Adicción
by Moonstoner
Summary: Damon & Elena: Tras la desaparición de Stefan, Damon decide apartarse durante un tiempo. Cuando regresa con nuevas pistas se niega a que Elena le ayude sabiendo que el mayor peligro es él mismo, ya que sus sentimientos hacia ella le están volviendo loco.
1. Sueños

**ADICCIÓN: By Moonstoner**

**Situación: Principios de la tercera temporada (sería como una especie de temporada paralela)**

**Rating: +18 años (no todos los capítulos, pero en algunos hay palabras malsonantes y escenas de alto contenido sexual y explícito)**

**Pairing: Los primeros capítulos son Damon & Elena. Más adelante veréis que introduzco Stefan & Katherine, e incluso Elijah & Katherine, y algo de Klaus & Caroline.  
><strong>

**Resumen: Tras la desaparición de Stefan, Damon decide apartarse durante un tiempo. Cuando regresa con nuevas pistas se niega a que Elena le ayude sabiendo que el mayor peligro es él mismo, ya que sus sentimientos hacia ella le están volviendo loco.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

—Elena…— le susurró Stefan al oído mientras le desabrochaba lentamente la camisa. —No tengas miedo… por mucho que te hayan hablado tan mal de mí, tú sabes que nunca te haría daño. Te quiero demasiado—.

Elena lo miraba atónitamente. Desconocía cómo había llegado aquella noche a su cama. No recordaba nada de lo sucedido, y su mente se nublaba mientras el sangriento vampiro acariciaba sus pechos con dulzura. "Ayer fue mi cumpleaños" se esforzó en pensar, pero no conseguía concretar nada. Tanto tiempo deseando que ocurriese lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento, y ahora se sentía indefensa, aturdida... —Por favor, Stefan…— intentó vocalizar, pero apenas se sentía un susurro que ni siquiera el vampiro logró escuchar. Elena miró al techo, confundida. "¿Dónde estoy?" pensaba mientras se esforzaba en recordar lo sucedido. "¿Acaso había bebido más de la cuenta?" "Dios… la cabeza me da vueltas, pero no logro concentrarme…" "¿De qué habremos hablado para llegar a esta situación?" "Joder… ¿Qué me está ocurriendo"?.

—Confía en mí, Elena. Sé que no ha sido culpa tuya. Tú no querías enrollarte con aquel tío, lo sé— "Un momento" pensó. "¿Enrollarme con aquel tío?" Elena estaba atónita. No entendía nada.

—Yo… yo nunca… — se esforzó en decir, pero fue inútil. Su hilo de voz se desvanecía en el vacío mientras Stefan le daba la vuelta bruscamente, notando su dulce aliento contra su espalda. Empezaba a sentir escalofríos y apenas conseguía moverse. Quería gritar, pero no podía. "¿Qué me ocurre?" "¿Qué le ocurre a Stefan?" "¡Dios! Siento que me voy a desmayar". El vampiro parecía tremendamente excitado, y le amarró las manos contra su espalda.

— ¡Oh… Elena! He esperado tanto este momento… quiero que seas mía esta noche. —

La joven empezó a atemorizarse. Apoyó la cabeza contra la almohada y cerró los ojos. "No… Stefan" pensó. "Tú no quieres hacer esto". Una lágrima descendió por sus mejillas, pero se difundió entre las oscuras sábanas. Las luces seguían apagadas y notó cómo lentamente le estaba despojando de su ropa interior. No podía moverse, no lograba articular palabra. Parecía como si sus músculos hubiesen dejado de responder. "No.., por favor". Elena se había resignado. Todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, pero de repente logró distinguir una presencia que no era la de Stefan, y que se dirigía velozmente hacia ellos. Notó cómo aquella presencia empujaba con violencia a Stefan y lo empotraba contra la pared.

— ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo, hermano?—. Elena abrió los ojos, esperanzada. Jamás en toda su vida había deseado tanto escuchar esa voz. "¿Damon?". Su hermosa mirada estaba inyectada en sangre, llena de ira.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo! — gritó Damon con todas sus fuerzas. Antes de finalizar la frase Stefan ya se había esfumado. Damon miró a Elena, que todavía se hallaba semidesnuda y boca abajo. Su pálido rostro, siempre tan perfecto, parecía el del mismísimo diablo. Se acercó cautelosamente hacia ella al percibir el miedo en su mirada, y le dio suavemente la vuelta mientras deslizaba una sábana sobre su cuerpo semidesnudo. Elena estaba temblando, y seguía sin poder articular palabra. Damon mantenía su expresión llena de ira mientras la recostaba.

"¿Qué te está pasando, maldito gilipollas?". Damon hubiese deseado en ese mismo instante clavarle a su hermano una estaca en el pecho. Nunca se hubiese imaginado aquella situación… y cada vez que la revivía en sus pensamientos, su cólera aumentaba de forma exponencial. "A Elena no, hermano. Esto ya es demasiado". Abandonó la habitación sigilosamente, cerrando la puerta de aquella habitación, pero Elena logró escuchar el fuerte puñetazo que dio contra la pared y que hizo estremecer la casa entera. Atónita ante la situación, permaneció despierta pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero al cabo de un rato, sin poder moverse, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida.


	2. El Regreso

**CAPÍTULO 2**

— ¡Elena! ¡Despierta! — gritaba Bonnie desesperadamente mientras la empujaba con fuerza. La joven bruja parecía preocupada por el estado de su amiga. De repente Elena empezó a abrir los ojos.

— ¿Dónde… dónde estoy? — vocalizó con gran esfuerzo.

— ¡Dios! Menos mal que estás bien, Elena — se apresuró a afirmar Bonnie. —Me estabas empezando a preocupar —

Bonnie la ayudó a reclinarse en la almohada. Apenas recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que se hallaba en una de las habitaciones de invitados de la casa de los Salvatore.

— ¿Qué… qué ha sucedido? — preguntó con una voz sumamente frágil.

— Anoche te drogaron… — le respondió Bonnie con cara de preocupación. — Fue una droga muy extraña. Parecía como si un vampiro te hubiese obligado a hacer cosas realmente extrañas, pero es imposible. Llevas un par de meses tomando verbena todos los días.

"¿Pero cómo puede ser?" pensó Elena. Recordaba que la noche anterior había sido su dieciocho cumpleaños, y Caroline le había organizado una gran fiesta en esta misma casa. Conocía a todos los invitados, o eso creía… aunque… algo se le escapaba.

— ¡Un momento! — Exclamó con fuerza. Parecía haber empezado a recuperar la voz. —Había un chico que me trajo una copa de cava —. Intentó recordar el rostro del joven. — Era bastante alto, con el pelo castaño y los ojos claros —

— ¿Y no recuerdas nada más de lo que hiciste con este chico? — musitó Bonnie.

— La verdad es que no… y debería, ya que no bebí tanto como para tener lagunas — empezó a comentar Elena, temerosa.

— No sé cómo decirte esto, Elena, pero…

El rostro de Elena empezó a transformarse. — Por favor, Bonnie… dime lo que pasó con este chico!

— No sé cómo empezar, pero más vale que lo sepas por mí. Verás… Damon te encontró mientras te estabas besando con este chico en su habitación.

— ¡¿Quéee? — Elena no daba crédito a lo que su amiga le acababa de contar. — No puede ser, Bonnie. ¡Yo nunca haría eso! Tú me crees, ¿verdad?

— Elena… lo sé. Pero no solo fue un simple beso… estabas medio desnuda y tumbada sobre la cama, casi inconsciente. Sé que te drogaron, pero lo que más me preocupa es por qué lo hicieron. Por suerte creo que no llegó a…

— ¿Violarme? — interrumpió Elena. Bonnie bajó la mirada.

— ¿Y qué ha pasado con este chico? — preguntó Elena. — ¿Lo habéis encontrado?

Bonnie la miró de reojo, y decidió contestarle. — Damon lo ha matado —

— ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué? Era la única pista que teníamos para saber lo que realmente perseguían con esto — sollozó Elena. —

— Fue imposible detenerle. Al encontraros a los dos en su habitación se volvió loco. Al principio logré calmarle, pero cuando descubrió que te había drogado, tardó dos segundos en abalanzarse sobre él y desgarrarle el cuello.

A Elena le dio un vuelco el corazón. Sabía que tenía que estarle agradecida por haberla encontrado, pero era la única pista que tenían para conocer la verdad. Y Damon era demasiado impulsivo a veces.

— Intenta descansar un poco Elena, la droga ha sido bastante potente y te podría haber matado. — sugirió Bonnie. Por suerte te preparé un combinado que te ha provocado unos cuantos vómitos esta mañana.

— ¡Qué vergüenza! — Lo habré dejado todo hecho un desastre. — se sonrojó Elena.

— Bueno… más bien, dejaste a Damon hecho un desastre. — contestó Bonnie sarcásticamente. — ¡Le vomitaste encima!

Elena se volvió a sonrojar imaginándose la bochornosa escena de aquella mañana, y no pudo evitar pensar en el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que vio a Damon por última vez, justamente el día que Klaus le arrebató a Stefan de su lado. Habían pasado dos meses desde el terrible suceso, y las únicas noticias que tuvo de Damon fueron las que le llegaban a través de Alaric, quien la mantenía al tanto de sus viajes en busca de pistas para averiguar el paradero de Stefan. Durante estos dos meses Elena se había sentido completamente vacía, sin ganas de luchar por nada hasta que Damon apareció por sorpresa ayer en el día de su cumpleaños. Recordó la escena de su reencuentro, cuando se estaba cambiando de ropa en la antigua habitación de Stefan y notó cómo una pequeña piedra rebotaba contra la ventana. Al asomarse logró distinguir su silueta gracias al reflejo de la luna. Elena no pudo evitar que se le escapara un grito de asombro y corrió escaleras abajo para encontrarse con el vampiro, quien la estaba esperando impaciente con una ligera sonrisa. La joven se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Damon cerró los ojos en aquel momento, respondiéndole también con un abrazo, pero su mirada parecía distante y lejana. Elena se dio cuenta en ese instante lo mucho que había echado de menos a aquel vampiro que le había herido tanto en el pasado pero que, por una extraña razón, acababa perdonando siempre.

— Por favor, Damon, prométeme que no vas a irte nunca más. — sollozó Elena.

— ¡No seas idiota Elena! — Le replicó él. — Si en el fondo estás más tranquila sin mí y sin todas las criaturas sobrenaturales que te rodean. — Bromeó.

Lo que Elena desconocía es que para Damon había sido una auténtica tragedia tomar la decisión de alejarse de ella, no sin antes asegurarse de que estuviese segura a cargo de Alaric y los suyos. Después de todo lo sucedido con Klaus y con su hermano necesitaba apartarse por una larga temporada. La amaba demasiado y el saber que nunca podría ser suya le dolía como si le clavaran mil estacas en el corazón. Intentó olvidar sus sentimientos concentrándose exclusivamente en la búsqueda de Stefan, pero en el fondo sabía que recaería en su desgracia de amarla si volvía a sentir su presencia. Esta obsesión le estaba volviendo loco y a pesar de haberse resignado a perderla, cada noche pensaba en aquel tierno beso que le dio en los labios, fruto de la compasión que sintió hacia él mientras agonizaba tras la mordedura de Tyler. El volver a verla de nuevo acrecentó a la enésima potencia todo lo que había sentido hasta ahora, y cuando la abrazó, pensó que nunca volvería a reunir las fuerzas necesarias para volver a separarse de ella.

"Elena… me estoy volviendo completamente loco" pensaba para sus adentros mientras ésta le abrazaba.

Pero Damon sabía que debía manejar la situación por el bien de ella y el de Stefan, quien había entregado su alma a Klaus para salvarle de una muerte segura. Por el bien de todos debía apartar sus sentimientos y enterrarlos como fuera. Sabía que le costaría mucho tiempo, pero tenía que hacerlo a toda costa. Y tarde o temprano lo lograría, aunque tuviese que volver a enterrar su humanidad para siempre.


	3. El Plan

**CAPÍTULO 3**

"Stefan…". Elena no había podido parar de pensar en lo sucedido aquella noche. "¿Habrá sido fruto de mi imaginación?" se preguntaba sin parar con la mirada perdida en los pájaros que se posaban sobre los árboles cercanos a su ventana. Lo recordaba todo tan claramente que no podía haber dudas…. Excepto una: por muy sanguinario que se hubiera vuelto Stefan, bajo ningún concepto hubiese actuado de aquella forma tan salvaje con ella. Algo no le cuadraba, y Damon tenía la respuesta a su pregunta. "Maldita sea Damon, ¿Dónde te has metido?". Apenas había podido hablar con él sobre sus averiguaciones acerca del paradero de Stefan, y necesitaba tener algún tipo de respuesta esperanzadora, agarrarse a algo para seguir esperándole.

Eran las doce del medio día, y Elena volvió a recostarse sobre la cama de aquella habitación de la casa de los Salvatore. Intentó pensar en los últimos momentos vividos con Stefan para olvidarse de la horrible escena vivida (o soñada), todavía demasiado latente en su cabeza. Bonnie le había recomendado que guardara estricto reposo, pues uno de los efectos secundarios de esa droga era la debilidad que iría sintiendo su cuerpo a lo largo del día, hasta tal punto que incluso podía desmayarse.

Después de comer empezó a recibir algunas visitas. Su hermano Jeremy la llevó a la habitación de Damon, pues ésta y la de Stefan eran las únicas que tenían televisión con DVD para que pudiese distraerse un rato, y por razones obvias prefirió no instalarse en la de su novio. Caroline llegó por la tarde con unas madalenas rellenas de chocolate y Matt se presentó justo después que la vampiresa abandonara la casa. Elena se preguntó si lo hizo a posta para no coincidir con ella, pues terminaron su relación hace apenas dos meses. Elena sintió lástima y empatía por Matt al no haber acabado del todo bien con Caroline, pues a pesar de todo, la quería. También sintió pena de sí misma por haber pensado que podía estar con Stefan para siempre. Lo echaba terriblemente de menos, y esa sensación no se había marchado con su huida. Había aprendido a no contar con él en sus planes rutinarios, pero su amor seguía vivo cada día que pasaba. Solo de pensar en un futuro sin él se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Pero ahora Damon había regresado a Mystic Falls y ya no se sentiría tan sola, aunque desconocía si sus intenciones eran volver a partir en busca de pistas sobre el paradero de su hermano. Sería muy egoísta por su parte rogarle que se quedara un tiempo después de todo lo que había sucedido. Se estremeció recordando su confesión cuando estaba agonizando tras la mordedura de hombre lobo. "¿Seguirá sintiendo lo mismo?". Elena se sonrojó, pues no podía evitar sentirse atraída por Damon. "Normal" pensaba para sí misma. "Es un hombre guapísimo y atractivo, pero no nos engañemos, Elena. Nunca cambiará". Recordó aquellos tiempos en los que utilizó a Caroline para alimentarse, atacó a Bonnie y casi mata a su hermano Jeremy. Y lo más importante de todo: ella seguía pensando en Stefan. Damon le importaba mucho, muchísimo, incluso más de lo que se hubiese llegado a imaginar, pero su corazón seguía latiendo por Stefan. Quizás no era buena idea que volvieran a ser tan amigos como antes, pero le echaba de menos, y quería ayudarle en la búsqueda de su hermano. Sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando de repente escuchó un ruido detrás de la puerta. Se incorporó alertada y procuró centrarse en aquel sonido. Parecían un par de voces que no lograba distinguir debido a que más bien eran susurros. Elena se asustó al percatarse de que la puerta se estaba abriendo de golpe, y tras ella apareció Damon acompañado de una hermosa mujer que se estaba quitando el vestido mientras le besaba el cuello apasionadamente. Elena se sonrojó tras contemplar la escena y no logró articular palabra. Damon se percató de su presencia y la miró sorprendido.

— ¡Qué sorpresa, Elena! No sabía que te gustaba tanto mi habitación, pero puedes unirte a la fiesta si te apetece. — comentó con una pícara sonrisa.

— ¡Serás cerdo! — exclamó ella. ¿Es que nadie te ha dicho que estaba aquí?

— Pues la verdad es que hemos entrado lo más sigilosamente posible para no despertar a nadie. — contestó divertido. — Bonnie estaba en el salón con Jeremy, pero los hemos esquivado.

— No te preocupes — contestó Elena en tono molesto. — Ya me cambio de habitación.

— Tranquila Elena… la casa es grande. Tú quédate aquí, que para eso hay seis dormitorios. Ya nos movemos nosotros. — contestó mirando a la mujer, que parecía no importarle en absoluto la presencia de Elena.

Damon desapareció tras la puerta con su nueva conquista, y Elena volvió a tumbarse en la cama observando el techo, nerviosa por lo que había sucedido. "Y yo preocupada por él. Es que no puedo ser más tonta" pensó.

Debían ser las 11 de la noche, y Elena no podía dormir. No había dejado de escuchar los flirteos de Damon y su nueva conquista desde que cerraron la puerta. Observó que se habían trasladado a la habitación de al lado y logró distinguir los suspiros de la mujer a través de la pared. Parecía disfrutar enormemente con lo que le estaba haciendo el vampiro, y Elena se volvió a sonrojar. Empezó a escuchar los gemidos de él y no pudo evitar imaginárselo completamente desnudo con sus verdes ojos dilatados de la excitación, mirándola con cara de deseo. Su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente con aquella escena que se intentaba quitar de la cabeza a toda costa, pero los incesantes gemidos del vampiro no ayudaban en absoluto. Notaba cómo su respiración se aceleraba, y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no rozarse bajo su ropa interior. Se sentía terriblemente sucia, pero ese pensamiento provocó que su excitación aumentara todavía más. Cerró los ojos y procuró concentrarse en los pájaros que había estado observando durante la mañana, pero fue inútil. La mirada felina de Damon acechaba su mente, y su cuerpo se estremecía con su imaginación. Siguió escuchando cómo el vampiro, a pesar de su naturaleza, aceleraba la respiración, y Elena empezó a jadear intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Su mano empezó a descender lentamente hasta llegar a rozarse el centro con sus dedos, que empezaban a moverse por sí solos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba una sensación tan placentera como aquella. Su mirada se nublaba mientras desataba sus demonios y se dejaba llevar por la locura del instante, completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos… hasta que de repente se vio interrumpida por dos golpes en la puerta.

— ¡Elena! ¿Estás despierta? — Era la voz de Alaric.

Elena se sobresaltó, y se incorporó rápidamente. — ¡Un momento Ric! — Se levantó de la cama y acudió al baño para lavarse las manos, nerviosa. Se miró al espejo y decidió peinarse para estar medio presentable. "¡Dios mío! ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?" pensó. Encendió la televisión y volvió a la cama.

— Adelante.

Alaric abrió la puerta lentamente. — Hola Elena, ya veo que te encuentras mejor. Me han contado lo sucedido. Siento no haber podido venir antes, pero es que se me ha complicado un poco la noche.

— Tranquilo Ric, no te preocupes. Estaba viendo la tele — mintió.

— ¿Has visto a Damon? — preguntó.

— Está en la otra habitación, con una… mujer — asintió Elena.

— Sí… ya sé quién es. Sara, la ha conocido esta noche en el grill. Veo que se llevan muy bien.

Elena puso cara de pocos amigos. — No sé, Ric, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido me parece un poco arriesgado traerse una desconocida a casa.

— Tranquila Elena. Damon sabe cuidarse muy bien solito. Eso ya nos lo ha demostrado. He venido para hablar, no sé si Damon te ha comentado algo.

— La verdad es que no le he visto en todo el día… solo cuando se ha traído a esa… Sara. — Su voz reflejaba cierto desprecio hacia la desconocida.

Elena se percató que desde ayer no había tenido tiempo apenas de hablar con Damon. Se lo encontró en el jardín, le dio un enorme abrazo y justamente en aquel momento fue interrumpida por Caroline, que la obligó a entrar en casa para soplar las velas. Después vino el brindis… y la invitación de aquel chico. A partir de entonces una gran nebulosa inundaba sus recuerdos.

— Ha venido a Mystic Falls para hablar conmigo e idear un plan, porque tiene una pista sobre Stefan.

Elena se sobresaltó, llena de júbilo. — ¿De verdad? —

— He pensado que deberías conocer los detalles de su plan. — Alaric empezó a explicarle que Damon había estado estos dos meses en la Universidad de Duke, buscando pistas de Klaus a través de las investigaciones que había dejado Isobel. — Incluso estuve yo con él ayudándole a recopilar información —.

— ¿Y por qué no me habíais dicho nada? — preguntó Elena, enojada. — Podría haberos ayudado con la investigación.

— Damon ha querido mantenerte al margen de todo por tu propio bien. Sabe que te hubieses arriesgado demasiado al tratarse de Stefan, y ya tiene bastante con cuidarte él solito como para que encima tenga que preocuparse por ti.

— ¡Pero no es justo, Ric! Se trata de Stefan.

— Precisamente por eso, Elena. No eres objetiva con el asunto. Y esto es muy peligroso. Se trata de perseguir a un híbrido sanguinario loco y sus veinte secuaces, o los que sean.

Elena se resignó. — Sigue contando.

— Verás. ¿Recuerdas a Slater, el amigo de Rose que fue asesinado?

Elena asintió. Todavía guardaba en su memoria la imagen de su cuerpo descompuesto tendido en el suelo, con una daga clavada en el corazón.

— La novia de Slater, Alice, se hizo cargo de toda la información que guardaba en su ordenador, y logramos contactar con ella hace poco. Damon y ella se reunieron, y le prometió convertirla en vampiro a cambio de su ayuda.

Elena recordaba a Alice. Precisamente le hizo esa misma promesa para conseguir su colaboración, pero Rose le hizo olvidar todo lo sucedido ese día y posiblemente ya no se acordaba de su engaño.

— Pasado mañana por la noche se celebra una fiesta en una mansión situada a las afueras de Nueva York. Pertenece a un aristócrata, James Stuart. Es el tipo que lleva financiando a Klaus desde hace unas cuantas décadas.

— ¿Es humano o vampiro? — preguntó Elena.

— Que nosotros sepamos, de momento es humano. Pero la mayoría de sus guardaespaldas son vampiros y hombres lobo. Está muy bien protegido, la verdad. Damon necesita llegar a él para averiguar el paradero de Klaus.

— ¿Y qué va a hacer para entrar?

— Ha conseguido un par de invitaciones para la fiesta, que es clandestina. Tiene que ir acompañado de una mujer para poder entrar, por eso se ha llevado a Sara esta noche.

— ¿La ha manipulado?

— Exacto. La está utilizando para poder entrar en la fiesta.

— No me parece nada bien, Ric. Esa chica no puede ir en contra de su voluntad. No se merece esto. ¡Yo podía haber estado en su lugar! Necesito hacer algo por Stefan.

— Lo sé Elena, pero Damon se niega rotundamente a meterte en esto. Me ha prometido que traerá de vuelta a Sara sana y salva. Mañana por la tarde cogerá un vuelo hacia Nueva York. Está todo planeado de esta forma. Sé que quieres ayudar, Elena, pero créeme. No es conveniente que Damon se distraiga protegiéndote.

— ¿Acaso mi vida vale más que la de esa chica? ¡Esto es injusto! — exclamó Elena, enfadada.

— Para Damon sí. Y eso es suficiente para que te quedes aquí.

Elena no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Quedarse en casa sin hacer nada sabiendo que podía ayudar a Damon a encontrar a Stefan? "Ni hablar".

— Buenas noches Elena. Descansa un poco, ok? Mañana tenemos que seguir investigando sobre el chico que te intentó drogar.

— Buenas noches, Ric.

Elena volvió a la cama. La televisión seguía encendida, y al apagarla notó un silencio sepulcral en la casa. Se imaginó a Damon durmiendo en compañía de Sara. "Maldito seas. Ni siquiera has venido a preguntar si estaba bien. Casi no he hablado contigo y mañana te vuelves a marchar como si nada. ¡Te odio!". A regañadientes, empezó a dar vueltas en la cama hasta quedarse completamente dormida. No había notado en ningún momento la presencia de Damon, que llevaba un rato observando atentamente su ventana desde el jardín. Agudizó sus sentidos para poder sentir la respiración de Elena, que dormía plácidamente mientras el vampiro vigilaba que nada ni nadie entrase en la casa. Permaneció completamente despierto y en alerta hasta el amanecer.


	4. Nada Sale Según lo Previsto

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Caroline removía con fuerza el café que se había pedido para desayunar en el grill. Eran las 9 de la mañana y Elena se hallaba frente a ella, con mirada suplicante.

— No puedes pedirme esto, Elena. Damon me matará.

— Escúchame, Caroline. Se trata de un ser humano que va a ir a acompañar a Damon en contra de su voluntad. ¿Te parece ético? — insistió Elena.

— Claro que no lo veo bien, pero prefiero no meterme en sus asuntos. Mira, sé que te preocupa mucho Stefan, pero si Damon ha querido que te quedes en casa es porque el viaje va a ser muy peligroso.

— Por favor… te lo pido como amiga. Solamente tienes que deshacer la orden que él le ha dado de acompañarle hasta el aeropuerto.

— Pero Elena… tú misma me has dicho que Sara ha dormido en casa esta noche. Damon va a estar encima de ella todo el día, y van a coger juntos el coche para ir al aeropuerto. ¿Cómo pretendes que pueda manipularla?

— Eso déjamelo a mí. Vente a casa conmigo. Esta noche he dormido allí y sé cómo distraer a Damon. Tengo un gran plan.

— Dios mío Elena… Sabes que Damon nos va a matar por esto, ¿verdad?

— Confía en mí.

Damon se despertó temprano. Apenas había descansado un par de horas debido a la guardia de la noche anterior. Sara seguía durmiendo. Se levantó sigilosamente y empezó a preparar las maletas. Necesitaba ropa de hombre y de mujer para un par de días. Los trajes de gala para la fiesta de James los alquilaría en Nueva York. Tardó media hora en preparar el equipaje y al terminar bajó por las escaleras hacia la cocina. Se moría por un café cargado de cafeína. Escuchó voces en el piso de abajo, y no tardó en distinguir a Caroline y Elena, que se estaban riendo porque a Caroline se le habían quemado las tostadas.

— Buenos días Damon. — dijeron Caroline y Elena al unísono.

— Buenos días chicas. Veo que estáis de buen humor. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Elena?

— Estoy como nueva— contestó. — Escucha, Damon. ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas en el jardín? — Caroline les miraba de soslayo, preguntándose qué historia le contaría Elena como para citarlo a solas fuera de la casa. ¿Damon se la creería?.

El vampiro la miró fijamente con sus preciosos ojos, desconfiado. — ¿Qué quieres, Elena? —

— Es importante. — respondió ella.

— Muy bien… por lo menos deja que me tome primero el café, ok?

Elena se quedó esperándole fuera, en la mesita del jardín. Damon tardó diez minutos en aparecer.

— Te escucho.

— Verás… — empezó Elena. — Recuerdo algo sucedido la noche en la que me drogaron…. —

Damon la miró fijamente, con ojos de sorpresa. — ¿Qué recuerdas? —

— Estaba tumbada en la cama. No podía moverme… y apareció Stefan.

Damon arqueó una de sus cejas.

— Fue horrible, Damon… ¡intentó violarme! Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. — La mirada de Elena se transformó recordando aquella escena. — Recuerdo también que tú viniste y lo echaste de la habitación.

Damon seguía mirándola atentamente.

— No sé si quiero escucharlo, pero necesito que me digas la verdad, Damon. ¿Sucedió realmente o ha sido todo fruto de mi imaginación?

— Elena… — respondió. — Tú sabes que mi hermano nunca te haría daño. Te quiere de verdad, así que ata cabos. Lo que me estás explicando es imposible que haya sucedido.

Elena no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

— Si insistes… — tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Elena. Voy a despertar a Sara, que me tiene que acompañar a Nueva York.

— ¡Espera! — exclamó Elena. — Necesito pedirte un favor.

Caroline encontró la habitación donde habían dormido Sara y Damon aquella noche. Se adentró sigilosamente y pudo distinguir los ronquidos de la mujer. Era rubia, de unos 25 años y bastante atractiva.

— Despierta, Sara — le dijo sigilosamente al oído.

— ¿Qué..? ¿Dónde estoy? — sus ojos permanecían medio cerrados por el sueño.

— Escúchame atentamente, Sara, y mírame a los ojos — insistió Caroline. Sara la miró detenidamente — Vas a acompañar a Damon al aeropuerto esta tarde, harás caso a todo lo que te diga, pero cuando llegues allí y quede muy poco tiempo para embarcar, te va a entrar un ataque de pánico horrible. No vas a ser capaz de subir al avión. Te pondrás a gritar y pedirás que llamen una ambulancia. Una vez dentro les darás la dirección de tu casa y no recordarás nada de lo sucedido, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo. No subiré al avión porque me dará un ataque de pánico y una vez en casa olvidaré todo lo sucedido. — repitió Sara.

— Buena chica. Ahora tómate este té, por favor.

El té que le ofreció estaba lleno de verbena, por lo que Damon ya no podría darle nuevas órdenes. Salió rápidamente de la habitación, deseando en todo momento que el vampiro no intentase alimentarse de ella, porque entonces descubriría la verbena en su sangre y le caería una buena bronca (o algo peor, viniendo de él).

De vuelta al jardín.

— Te escucho, Elena. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó Damon.

— Ric me ha contado el plan que tienes, y me parece una gran idea. ¡Déjame acompañaros al aeropuerto, por favor!. Me siento impotente aquí en Mystic Falls sin poder hacer nada.

— Pero si nos acompaña Ric.

— Por favor… — insistió Elena con su mirada suplicante.

— Está bien. Pero no hagas ninguna tontería, ¿vale? Quiero que todo salga según lo previsto.

— ¡Muchas gracias Damon! —

Elena sabía que a Damon no le gustaban las sorpresas y que nunca le perdonaría por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero no podía dejar que una inocente ocupara su lugar solo porque el vampiro pensase que su vida valía más que la de ella.

Entraron en la cocina. Caroline estaba fregando los platos. Se cruzó una mirada satisfactoria con Elena.

— Bueno chicos. Me tengo que ir a casa, que he quedado con Tyler para comer, y todavía no he preparado nada. — Se despidió de ambos y salió por la puerta.

— He quedado con Ric aquí a las dos de la tarde. El aeropuerto de Richmond está a unos 100 kilómetros de aquí, así que será una hora aproximada de viaje. Sé puntual, Elena. De lo contrario no te esperaré. — le amenazó Damon.

— No te preocupes. Voy un momento a mi casa y después vuelvo. Seré puntual. — prometió.

Elena salió de la casa pensativa. Tenía que coger su pasaporte e irse con lo puesto porque no podía hacer ninguna maleta para no levantar sospechas. Se preguntó cuántos días tardaría Damon en perdonarle por lo que iba a hacer. Quizás se iban a pasar los tres días del viaje sin hablarse, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba encontrar a Stefan y librarle de las garras de Klaus, aunque peligrara su vida en el intento.


	5. El Viaje

Eran las 2 de la tarde. Alaric se encontró con Elena antes de llamar a la puerta de casa de los Salvatore. Se extrañó verla a la misma hora de partida hacia el aeropuerto.

— ¿No irás a tramar algo, verdad Elena? — le preguntó, receloso.

— Solo quiero acompañaros al aeropuerto, ya que Damon me ha marginado excluyéndome de sus planes. — mintió.

— Es lo mejor, créeme. Pondrías en peligro tu vida y la de Damon.

Elena conocía lo suficiente al vampiro como para saber que no tendría el menor reparo en deshacerse de Sara una vez ya no le fuese de utilidad. Y no lo podía permitir.

Damon abrió la puerta de la casa, con unos tejanos azules y una camisa blanca ajustada. Era una de las pocas veces que el vampiro utilizaba ropa clara. Sara lo acompañaba con un vestido corto blanco muy veraniego y unas sandalias tostadas. Sus cabellos dorados brillaban con el sol. Elena la miró disimuladamente. Era una mujer tremendamente guapa, y por unos instantes odió admitir que hacía buena pareja con el vampiro. Mientras Alaric les ayudaba a colocar las maletas en el interior del vehículo, Damon miró a Elena. Ésta, al darse cuenta, apartó la mirada lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que el vampiro pudiese vislumbrar sus nervios, los cuales podían estropear completamente el plan que había ideado. Elena y Sara se sentaron en la parte trasera del coche, mientras que Alaric se hizo cargo de la conducción. Damon parecía distraído, cambiando de emisora constantemente hasta que topó con un programa de Rock & Roll. Aprovechó el soleado día para esconder su mirada tras unas gafas de sol y observar a Elena, que contemplaba el paisaje pensativa tras los cristales de la ventana. "¿Qué me escondes"? pensaba. "¿Te crees que soy idiota? Estás tramando algo y no voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya". Apreció cómo la joven se hacía una cola de caballo con su larga cabellera debido al calor, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que la deseaba cuando se mojó la cara con la botella de agua. La encontraba terriblemente atractiva, demasiado como para removerle las entrañas e imaginarse un mundo paralelo en el que solamente habitaban ellos dos, sin necesidad de otra cosa más que la de su mera existencia. Un mundo que carecía de sentido si Elena no se encontraba en él. Hubiera dado su vida a cambio de dejarse llevar por la locura y permitir que la joven lo acompañase en su viaje. ¿Pero para qué? ¿Para ser todavía más vulnerable y permitir que sus enemigos aprovechasen la ocasión? Damon tenía miedo. Quería velar por la seguridad de Elena, pero en el fondo sabía que existía un riesgo todavía mayor y mucho más incontrolable que los enemigos a los que se enfrentaba. Le aterrorizó admitir que el mayor peligro para ella era él mismo y su nefasta capacidad para controlar sus emociones, que lo traicionaban incesantemente y le hacían actuar como un vampiro completamente desequilibrado. Cuando se trataba de Elena no respondía de sí mismo, y por eso no podía permitir que le acompañara en este viaje, por mucho que lo anhelase. Elena debía quedarse en Mystic Falls mientras él averiguaba el paradero de Stefan y lo traía de vuelta a casa.

El viaje hacia el aeropuerto finalizó sin incidentes. Llegaron a la hora prevista, y Alaric ayudó a Damon a descargar las maletas, mientras Sara esperaba pacientemente a que el vampiro le diera alguna nueva orden. Elena la contemplaba con recelo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el plan saliera según lo previsto.

— Bueno chicos, muchas gracias por acompañarnos. Hasta aquí podemos ir solos Sara y yo. — indicó Damon.

Elena se sorprendió. No podía dejar que Alaric la llevara a casa tan temprano. Necesitaba estar en el aeropuerto cuando sucediese todo para así poder intercambiarse por Sara. Todavía quedaba una hora para embarcar y tenía que hacer todo lo posible para estar allí. Cruzó los dedos y empezó a pensar a mil revoluciones por minuto.

— Dios mío, Ric. Estoy mareada… — mintió. — Me muero de calor… si me vuelves a meter dentro del coche se me va a revolver el estómago.

Damon la miró desconfiado.

— ¿En serio que te encuentras mal, Elena? — le preguntó irónicamente.

—Me da igual lo que creas.

Alaric los interrumpió. — Venga Damon. ¿Por qué te va a mentir? Vamos Elena, ya me quedo yo contigo. Tú ves a facturar el equipaje.

Damon desapareció con Sara y las maletas mientras Alaric se quedó un rato con Elena bajo la sombra de los árboles.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? Toma… bebe un poco de agua.

— Gracias Ric… necesito ir al baño.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— No… tranquilo. Espérame aquí en el coche. No tardaré mucho.

Elena entró en el aeropuerto mientras se sentía observada por Alaric, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima hasta que desapareció tras las puertas. No se encontraba mal, pero estaba terriblemente nerviosa. Quedaban 20 minutos para el embarque y acudió al baño de mujeres, pensando si había sido una buena idea llegar hasta ese punto. Pero ahora no había vuelta atrás. Se mojó la cara con fuerza, y al mirarse en el espejo se dio un gran susto al ver a Damon reflejado en él. La estaba observando atentamente, y ésta se giró de inmediato.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó intentando disimular sus nervios.

— ¿Qué pretendes Elena? ¿A qué has venido?

— No sé de qué me estás hablando. — bajó la vista, y el vampiro se dio cuenta de que no le miraba a la cara. En una milésima de segundo apareció frente a ella, y le levantó delicadamente el rostro con la mano. Sus hermosos ojos la miraban con furia. — ¿De verdad que no sabes de qué estoy hablando?

El corazón de Elena palpitaba tan velozmente que temió que Damon lo escuchara.

— Te lo diré yo. Lo que quieres es joderme el plan, ¿verdad? Te he visto venir desde el momento en que me montaste el numerito de acompañarme al aeropuerto. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que aunque me lo imaginaba, decidí confiar en ti.

— Me estás acusando de algo que ni siquiera tienes pruebas de que haya hecho. — intentó justificar la joven, aun sabiendo que Damon tenía toda la razón del mundo.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Te parece poca prueba el haber intentado alimentarme de Sara y escupir toda su sangre porque está infectada de verbena?

— ¡Bravo Damon! Veo que no has cambiado nada. Siempre aprovechándote de tus víctimas y alimentándote de ellas — exclamó Elena intentando desviar el tema principal.

— No vayas por ahí Elena. ¿Qué pretendías dándole verbena? ¿Que no le diese contra-órdenes a lo que Caroline y tú le habéis ordenado? — Damon la acorraló contra la pared. La puerta estaba cerrada y Elena empezó a sentir pánico por el temor a perder la confianza del vampiro por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Espera… deja que lo adivine. Por alguna extraña razón no va a querer coger el avión, ¿verdad? ¿Es que no te puedes estar quieta por una maldita vez?

Damon levantaba la voz a medida que hablaba, y Elena no podía contener la angustia.

— Lo siento Damon… no quería traicionarte. Solo quiero que me lleves contigo. No me importan los enemigos, solo quiero ayudarte a encontrar a Stefan. ¡Por favor! Te lo ruego…

Damon arremetió con un fuerte golpe en la pared.

— ¡Maldita sea Elena! ¿Es que no te das cuenta que todo esto lo he hecho por algo? No tienes ni idea de quién es tu enemigo ni a lo que te enfrentas. ¡No estás segura conmigo!

— ¿Pero por qué, Damon? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¡Me prometiste que buscaríamos a Stefan juntos!

Eso era cierto. Le hizo la promesa el mismo día que desapareció en busca de pistas sobre su hermano. Pero había cambiado de parecer. Le faltó valor para confesarle su temor ante la posibilidad de que él podía convertirse en su peor enemigo. Estaba aterrorizado con la idea de pensar que podía llegar a perder el control por ella. Necesitaba calmarse y pensar antes de actuar, algo complicado viniendo de Damon. Quedaban apenas 5 minutos para el embarque, y ambos escucharon los gritos de pánico de Sara a pesar de los intentos de los servicios médicos por calmarla.

Damon volvió a observarla. Estaba preciosa con la cola de caballo y su mirada arrepentida por el sentimiento de culpabilidad que le inundaba en aquellos momentos.

— Me voy a arrepentir de esto. Lo sé… — se resignó a decir a regañadientes.

Elena lo escuchó sorprendida y casi sin darse cuenta, la estaba cogiendo de la mano para dirigirse rápidamente a la puerta de embarque.

— ¿Pero qué…?

— ¡Corre Elena! ¡Encima vamos a perder el avión!


	6. Nueva York

**CAPÍTULO 6**

El avión estaba listo para aterrizar en el aeropuerto de LaGuardia, Queens. Elena apagó su reproductor de MP3 al ver la señal encendida, la cual obligaba ponerse el cinturón a los pasajeros. Observó a Damon sosteniendo un vaso de whiskey medio vacío. No había articulado palabra durante el viaje y Elena se preguntó si su silencio se debía a la discreción por mantenerse ocultos o todavía estaba monumentalmente enfadado con ella. Había echado a perder su plan, pero no del todo. Podía seguir adelante con él mientras Elena hiciese caso a las órdenes de Damon y no le cuestionase, aunque sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible, pues muchas veces tenían disparidad de opiniones. Sonrió recordando lo útil que podía llegar a ser a veces el método de compulsión, el cual el vampiro había utilizado para convencer a la tripulación que ella era Sara, y no Elena, como ponía en su pasaporte. Mientras tanto había avisado a Alaric por teléfono de que no siguiera esperándola para regresar a casa.

— ¿Cómo es mi maleta? — preguntó Elena a Damon mientras esperaban en la cinta transportadora de equipajes. El vampiro recordó que había facturado la maleta de Sara y Elena debía utilizar su ropa. Se excitó con el hecho de pensar que la ropa interior que iba a llevar Elena esos días la había elegido él expresamente, además de los vestidos que había comprado para la ocasión. El cuerpo de Elena era más o menos parecido al de Sara, por lo que había una alta probabilidad de que encajara perfectamente en ellos. Elena siempre había vestido de forma muy discreta, por lo que intentó sin éxito no imaginarse lo sexy que podría llegar a estar llevando la ropa de Sara.

— Es esa de color granate. Ya la cojo yo. — respondió Damon.

— Por lo menos podrías dejar de hablarme con monosílabos, ¿no? — replicó Elena mientras caminaban para coger un taxi. El vampiro se giró bruscamente hacia ella.

— Mira Elena. No te esperes la mejor bienvenida del mundo cuando me acabas de joder el plan, ¿vale? Aun que no te he dejado tirada y no he utilizado a otra persona en lugar de Sara.

— Ok, Damon. Lo entiendo, pero por lo menos explícame cuál es tu plan aquí en Nueva York.

— Primero dejamos las maletas en el hotel y después te cuento el plan. Tú sígueme la corriente en todo lo que te diga, ¿ok?.

Eran las seis de la tarde. Damon había pedido un taxi que les llevaría a Manhattan, situada a unos 13 kilómetros del aeropuerto. Elena se preguntaba qué iban a hacer hasta mañana, pues la fiesta clandestina se celebraba al día siguiente. Nueva York le encantaba, a lo mejor les daría tiempo a hacer un poco de turismo, pero rápidamente pensó que proponérselo a Damon no iba a ser el mejor de los planes. No mientras siguiera enfadado.

El taxi paró entre Park Avenue y Madison Avenue, concretamente en la calle 57. Elena pudo contemplar a través de la ventana un lujoso edificio que no alcanzaba a ver completamente debido a su altura. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que se trataba el hotel Four Seasons.

— ¡Dios mío! — Exclamó Elena. — ¿Nos vamos a hospedar aquí?

— Te sorprendes demasiado rápido. — replicó el vampiro, mostrando media sonrisa burlona.

El conserje del hotel les estaba esperando para ayudarles con el equipaje. Elena no podía parar de observar la ostentosa entrada, con techos tremendamente altos y decorado cuidado hasta el último detalle. Damon se acercó a la recepción.

— Bienvenidos al Hotel Four Seasons, Señor y Señora Saltzman. Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje. — musitó la recepcionista, con toda la cortesía del mundo.

Elena no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación al haber escuchado el mensaje de bienvenida. "¿Señor y Señora Saltzman?". Damon hizo caso omiso y continuó con su interpretación, cogiéndola de repente de la mano, mientras seguían al conserje hacia el ascensor.

— Vamos cariño, que nos vamos a perder.

Elena le miró sorprendida, pero luego recordó lo que le había dicho en el aeropuerto. "Sígueme la corriente, ¿ok?". Respiró profundamente hasta llegar al ascensor.

— Hacen una pareja estupenda. — se atrevió a decir el conserje.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Estamos de luna de miel. — contestó el vampiro.

— Se nota. Se les ve muy enamorados.

Elena intentó forzar una sonrisa al notar cómo el brazo de Damon le rodeaba la cintura.

— Han escogido la mejor suite para celebrar sus nupcias. No les defraudará, ya lo verán.

Elena miró a Damon, sorprendida. ¿Una suite nupcial? ¿Recién casados? ¿Tanto guión de película barata necesitaban para acceder a la mansión de mañana?

El ascensor se paró en la planta 52. El conserje les guió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la suite. Al abrir las puertas Elena no se lo podía creer. Detrás de ellas se escondía la habitación de hotel más increíble que había visto en su vida. Era tan grande y espaciosa como un apartamento. Había una librería al fondo con una completa colección de libros y mesa de ajedrez. Estaba también dotada con una chimenea que la hacía tremendamente acogedora. Dejó la maleta junto a la cama, que estaba cubierta de sábanas negras de seda y medía casi tres metros tanto de alto como de ancho. En la parte izquierda se asomaba la terraza con unas vistas increíbles a la ciudad y a Central Park. El baño era sorprendente, con ducha, bañera y un jacuzzi. El salón estaba equipado con una televisión de 52 pulgadas y DVD incorporado. Al lado de los ventanales había un piano Bösendorfer de diseño, de color gris oscuro. Elena no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

— ¿Pero cuánto te ha costado esto? — le preguntó cuando el conserje ya se había marchado.

— No preguntes Elena. Simplemente disfruta de las vistas.

— ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco reservando esta habitación e inventándote toda esta película para entrar en la mansión?

Damon arqueó una ceja.

— Vamos a ver. Para entrar en la mansión es estrictamente necesario llevar a tu esposa a la fiesta. Verás… es una celebración poco convencional.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— En esa fiesta se hacen intercambios de parejas y verás a personas teniendo sexo con personas diferentes en cada esquina. Por lo tanto era necesario hacerme pasar por un recién casado y a su vez, disfrutaba mi velada mezclando negocios con placer. La verdad es que me lo quería pasar, digamos más que bien, con Sara.

Elena se ruborizó. Había fastidiado el plan de ligue de Damon. Seguro que la odiaba por ello.

— Y entonces viniste tú a estropearme la diversión. Veamos a ver qué se me ocurre hacer contigo.

Damon la miró a los ojos. El vampiro parecía disfrutar con el rostro ruborizado de Elena, que no sabía dónde esconder su vergüenza.

— Te has puesto roja, jajaja. — se burló Damon.

— ¡Oh! ¡Cállate! Ahora me siento fatal… — exclamó Elena mientras cogía un cojín de la cama y se lo tiraba con fuerza a la cara. El vampiro lo esquivó sin problemas, y sonrió ligeramente.

— Vas a tener que esforzarte más si quieres acabar conmigo.

Elena frunció el ceño, y cuando se disponía a correr hacia él para lanzarle otro cojín, se tropezó con la maleta, lo que le provocó perder el equilibrio y arrastrar a Damon en su caída hacia la inmensa cama. De repente el vampiro se hallaba estirado debajo de ella, mirándola fijamente con sus preciosos ojos. Elena se había caído encima de él y sin darse cuenta sus labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Sintió un pinchazo electrizante en su interior, y se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, perdida en la inmensidad de la mirada de Damon. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba y su corazón latía con gran velocidad. En aquellos momentos se sentía tan atraída hacia el vampiro que le hubiese arrancado la camisa a mordiscos.

— Si lo que querías era lanzarte sobre mí simplemente me lo tendrías que haber dicho. No era necesario montarme el numerito de los cojines— se mofó el vampiro.

— ¡Oh! ¡Cállate Damon! Me he tropezado, así que no te hagas ilusiones. — se indignó Elena.

— Vale vale, lo que tú digas. De todas formas no eres mi tipo.

Esta vez Damon no logró esquivar el cojín que le volvió a lanzar Elena en todo el rostro. El vampiro esbozó una pícara sonrisa, mientras empezó a explicarle lo que debían hacer a partir de ahora.

— Ponte ropa cómoda. Encontrarás muchas cosas en la maleta de Sara. Tenemos que ir a un bar que se encuentra a cinco minutos de aquí y recoger los pases para la fiesta. Procura no ser demasiado borde conmigo porque recuerda que estamos recién casados, y esta gente se lo tiene que tragar, ¿entendido?

Elena asintió.

— Pero antes deja que me dé un baño. Me muero por estrenar esta bañera tan inmensa.

— De acuerdo. Te espero abajo en la barra del bar. No tardes mucho, ¿vale?

Elena se quedó sola en la suite. Buscó algo cómodo para ponerse en la maleta de Sara, y descubrió la gran cantidad de lencería íntima que había traído Damon para el viaje. "Desde luego esta iba a ser también una misión de placer" suspiró. Se estiró dentro de la bañera para relajarse un poco. Estaba algo exaltada por lo que había sucedido hace un rato con Damon, y no pudo evitar volver a pensar en aquellos ojos que quitaban el aliento. "¡De ninguna manera!" pensó. "No puedo sentirme atraída por ese idiota. No lo voy a permitir". Se sumergió en el agua con desdén mientras intentaba por todos los medios dejar de pensar en él. Pero era inútil. La belleza de Damon hacía daño incluso a ella, que siempre había intentado negarse a sí misma cualquier tipo de sentimiento por ser el hermano de su novio. "Por favor, Stefan. Aparece pronto". Elena tenía miedo de no ser fuerte. ¿Acaso era esta una prueba de su amor? Damon era como la tentación hecha persona (o vampiro), el punto débil que podría hacerla tambalear en cualquier momento. Pero eso no lo podía permitir. Su amor por Stefan era verdadero, y debía luchar por él a pesar de las adversidades y pruebas que le ponía el destino. Volvió a cerrar los ojos desesperadamente. Los abrió de nuevo tras descubrir que era inútil negar lo evidente: no lograba quitarse a Damon de la cabeza.


	7. Sentimientos Encontrados

**CAPÍTULO 7**

— Un bourbon con hielo por favor.

Damon se hallaba en el bar del hotel degustando su copa de whiskey mientras esperaba a Elena, que se estaba cambiando en la habitación. Contemplaba pensativamente los hielos que se iban derritiendo a medida que transcurría el tiempo. Miró el reloj situado en la pared. Las 7 de la tarde. Al poco tiempo Elena apareció.

— Llegas tarde. — le regañó mientras la contemplaba de arriba a abajo. Se había puesto una elegante camisa de color azul claro que le transparentaba ligeramente la ropa interior. Los tres primeros botones estaban desabrochados, por lo que no pudo evitar fijarse en su escote. Llevaba unos jeans que le marcaban perfectamente su bonita silueta. Se había agarrado el cabello con una coleta muy alta. No había utilizado apenas maquillaje, solamente un poco de rimmel y raya en el ojo. Pero no importaba. Estaba preciosa de todas las formas posibles.

— Lo siento Damon. — No me he podido resistir a las burbujas de la bañera. — rió.

—Vamos caminando. Como te he dicho, el bar se encuentra a unos pocos metros de aquí.

Tardaron 10 minutos en llegar. Elena se fijó en el rótulo del bar, llamado "Maxime". Estaba escrito con una elegante tipografía de color rosa pálido. Los cristales parecían tintados. Al entrar, Elena cayó en que los cristales podían ser a prueba de rayos de sol, pues posiblemente estaba frecuentado por vampiros.

— Busca una mesa. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

Elena asintió. Estaba sedienta. Damon se acercó a la barra mientras contemplaba las instalaciones. Había apenas nueve personas en todo el bar. Quizás era todavía demasiado temprano para que se llenase completamente, así que se sentó en la mesa del fondo y se fijó que había un escenario donde seguramente frecuentaban diferentes grupos de música que venían a tocar en directo. Había una guitarra en el fondo del escenario con una silla. Apenas distinguía los rostros de la gente debido a la luz tenue de la sala, pero logró fijarse en un par de billares que estaban vacíos. Enseguida apareció Damon con un par de cervezas en la mano.

— ¿Ya tienes las entradas para la fiesta? —

— Shhh! — susurró. — Este bar está plagado de vampiros. — Siguió hablando en voz baja. —El camarero me ha dicho que me tengo que esperar a las 8, pues su jefe no ha llegado aún.

— ¡Vaya! Pues tendremos que seguir bebiendo — sugirió Elena.

—Pero sin pasarse, que después voy a ser yo el que te va a aguantar, ok?

Elena sonrió ligeramente, y al cabo de un rato Damon volvió a la barra a pedir otro par de cervezas. La muchacha lo siguió con la mirada mientras vigilaba la puerta. Cada vez había más personas dentro del bar. De repente se dio cuenta de que una bella mujer se estaba acercando a Damon para entablar una conversación con él. La sonrisa pícara del vampiro surgió de la nada y a Elena se le aceleró el corazón. Parecía muy a gusto con aquella desconocida. La mujer empezó a ondear los mechones de su pelo rizado y rojizo recogido con un moño. Observó cómo se le aproximaba para hablarle al oído. Elena no podía dejar de mirarles, y a medida que la mujer intimaba con el vampiro, el nudo de su estómago se hacía cada vez más grande. Su rostro empezó a enrojecerse, y su cuerpo no respondía. Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó sigilosamente a la pareja. Ambos pararon la conversación cuando notaron su presencia.

— Hola Elena. Te presento a Jessica.

Elena la miró a los ojos. Los tenía tan azules y cristalinos como el agua del mar.

— Encantada. — sonrió forzadamente. — soy su mujer. Estamos de luna de miel.

Jessica la miró fijamente.

— Hola Elena. Perdona que te haya robado a tu marido. Bueno Damon, yo me marcho. Cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Jessica desapareció por la puerta. Damon miró a Elena.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?

— ¿El qué? Contestó Elena.

— ¡Me la has espantado!

Elena frunció el ceño.

— ¿Pero no me dijiste que teníamos que simular que estábamos casados? No hay quien te entienda…

— Vamos a ver Elena. Veo que voy a tener que enseñarte a distinguir a mis ligues para que la próxima vez no me los espantes.

— Podrías tener un poco de decencia y ser más disimulado, ¿no? No quiero parecer la cuernuda de Nueva York. Y un despiste tuyo podría arruinarte los pases para ir a la fiesta.

— Hablando de los pases…

Damon sacó un par de entradas de su bolsillo.

— ¿Ya los has conseguido? — preguntó Elena.

— Me los ha dado Jessica.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero no era tu ligue?

— Ella ya sabe que estamos casados. Va a estar en la fiesta y quería que nos encontrásemos allí para hacer algún tipo de intercambio.

— ¿Intercambio de parejas?

Damon asintió.

— Me ha dicho que le gustas.

Elena se ruborizó.

— ¿Pero no le habrás dicho que aceptas, ¿no?

— ¿Y por qué no? Todo sea por no fastidiar el plan de encontrar a tu novio.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

Damon sonrió. Le encantaba hacerla enfadar.

Elena pidió otra cerveza en la barra. Era la tercera. Respiró aliviada al pensar que Jessica no se había fijado en Damon, sino en ella. ¿Pero por qué ese alivio repentino? ¿Acaso se había puesto celosa? ¡Ni hablar! No podía estar celosa de Jessica. Ella quería a Stefan.

Siguió bebiendo su cerveza. Damon la miraba de reojo y notó que la embriaguez empezaba a hacer algún efecto en ella.

— Ya nos podemos ir, Elena.

— Estás de broma, ¿verdad? ¡Quedémonos un ratito más, por favor…! — suplicó Elena. —

— Una hora más y vamos al hotel. Tengo ganas de "alimentarme"

Elena se encontraba de buen humor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía ni se emborrachaba. Quizás su euforia venía dada por los efectos del alcohol, pero no le importaba. Solo quería divertirse por una noche. Le propuso a Damon una partida de billar. Aprovechó para ir al baño mientras éste preparaba la moneda para introducirla dentro de la rejilla de la mesa. Le alegró ver a Elena tan contenta. Hacía dos meses que no la veía, pero Alaric le había mantenido informado durante todo este tiempo, y según él, dejó de sonreír el día que desapareció Stefan. Acudió a la barra para pedir algo más fuerte que una cerveza: un bourbon. Una vez servido aprovechó para salir a tomar el aire. Una ligera brisa inundó su rostro. Se giró para ver si podía ver el baño de mujeres donde se encontraba Elena para avisarla de que estaba fuera del bar, y de repente, sin darse cuenta, una estaca de madera le penetró por la espalda hasta casi rozarle el corazón. Apenas logró distinguir a su agresor, pues era muy rápido e iba encapuchado. "¡Mierda!" pensó. ¿Acaso alguien había descubierto sus planes? No podía ser. No se lo había contado a nadie. Intentó pensar con claridad, pero fue imposible. El atacante le rodeó el cuello con un colgante lleno de verbena. Damon se quedó inmóvil, desangrándose lentamente.

— ¿Dónde está Katherine? — le preguntó el individuo.

— No sé de qué me estás hablando. — contestó Damon, agonizante.

— Me estás mintiendo. Te he visto con ella hace un rato.

Damon pensó que aquel hombre había confundido a Elena con Katherine. Apenas podía articular palabra… reunió las fuerzas suficientes para contestare:

— Vete al infierno.

Elena salió del baño. Le extrañó no ver a Damon en la mesa del billar. Preguntó por él en la barra, y el camarero le indicó que lo había visto en la puerta. Salió del bar y no lo vio por ningún lado. Rastreó el suelo, preocupada, y a pesar de la oscuridad logró distinguir un charco de sangre. Elena siguió el rastro hasta un callejón situado a unos metros del bar. Parecía que alguien hubiese llevado un cadáver completamente agujereado. Empezó a temblar temiendo que algo grave le hubiese sucedido a su amigo. De repente, al asomarse al callejón, logró visualizar un par de sombras. Una se hallaba en el suelo, y la otra parecía que le estaba agrediendo. Corrió hacia las sombras sin pensar. El individuo se giró.

— ¡Déjale en paz! — gritó Elena.

Damon logró escuchar la voz de la joven.

— Como te acerques a ella te mato. ¡Lo juro! — intentó amenazarle, pero cada vez se sentía con menos fuerzas.

El individuo se situó delante de Elena, con una rapidez digna de un vampiro.

— Por fin te encuentro, Katherine.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Déjale en paz!

Estaba claro que aquel sujeto era un vampiro. Agarró a Elena por el cuello y la empotró contra la pared.

— ¿Cómo no vas a ser Katherine? Te conozco demasiado, ¡zorra!

Damon contemplaba la escena, completamente impotente y sin fuerzas.

— ¡Me llamo Elena! Y soy humana.

— Este es otro de tus trucos, ¿verdad perra? Vas a saber lo que es bueno.

El individuo empezó a olerle el cuello, y notó que efectivamente no mentía.

— ¿Pero cómo puede ser? ¿Qué has hecho para volverte humana, Kat? ¿Te has follado al diablo para hacer un pacto con él?

— ¿Por qué no me quitas el colgante que llevo de verbena y me lo vuelves a preguntar? Le desafió Elena.

La miró con recelo, aunque era una gran idea quitarle aquel collar para que le dijese la verdad. Se lo arrancó del cuello sin dudar.

— Dime la verdad. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Elena

— ¿Y qué has venido a hacer aquí?

— He venido a acompañar a Damon a una fiesta.

Damon sonrió al pensar lo inteligente que había sido. Recordó que Alaric le había mencionado que Elena tomaba verbena en el café todos los días.

El agresor volvió a mirarla fijamente.

— ¿Cómo se llama este vampiro?

— Damon.

— ¿Le quieres?

— Daría mi vida por él. —Fue tan convincente que a Damon se le aceleró el corazón, pero enseguida bajó a la realidad al pensar que era la novia de su hermano.

— ¿Conoces a Katherine Pierce?

— Sí.

— ¿Y sabes dónde está ahora?

— No tengo ni idea.

El vampiro pareció tener suficiente. Soltó a Elena y miró a Damon.

— Más vale que te lo lleves de aquí. Necesitará sangre para curarse.

Se fundió en la nada, dejando a Elena con Damon.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— He estado mejor, la verdad. — sonrió sin fuerzas. Elena había estado fantástica. ¡Dios! Cómo podía llegar a querer tanto a aquella chica.

Le ayudó a incorporarse lentamente. Se apoyó sobre sus hombros y empezaron a caminar.

— El hotel está muy cerca, Damon. Espero que hayas traído algo de sangre para curarte.

— La verdad es que no…

— ¿Quéee?

Damon no se había preocupado en traer sangre porque en teoría iba a alimentarse de Sara. Cuando Elena ocupó su lugar pensó que sería una buena idea ir a cazar por la noche para pasar el mínimo tiempo posible a su lado.

— ¿Cómo no has pensado en traer sangre, Damon?

— Si hubieras dejado tus estúpidos jueguecitos de suplantaciones a última hora ahora mismo estaría bebiendo de las venas de Sara.

Entraron en el hotel por la puerta de emergencias. Elena no quería que nadie les viese, y a las 10 de la noche todavía pasaba gente por la calle. Logró llegar al ascensor, pero se dio cuenta de que Damon estaba cada vez más débil. Había perdido demasiada sangre y apenas tenía consciencia.

Llegaron al piso donde se hallaba la suite, y al abrir la puerta, ayudó a Damon a tumbarse en la cama. No podía moverse. Necesitaba sangre urgentemente, y no tenía fuerzas ni para sacar los colmillos. Acudió al lavabo para remover los cajones. Necesitaba unas tijeras o un objeto punzante. Logró encontrar un abre cartas en la librería. Tumbó a Damon boca arriba y se hizo un corte en la muñeca.

— E… Elena… tu sangre lleva verbena. Me vas a matar.

— ¡Cierra el pico y bebe!

La sangre empezó a deslizarse hasta la boca del vampiro. Su rostro se transformaba a medida que sentía el olor. Sus ojos se estaban volviendo cada vez más rojos. Rápidamente aparecieron los colmillos.

Damon notaba cómo volvía a recuperar las fuerzas. Su sangre era deliciosa. Agarró su muñeca para acercársela a la boca y Elena notó un dolor intenso. Frenó en seco.

— Necesitas beber más, Damon. Por favor. No pares.

— No quiero hacerte daño.

— Es solo un pinchazo.

El vampiro sabía que mentía. Realmente estaba sufriendo.

— Espera… — se reincorporó ahora que empezaba a recuperar las fuerzas. — Déjame que te muerda en el hombro, a la altura del omóplato. Esa zona es mucho menos dolorosa.

Elena asintió.

— Siéntate en la cama por favor.

Elena obedeció, y Damon se situó detrás de ella. Le apartó el cabello con las manos de forma que tuviese la espalda al descubierto y ésta se desabrochó la camisa para destaparse los hombros. Acercó la nariz a su cuello y empezó a olerla. Elena cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta que se estaba ruborizando al notar su aliento en la espalda. Se acercó lentamente a una zona situada entre el cuello y el hombro derecho. En esa zona clavó sus colmillos de la forma más delicada que pudo. La joven notó el pinchazo, pero se sorprendió porque apenas dolía. Empezó a notar cómo el vampiro iba succionando lentamente mientras la agarraba con los brazos. Una sensación inmensa de placer invadió el cuerpo de Elena. Nunca antes había experimentado algo como aquello. La succión de Damon le dolía, desde luego, pero también le excitaba por completo. En aquellos momentos hubiese vendido su alma al diablo a cambio de que Damon le arrebatase la camisa rompiéndole los botones para acariciar sus pechos. Pero el vampiro la respetaba, y no iba más allá de la mera succión para alimentarse. Terminó rápido. Se negaba abusar de la sangre de la chica porque tenía que controlarse. Al finalizar le lamió la herida para que cicatrizase de forma más rápida. Su sangre no llevaba verbena, eso era evidente, por lo que la única explicación que tuvo fue que realmente estaba diciendo la verdad. ¿Pero cómo había sido capaz de exponer su plan de esta manera? Si el agresor les hubiese descubierto podía haber echado a perder el plan para encontrar a Stefan. ¿Acaso puso intencionadamente en peligro la misión para salvarle la vida? ¿Podría ser que no mintiese cuando afirmó con rotundidad que daría su vida por él? No se lo podía quitar de la cabeza. Su corazón se estaba volviendo loco, y este pensamiento le provocaba unas inmensas ganas de tenerla, aunque fuese solo por una noche. La deseaba tanto que su mente le estaba volviendo irracional. Elena sintió un enorme escalofrío cuando notó que el vampiro seguía lamiéndole el hombro derecho hasta llegar lentamente al cuello, que besó con dulzura. Se quedó sorprendida y absorta, sin poder moverse… sin querer moverse.


	8. Primer Encuentro

**CAPÍTULO 8**

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Elena no pudo evitar empezar a marearse al escuchar su corazón, que latía con locura. El hecho de que Damon hubiese tomado su sangre hace apenas unos minutos tampoco ayudaba a mantenerse erguida. El vampiro permanecía quieto, rozando sus labios contra su cuello erizado. Necesitaba concentrarse, pues su mente había dejado de pensar. Se estaba dejando llevar por la pasión descontrolada que inundaba su cuerpo, y eso no era bueno. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan bien que no le importaba lo demás. Estaba completamente excitada, y la química que tenía con Damon había llegado a límites insospechados. Ella lo sabía... era consciente que tarde o temprano acabaría sucediendo. La intensa atracción que había estado reprimiendo desde que se conocieron parecía querer acechar y explotar de forma inminente. Y ambos lo sabían, conscientes de la cantidad de destellos que desprendían con sólo rozarse.

Elena parecía tan vulnerable aquella noche que Damon podía aprovechar la ocasión sin dudarlo, pero no era justo para ella ni para su hermano. Él sabía que no le amaba, que Elena se estaba entregando como fruto de la desaparición de Stefan y la complicidad que habían llegado a tener durante todo este tiempo. En aquellos instantes sintió que podía ser suya de cualquier modo. Se estaba entregando a él sin rechistar. Pero eso no era lo que él quería. El amor que sentía por aquella muchacha superaba todos los límites de la pasión más desenfrenada y necesitaba pensar por su bien y el de ella. El Damon de antes hubiese matado por compartir un momento como el que estaba presenciando. Pero había madurado. Si cedía a sus instintos el corazón de su amada se desmoronaría, fruto de la más absoluta culpabilidad, y se hubiese clavado mil estacas con tal de mantenerlo intacto, pues ella lo valía. Lo era todo para él, e incluso en esos instantes, su amor seguía aumentando sin cesar. Pero a medida que lo conseguía controlar, le venía una sola frase a la cabeza, que se repetía cada vez que ganaba la razón y que le ayudaba a desequilibrar la batalla contra su corazón: "Daría mi vida por él". ¿Era eso cierto? ¡Dios! No había tomado verbena. Él mismo pudo comprobarlo. Aquel vampiro la manipuló con el riesgo de conocer la verdad y fastidiar el plan de encontrar a Stefan por salvarle. Había expuesto la única oportunidad que le quedaba de dar con su novio por él. ¿Acaso no era eso amor? Quizás un tipo de sentimiento diferente al que pudiese sentir por su hermano, pero amor al fin y al cabo. Absorto en sus pensamientos se percató de que la joven empezaba a girarse de forma pausada. Damon la miró a los ojos intensamente, sin pestañear. Su preciosa mirada enfocada hacia sus labios mostraba un estado de máxima excitación. Esto era demasiado para él. A estas alturas era prácticamente imposible controlarse. El corazón estaba ganando la batalla sobre la razón, y no había fuerza humana ni sobrenatural en el mundo para equilibrar de nuevo la balanza. Ni siquiera la más deliciosa sangre del mundo le podía echar atrás en aquel momento de intensa pasión que le provocaba dejar de pensar. No había vuelta atrás... demasiado tarde. Era incontrolable, y sin más, decidió rendirse.

Damon la miró a los ojos. Le cogió las mejillas con sus fuertes manos y se fue acercando lentamente a sus labios. Elena no podía pensar en otra cosa que sentir el aliento del vampiro por todo su cuerpo. En aquel momento lo necesitaba más que el aire que inundaba sus pulmones. Sus labios se rozaron entre sí, con delicadeza. Damon empezó a besarlos tiernamente hasta que ella introdujo la lengua en su boca, donde se entrelazó con la de él de forma apasionada. El simple roce de sus lenguas provocó que el ardor de ambos aumentase con locura, y Elena empezó a jadear cuando Damon la empujó contra la cama sin separar su boca de la suya. Se tumbó encima de ella y siguió propiciándole pequeños mordiscos en el cuello. Elena se excitó aún más al notar el miembro del vampiro completamente erecto. Intentó desabrocharse la camisa que llevaba pero fue imposible hacerlo de forma civilizada, ya que Damon le había roto todos los botones de un tirón. Elena quería morirse al ver el perfecto torso del vampiro completamente desnudo. Se quitó el sujetador, y Damon empezó a lamerle los pezones con la lengua mientras la miraba con profundo deseo. La joven no paraba de jadear. Nunca había experimentado una excitación tan profunda como aquella... ni siquiera con Stefan. Le quería, pero el ardor que sentía con Damon se encontraba en un nivel muy superior, demasiado peligroso y apasionante al mismo tiempo. Era puro fuego, y la combustión se hacía incontrolable, incluso para ella. La mirada de Damon mientras le lamía los pezones se volvía cada vez más felina, y Elena estaba enloqueciendo de placer. El vampiro siguió su camino deteniéndose en el ombligo, al que dedicó especial atención llenándolo de tiernos besos hasta llegar a las bragas. Se las fue bajando lentamente mientras la observaba con atención. Los sofocos de Elena eran cada vez más intensos y esto le provocaba todavía más excitación. Le abrió las piernas con firmeza e introdujo la lengua en su clítoris, rozando delicadamente cada parte de su centro de una forma que nunca hubiese imaginado. Intentó controlar sus gemidos sin éxito. No podía aguantarse más y se agarró con fuerza a la cabecera de la cama. Si seguía de esta forma acabaría llegando al clímax en pocos segundos...

- Por favor, Damon, frena un poco... - jadeó la joven.

Damon la miró con cara de deseo.

- ¿Significa esto que te está gustando demasiado?

- Si sigues así no voy a poder aguantar... ¡por favor!

La emoción que sentía Elena era demasiado fuerte e intensa como para no marearse después de haber alimentado a su amigo con su sangre. Pareció haber perdido la razón... y de repente su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas.

- Elena... ¿Estás bien?

La joven abrió los ojos. Damon la estaba zarandeando.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Estabas soñando...

La joven se incorporó de un salto. Llevaba puesto un pijama y se hallaba debajo de las sábanas de la cama de la suite. Damon estaba completamente vestido con su habitual cazadora de cuero, ligeramente despeinado y con una taza de té en la mano. No entendía nada.

- Por favor, Damon. Explícame lo que ha pasado.

Damon la miró pensativamente.

- Verás... cuando me alimenté de ti te desmayaste. Quizás me pasé de la raya tomando sangre. Te dejé en la cama con el pijama puesto y me fui a cazar, pues aún tenía hambre.

Elena pudo distinguir restos de sangre en su boca. Pero desconocía si era la suya o la de cualquier víctima que había asaltado por la calle. ¿Acaso había soñado todo lo que había ocurrido? Debía ser eso, un sueño. Ella nunca le hubiese hecho algo así a Stefan. ¿Y si Damon, al saber que no había bebido verbena se introdujo dentro de su mente para provocarle ese sueño? De repente la joven se apartó y empezó a desconfiar.

- ¿Qué me has hecho? - preguntó con tono enfadado.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Tú me has hecho esto, Damon! Sabías que no tenía verbena en mis venas.

El vampiro se quedó mirándola, con aires de suficiencia, y respondió con una irónica sonrisa:

- Me hubiese gustado ser el responsable de tu sueño. Parecía que te lo estabas pasando, digamos que... demasiado bien, al juzgar por tus gemidos.

Elena se llenó de cólera, a la vez que se ruborizaba.

- ¿Cómo has sido capaz?

- ¿Capaz de qué, Elena? - Damon se estaba empezando a alterar también. - ¿Capaz de meterme en tus sueños y provocarte un sueño erótico? ¿Es que no te has parado a pensar de que a lo mejor simplemente sientes atracción por mí? ¿O ni siquiera eres lo suficientemente madura para reconocerlo?

- Estás equivocado. ¡Yo nunca pensaría en algo así!, y mucho menos sabiendo que eres el hermano de mi novio.

- Estás mintiendo Elena. Y eres idiota por no admitirlo. Pero tú misma... lo que me duele es que pienses que sería capaz de meterme en tus pensamientos cuando no te he manipulado ni una sola puñetera vez en mi vida. - No era cierto... le hizo olvidar sus recuerdos el día que le declaró su amor para posteriormente borrarle la memoria al no considerarse digno de ella. Pero evidentemente ella desconocía esta parte de la historia. - ¿Y sabes qué es lo jodido? Que antepones toda esa mierda de moral tuya a lo que realmente sientes, y eso te llevará a ser una maldita desgraciada.

Damon estaba furioso. Elena observó que estaba mirando la taza de té que antes sostenía con su mano, y que había dejado en la mesilla. Parecía recién hecha. Sacó de su bolsillo una bolsa de verbena.

- Te había preparado esto precisamente para que no fueras vulnerable a las manipulaciones. - Lanzó la bolsa con despecho sobre la cama. - Tú misma si prefieres la realidad o vivir auto engañándote.

El vampiro salió de la habitación pegando un portazo dejando a Elena en la cama. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de desconfiar de esa forma después de todo lo que había pasado? Cierto era, por eso, que Damon la había manipulado de algún modo, pero por el bien de ambos. La obligó a desmayarse en el momento que el corazón estaba ganando la batalla contra la razón. En aquellos instantes pudo haberse aprovechado de la situación, pero no lo hizo porque a pesar de la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro, ella todavía quería a su hermano. Y necesitaba una pelea justa por su amor cuando lo rescatase de la influencia de Klaus. Porque fue su hermano Stefan el que se entregó voluntariamente a cambio de salvarle la vida. Y eso se lo debía, por mucho que la deseara. No se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que provocarle el desmayo para evitar que sucediese algo de lo que ambos se arrepentirían instantáneamente. Y eso no podía permitirlo bajo ningún concepto. La quería demasiado, al igual que a su hermano.

Eran las 5 de la mañana y a Elena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Cogió la bolsa de verbena y la vertió sobre el té que todavía estaba caliente. En aquel mismo momento odió a Damon. Le odió por todo lo que le había dicho, lo que había provocado, lo que le había hecho sentir. Le odió por tener que darle la razón en todo, ya que estaba completamente en lo cierto. Y se odió a sí misma por ser una niñata incapaz de reconocer por una maldita vez la verdad, una verdad resumida en el pánico que albergaba dentro de su ser y que cada día era más intenso. Le aterrorizaba la idea de pensar en lo que sentía constantemente cuando estaba al lado de Damon, cuando le hablaba, cuando discutían... No había respuesta en el mundo capaz de explicar todo lo que le provocaba, lo que se removía en su interior al notar su presencia. Damon no era solo su amigo, ni el simple hermano de su novio. Era mucho más que eso. Se ruborizó al pensar que moriría por él sin remediarlo, tal y como le confesó a aquel vampiro que vagaba por las calles de Nueva York en busca de Katherine. Damon se había convertido irremediablemente en su mundo. ¿Cuándo sería capaz de reconocerlo de una maldita vez? Ya no le quedaban más fuerzas para pensar, y Damon se había enfadado demasiado aquella noche como para seguir sumida en sus pensamientos. Después de tomarse el té lleno de verbena se quedó profundamente dormida.

Las 12 del medio día. Elena se despertó nerviosa, con un gran nudo en su estómago. Recordó la pelea de la noche anterior y el nudo se agravó cuando no vio rastro alguno de Damon en la habitación. Se empezó a preocupar. Realmente le había hecho enfadar la noche pasada, y era consciente de lo que podía llegar a hacer cuando estaba enfurecido. Decidió tomarse una ducha y bajar a comer algo. El buffet estaba lleno de deliciosos platos y diferentes pastas. Comió una ensalada y algo de merluza. En realidad no tenía mucha hambre, pero necesitaba recuperar fuerzas después de lo sucedido. Y hoy era la gran noche. La noche en la que conseguirían información sobre el paradero de Stefan. Pero automáticamente dejó de pensar en él porque estaba preocupada por Damon. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Volvería pronto? Regresó a la suite y encendió el televisor. No daban ningún programa interesante, así que echó un vistazo a la biblioteca para ver podía leer algo. Se quedó ojeando unas revistas de moda mientras miraba constantemente el reloj. Eran casi las 5 de la tarde.

De repente escuchó el ruido de la puerta. Damon había regresado con un par de trajes enfundados en una tela para evitar que se ensuciaran. La sonrisa de Elena al oírle llegar cambió al ver que el vampiro no estaba de humor. Tenía un aspecto horrible, sucio... algo completamente atípico en él.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - preguntó asustada.

- Deja de fingir que te importa - respondió con despecho. - Me voy a dar un baño. He traído los trajes. Deberías probarte el tuyo a ver si te va bien. La fiesta empieza a partir de las 8, así que deberías darte prisa, porque está a las afueras y es casi una hora de camino con el coche.

Cerró la puerta del baño, dejando a Elena con el traje en las manos. Retiró la funda que lo protegía: era un vestido largo de color rojo intenso con escote palabra de honor, precioso. Le encantó el tono, el tipo de escote y la largura. Debía reconocer que Damon tenía un gusto exquisito a la hora de escoger trajes. Se dio cuenta que había cuidado hasta el último detalle cuando un estilista personal llamó a la puerta de la habitación. El vampiro lo había contratado para hacerle un peinado acorde para la ocasión. Optó por peinarla con un recogido que le dejaba su cuello y espalda al descubierto. La maquilló con sombras suaves que le realzaban la mirada, añadió un toque de rímel a sus pestañas y finalizó con un pinta labios de color rojo pasión, acorde con el vestido. Se miró en el espejo. No recordaba haber estado tan espectacular en toda su vida. Ni siquiera aquel día en el concurso de Miss Mystic Falls en el que Damon y ella... ¡Dios! Volvía a pensar en él y en cómo la sacó a bailar para evitar hacer el ridículo porque Stefan había desaparecido. Aquel momento fue extraño. Estaba esperando a Stefan para que la sacase a bailar y en su lugar apareció Damon, dispuesto a continuar con la farsa del concurso por ella, pues no quería dejarla sola delante de todo el mundo. Al principio se sintió algo incómoda. Estaba bailando prácticamente con el enemigo, con el hermano malvado al que todo el mundo odiaba. Pero en aquel preciso instante para ella era su héroe, e hizo despertar algo desconocido en su interior: una especie de química, de entendimiento que ambos sentían con apenas rozarse las manos. Por suerte logró enterrar todo aquello durante mucho tiempo... hasta ahora. Se volvió a marear y decidió bajar al salón para tomar un poco el aire mientras Damon se arreglaba. Le escribió una nota que dejó encima de la cama. Quedaban apenas un par de horas para que empezase la fiesta.


	9. La Fiesta

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Damon no estaba de humor aquel día. Le sentó muy bien tomarse una ducha relajante porque la noche había sido muy larga... quizás demasiado. Se había pasado lo que quedaba de tiempo de bar en bar hasta toparse con una preciosa víctima que empezó a contarle los problemas que tenía con su marido. La invitó a una copa, e intentó disimular haciendo ver que su historia le importaba, que sentía que su hombre fuese tan cabrón. Pero lo único que buscaba era llevársela a un hotel de mala muerte, tener sexo sin compromiso y saciarse de su sangre. Consiguió las tres cosas, y se sintió bien. Por lo menos logró dejar de pensar en Elena por una noche, y eso ya era una meta dadas las circunstancias. Seguía muy cabreado. Tantas cosas que había hecho por esa niña y ahora se lo agradecía de esta forma. ¿Pero qué se había creído? ¿Acaso tenía que portarse como un hombre maduro cuando era ella la buena de la película y él un vampiro sádico y malvado? Ni hablar... él tenía que seguir siendo de esa forma, no al revés. Aquella noche Elena hubiera caído en sus brazos sin pensar, y él, idiota de él, la manipuló para que cayese desmayada y así evitar arrepentimientos. Debería haber aprovechado la ocasión tal y como hubiera actuado con otras mujeres, dado el "agradecimiento" por su parte. Pero ella no era como las otras. Por mucho que lo intentase le importaba demasiado, y por muy enfadado que se mostrase, cada día que pasaba la quería más que el anterior. Eso era insano, y Damon era muy consciente. No había sido buena idea regresar a Mystic Falls. Lo más sensato que podía hacer es recuperar a su hermano y dejar que viviese una efímera felicidad con Elena. Mientras tanto él estaría en otro lugar, otro continente... disfrutando de su eternidad.

Las 7 de la tarde. Elena se estaba empezando a impacientar, pero al cabo de dos minutos desde que miró el reloj del bar del hotel, apareció Damon enfundado en un elegante smoking negro con pajarita del mismo color. Elena no podía dar crédito de lo deslumbrante que estaba, y el corazón empezó a palpitarle con fuerza. Damon se dirigió hacia ella con media sonrisa y le tendió la mano para levantarla del taburete. Hacían tan buena pareja que parecían haber nacido para estar juntos. Elena era consciente que Damon estaba actuando porque debían parecer recién casados delante de todos, e incluso llegó a cuestionarse si los elogios que le hacía delante del conserje eran ciertos. Un taxi les esperaba a las afueras del hotel para llevarlos a la mansión de James Stuart. Y ya dentro del coche terminaron la farsa: apenas cruzaron palabras a lo largo del viaje.

Quedaban quince minutos para llegar a la mansión. Damon seguía muy enfadado. Podía llegar a entender que Elena pensase lo capaz que podía ser de manipularle los sueños cuando se conocieron, cuando ella no le importaba absolutamente nada. Pero ella era consciente de lo mucho que la quería. Se lo dejó bien claro la noche en la que pensaba que se iba a morir y no le importó soltarle aquellas palabras. Debería saber que no sería capaz de manipularla. Ahora ya no. Pero entonces otro pensamiento le vino a la mente. Si no había sido él quien le provocaba esos sueños, ¿lo había soñado entonces por sí misma? Damon tragó saliva y miró a Elena de reojo, que estaba distraída con su teléfono móvil. Un intenso ardor le recorrió el cuerpo entero cuando empezó a ver más allá del enfado y se fijó en lo bien que le sentaba aquel vestido rojo. No pudo evitar mirar su escote, que lo tenía bien pronunciado, ni en sus preciosas piernas, que se asomaban ligeramente a través de un corte que llegaba desde los muslos hasta el final del traje. Se maldijo a sí mismo al pensar que en aquellos momentos sería capaz de lanzarse sobre ella de forma salvaje para que tuviera el mejor sexo de su existencia. Incluso mataría al chofer para que nunca llegasen a su destino y se quedasen encerrados en aquel coche para siempre. Después de todo Elena había soñado con él, y lo hubiera dado todo en ese mismo instante a cambio de saber qué ocurrió en ese sueño. "¡Mierda!" pensó. Necesitaba calmarse porque estaban a punto de llegar y si seguía pensando en estas cosas no se le bajaría la erección. Pensaba que el haber tenido sexo esa misma noche con una mujer desconocida le ayudaría en el intento. Pero todas las medidas y precauciones eran inútiles cuando se trataba de Elena, la mujer de su vida, quien se situaba a escasos centímetros con ese hermoso vestido y que había tenido un sueño erótico con él. ¿Quién sería capaz de resistirse ante algo así? Pero tenía que hacerlo, y por suerte llegaron enseguida a su destino.

El chofer abrió la puerta del coche y ayudó a Elena a salir de él. La muchacha se quedó asombrada ante la belleza de la mansión. Era casi tan enorme como un castillo. El jardín frontal estaba lleno de flores. Damon la cogió del brazo para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Una mujer les esperaba con un pinganillo en la oreja. Le entregó los pases que le había dado Jessica, la pelirroja del bar, y les facilitó un par de máscaras que las debían utilizar a partir de las diez de la noche, justo después de la cena. La mujer les dirigió hacia una atractiva señora de unos 45 años, quien les mostró parte de la mansión. En el centro se hallaba un amplio comedor repleto de mesas con canapés y botellas de champagne. Elena pudo contar que había unos 15 trabajadores entre limpieza y camareros (sin tener en cuenta el personal de la cocina). La mayoría de gente que había acudido a la fiesta eran personas jóvenes y atractivas, siempre acompañadas por sus parejas. Elena era consciente que a partir de las 10 de la noche la situación cambiaría porque todos se pondrían sus máscaras y harían intercambios con otras personas. La mujer les mostró el jardín trasero de la casa, donde había una piscina rectangular rodeada de luces y mesas llenas de comida. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba disfrutando de la fiesta.

- Ahora les acompañaré a la habitación de Lord Stuart. Tiene mucho interés en conocerle en persona Sr. Saltzman. Sobre todo después de saber su interés por la historia. ¿Su familia pertenece a una importante rama de historiadores, verdad? – le preguntó la mujer, guiñándole ligeramente el ojo.

Damon sonrió forzadamente, y Elena se preguntó cómo se saldría ante la situación. Pero no podían fallar. Estaban muy cerca de conocer el paradero de Stefan.

La mujer les acompañó a uno de los aposentos de la parte superior de la mansión. Al abrir la puerta vieron un enorme despacho con cuatro personas en su interior. El hombre que estaba sentado en el sillón era muy atractivo, de unos 40 año de edad. Se levantó y se acercó a ellos. Miró a Elena de arriba a abajo, asombrado, mientras se agachaba para besarle la mano.

- Tienes una mujer preciosa Sr. Saltzman. ¿Te importaría dejarnos solos un momento, querida?

Elena miró a Damon y éste la tranquilizó con la mirada. Uno de los tres hombres de la habitación la acompañó hacia la puerta, quedándose dos de ellos en el interior. Eran los guardaespaldas, y posiblemente algunos de ellos vampiros. Damon miró al conde con recelo.

- Siento la encerrona Sr. Saltzman.

- Llámeme Damon, Lord Stuart.

- De acuerdo Damon. Verás... soy un gran seguidor tuyo y de tu familia.

- ¿Ah sí? – a Damon no le estaba gustando un pelo que James Stuart le hubiese investigado tanto.

- Lo que desconocía completamente es que Alaric tuviese un hermano. Eso significa que mis fuentes estaban equivocadas... y eso es técnicamente imposible.

- Es que no todo lo que pone en la Wikipedia es cierto. Deberías ser el primero en saberlo – contestó Damon irónicamente.

De repente los tres guardaespaldas empuñaron sus armas. Probablemente las balas serían de madera. James Stuart era un tipo muy listo, y sabía que tenía un vampiro delante suyo.

- Me pregunto entonces quién debes ser, dado que mis fuentes no me fallan. Aunque espera... no hace falta que me lo digas – sonrió maliciosamente. – Creo que mis fuentes también me han dicho algo al respecto. – El Lord prosiguió con su discurso ante un Damon cada vez más encolerizado. – Veamos, has viajado desde Richmond hasta Nueva York. Tu hermano Alaric te acompaño desde Mystic Falls, y según mis espías, si esta señorita es tu esposa, te vieron anoche entrando en un hotel con otra mujer. ¿Es posible que tu preciosa mujer no esté al corriente de tus corredurías nocturnas, o simplemente estáis fingiendo ser pareja?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. – respondió Damon.

- Desde luego que es asunto mío, dado que esta fiesta es exclusiva para parejas reales. Así que si realmente no estáis fingiendo ¿por qué no me lo demuestras y haces ver que te importa lo que yo pueda contarle a tu mujer acerca de tus rondas nocturnas?

Damon estaba acorralado. James Stuart era más listo de lo que se pensaba y su falsa identidad pendía de un hilo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le preguntó el vampiro.

- Muy fácil. Primero de todo quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Cuál es el propósito de haber venido a esta fiesta? ¿Por qué estabas interesado en ella?

- Vete al infierno – respondió con ira.

Uno de los guardaespaldas se acercó a él y le disparó una bala de madera en la espalda. El vampiro se estremeció del dolor.

- Respuesta equivocada. Aunque te lo voy a poner todavía más fácil. Supongamos que he seguido investigando y sé que has venido por respuestas que solamente yo podré darte. ¿Aceptarías un trato para que nadie saliese mal parado?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Damon todavía dolorido después del disparo.

- Hoy me siento generoso y te daré una segunda oportunidad. Escúchame atentamente. A las 12 de la noche quiero que venga tu acompañante sola. Solo a ella le explicaré lo que quieres saber.

- ¿Y por qué a ella? ¿Qué le vas a hacer?

- Tranquilízate Damon. Estás demasiado preocupado por ella para estar fingiendo ser su marido. A ver si al final me creeré que estáis casados... Lo único que quiero es que me dejes estar a solas con ella. Esa chica me gusta, y quiero pasar un buen rato.

- ¡Que te jodan!

Los guardaespaldas levantaron a Damon y lo sacaron de la habitación. Elena le aguardaba fuera.

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? – preguntó Elena, temblorosa.

- No te preocupes, querida. – respondió James. – Las respuestas a vuestras preguntas van a depender exclusivamente de ti.

- ¿Qué? – Elena lo entendía nada.

- Reúnete conmigo aquí a las 11 de la noche y te responderé a todo lo que me pidas. Pero ven sola. ¡Ah! Y no se os ocurra escapar, porque os estaré vigilando.

James cerró la puerta delante de sus narices, y Elena todavía no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Damon? ¡Responde!

- Elena... es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. No ha sido una buena idea. – respondió

- ¡Ni hablar! Si salimos de aquí nos matarán. Y la única oportunidad que tenemos para saber el paradero de Klaus está aquí, en este sitio.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan loca? ¿No has escuchado lo que ha dicho? Quiere quedar contigo a solas y vete a saber lo que te va a hacer. Encima no voy a poder protegerte, así que ya encontraremos otra forma de dar con Stefan. Ahora, por favor, salgamos de aquí.

- Escúchame Damon. Si me quisiera muerta ya me habría matado. ¿No crees? Y a ti también te ha liberado. Es mucho mejor quedarme para ver lo que tiene que decirme y así poder marcharnos ilesos.

- ¿Cómo puedes fiarte de este tío, Elena?

- No me fío. Pero no nos ha matado. Así que procuremos disfrutar de la fiesta hasta que sean las 11.

- Espero que hayas tomado tu dosis de verbena. No quiero que encima le vayas a poner las cosas fáciles.

- ¡Cállate! La he vuelto a empezar a tomar desde lo de anoche... – Elena le miró avergonzada.

- Vamos a comer algo. – la interrumpió Damon.

Bajaron por las escaleras y vieron que la sala estaba llena de personas charlando amigablemente. Todos parecían estar disfrutando de la fiesta. Elena y Damon se sirvieron de cava en las mesas del jardín al lado de la piscina, además de picar alguna cosa para cenar mientras esperaban la hora de la cita con Stuart.

Damon no paraba de mirar a su alrededor, y Elena se fijó en cómo una joven castaña de ojos claros se acercó a él.

- ¡Pero si eres Damon! – exclamó la muchacha.

- ¡Carrie! – El vampiro la reconoció enseguida. Se trataba de una vampiresa que conoció en Nueva York, sobre los años 50. Habían tenido un breve pero intenso romance que finalizó cuando ésta se estaba empezando a enamorar y se dio cuenta de que todavía seguía obsesionado con Katherine. Así que decidió cortar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

- Estás preciosa. En serio... – la miró sorprendido. Aun se acordaba de ella, pues siempre le había caído muy bien. Elena se dio cuenta enseguida de que había química entre ambos, y ese sentimiento la mató por dentro.

- Si has venido a esta fiesta se supone que alguien te ha cazado, ¿no es cierto? – Carrie miró a Elena. - ¿Es esta la afortunada?

- Verás... es una larga historia.- respondió Damon.

A Elena le entró una rabia repentina al ver que el vampiro no había afirmado que sí eran pareja, aunque no fuese cierto. Eso podía poner en peligro el plan... o empezar él un nuevo plan con aquella guapa vampiresa.

- Escúchame Carrie. Necesito que no digas mi apellido, ok? Estoy metido en un buen lío del que solo podré salir si permanezco en el anonimato. – Elena pudo ver que Damon confiaba en Carrie. Seguramente fueron más que amigos en el pasado.

- No te preocupes, Damon. No lo haré. ¿Me puedes explicar en qué lío te has metido esta vez? ¿Puedo ayudarte? Trabajo aquí.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Estoy de Relaciones Públicas en la fiesta.

- ¿Conoces a James Stuart?

- Por supuesto, Damon. ¿Qué clase de Relaciones Públicas sería si no le conociese? – La joven se rió.

- Escucha... necesito que averigües qué es lo que quiere Stuart de Elena.

- ¿De tu novia?

- En realidad es la novia de mi hermano.

- ¿Pero qué jueguecito es este? ¿Vuelves a repetir la misma historia que con Katherine en el pasado? – Carrie se acercó a su oído, y le mordió delicadamente la oreja.

- Si te lo contara no lo creerías. – respondió Damon, con media sonrisa en los labios.

Ambos vampiros fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una copa que cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos. La copa era la de Elena, que se había marchado imperiosamente hacia el interior de la mansión.

- Vaya... parece que a la novia de tu hermano le ha entrado un ataque de celos. – dijo Carrie, divertida.

- No seas tonta. Hazme el favor que te he pedido, y te lo compensaré. Te lo prometo.

- De acuerdo. Pero una promesa es una promesa, ¿eh? Me la pienso cobrar.

La vampiresa desapareció entre la multitud mientras Damon entraba en la mansión desesperado por encontrar a Elena. Éste vio cómo la joven subía las escaleras. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella, hasta que la enganchó por el brazo en medio del pasillo.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué vas, Elena?

- ¡Déjame en paz! – exclamó ella.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Has vuelto a beber?

- ¿Acaso te importa? ¡Déjame sola! ¡Vete de aquí!

Por unos momentos Damon pensó en las palabras que le había dicho Carrie.

- ¿Estás... celosa?

Elena le miró con rabia, pero no le contestó a su pregunta.

- ¡Te he dicho que me dejes!

Damon la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hacia la puerta más cercana. Al abrirla vio que había un pequeño despacho dentro, oscuro y sin ventanas. Un lugar ideal para charlar largo y tendido sobre lo que le ocurría a Elena.

- No nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que me cuentes qué cojones te pasa. – exclamó Damon.

Elena se quedó apoyada en la mesa del despacho con los brazos cruzados sin ganas de mirarle a la cara.

- Escúchame Elena. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de admitir por una maldita vez lo que estás sintiendo y dejas de echarle la culpa a los demás sobre tus actos?

Damon la agarró de la cara de forma que la joven no tuvo más remedio que mirarle fijamente. Sus ojos estaban medio inundados de lágrimas.

- No puedo, Damon. ¿De qué mierda sirve admitirlo? Recuerda que estoy saliendo con tu herma...

- ¡Cállate! – No le dio tiempo a finalizar la frase. Damon ya no podía más con tanto autoengaño por parte de ambos, y la silenció con un apasionado beso en los labios que la dejó sin respiración. Elena, al ser consciente de la situación, apartó a Damon con todas sus fuerzas y le dio una sonora bofetada en la mejilla. El vampiro la miró lleno de ira porque se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba luchando contra un muro infranqueable. Los valores de Elena estaban por encima de todo lo que podía sentir hacia él.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – le dijo Elena, enfadada. Acto seguido su mirada de ira se transformó en deseo, y a los pocos segundos el muro infranqueable empezó a desmoronarse a una velocidad de infarto. Elena lo cogió del cuello con fuerza hasta que pudo besarlo en la boca de forma que el vampiro nunca olvidaría para el resto de sus días. Estaba harta de tantos valores e idioteces que solo se creía ella... hasta ahora. Lo empotró contra una mesilla que había junto a la pared, desatando así toda la pasión contenida que nunca se había atrevido a mostrar por miedo a convertirse en una clase de persona que no quería ser: una humana. Damon no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba presenciando. Su cuerpo se estremeció de tal forma que podía sentir las nubes al notar cómo Elena jugaba con su lengua y su cuello. Le respondió el beso con desenfreno, y ésta no podía parar de erizase cuando el vampiro la empezó a tocar. Le desabrochó la camisa para poder contemplar su pecho desnudo, el cual se pasó un buen rato besando, centímetro por centímetro. Aprovechó un despiste para darle la vuelta y empotrarla contra la pared. Damon siguió besándola en la boca mientras su mano se deslizaba lentamente por las piernas hasta levantarle el vestido e introducir los dedos dentro de sus bragas. Estaba completamente excitada, y su miembro iba a explotar dentro de sus pantalones a este paso, ya que nunca había contemplado una imagen tan sexy en su vida como el rostro de Elena cubierto de placer. La joven no paraba de gemir a medida que Damon seguía jugando con los dedos.

- Por favor, Damon... frena un poco – le suplicó la muchacha, pues sabía que si seguía acariciándola de esta forma, no tardaría en tener un orgasmo.

Damon, haciendo caso omiso a sus súplicas, la levantó para ponerla encima de la mesa y se hundió entre sus piernas. Elena gemía cada vez más fuerte a medida que le empezaba a lamer el clítoris, de forma pausada primero y con mucho más ritmo después. Notó cómo la muchacha se encontraba completamente mojada, y éste siguió lamiéndola durante un minuto. Elena ya no podía aguantar más. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo cuando de repente el vampiro frenó en seco.

- Ahora te toca a ti. - indicó con excitación.

Elena se incorporó y le obligó a apoyarse contra la pared. Se acercó a su miembro, increíblemente perfecto y empezó a lamer el glande, primero con timidez y después con decisión. Damon nunca hubiese imaginado encontrarse de esta forma con Elena. Era demasiado para él, incluso para sus pensamientos. Cuántas noches había soñado con esta escena y ahora la tenía en ese momento, completamente desenfrenada y provocándole el mayor placer que había tenido en su existencia. Todos estos pensamientos sumados a los movimientos increíbles que estaba haciendo Elena con su boca le sumergieron en el más completo éxtasis, y no iba a durar mucho tiempo más si la joven seguía haciéndole el sexo oral de aquella forma, aun teniendo él fama de ser todo lo contrario a un eyaculador precoz. La joven era consciente del efecto que ejercía sobre él, y eso le gustaba demasiado como para frenar. Los jadeos de Damon indicaban que su nivel de placer estaba llegando a límites inimaginables, y eso la hacía temblar de excitación. El vampiro se quedó hechizado mientras ella le contemplaba con mirada felina. Aquella imagen no se la podría quitar de la cabeza en toda su existencia. y la guardaría en su recuerdo para siempre.

- Por favor. Te quiero dentro de mí. – suplicó Elena al frenar.

Damon la miró con deseo y la levantó de nuevo para tumbarla en aquella mesa de despacho. La abrió completamente de piernas e introdujo su miembro, completamente erecto, dentro de ella. Empezó a moverse dentro de forma que nunca había experimentado una excitación como aquella. Le bajó el escote del vestido y empezó a acariciarle los pechos mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, lleno de deseo. Elena iba a estallar de un momento a otro, y lo agarró fuertemente del cabello mientras le suplicaba que siguiese a ese ritmo tan frenético. Elena deseó que aquella noche no terminase, pues nunca había experimentado nada parecido, ni siquiera con Stefan. La levantó estando todavía dentro de ella y la empotró contra la pared. El vampiro la aguantaba con sus brazos mientras ésta se agarraba a una estantería para mantener el equilibrio. Siguió penetrándola repetidamente hasta que Elena ya no aguantó más.

- ¡Oh! ¡Dios! Me voy a correr... Damon, por favor... ¡sigue!

El vampiro, al escuchar su nombre en boca de Elena no pudo aguantarse, y automáticamente llegó al orgasmo junto a ella.

Elena se incorporó y se subió las bragas. Aún estaba en estado de shock al haber experimentado el mejor orgasmo de su existencia. No se lo podía creer. Nunca se había estremecido, excitado y disfrutado tanto como con el polvo de aquella noche. Miró a Damon con ternura, y éste le respondió con la mirada. Ambos eran conscientes del error que acababan de cometer, y sabían que esto traería consecuencias. Pero lo necesitaban. Tenían que dejarse de tanto autoengaño y de tanto valorar qué era lo correcto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintieron vivos, y eso era lo mejor que les había ocurrido hasta la fecha.

8


	10. Remordimientos

**Nota: Siento mucho el retraso en publicar este capítulo. Pero causas ajenas a mí me lo han impedido. Espero que lo comprendáis. Y muchas gracias por las reviews y por la gente que sigue esta historia. La verdad es que son vuestros comentarios los que me animan a seguir adelante con esto ;)**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

- ¿Pero qué hemos hecho? – Elena no pudo ocultar su culpabilidad ante Damon. - ¡Esto no debería haber pasado! ¡Ha sido un error imperdonable!

- ¡Cálmate Elena! ¿Quieres? – El vampiro se sintió dolido ante la reacción de ella. Para él había sido la experiencia más maravillosa que había vivido jamás. – Ahora no me digas que te arrepientes cuando hace unos minutos me lo estabas suplicando.

Elena se ruborizó. Cierto es que había caído en una espiral peligrosa. Le había llevado tiempo admitir que deseaba a Damon de una forma intensa, pero no podía olvidar su amor por Stefan tan fácilmente.

- Esto no puede volver a ocurrir. ¿vale? – exclamó con rotundidad.

- ¿Qué pasa Elena? ¿Es que no vas a admitir por fin lo que ocurre entre nosotros? ¿Tan ciega estás para admitirlo? – Damon estaba exaltado, y eso no era nada bueno.

- ¡Quiero a Stefan! ¿Cuándo se te va a meter esto en tu cabeza?

- Eres una maldita mentirosa. Pero peor para ti, Elena. ¿Serás capaz de ocultar a mi hermanito lo que ha pasado hoy? ¿Y él? ¿Podrá perdonártelo algún día?

- Eres un estúpido. ¿Vas a ir a decírselo? ¡Adelante! ¡Ves y díselo! A mí me puede llegar a entender pero a ti... ¡Acabas de tirarte a la novia de tu hermano! No hay nada peor que eso.

- ¿Y desde cuándo me preocupo yo por estas cosas? – Damon esbozó una maléfica sonrisa. – Recuerda que a él no le importó en absoluto que quisiese a Katherine en el pasado. Ah! y ya sabes que tiene toda la eternidad para perdonarme.

Damon miró la hora en un reloj que había en la habitación.

- Son casi las 11. Es hora de irnos a ver a Stuart. – Damon se puso a caminar, y de repente se paró para dirigir una última frase a Elena.

- Por cierto. Si no te hubieras metido en mis planes nada de esto hubiese pasado. Así que la próxima vez te lo pensarás dos veces antes de joder mi estrategia, ¿ok?

- Te odio... – respondió Elena, furiosa.

- Pues dada la escenita de antes, no lo parece en absoluto.

Empezó a correr hacia él para pegarle con el bolso en la cabeza, pero los reflejos de Damon eran demasiado para ella. Estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero la cogió del brazo, y le siguió a regañadientes.

Elena se preguntó si Damon sería capaz de confesarle a Stefan lo sucedido. Sabía que había actuado mal, pero él no era quién para explicarle sus errores. Tenía que ser ella, y en el fondo de su corazón sabía que sus acciones no habían sido simplemente fruto de la fuerte atracción que sentía hacia el vampiro. Existía algo más entre ellos, y Stefan ya lo había vislumbrado en el pasado. Sería imposible recuperar su confianza cuando hace apenas unos meses le había prometido que solamente le quería a él. ¿Sólo a él? ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¿Cabía entonces la posibilidad de que sintiese algo más que atracción hacia Damon? Ni hablar. No podía permitirse semejante disparate. Damon era el hermano malo, el estúpido, impulsivo y sanguinario vampiro que había acechado a Mystic Falls y a cada uno de sus amigos con el fin de conseguir sus propósitos. Damon no era una buena persona, y Stefan sí. ¿Pero por qué se estaba hecha un tremendo lío? ¿Por qué su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que se acercaba a ella? ¿Y por qué sintió celos hacía un rato cuando coqueteaba con Carrie?. "Dios mío Stefan. Necesito verte. Sálvame de tu hermano, por favor" pensó para sus adentros, conociendo perfectamente que Stefan no debía ser su salvador. Tenía que ser ella misma la que controlase sus acciones, la que luchase contra la tentación y la mujer capaz de enfrentarse a Damon. "Nunca me volverá a tocar" prometió, sin estar absolutamente segura de sus palabras.

Damon notó que Carrie le hacía señas desde la multitud, en el fondo del gran salón. Le hizo una seña a Elena para que esperase y acudió disimuladamente en su búsqueda.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido, joder? – le preguntó ella, enojada.

- He perdido la noción del tiempo. Disculpa. ¿Sabes lo que quiere Stuart de Elena? – preguntó Damon, impaciente.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era la Doble Petrova, Damon? Eso es lo que quiere de ella. Parece ser que Klaus no está al corriente de que murió en el sacrificio que lo convirtió en un híbrido ¿me equivoco?.

Damon asintió con la cabeza.

- Stuart quiere a Elena para chantajear a Klaus. – afirmó Carrie.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Acaso no eran amigos? – preguntó el vampiro, extrañado.

- Verás. Las relaciones duraderas no existen cuando se trata de vampiros... a veces hay demasiada mierda por el camino que no se puede dejar atrás. Stuart financiaba a Klaus desde hacía varios años, pero dejó de hacerlo hace unos meses, justo cuando se transformó en híbrido. Ahora Klaus quiere explicaciones, y Stuart va a utilizar a Elena como moneda de cambio para que Klaus le deje en paz.

- ¿Y de verdad se fía de Klaus? ¡Qué iluso! – respondió Damon.

- No es cuestión de fiarse o no. Por lo visto Stuart averiguó que Klaus necesita la sangre de Elena para algo... y como la cree muerta se ha resignado. Por lo tanto lo que pretende es esconder a Elena mientras le drena su sangre poco a poco. Es la única forma de que Klaus lo mantenga intacto.

- No lo pienso permitir.

- Es demasiado tarde, Damon. Ya son las 11, y Elena ya está entrando en los aposentos de Stuart.

Damon se giró y fue testigo de cómo Elena se introducía dentro de la habitación del Lord.

- ¡Mierda! – Exclamó el vampiro.

Intentó acudir a la puerta por donde había entrado Elena, pero Carrie le agarró fuertemente por la espalda.

- ¡Déjame ir, Carrie, por favor!

- Parece que no la tienes muy domada a esta chica. En serio Damon. Si temes por tu vida, deja que Stuart se la quede. Ya encontrarás a otras.

- ¡No hay otras para mí! – exclamó el vampiro.

- Vaya. Sí que te ha dado fuerte. No me lo esperaba. Y yo que pensaba que solamente podrías querer a Katherine. – afirmó la vampiresa, resignada. – Si no te dejo marchar es para hacerte un favor. No quiero que te maten en el intento de rescatarla.

Damon se giró y se dispuso a morder a Carrie en la garganta, pero ésta lo noqueó con una inyección de verbena. El vampiro cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Elena se adentró lentamente en los aposentos de Lord Stuart. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero necesitaba la más mínima pista para averiguar el paradero de Stefan. El silencio y la oscuridad de aquella sala eran terribles. No parecía haber nadie, pero se extrañó dado el interés que tenía aquel hombre en ella.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad notó cómo una sombra se movía velozmente. Apoyó su mano en la pared en busca de un interruptor. Logró encontrar uno. Era la luz de la sala, la cual se apresuró a encender para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito provocado ante la presencia de un cadáver repleto de sangre en el fondo de la habitación. Aquel cuerpo era el de Lord Stuart.

De repente una voz femenina irrumpió el abrumador silencio.

- Veo que te acabas de encontrar con mi obra de arte.

Elena se giró. Aquella voz tan terriblemente familiar se hallaba detrás de ella.

- ¿Katherine? – Sí. Era ella. No veía a la vampiresa desde que abandonó la habitación de Damon después entregarle la cura a la mordedura de hombre lobo.

- La misma. – Sonrió la vampiresa maléficamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Elena desconfiada.

- Digamos que acabo de salvarte la vida, Elena. Aunque veo que has estado muy ocupada con Damon últimamente como para darte cuenta.

Elena se ruborizó. ¿Acaso sabía algo de lo sucedido hace un rato?

- Tranquila Elena. No pienso contarle a Stefan lo tuyo con Damon... de momento – siguió sonriendo.

A Elena se le paralizó el corazón.

- No tendría sentido explicarle lo del beso, por ahora. Podrías excusarte diciéndole que se estaba muriendo y esas cosas. Digamos que prefiero que vea por sí mismo lo mucho que has cambiado y lo atraída que te sientes por su hermano.

Elena respiró cuando se dio cuenta de que Katherine se refería simplemente al momento en que besó a Damon porque pensaba que estaba a punto de morirse.

- No sé a qué te refieres. – contestó.

- Tranquila. Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de lo que sientes. No vas a poder evitar admitirlo, créeme. Y sí, es el hermano malvado. ¿Pero acaso no te gusta tal y cómo es? No puedes negar lo evidente. – Katherine parecía jovial.

- ¿A qué has venido, Katherine?

- Mientras seguía la pista de Stefan, mis fuentes me revelaron que Damon estaba a punto de cometer una locura trayéndote a ti. Así que hice lo que debía. Klaus no puede saber que estás viva.

- ¿Y por qué me has salvado? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Mira Elena. Nada me haría más feliz que verte muerta. Pero de momento y muy a mi pesar te necesito viva. He tenido que barrer todas las pistas y matar a todas aquellas personas que sabían de tu existencia, excepto tu gente de Mystic Falls, claro está. Más que nada porque Klaus no va a volver a husmear por allí. Stefan, por mucho que se haya vuelto un sádico asesino y destripador, se encargará de mantenerte segura. Así que deja que yo me encargue de esto y vuelve a tu casa.

- Si sabes algo de Stefan, necesito que me lo digas. – insistió Elena.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para dejarte husmear fuera y que Klaus se entere de tu existencia? Mala idea...

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe. Elena se giró y se alegró de ver a Damon entrando por ella, seguido de Carrie.

- Lo siento Kat, he tenido que inyectarle verbena para que no entrase. – le dijo Carrie a Katherine. Parecían cómplices.

- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda C. No pintamos nada aquí. – soltó Katherine.

Damon miró a Elena. Le hizo una seña a Carrie para que la agarrara y así poder reunirse con Katherine en privado.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces? – exclamó Elena con furia.

- Carrie me lo ha explicado todo. Ya va siendo hora que Katherine y yo hablemos a solas. – respondió Damon.

Katherine y Damon se alejaron de forma que Elena no les podía escuchar.

- Has sido un estúpido por haber traído aquí a Elena. La has puesto en peligro.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te importa tanto ella?

- Escúchame. No hay mucho tiempo. Klaus no puede saber que Elena está viva porque matará a Stefan. Lo conozco bien y sé que se lo va a tomar como una traición.

- ¿Y qué ganas tú con ello, Katherine? ¿Acaso te importa tanto mi hermano?

La vampiresa lo miró torciendo la sonrisa.

- Nada me importa más que rescatarlo de las garras de Klaus. Así que tú y yo estamos en el mismo equipo, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Y cómo quieres que me fíe de ti? No es la primera vez que nos traicionas.

- Acabo de cargarme la única pista que tenías para encontrar a Stefan. Así que no vas a tener más remedio que confiar en mí, pues Stuart, antes de morir, me reveló su paradero.

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo sabes que no te ha tendido una trampa?

- Ahí vas a entrar tú para averiguarlo. Quiero que acudas a Chicago, al antiguo apartamento donde se alojaba tu hermano en los años 20. Klaus fue visto por última vez con Stefan en esa zona. Ah! Y no te lleves a Elena contigo. Klaus no puede saber que sigue viva.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué querría Klaus de ella?

No te puedo decir más, Damon. No hay tiempo. Una vez tengas más pistas sobre Stefan llámame.

Katherine desapareció en la nada, dejando a Damon con muchas preguntas sin respuesta. Se dirigió a donde Carrie tenía retenida a Elena.

- Supongo que debo darte las gracias por lo que has hecho. – admitió el vampiro.

- Sería un detalle. – sonrió Carrie.

- Debiste decirme que conocías a Katherine.

- Y tú debiste decirme que Elena era la doble.

- ¿Acaso no era evidente? Es idéntica a Katherine.

- Lo supe porque Kat me informó al respecto. Pero me hubiese gustado escucharlo de tu boca. Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Damon. – empujó a Elena hacia los brazos del vampiro. – y si alguna vez te sientes no correspondido, llámame.

Damon sonrió. Elena frunció el ceño disimuladamente.

- Descuida. Lo haré.

Llegaron al hotel a las 2 de la mañana. Elena se sentía exhausta por el cúmulo de emociones y por aquel interminable día. Estaba segura de que Katherine y Damon habían charlado acerca del paradero de Stefan, pero jamás se lo revelarían a ella por su propia seguridad. Se quitó los zapatos, resignada, y se tumbó en la cama.

- El avión sale a la hora de comer. Así que nos levantaremos temprano para llegar bien de tiempo al aeropuerto.

Elena no contestó. No le apetecía hablar con Damon en aquel momento. El vampiro insistió.

- ¿Así que sigues cabreada? Piensa lo que quieras, pero yo no creo que lo de antes haya sido un error.

Elena se giró, enfadada.

- ¿Cuándo llegarás a entender que quiero a tu hermano, que me das asco, que no quiero saber nada de t...?

Damon le interrumpió la frase alzándose sobre ella con un apasionado beso en los labios. Elena intentó resistirse, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas. La agarró de las manos mientras intentaba evitar lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Vas a seguir negándote esto, Elena? – Damon acarició su lengua con la suya. - ¿y esto? – empezó a besarle el cuello y la oreja de forma que la muchacha empezó a suspirar.

- Por favor... no... – las palabras de Elena eran completamente contrarias a las reacciones de su cuerpo.

- ¿y esto?... – le susurró el vampiro al oído mientras empezaba a acariciarle los pechos por encima de la ropa.

- Lo que hemos tenido hoy no ha sido un error. Y te lo pienso demostrar aunque no quieras.

- Damon... no... – Elena no podía más. Su cuerpo se erizaba a medida que el vampiro la rozaba. Quería apagar aquella sensación, frenar los poderosos latidos de su corazón cuando la miraba con sus preciosos ojos azules. Pero todo era inútil. Su incesante lucha por evitar sucumbir ante él estaba llegando a su fin.

Damon se frenó y la miró con dulzura.

- De momento me conformaré con tus suspiros. Está claro que significan algo.

Elena enseguida reacciono.

- Eres un idiota. Casi me violas. ¿Es que acaso no sabes lo que significa "no"?

- Tu cuerpo no decía lo mismo, Elena. Pero no te voy a dar la satisfacción de que me taches de violador. Así que te pones el pijama, te metes en la cama y mañana será otro día. Yo por ahora pienso arreglármelas solito en el baño, ya me entiendes...

- ¡Eres un cerdo! – le insultó mientras le tiraba un cojín a la cara.

Damon sonrió.

- Tranquila... solo era una broma. De momento creo que ya he tenido suficiente por hoy.

Entró en el baño, y al salir de la ducha se encontró a Elena completamente dormida. La tapó con la manta mientras la contemplaba, perdido en sus pensamientos. Había sido un duro día para ambos, pero sobre todo para ella, pues había librado una batalla contra su corazón al no poder evitar latir con fuerza cada vez que Damon se encontraba peligrosamente cerca.

- Has luchado bien – le susurró al oído.

La besó en la frente y sin más, se preparó el sofá para dormir en él.


	11. La Última Noche

**CAPÍTULO 11**

"¿6 de la mañana? ¡Dios!" pensó Elena para sus adentros al despertarse. Apenas había dormido tres horas debido a la inquietud y el nerviosismo acumulado del día anterior. Echó un vistazo para comprobar si Damon seguía durmiendo. Efectivamente el vampiro permanecía estirado con los ojos cerrados. Lo miró detenidamente mientras se ruborizaba al pensar en lo sucedido. Había tenido el mejor sexo de toda su vida, y eso la ponía en una situación bastante complicada en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Por un lado se encontraba Stefan, siempre puro y tratándola como a una princesa en todo momento. El sexo con él era bueno y tierno, pero nunca había desatado en ella una llama que le provocase el anhelo de querer más, de repetir hasta la saciedad y quedar exhausta. Ambos se habían dado cariño, ternura y amor. Elena se hubiera seguido conformando si no hubiese experimentado el sexo salvaje de Damon, que la había hecho sentirse más deseada y viva que nunca. No podía evitar recordar su mirada felina llena de pasión de aquel momento, y eso le aceleró el corazón.

Se acercó al vampiro lentamente, pensando en la llama que había estado creciendo durante estos días y la irremediable atracción que había sentido desde siempre hacia él. Ahora esta atracción se había convertido en puro fuego y dinamita, y necesitaba de él con todas sus fuerzas. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que temía ser escuchada. No quería despertar a Damon porque temía volver a caer en sus brazos, pero lo necesitaba. Anhelaba sus besos, sus caricias, ser suya por unos instantes para sentirse saciada y poderosa. El vampiro le había hecho sentir la persona más especial del mundo, y deseaba rememorar aquel sentimiento con urgencia. Se acercó lo suficiente como para ver que seguía dormido sin sábanas, con un pantalón de pijama azul de rayas y una camiseta de tirantes. Su cuerpo era perfecto, bien definido y fibrado. Le dirigió una mirada a sus sensuales labios y se acercó lentamente para besarlos. Volvió a retirarlos de su boca, arrepentida, y comprobó que Damon permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Volvió a acercarse a él para besarlo de nuevo, y de repente, en el momento en que sus labios se juntaron con los de él, notó como la mano del vampiro le agarraba la muñeca y la empujaba con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Elena perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de él, sin remedio. Sintió cómo la otra mano le agarraba la cabeza de forma que no pudo escaparse de su beso, lleno de deseo por ella. Elena intentó forcejear al haberse dado cuenta de su error, pero fue inútil: había perdido su fuerza y las piernas le estaban temblando como si hubiera sido su primera vez. Ya no había marcha atrás. El vampiro la sostenía y ella no era capaz ni siquiera de apartarse, de no corresponderle, de pensar en Stefan... lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, ansiaba tenerlo dentro de ella, y exhaló un suspiro al notar el duro miembro contra su cuerpo.

Le correspondió el beso, un beso que había empezado lentamente por parte de Elena y que desató los más oscuros instintos de Damon. La volteó con velocidad para situarse encima de ella sin separar sus bocas en ningún momento, y la agarró de nuevo por las muñecas para que no hubiese posibilidad de huida. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron con fuerza y Elena empezó a jadear sin remedio. Soltó sus muñecas para cogerle las mejillas y así besarla con más profundidad y la muchacha, al sentirse las manos libres, le quitó la camiseta de tirantes para dejar desnudo el perfecto torso del vampiro. Damon dejó de besarla en aquel preciso instante para quitarle el camisón y dejarla en ropa interior. Empezó a rozarla con sus dedos mientras le lamía los pezones suavemente. Elena estaba en éxtasis. Le empujó contra ella para así poder notar su pene erecto entre sus piernas. Damon se incorporó y la miró con deseo, de forma que la joven no pudo apartar la mirada en ningún momento. Siguieron mirándose el uno al otro mientras introducía dos dedos en su vagina. Damon la observaba sin pestañear para no perder detalle de los gestos de Elena, que no pudo disimular un fuerte gemido en el momento que le rozó el clítoris con la yema de los dedos.

- Necesito follarte, Elena. ¡Ahora!

La joven se excitó con locura al escuchar su nombre en la boca de Damon. Era tan perfecto y atractivo que dolía. Se quitó las bragas en símbolo de consentimiento y enrolló las piernas sobre sus caderas. El vampiro empujó fuertemente hasta introducirse dentro de ella. Empezó con movimientos profundos que llevaron a Elena hasta el cielo. Cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por el placer que estaba experimentando y de repente, Damon frenó en seco, manteniendo su pene dentro de ella y mirando su reacción.

- ¡Por favor... Damon! No pares...

El vampiro la miró, complacido.

- ¡Dime que me deseas! – exclamó con rotundidad.

- ¡Te deseo! ¡No frenes, por favor! – gritó Elena con todas sus fuerzas.

Damon continuó con fuerza a medida que Elena se deshacía en el más absoluto placer, convencida completamente de que lo necesitaba, y de que quería seguir follando con él hasta el fin de su existencia.

- Jamás lo vas a olvidar – murmuró el vampiro entre jadeos.

Elena agarró la almohada que yacía bajo su cabeza en el sofá donde había dormido Damon, y la agarró fuertemente a medida que éste aumentaba la velocidad de sus penetraciones. Empezó a gemir con fuerza, y eso provocó que el vampiro, al escucharla, sintiera la necesidad de cambiar de postura ya que si seguía un minuto más no podría evitar llegar al orgasmo.

- Ponte a cuatro patas – ordenó Damon.

Elena se giró apoyando sus rodillas y las palmas de las manos sobre el sofá. Damon se puso encima de ella y empezó a morderle suavemente el cuello mientras se le erizaba la piel. Se incorporó para posicionarse detrás y agarrarle las nalgas con las manos. Empezó a penetrarla con movimientos rápidos e intermitentes. Elena estaba cada vez más cerca del clímax, pero no quería que aquello acabase todavía. Necesitaba sentirlo durante un rato más, no quería que aquello acabara por nada del mundo. La agarró por el pelo de forma que no tuvo más remedio que levantar la cabeza y gritar de placer. Damon, al escuchar su grito ahogado, tuvo que frenar de nuevo porque ya no podía aguantar. Nunca se hubiese podido llegar a imaginar el hecho de estar con Elena de esta manera. Él siempre había sabido que algo ocurría entre ambos, por mucho que ella lo negase. ¿Pero hasta qué punto le llegaría a querer tanto como él lo hacía, de una forma tan intensa y dolorosa que se moría solo de pensarlo?.

Elena intentó ahogar sus gemidos con la almohada. Damon hizo uso de su velocidad vampírica para seguir penetrándola cada vez más rápido, y de pronto llegó el orgasmo para ella de una forma tan intensa que se le saltaron las lágrimas. Éste, a ver la reacción de la joven, no pudo evitar eyacular a los pocos segundos. Pero todavía no había acabado... necesitaba tomar su sangre. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, así que lo hizo en su cuello, y ella volvió a emitir un gemido mezcla de dolor y de placer. Logró ver el rostro del vampiro, que se había convertido en el de un depredador con los ojos inyectados en sangre y los colmillos salidos completamente, pero esto le provocó excitación más que miedo. Estaba teniendo el sexo más placentero de su vida con un temible vampiro que no dudaría en descuartizar a su víctima. Pero ella sabía que no era una víctima cualquiera. Era consciente del amor que Damon sentía desde hacía tiempo, y eso era cruel por su parte dado que ella no le correspondía. ¿Pero hasta qué punto? Elena había vuelto a repetir el error de acostarse con el hermano de su novio, aunque sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto. Su pasión y atracción por él le había jugado otra vez una mala pasada, pero algo había cambiado en ella. Le necesitaba. Su vida ya no sería lo mismo si se alejaba de él para regresar a los brazos de Stefan, y una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas cuando pensó que tarde o temprano Damon se alejaría de ella si no tomaba una decisión al respecto. No podía amarlo, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que lo hacía. No era correcto ansiarlo, pero sus actos demostraban todo lo contrario. Se estiró en la cama y siguió llorando. Sus lágrimas habían significado algo en todo momento: placer, dolor, miedo a perderle, desesperación... y Damon era consciente de todo aquello. Sabía que Elena estaba luchando contra sí misma para dejar de sentir todo aquello, y eso le provocó tener esperanzas, pero también pensó que le complicaría la vida. Y él quería su felicidad ante todo. Le secó las lágrimas y la abrazó fuertemente mientras Elena lloraba desconsolada. No hicieron falta palabras. Ambos sabían que se estaban enfrentando a una dura batalla: la de recuperar a Stefan y la de Elena, que cada vez dudaba más sobre sus sentimientos hacia los hermanos.

- ¡Corre Elena que llegamos tarde! – gritó Damon mientras entraban en el aeropuerto para tomar el avión de Richmond.

- ¡No puedo más! – jadeaba ella, mientras gastaba su último aliento para no perder el vuelo.

Lograron facturar las maletas a tiempo, así que ambos hicieron tiempo tomando un café mientras esperaban a ser llamados una vez se abriera la puerta de embarque.

- Escúchame Damon. – empezó a hablar ésta mientras sostenía la taza de café entre sus manos. – Sé que cuando lleguemos a Mystic Falls vas a desaparecer por un tiempo porque Katherine sabía algo sobre el paradero de Stefan.

- No Elena... no me vas a acompañar. Si eso es lo que me vas a pedir, olvídalo. Es peligroso.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¡Quiero ir contigo!

- Klaus no debe saber que estás viva, porque te secuestraría para sus propósitos.

Elena no se conformaba con su respuesta. Quería acompañar a Damon allá donde fuese para rescatar a Stefan, pero el vampiro no se lo iba a poner nada fácil. Así que decidió ponerlo contra las cuerdas.

- Si no voy contigo me pienso delatar.

A Damon casi se le cayó la taza de las manos al escuchar las palabras de la joven.

- ¿Eres estúpida o qué te pasa?

- Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

- No lo harás Elena. Si lo haces provocarás que Klaus regrese a Mystic Falls y mate a todos.

- Pienso irme a un sitio muy lejano y ponerme en contacto con él desde allí.

- Entonces provocarás que Klaus me mate a mí. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Ponerme en peligro por una maldita cabezonería tuya?

Elena se levantó de la silla bruscamente.

- ¿Y qué esperas? ¿Que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras vas tú solo a rescatar a Stefan? ¿Pero a qué viene tanta preocupación? ¡Klaus no me quiere muerta!

Damon también se levantó.

- Me da igual lo que quiera Klaus. Tú no te vas a ir a ningún lado. Me encargaré de que Alaric te tenga encerrada bajo llave durante mi ausencia si es necesario.

Elena cruzó los brazos y volvió a sentarse, indignada.

- Me tratáis todos como una niña pequeña.

- El día que tu cabeza deje de pensar estupideces entonces hablamos.

Damon sabía que Elena sería capaz de cometer alguna locura si no se salía con la suya. Así que debía ser muy precavido para desbaratar todo lo que estuviese pensando. Contempló de reojo su rostro enfadado ante su negativa, y no pudo evitar pensar que una vida sin ella carecía de sentido. La quería demasiado como para dejar que le ocurriese algo, y sería capaz de quitarse la vida si moría. Y el hecho de haberla probado había desatado la pasión contenida durante todo este tiempo. La necesitaba por encima de todo, incluso de la sangre, y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella una vez su hermano estuviese de vuelta. Sabía que debía haberse esperado a estar en igualdad de condiciones ante Stefan, porque en cierta medida se había aprovechado de la situación. Pero Elena era su punto débil, su máxima desesperación, su gran amor... Stefan tardaría mucho en perdonarle lo ocurrido, casi el mismo tiempo que tardó él en perdonarle cuando le obligó a transformarse en vampiro. Y por otro lado estaba el hecho de que Elena quería a Stefan. Por mucho que se hubiesen acostado juntos y que hubiese química entre ellos, Stefan era su príncipe azul, el caballero andante que siempre la trataría como a una reina y la podría hacer feliz. Él no era buena persona. Elena nunca escogería al malo de la película aunque el sexo con él fuese alucinante. Al principio estaría confundida, creería que los sentimientos por ambos eran reales, pero a la hora de la verdad escogería al hermano bueno: a Stefan. Porque a lo largo de su existencia todas han acabado escogiendo siempre a Stefan.

Aterrizaron en Richmond. Alaric les estaba esperando con el coche. En el trayecto hacia Mystic Falls Damon le puso al día sobre todo lo sucedido y que el próximo paso lo iba a tomar él por su cuenta, ya que Elena no debía salir del pueblo hasta que Klaus no hubiese muerto. Elena seguía indignada, y Alaric notó la tensión que había entre ambos. La verdad es que empezó a notar que algo ocurría entre ellos desde aquel viaje a la Universidad de Duke en el que buscaban respuestas sobre el pasado de Katherine y la maldición del sol y de la luna. Por aquel entonces Elena odiaba a Damon porque éste había intentado matar a su hermano Jeremy, pero poco le duró el enfado a la joven. Alaric sabía que por mucho que Elena lo intentase, era incapaz de odiar a Damon. Lo quería mucho, y se atrevió a pensar que casi como a Stefan.

Alaric dejó a Elena en su casa y acompañó a Damon al grill para tomarse un par de copas.

- Ha tenido que ser duro viajar con ella. – dijo Alaric, esperando una reacción del vampiro.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Ric? – preguntó éste, algo nervioso.

- Vamos Damon. Sé como la miras. Estás colgado de ella, y lo sabes.

- ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?

- Escúchame. Uno de mis asuntos es cuidar de Elena, y sé que lo vuestro es mala idea. Ella sigue siendo la novia de tu hermano.

- ¿Y por qué te preocupa tanto, Ric? Ella quiere a mi hermano, tú lo has dicho.

- Lo que me preocupa no es eso. Elena está cambiada. Pondría la mano en el fuego de que siente cosas por ti también. No quiero que sufra, Damon. No lo olvides.

- Descuida. Una vez traiga a mi hermano de vuelta volverá todo a la normalidad. – dijo con indiferencia. Levantó la vista. – Si te parece nos vamos tú y yo a ligar un rato con esas dos rubias que hay al fondo.

- ¿De verdad que tienes ganas de marcha? – preguntó Alaric, sorprendido.

Damon tomó un sorbo de whisky.

- ¿Tú qué crees? Llevo un tiempo sin tener nada. – mintió.

- Yo paso. Haz lo que quieras.

En realidad Damon tampoco tenía ganas de flirtear con aquellas rubias. Lo de Elena había sido demasiado reciente y todavía seguía embriagado de su aroma. No quería sustituirlo bajo ningún concepto por el de otra cualquiera. Pero quería hacerse el duro ante Alaric. Siempre se le había dado muy bien no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero ahora le costaba cada vez más. Hasta tal punto que incluso su amigo se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía.

- Mañana iré a Chicago a buscar pistas sobre Stefan. Por favor, haz todo lo posible para que Elena no me siga. Klaus no debe saber que está viva. – imploró el vampiro.

- Descuida. Lo haré.

Elena estaba sola en casa. Jeremy había ido con Bonnie al cine y por fin gozaba de un rato de tranquilidad. Un viento frío seguido de lluvia se había despertado en Mystic Falls y se dio un baño para entrar en calor. Empezó a pensar en todo lo sucedido con Damon. No se lo quitaba de la cabeza por mucho que lo intentase, y eso le provocaba un gran hervor en todo el cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido tan poderosa y a la vez tan indefensa ante alguien. Los sentimientos que había experimentado con él no eran comparables a nada. Damon le provocaba contradicción, inseguridad y miedo a la vez. Pero por otro lado le hacía sentirse viva y capaz de todo si él estaba a su lado. A medida que transcurría el tiempo estando con él, su amor por Stefan se iba desvaneciendo peligrosamente. No era dueña de sus sentimientos ni podía controlarlos de ninguna forma. De pronto se llevó la mano a la boca al darse cuenta de la más absoluta de las verdades. "¡Dios!" pensó. "Damon Salvatore, te quiero más que a nada en este mundo". Salió de la bañera. Necesitaba ir a su casa a decírselo, a contarle todo lo que sentía antes de que partiera en busca de Stefan. Lo amaba y anhelaba pasar una noche junto a él perdida entre sus brazos, disfrutando de sus caricias, contemplando su rostro mientras dormía... no era solo deseo y atracción. Era el más absoluto y puro amor que había sentido desde que el día que nació. Y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, lo había reconocido. Se vistió y bajó las escaleras rápidamente para no perder ni un minuto. Abrió la puerta de la casa y se dio el susto más grande de su vida al chocar contra alguien que la estaba esperando en el porche.

- Hola Elena.

El rostro de la joven se transformó al reconocer aquella voz que había ansiado tanto escuchar desde que desapareció hace unos meses.

- ¿Stefan?


	12. El Secuestro

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestras reviews. Esta capítulo va a ser un poco especial porque lo he enlazado con algunos de los personajes de la 3ª temporada, para de esta forma no alejarme demasiado del hilo argumental de la serie (aunque no nos engañemos. Actualmente no tiene nada que ver, jeje). Abajo del todo voy a responder algunas reviews, si os parece bien ;). Ah! y me encanta que comentéis!  
><strong>

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Elena se quedó de piedra, sin poder reaccionar ante la visión de Stefan frente a ella. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Lo miró detenidamente, y al cabo de unos instantes alzó la mano para tocarle el rostro.

- E... Elena.

Su voz resquebrajada denotaba sufrimiento, como si el tiempo transcurrido separado de ella hubiese sido un infierno.

- Ste... Stefan... Dios mío... ¿eres tú?

Una vez consciente de la situación y al darse cuenta de que no era un sueño, que Stefan había regresado de verdad, se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Stefan permaneció quieto, como si le costase reaccionar ante el abrazo de Elena, pero finalmente cedió, y le respondió con ternura.

- Llevo tanto tiempo esperando este momento... – suspiró el vampiro.

- Lo sé... – respondió ella.

Siguieron abrazándose durante un rato.

* * *

><p>Era ya tarde. Se había puesto a llover estrepitosamente y Damon decidió marcharse del grill. Mañana tenía que empezar a prepararse para ir a Chicago y quería irse a la cama temprano. Miró la hora. Eran las once de la noche y echaba terriblemente de menos a Elena. Había estado unos días junto a ella y a pesar de sus estúpidas disputas, se encontraba desolado sin su compañía. Apenas hacía unas horas que habían hecho el amor y el hecho de pensar en que tendría que permanecer separado de ella durante un tiempo le destrozaba el corazón. Pensó en llamarla, solo para escuchar su voz, pero no creyó que fuese una buena idea. Elena ya tenía bastante con sus problemas, y solo faltaba añadir uno más en su cabeza. Aun así no había perdido la esperanza después de todo lo ocurrido. Ahora veía cada vez más claro que todavía podía ganar la batalla una vez rescatase a su hermano y lo hiciese volver a casa. Sabía que cada vez estaba más cerca de conseguir a la mujer de sus sueños, y trataría de luchar por todos los medios en una guerra justa por su amor. La haría feliz, inmensamente feliz de tenerla siempre a su lado, como compañeros de viaje, de almas y aventuras. Pero necesitaba verla antes de partir a aquella peligrosa misión en busca de su hermano. Esta noche se conformaría solo con verla dormir una vez más aunque no fuese consciente de su presencia. Así que cambió el rumbo para hacer una última parada.<p>

* * *

><p>- ¡Oh Stefan! Tengo que explicarte tantas cosas...<p>

El vampiro le selló los labios con el dedo índice.

- ¡Sssh...! No quiero saber nada, cariño. Me da igual todo. No me importa el pasado, solo el presente, aquí y ahora.

- Pero Stefan... debes saber que...

- No quiero escucharlo, Elena. He estado fuera, ha pasado mucho tiempo, y sé que ha debido ser muy duro para ti. Con saber que me sigues queriendo me conformo, mi amor.

Stefan se acercó para besarla en los labios, y ella le correspondió. Hacía tanto que ansiaba aquel momento, las incontables noches que se había quedado en vela esperando a que regresara de las tinieblas para tranquilizarla, decirle que todo iba a salir bien... ahora se hallaba a su lado, besándola y cumpliendo su mayor deseo, que era tenerlo de vuelta a su lado. Pero algo había cambiado en ella. De repente la imagen de Damon le vino a la cabeza. Recordó los días que habían pasado juntos en Nueva York, las peleas, sus aventuras, todos los momentos vividos y sus sentimientos hacia él unos minutos antes de encontrarse con Stefan. Aquel beso ya no era el mismo beso que tanto había ansiado desde que se marchó. Las caricias ya no le electrizaban como antaño, pero le quería. Dios sabe que le quería y eso nunca iba a cambiar. ¿Acaso el amor que sentía por él ya no era el mismo de antes? ¿Era amor hacia un ser querido, hacia un familiar o existía algo más?. Elena estaba muy confusa. ¿Se había convertido Stefan en su hermano y Damon en el dueño de su corazón?.

Lo tenía muy fácil. Ahora Stefan había regresado y estaba dispuesto a no importarle nada de lo sucedido durante su ausencia. Sería tremendamente cómodo volver a cómo se sentía antes de su desaparición, pero en el fondo sabía que se estaba autoengañando. Se reconoció a sí misma que incluso previamente ya había empezado a preocuparse por Damon más allá de la pura relación fraternal, y procuró no pensar más. "Damon..." Cerró los ojos e intentó centrarse en el beso. "Damon...". No podía evitarlo. Le venían a la cabeza todos los momentos vividos junto a él. Recordó con ironía la primera vez que se conocieron en casa de los Salvatore, cuando solo pensaba en Stefan. ¿Pero desde cuándo había empezado a fijarse en su malvado hermano?. Pensó en aquel viaje a Atlanta en el que la "secuestró" para fastidiar a Stefan. Al principio se había enojado mucho, pero se lo acabó pasando tremendamente bien durante el viaje. El sangriento, despiadado y violento vampiro la había respetado y no la había manipulado a pesar de que pudo haberlo hecho al no llevar consigo el colgante de verbena. Fue en aquel momento cuando él la hizo sentirse especial. No era una simple víctima a la que manipularía a su libre albedrío. Y esa conexión tan auténtica había durado hasta la actualidad, a pesar de que el camino no había sido nada fácil para ambos. Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que a lo lejos, entre las sombras de los árboles, se hallaba Damon espiándoles desde hacía unos instantes.

Damon debería estar acostumbrado a presenciar escenas de Elena y Stefan besándose, pues le había ocurrido muchas veces antes de su marcha. Pero ahora era diferente. Elena había sido suya durante unos días y se sintió herido, traicionado, dolido en el alma. El hecho de ver a su amada en los labios de otro le encolerizó profundamente a pesar de ser consciente de que Stefan era su novio. Pero aun así la ira le abrumó, y decidió alejarse para no cometer una locura.

* * *

><p>Elena separó sus labios de los de Stefan y prefirió obtener explicaciones.<p>

- Me alegro de que estés a salvo, Stefan. Pero la próxima vez me podrías haber llamado para tener que evitar acudir en tu búsqueda. Todo hubiese sido mucho más fácil.

- Lo siento Elena. Los planes salieron bien, pero no como nos esperábamos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ésta.

- Verás. Katherine me ha estado ayudando todo este tiempo...

Elena lo miró, sorprendido.

- Todo formaba parte del plan. Averiguó que vosotros dos estabais en Nueva York buscando pistas sobre mi paradero y acudió en vuestra ayuda. Le pedí por favor que enviara a Damon a Chicago para reunirse conmigo, pero tuve que interrumpir mi plan y regresar rápidamente a Mystic Falls.

- ¿Y eso?

- Klaus sabe que estás viva, y debes huir cuanto antes.

Elena se exaltó.

- No pienso huir Stefan. Mira lo que hizo Klaus con la familia de Katherine. Los mató a todos por huir, y no dejaré que esto vuelva a ocurrir. Explícame la historia desde el principio.

Elena le invitó a entrar y le sirvió una copia. El vampiro tomó un trago y empezó a explicar su historia.

- Llevo viviendo con Klaus en Chicago desde hace un par de meses. Está obsesionado en crear un ejército de híbridos y hace poco se dio cuenta de que no solo bastaba con transformar hombres lobo en vampiros, ya que morían a los minutos de ser convertidos. Averiguó que necesitaba la sangre de la Doble para conseguirlo. Irónicamente la Doble estaba muerta, así que intentó buscar otras vías por todos los medios. Hace poco más de quince días Katherine logró dar con mi paradero, y todas estas noches se ha estado metiendo en mi cabeza para quitarme las ansias de sangre, a base de crearme una atmósfera dentro de mi cerebro en el que cada minuto real ha sido para mí un año. De esta forma, toda la ansiedad contra la que tuve que luchar hace años, se ha esfumado en pocas noches.

- ¿Así que ya estás curado?

- Prácticamente... sí. Pero no del todo. Aunque se me hayan quitado las ansias, todavía es pronto para volver a probar la sangre humana, ni siquiera en pequeñas dosis.

Stefan prosiguió con su historia.

- Cuando Katherine me encontró, al principio fui reacio porque estaba a la merced de Klaus. Quería que confiara en mí para de esta forma permanecer a su lado y olvidarse para siempre de vosotros y de Mystic Falls. Pero Katherine me convenció para que dejase de ser su esclavo. Estaba cansada de huir e ideó un plan para librarnos de él de una vez por todas.

- ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó Elena.

- Primero de todo... mantenerte a salvo.

- ¿Pero cómo descubrió Klaus que sigo viva?

- Alguien te vio en Nueva York. Te confundió con Katherine pero tú se lo negaste. Le dijiste quién eras.

Elena recordó a aquel individuo que había atacado a Damon.

- Klaus tiene muchos aliados en todas partes. – admitió Stefan.

- ¿Pero por qué Katherine os iba a ayudar? ¿Qué pretende? – preguntó Elena sorprendida ante el interés repentino de la vampiresa más egoísta que había conocido hasta la fecha.

- Busca venganza. Quiere matar a Klaus para volver a llevar una vida tranquila. Piensa que lleva 500 años huyendo de él.

- No sé cómo te puedes fiar de ella, Stefan. En serio.

- Lo sé Elena. Pero mientras he estado a merced de Klaus, Katherine ha sido la única que me ha encontrado, me ha seguido, me ha ayudado con mi ansia... ¡me ha cuidado! Y por mucho que la odie le he de estar agradecido.

A Elena le dio un vuelco el corazón al pensar que Katherine había estado cuidando de Stefan durante todo aquel tiempo.

- ¿Y por qué me necesita viva? Katherine me dejó claro cuando la vi que por mucho que me odiase no me podría matar porque me necesitaba con vida.

- Existe un tipo de ritual que nos puede ayudar a vencer a Klaus, y se completa con tu sangre. Pero eso ya te lo explicaré más adelante. Lo mejor de todo es que no vas a morir porque no se necesita toda, simplemente medio litro.

- No me importaría morir si con eso consigo salvaros a todos.

- Lo sé, mi amor.

Stefan se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente.

- Escúchame. Debemos partir mañana con Damon. Katherine nos esperará en un lugar seguro donde te quedarás mientras nosotros tres partimos en busca de Klaus.

Elena tragó saliva.

- ¿Damon sabe algo?

- Todavía no. Ahora voy al grill a ver si lo encuentro y así le pongo al día.

¿Otro viaje con Damon... y Stefan? Esto ya era demasiado para Elena. Después de todo lo que había sucedido y el riesgo que había asumido Stefan por salvarla a toda costa le impedían pensar con claridad. Intentó reunir fuerzas para poder explicarle que estaba hecha un lío, pues le resultaba prácticamente imposible disimular como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Stefan...

- Dime mi amor.

Elena volvió a coger aire.

- Me alegro mucho de volver a verte. – contestó con una amarga sonrisa.

* * *

><p>- ¡Mierda! – gritó Damon a los cuatro vientos mientras la lluvia inundaba su rostro. La imagen de Elena besando a su hermano se repetía en su mente sin cesar. Cogió una piedra del suelo y la lanzó contra una farola para apagarla. Necesitaba oscuridad, dejar de sufrir, dejar de amar por encima de todas las cosas... Pero era incapaz. Elena había hecho demasiada mella dentro de su ser y ahora le resultaba imposible apagar el interruptor de la humanidad. ¿Cómo era posible haberse vuelto tan loco por una simple humana? Ahora ya sabía que tras la vuelta de Stefan Elena nunca le correspondería, y mucho menos con su regreso de la oscuridad. Había perdido la batalla sin ni siquiera haber empezado a luchar. Tenía que sacarse la pena, la ira, la pasión que lo llevaba a cometer locuras, todo lo que sentía... quería empezar desde cero y olvidarse de Elena para siempre. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar por sus mejillas, confundiéndose con la intensa lluvia. Se sentó en medio de la calle para contemplar la luna, pero casi no la podía vislumbrar debido a las nubes de la tormenta.<p>

- ¿Un mal día? – irrumpió una voz desconocida.

Damon se giró hacia la voz y levantó la vista. Apoyada en la farola rota pudo distinguir una silueta femenina, rubia y bastante atractiva. Llevaba un paraguas granate a juego con sus botas de agua.

- ¿Quién eres?

La joven sonrió.

- Madre mía... me acabo de encontrar con Damon Salvatore y no me hubiese imaginado que se comportase nunca de forma tan patética. – se burló la desconocida.

Acto seguido Damon, ante la ofensa de sus palabras, se levantó velozmente para atacar a la joven, quien lo esquivó y derribó con un simple empujón.

- Además de patético eres un iluso. ¿Cómo te atreves a enfrentarte a una vampiresa que te saca novecientos años por lo menos?

Damon la contempló desde el suelo. ¿Una vampiresa de mil años? ¿Era eso posible a no ser que fuese un Original?

- ¿Quién eres?

La vampiresa le tendió la mano pero éste la rechazó. Se levantó por sí mismo para mirarla detenidamente.

- Me llamo Rebekah. Soy la hermana pequeña de Niklaus y de Elijah. Me han hablado mucho de ti. – sonrió.

¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Otro Original suelto? Damon creía que solo Elijah y Klaus seguían vivos.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- En realidad llevo siguiéndote desde hace un buen rato. He visto cómo espiabas a tu hermano y a la Doble. Te han roto el corazón, ¿verdad?

- ¿Has venido a burlarte de mí? Pues vete a un circo.

- En realidad he venido a reunir a mi familia, y creo que tú me puedes echar una mano con esto.

- ¡No te pienso ayudar en tus mierdas fraternales! – exclamó el vampiro, encolerizado. Ya se había sentido suficientemente utilizado por aquel día.

Rebekah se acercó hacia él, lentamente y con mirada firme. Agarró a Damon por cuello y lo levantó sin más.

- Escúchame idiota. Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, por las buenas o por las malas. Me vas a agradecer lo que he hecho por ti, ya que voy a quitarte el sufrimiento.

Lanzó a Damon al suelo. Se quedó quieto y dolorido por el golpe. Miró a la vampiresa con ira.

- ¿Qué... qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Rebekah se miró las uñas y empezó a hablar.

- Primero de todo. Voy a hacer que dejes de sufrir por esa... ¡Elena!

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Se volvió a acercar al vampiro para mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

- Escúchame bien. He luchado mucho para llegar hasta aquí. Necesito que mi hermano se olvide de esa obsesión insana suya de crear híbridos. Quiero que Nick vuelva a ser el que era, antes de perder la cabeza por esa estúpida idea, y debo eliminar el problema de raíz.

Damon la miraba sorprendido. Rebekah prosiguió.

- Elena debe morir.

- ¿Qué? – Damon se levantó para atacarla de nuevo, pero ésta lo volvió a empotrar contra el suelo.

- Logré manipular a Stefan para que atacase a Elena el día de su cumpleaños, pero su amor por ella impidió darle el golpe de gracia y en su lugar, la intentó forzar. Hubiera sido un final digno de novela, pero tú entraste en la habitación y lo impediste.

Damon recordó aquella noche con amargura. Se encontró a su propio hermano intentando violar a Elena. Le guardó el secreto porque se lo debía, y dejó que creyera que había sido un sueño.

- ¡Así que fuiste tú... zorra! ¿Por qué no has tenido las agallas de venir tú misma a por Elena?

- Eso es lo malo de intentar manipular a un vampiro cuyo sentimiento va más allá de la pura razón. Nunca salen las cosas como quieres. Verás... en el momento que ella muera, mi hermano va a hacer todo lo posible por averiguar quién la ha matado. Le quiero mucho, y también quiero que libere al resto de mi familia de los ataúdes en los que están encerrados. Así que prefiero que seáis uno de vosotros los que os encarguéis de ella. Me parece mucho más trágico y poético. – La vampiresa no pudo disimular una sonrisa.

- ¡Antes me tendrás que matar para que lo haga! – le gritó Damon.

- He estado estudiándote desde cerca, y sé que tu amor por ella va a poder combatir mi compulsión. Así que he pensado hacerte un lavado de cerebro.

Damon intentó escapar en aquel momento, pero Rebekah era mucho más rápida y lo agarró con fuerza.

- Sabes que no hay escapatoria, ¿verdad?

- ¡Déjame en paz!

Rebekah, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, volvió a mirar fijamente al vampiro.

- Escúchame atentamente. No conoces a Elena. Vas a olvidar completamente todo acerca de ella. La vas a secuestrar y sabrás que es ella porque es idéntica a Katherine. La llevarás a este lugar que te he apuntado en el mapa – le dio una pequeña hoja de papel con unas coordenadas. – Ahí te vas a encontrar con alguien de mi confianza que te dirá lo que tienes que hacer. Tarde o temprano, en el momento justo, te daré la orden para matarla y me obedecerás sin pestañear, ¿entendido?

Damon se quedó mirándola fijamente por unos instantes. No articuló palabra. Rebekah dudó si su compulsión había funcionado, pues sabía que la única posibilidad que tenía para que la obedeciera era haciéndole olvidar todo acerca de Elena. Ya se había demostrado que el amor que sentían los hermanos por ella era incompatible con la compulsión, por lo que decidió probar borrándole la memoria. Damon tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Rebekah, nerviosa, repitió la pregunta:

- ¿Entendido, Damon?

El vampiro volvió a mirarla, sin pestañear.

- Entendido... – dijo al cabo de unos pocos segundos.

"Perfecto. Eres idóneo para el trabajo. Klaus pensará que te volviste loco de celos al regresar Stefan a Mystic Falls" pensó para sus adentros.

La vampiresa escuchó un ruido a lo lejos. Empujó a Damon contra el muro de forma que pareciese haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza. Se alejó apresuradamente sin dejar rastro alguno. Damon se hallaba en el suelo, malherido e inconsciente. La fuerte lluvia inundaba su cuerpo inmóvil mientras una figura humana se acercó a él.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Damon? – Aquella figura era Elena, quien había acudido al grill a buscar a Damon. Stefan había ido a casa para ver si lo encontraba allí. La joven soltó el paraguas al ver el cuerpo malherido del vampiro. Se arrimó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente para darle calor. Lo miró a los ojos inundados en agua debido a la lluvia. Le agarró el pelo para acercarle la cabeza a su pecho. En ese mismo instante, simplemente con su abrazo, supo lo mucho que lo quería y necesitaba. Por fin se dio cuenta de que su amor era real, y que no concebía una vida sin tenerlo a su lado.

Damon abrió los ojos, y notó su olor. Un olor que le era terriblemente familiar.

- ¿Ka... Katherine?

Elena negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él, sin darse cuenta de que ambos estaban completamente empapados.

- Soy Elena... te he encontrado en el suelo.

El vampiro la miró fijamente. No podía entenderlo. Aquella joven era idéntica a la mujer a la que amó en el pasado, Katherine.

- ¿Elena...? – Damon la contemplo pensativo. No le sonaba aquel nombre en absoluto. Desvió su mirada hacia su pecho, que estaba completamente erizado debido al frío. De repente le entraron ganas de saciarse de aquella joven que le estaba ayudando. Era un ser humano al que podía utilizar a su gusto ya que se había convertido en su presa, y a él le encantaba jugar. Tenía hambre, demasiada, y ella era tan frágil, tan humana... perfecta para pasar un buen rato asustándola y obligándola a hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad. Damon la miró fijamente y ésta le correspondió la mirada de una forma que lo electrizó por completo. Se sobresaltó al notar que aquella muchacha era diferente a las demás presas. ¿Es posible que hubiese aquella química tan intensa por su parecido con Katherine? Empezó a desconfiar. Aquella mujer no era normal.

"Un momento" pensó para sus adentros. "Esta es la chica a la que debo secuestrar".

- ¿Me ayudas a levantarme, por favor? – pidió el vampiro siguiéndole el juego.

Elena le ayudó a incorporarse, y Damon aprovechó su distracción para taparle la boca y cogerla de los brazos con el fin de evitar que se escapase. Elena, sorprendida, intentó soltarse en vano. Contempló horrorizada cómo el vampiro rompía la ventana de un coche y la introducía dentro, atándola de pies y manos con una cuerda que había encontrado en el maletero. Damon la estaba secuestrando, y ella desconocía el porqué. Vio cómo sacaba un mapa de su bolsillo y cómo atacaba a un vagabundo que paseaba por las calles para alimentarse de él. Algo le había sucedido, y ella no podía contactar con Stefan para contárselo. Aquella noche iba a ser la más larga y tormentosa de sus vidas.

**REVIEWS:**

**He decidido hacer un pequeño apartado en cada capítulo respondiendo a vuestras reviews, ya que de esta forma tenemos feedback y así os puedo contestar a las dudas que tengáis. Espero que os parezca buena idea. Pensad que nunca había escrito un fanfiction y cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.  
><strong>

**Nuri86: Fuiste la primera en hacer un review de esta historia. Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndola! :)  
><strong>

**Tefi96: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Me encanta que te guste la historia.**

**MacaMitchell: Gracias por tu comment. Espero que sigas metida en el fic... ;)**

**Kari: Me preguntaste con qué frecuencia subía los capítulos. Normalmente cuelgo uno cada semana o cada dos semanas. Depende un poco del tiempo libre que tenga. Hice un parón hace un par de capítulos de un mes aproximadamente, pero ahora he vuelto a reanudarla.  
><strong>

**Ana: Te preguntaste quién era el/la causante de los sueños de Elena. En este capítulo se ha descubierto que Elena no estaba soñando cuando Stefan la intentó forzar.**

**Claracatibiela: No dejé de escribir. Estuve un mes en "hiatus", pero he vuelto con fuerza y ganas de más. Jejeje... me pides que no haga que Stefan se interponga, pero huummm... no puedo evitarlo. Así el triángulo es más interesante. Piensa que lo bueno se hace esperar, y a mí me encanta que el amor cueste, que no sea todo precipitado... vamos! es la historia de Damon y Elena en la serie real :)  
><strong>

**Abanana: Gracias por tu paciencia. Sé que me mantuve en hiatus durante un tiempo. Tuve varios problemas que me impidieron continuar escribiendo, pero ahora intento cumplir como puedo. Y tranquila, vas a tener a Stefan para rato ;).**

**Karymoon: Gracias por tus comentarios. Me encanta que la historia te resulte adictiva :D. Ahora le he dado un pequeño giro. Espero que siga pareciéndote interesante.**

**En fin... ¿qué os ha parecido este pequeño vuelco de la historia? Ahora vamos a explorar un poco el lado malo de Damon, ya que su amor por Elena era el que le humanizaba y le volvía loco al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Logrará vencer su amor por ella a la compulsión? ¿Cómo se enfrentará Elena a este nuevo Damon que supuestamente no siente nada por ella? ¿Y Stefan? ¿Qué hará cuando se entere de que Elena ha sido secuestrada por Damon? ¿Os gustaría que explorase un poco más la relación de Katherine y Stefan? Es un pairing bastante interesante, pero os lo dejo a vuestro gusto.**

**Un beso... y FELICES FIESTAS! :*  
><strong>


	13. Recuerdos Olvidados

**CAPÍTULO 13  
><strong>

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Es la una de la mañana! – Katherine cogió la llamada apresuradamente porque era muy extraño que Stefan la llamase por teléfono a altas horas de la noche, pues habían quedado en verse al día siguiente una vez reunidos con Damon y Elena.

- Ha... ha ocurrido algo. – La voz de Stefan se escuchaba entrecortada debido a la fuerte tormenta y la falta de cobertura.

- ¡Joder Stefan! No puedes haberla liado ahora. ¡Ahora no! ¿Qué ha pasado? – La voz de la vampiresa sonaba irritada. Odiaba que los planes no saliesen como ella quería.

- No encuentro a Damon y a Elena. ¡Han desaparecido!

- ¿Pero cómo puede ser? Alguien los habrá visto. Pregunta a sus amigos. Mystic Falls es un pueblo pequeño. Tienen que estar en algún sitio.

- Alaric me ha dicho que Damon iba hacia casa, y Elena me estaba ayudando a buscarle. No encuentro a ninguno de los dos. Tenemos que abortar la misión. – sugirió Stefan.

- No podemos abortarla. Seguiremos sin ellos.

Stefan frunció el ceño.

- Escúchame, Katherine. Quiero a Elena y a mi hermano. No sé si se habrán metido en algún lío, así que la misión va a tener que esperar. O lo aceptas o ya va siendo hora de que nuestros caminos se separen.

Katherine odiaba tener que darle la razón. Sabía que no podrían continuar sin la sangre de Elena para eliminar a Klaus. Elena... su doble, la niña mimada de los hermanos Salvatore. Ella había estado en su lugar hace 145 años, y lo había disfrutado en grande jugando con ellos. El problema surgió cuando apareció el amor, y dejó de ser un juego divertido. Ambos la amaron, y ahora querían a Elena. Sus acciones al regresar a Mystic Falls no hicieron más que incrementar el odio de los hermanos hacia ella. Pero la vampiresa tenía las cosas claras. El amor siempre ha sido el punto débil de los vampiros, y ella había intentado anularlo para poder sobrevivir, para que Klaus no pudiese hacer daño a ningún ser querido, puesto que si no tenía a nadie de quien preocuparse, no existiría jamás una moneda de cambio que la pondría en peligro. Odiaba a Elena, sí. Pero también entendía sus reacciones al haber estado ella antes en su lugar. Katherine conocía más a Elena de lo que quisiera. Había estudiado sus movimientos, sus gestos, había procurado introducirse en su mente para poder suplantarla en caso de necesidad, y ahora se había convertido en su gemela perfecta. Era consciente del dilema que corría por las venas de su doble, y nunca malgastaba una oportunidad para intentar que Stefan también se diera cuenta, que ella y Elena no eran tan diferentes. Pero el menor de los Salvatore se había cegado en el amor que sentía por ella, y no quería ver más allá de la realidad. Su querida e inmaculada Elena estaba loca por su hermano Damon y él todavía era incapaz de verlo. ¿Cómo era posible engañarse a sí mismo de aquella manera? ¿Acaso estaba ciego? La química que tenían Elena y Damon era sobrenatural, y ella conseguiría abrirle los ojos de una vez por todas, pues la única cosa que la vampiresa no había conseguido y que anhelaba con locura era el amor de Stefan. Y sabía que matando a Elena no sería la mejor forma, sino demostrándole que la joven estaba enamorada de su hermano.

- De acuerdo... iré contigo. – contestó con resignación. – Te recojo en el grill dentro de una hora. Procura recopilar pistas mientras tanto.

- Nos vemos en una hora entonces. – respondió Stefan.

* * *

><p>Hacía una hora que Damon había secuestrado a Elena y había partido en un coche rumbo a unas coordenadas que le había facilitado Rebekah. Elena se había cansado de gritar, suplicar y amenazar a Damon para que la soltase. Estaba terriblemente cansada y desconocía lo que le había ocurrido a su amigo. No parecía él. El vampiro la había amenazado hace unos minutos con matarla si no dejaba de gritar, y se lo había creído al ver su mirada completamente fría sin ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella. ¿Era posible que la hubiese olvidado por completo? ¿Quién le había hecho esto? No podía haberla borrado de sus recuerdos después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos.<p>

Elena procuró hablar de la forma más calmada posible para que Damon no la atacara.

- ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Damon la miró a través del retrovisor.

- No es nada personal, dulzura. Me limito a cumplir órdenes. Si por mí fuera ya te habría matado hace un rato con lo pesadita que te has puesto.

La voz del vampiro era fría y firme. Realmente estaba pensando todo lo que decía.

- ¿Es posible que ya no te acuerdes de mí? – preguntó la joven temblorosa.

- ¿De qué quieres que me acuerde? Es sorprendente que te parezcas tanto a mi ex, Katherine. Aunque no tienes pinta de ser tan zorra como ella, ¿verdad?

Damon sonrió maléficamente mientras Elena tragaba saliva.

¿No recuerdas que mañana te ibas a ir en busca de Stefan? ¿Te acuerdas de Stefan?

El vampiro volvió a mirarla a través del retrovisor del coche.

- Stefan ha vuelto. Lo he visto esta noche en el porche de la casa de los Gilbert. Estaba con su novia Margaret, y vistos los arrumacos y besos que se daban, diría que se encuentra mejor que bien.

"¿Margaret?" pensó. Alguien le había metido la idea en la cabeza de que Stefan tenía una novia llamada Margaret, pero en realidad había estado viéndola a ella. Se le encogió el corazón al pensar en el sufrimiento que habría experimentado Damon al verlos juntos de nuevo. A ella le había ocurrido lo mismo cuando le vio coquetear con la vampiresa que los ayudó en casa de Lord Smith, Carrie, y no era nada agradable estar en esa situación.

- ¿Margaret? ¿Y cómo es ella? – preguntó la joven, extrañada.

- Huumm... es la novia de mi hermano. Prefiero no fijarme demasiado porque ya tuvimos un pasado con Katherine, aunque ya que lo mencionas... es rubia con unos ojos preciosos, del color del lapislázuli. Está bastante buena.

Elena se ruborizó y odió por unos momentos a esa falsa Margaret que se había inventado Damon en su cabeza. Desde luego alguien estaba jugando con su cerebro, y ella tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que recordase.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, niña? ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?

- ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

- No te importa. – respondió el vampiro sonriente.

La tempestad se volvía cada vez más violenta. Elena se asustó al escuchar un trueno bastante cercano, y la visibilidad era cada vez peor. Intentó mirar por la ventana pero no logró distinguir nada. La intensa lluvia impedía ver más allá de medio metro. De repente un rayo atravesó la calzada y Damon giró el coche bruscamente de forma que lo apartó de la carretera. Perdió el control del vehículo debido a la incesante lluvia y el vampiro, instintivamente, saltó hacia la parte de atrás para proteger a Elena. La rodeó con su cuerpo hasta colocarse encima de ella mientras se chocaban contra un árbol, y Damon recibió el impacto de los cristales que se rompieron como consecuencia del golpe. Permanecieron un rato mirándose a los ojos, ella con cara de temor debido al accidente y él con cara de sorpresa ante su movimiento inesperado de protección hacia ella. Damon no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué es lo que le había provocado esa reacción? Aquella chica no le importaba lo más mínimo, por lo que no entendió qué le había llevado a lanzarse de aquella forma para que no sufriese ningún daño. Por otro lado Elena, esperanzada, reconoció en su mirada al Damon que ella conocía. Al hombre que velaba siempre por su seguridad y que jamás permitiría que le ocurriese nada malo. Ese era el hombre al que amaba, y por el que lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para que volviese a recordarla.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el vampiro.

- Me has salvado.

- No te hagas ilusiones. Te necesito viva por ahora.

Elena sabía que él tampoco entendía lo que había ocurrido. Lo había visto en sus ojos, y eso le bastaba.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí. El tiempo está cada vez peor.

Damon sacó una manta del maletero y rodeó a Elena con ella. La ayudó a salir del coche.

- ¿A dónde vamos, Damon?

- Hace unos minutos hemos dejado atrás un motel. Deberíamos pasar la noche allí a ver si mañana deja de llover. No puedo seguir conduciendo en estas condiciones. Mañana robaré otro coche.

Caminaron juntos hasta el pie de la carretera. La lluvia los empapó por completo mientras Damon no paraba de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Qué tenía de especial aquella chica para que su cuerpo reaccionase protegiéndola a toda costa? ¿Acaso era cierto que la conocía? No podía fiarse porque sería capaz de inventarse cualquier cosa con tal de salir con vida. Quizás podría probar con un poco de compulsión para ver si le sacaba la verdad, pero era demasiado arriesgado, puesto que la mayoría de los habitantes de Mystic Falls tomaban verbena con el té y el café. Ahora se hallaban perdidos en medio de una carretera, entre Virginia y Carolina del Norte. Las coordenadas de Rebekah se situaban en un pueblo cercano a Greensboro, llamado Oak Ridge. Aún estaban a mitad de camino, y era peligroso continuar conduciendo. Elena temblaba de frío, y Damon la alentó para continuar caminando. Apenas quedaba un kilómetro para llegar al motel que habían dejado atrás hace un momento, y por suerte logró distinguir a lo lejos un enorme rótulo que indicaba la situación del motel.

Elena empezó a sentirse mareada. Notó cómo le sangraba el cuello y la espalda debido al impacto de los cristales. Pensaba que no se había hecho daño, pero ahora empezaba a notar su cuerpo dolorido y temblando de frío como consecuencia de su ropa mojada.

- ¿Cuánto queda Damon? No puedo más. Creo que tengo una herida en la espalda...

- Paciencia. Acabo de ver el cartel del Motel "Siesta". Cinco minutos y estamos allí.

Damon la abrazó con fuerza para protegerla de la tempestad mientras caminaban, pero era inútil. La lluvia le había calado hasta los huesos.

Llegaron al motel, donde les atendió una obesa mujer de pelo negro recogido en una trenza que parecía mexicana. Por suerte quedaba una habitación libre, así que la cogieron sin dudarlo.

Al abrir la puerta Elena se ruborizó al ver que en la pequeña habitación había solamente una cama de matrimonio. Damon la miró al percatarse de su sonrojo.

- No pienso dormir en el suelo, pero tranquila. No te voy hacer nada... a no ser que tú quieras – sonrió con sarcasmo.

- Eres un idiota.

- Eso me dicen todas, pero a juzgar por tu cara, diría que te parezco atractivo. – siguió bromeando.

Elena lo miró con desdén y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Necesitaba quitarse la ropa y bañarse con agua caliente para entrar en calor.

- No cierres la puerta. – dijo el vampiro

- ¿Qué? – Elena se giró sorprendida. - ¿Es que además de un secuestrador eres un pervertido?

- No te hagas ilusiones, niña. Simplemente no me fío de que te vayas a escapar por la ventana del lavabo.

- ¿Y a dónde podría ir con esta lluvia? ¿Acaso te crees que estoy loca?

Elena se empezó a marear, y Damon se fijó en la sangre que emanaba de su cuello. La miró con resignación.

- Anda ven aquí. No creo que me sirvas de mucho muerta, así que voy a tener que hacer algo con esa herida. Siéntate en la cama.

Elena obedeció. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y se encontraba tremendamente mal. Damon regresó del lavabo con un par de toallas.

- Ahora quítate la camiseta que llevas.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendida.

- ¡Te he dicho que te la quites! ¿Quieres que te cure o no? ¿Acaso te crees que nunca he visto a una chica desnuda en mi vida? Estoy curado de espantos, niñata.

Damon tenía toda la razón del mundo, así que se desprendió de la ropa que llevaba hasta quedarse en ropa interior. Le tendió una toalla seca.

- Vas a tener que quitarte las bragas y el sostén si no quieres coger un resfriado. – se mofó el vampiro.

Elena lo miró con despecho y se quitó la ropa interior una vez rodeada con la toalla, asegurándose de que Damon no pudiese ver nada.

- Chica vergonzosa por lo que veo. Lo que decía... no tienes mucho que ver con Katherine. – sonrió. – déjame ver esa herida.

Damon se sentó junto a ella y le retiró delicadamente el cabello mojado para ver la herida, situada entre el cuello y la espalda. Intentó controlar su instinto depredador al ver la sangre, pues necesitaba a la joven con vida.

- Vaya. Tienes un cristal dentro de la herida. Habrá que sacarlo. Quédate en esta pose. Voy a por unas pinzas y unas gasas.

Elena se quedó en la misma pose durante un par de minutos. Enseguida vio cómo el vampiro regresaba con unas pinzas, unas gasas y un poco de alcohol. Se le aceleró el corazón al ver que se había quitado la ropa mojada y había salido del baño envuelto en una toalla blanca. Su cuerpo era tan perfecto que quitaba el aliento. Damon se fijó en cómo le miraba.

- Huumm... si no fuese tu secuestrador diría que estás loquita por mis huesos, Elena. – bromeó. – Aunque tranquila, si te quieres desfogar conmigo estoy disponible.

- ¡Eres la persona más engreída que he conocido nunca! ¿por qué no me curas la herida en lugar de pensar en lo guapo que eres y lo bueno que estás?

- Menuda chica más sosa a la que tengo que cuidar. Encima eres una estrecha. – dijo con resignación. – Vamos a ver esa herida.

Se volvió a sentar junto a ella e introdujo las pinzas para sacar el cristal que se había incrustado dentro. Elena gritó de dolor y Damon le tapó la boca con una mano.

- Aguanta, niñata. Un poco más y estará listo.

Elena intentó aguantar las lágrimas, pero fue imposible. Se sentía mareada, dolorida, fría... solo tenía ganas de echarse sobre la cama y descansar hasta el día siguiente. En pocos segundos el cristal estaba fuera de su cuerpo, y se le erizaron los pelos cuando el vampiro empezó a lamerle suavemente la herida para que cicatrizara. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de reaccionar ante las caricias de su secuestrador? Por mucho que se tratase de Damon, era un peligro para ella, y no debía ruborizarse ante cada mirada, roce o palabra suya.

Por otro lado Damon, ante la reacción de la piel de Elena tapada con una simple toalla, empezó a excitarse de forma atroz. Había algo en aquella chica que lo hechizaba por completo, y desconocía a qué era debido. ¿Quizás su parecido con Katherine?. Era posible, pero su historia con ella la había superado al llevarse tantas decepciones y porque... ¿por qué? ¿Había acaso algo más? Sí... pero no lo recordaba bien. Quizás fue el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza antes de salir de Mystic Falls. Se embriagó de su olor mientras le lamía la herida. Le resultaba tan familiar y cercano... pero no podía ser. Aquella joven era una completa desconocida y él se debía someter a las órdenes de Rebekah. Tarde o temprano le ordenaría acabar con su vida y él obedecería sin piedad alguna.

- ¿No recuerdas nada de quién te borró la memoria? – interrumpió Elena. - ¿No te suena haber estado en Nueva York conmigo hace apenas un día?

Damon no recordaba en absoluto haber estado en Nueva York con ella. Había viajado solo para encontrar pistas sobre el paradero de su hermano.

- Habla con Katherine. – insistió Elena.

- ¿Qué? – Damon levantó la vista ante la sugerencia de ella.

- ¿Por qué quieres que hable con Katherine?

- Tienes su teléfono. Ella sabe que estuviste conmigo.

- Métete en la bañera. Estás congelada.

Era cierto. Elena no podía parar de temblar. No se encontraba nada bien y necesitaba relajarse con agua caliente. Damon se acercó al baño para encender el agua. No sabía por qué, pero había algo que le impedía indagar más acerca de ella. ¿Y si por alguna razón su mente se negara a recordar lo que había significado esa chica para él? ¿Era acaso una especie de barrera protectora ante lo que hubiese podido sentir en el pasado? Lo desconocía, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: la vida era mucho más fácil sin tener que preocuparse por los demás. Con Katherine ya había sufrido demasiado y ahora, por primera vez en su vida se sentía libre. El amor apestaba en todos los sentidos, así que decidió no indagar más y omitir todas las preguntas que Elena le había planteado. Por mucho que estuviese en lo cierto, a él ya no le importaba. Solo quería seguir viviendo sin rechazos, sin preocupaciones ni desengaños.

* * *

><p>- Dime a dónde vamos Stefan. – exclamó Katherine mientras salían en coche de Mystic Falls. – Está lloviendo mucho y es peligroso conducir en este estado.<p>

- Tengo una pista sobre ellos. – respondió Stefan.

- ¿A qué esperas para contármelo?

- He llamado a la Sheriff Forbes y me ha comentado que hace algo más de una hora han denunciado la desaparición de un vehículo. He acudido a donde lo habían aparcado y me he encontrado con unos cuantos cristales en el suelo. Parece ser que alguien ha roto la ventana del conductor para entrar dentro.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que pueden ser ellos?

- El paraguas que había en el suelo era el de Elena.

- Huum... buena pista. ¿Y sabes a dónde han podido ir a estas horas de la noche?

- La Sheriff me ha llamado hace diez minutos para decirme que un vehículo de las mismas características ha sido visto empotrado contra un árbol a una hora de viaje de aquí.

- ¿No habrá avisado a la policía? - Katherine odiaba mezclar a la policía en estas cuestiones.

- Le he dicho que era un asunto de vampiros, así que ha dejado que yo me ocupe. Posiblemente habrán chocado por culpa de la lluvia, y si no han encontrado otro coche, es probable que estén durmiendo en un hotel de los alrededores. Les cogeremos por sorpresa.

- Es extraño. ¿Por qué habrán huido Damon y Elena juntos? ¿Pudiste hablar con alguno de ellos? – preguntó sorprendida.

El menor de los Salvatore bajó la vista.

- Hablé con ella. Le dije que la quería... pero algo había cambiado en su rostro. Parecía no ser la misma de antes. Estaba muy distinta.

Katherine le miró durante unos segundos.

- ¿Y qué es lo que piensas?

Stefan intentó reunir el coraje necesario para expresar lo que realmente pensaba, pues una cruda afirmación que se había negado a admitir desde hacía mucho tiempo (incluso antes de su marcha) le estaba acechando sin parar. Y nunca lo había dicho en voz alta por temor a que se hiciese realidad, lo que provocó que su voz temblara ante lo que estaba a punto de pronunciar.

- Elena quiere a mi hermano. – confesó ante la mirada atónita de la vampiresa.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?<strong> **El cuarteto de turno está a punto de encontrarse.** **Ya veremos si Stefan&Kat darán con Damon&Elena. **

**Paso a comentar las reviews :)**

**nuri86: Sí sí... el amor nunca será fácil para esta pareja. Ahora es a Elena a quien le toca sufrir. Ya era hora con la cantidad de desengaños que siempre se lleva Damon :D**

**Karymoon: Me alegro que te haya gustado el giro que le he dado a la historia. A ver qué sale de esto.**

**claracatibiela: Jajaja! De momento Elena se ha librado de ser violada o matada. Aunque nunca se sabe... Damon es un vampiro visceral que nunca piensa antes de actuar, y por culpa de eso siempre ha tenido problemas con Elena. Aunque piensa una cosa: si le ha perdonado incluso por el intento de asesinato de Jeremy esta mujer traga con cualquier cosa, y mucho más siendo Damon su ojito derecho.**

**tefi96: Muchas gracias! Sí... Elena se ha dado cuenta de que ama a Damon, pero hay algo en Stefan que le impide dejarle ir. Después de todo Elena y Katherine no son tan diferentes ;) Aunque no me extraña, yo en su lugar me volvería loca con tanto guapetón suelto por Mystic Falls, jajaja.**

**Abanana: Pedazo review! WooW :) Sí sí... Stefan ya se está dando cuenta de la cruda realidad, y si no ya estará Katherine a su lado para recordárselo. Respecto a Klaus... a mí también me encanta este personaje. Me lo estoy reservando para más adelante. Opino lo mismo con Stefan y Kat: Donde hubo fuego... y en este capítulo habrás visto que he empezado a darles protagonismo. Feliz año igualmente! :D**

**Sofia: Tranquila que la historia de Damon & Elena no va a acabar. Aun hay para rato como buena Delena que soy ;). Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia.  
><strong>


	14. Desconfianza

**CAPÍTULO 14**

La lluvia seguía incesante. Elena se hallaba en la bañera, tomándose un baño con agua caliente para ver si podía entrar en calor. No se encontraba nada bien, y Damon seguía vigilándola tras la puerta para que no se escapara por la ventana. "Será estúpido" pensó. "¿A dónde voy a ir con este tiempo?". Su mirada se perdió tras los cristales del húmedo ventanal, y empezó a pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo. Stefan había aparecido por fin, pero ella ya no era la misma. Por lo menos sus sentimientos hacia él eran diferentes. ¿Acaso se habían enfriado con la aparición de Damon? Ahora aquel Damon no era el mismo. Y no parecía querer escucharle contar su historia, como si se negase a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido entre los dos. A veces había pensado que el olvido era la mejor solución para no complicar las cosas, aunque había algo detrás de aquel Damon que sí reconocía. Su forma de mirarla, de haberse interpuesto entre los cristales del coche para rescatarla... ese era el Damon que quería, y por alguna extraña razón, alguien le había manipulado para olvidarse de ella. ¿Pero con qué fin? Esto solo podía ser cosa de un Original, pues solamente los Originales podían manipular a los vampiros. ¿Acaso la estaba secuestrando por orden de Klaus? Tendría que esperar para averiguarlo.

- ¡Damon! – gritó.

El vampiro apareció al cabo de 1 segundo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Necesito una aspirina. No me encuentro nada bien.

Damon la observó fijamente. La espuma de la bañera le impedía mirar más allá de lo que quisiera.

- ¿Un intento de distraerme, niñata?

- ¿Por qué no vienes y me tocas la frente para comprobar si tengo fiebre? – insistió.

- ¡No tengo aspirinas! – gruñó él. – Soy un vampiro. ¡Los vampiros no tomamos medicinas!

Elena le echó una fulminante mirada. Damon se acercó a ella.

- Sal de la bañera. – ordenó.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quieres una aspirina o no?

- Claro que quiero una aspirina.

- Entonces haz lo que te ordeno o dejaré que te pudras con la fiebre.

Elena obedeció, resignada, no sin antes taparse con una toalla. El vampiro aprovechó su distracción para cogerla en brazos y sacarla del lavabo.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces? – gritó Elena.

Damon la dejó caer en la cama, y ella se aferró a él por miedo a hacerse daño, agarrándolo del cuello con los brazos. No tuvo más remedio que acompañarla en la caída porque parecía no querer soltarse. El vampiro acabó encima de ella, lo que provocó que sus rostros se acercaran a escasos centímetros. Elena no podía parar de mirarle, y se le aceleró el corazón. Damon la contempló por unos instantes, acercándose de forma que le rozó los labios.

- ¡Dios...! Eres tan... – empezó a susurrarle. Su voz sonaba tan sugerente... tan... sexy, que Elena se quedó petrificada. El ardor en su estómago le hizo olvidar por unos instantes la fiebre que tenía.

- ... ¡ilusa! – continuó el vampiro, cogiéndole de la muñeca y atándola con unas esposas a la cabecera de la cama.

- ¿Pero qué...? – Elena no daba crédito. ¿La había atado como si fuese una delincuente?

- Así no te escaparás mientras voy en busca de una aspirina. – le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Damon! ¡Serás idiota! ¡No me hagas esto! – gritó Elena.

- Estate quietecita mientras pido una aspirina. Pórtate bien y a lo mejor te traigo una revista. – bromeó.

- ¡Te odio!

Cerró la puerta, dejando a Elena completamente sola atada a la cama. Miró al techo, resignada. Estaba claro que le costaría una barbaridad quitarse a Damon de la cabeza, pues un solo roce le causaba temblores por todo el cuerpo. Y ese sentimiento aumentaba a medida que transcurrían las horas junto a él. Nunca había experimentado tanta sensación de libertad aun estando atada con unas esposas. El Damon salvaje de antes todavía se escondía en este nuevo Damon. Necesitaba sentirle, olerle, probarle como había hecho otras veces. Porque detrás de aquel desconocido se encontraba el hombre al que amaba, y no dudaría en hacer lo imposible para recuperarlo.

* * *

><p>- Ya casi hemos llegado. – confirmó Stefan mientras Katherine aminoraba la marcha debido a la intensa tormenta.<p>

- ¿Logras ver el coche por algún lado?

El menor de los Salvatore negó con la cabeza. La lluvia era demasiado fuerte como para ver más allá de unos metros. De repente, en medio de la carretera, una figura que parecía humana apareció de la nada, y Katherine intentó esquivarla, provocando un frenazo que los sacó de la vía de circulación.

- ¡¿Pero qué has hecho? – gritó Stefan.

- ¡He visto una silueta! – exclamó ella.

Stefan se giró hacia donde Katherine había visto la figura pero había desaparecido.

- No te creas que lo he hecho a posta Stefan.

- ¡Pues casi nos chocamos, joder!. Anda... volvamos al coche que nos estamos empapando vivos.

Acto seguido, al girarse para regresar hacia el coche, la figura apareció delante de sus ojos.

- ¡Vaya! Me acabo de encontrar con dos traidores. – dijo la voz misteriosa.

Katherine y Stefan se sobresaltaron al ver al mismísimo Klaus delante de sus ojos.

- ¿K... Klaus? – Katherine empezó a temblar.

El híbrido sonrió de forma maléfica, y sin darse cuenta se vieron rodeados de vampiros en pocos segundos. Intentaron escapar pero fue inútil. Había demasiados. Se acercó lentamente hacia ellos.

- Creo que tenéis algo que me pertenece.

- No sé de qué me hablas. – dijo Stefan con voz amenazante.

Klaus se acercó a Katherine, que se hallaba retenida por dos poderosos vampiros. Cogió una estaca del suelo y se la clavó en el estómago. Empezó a gritar del dolor.

- ¿Dónde está Elena? – preguntó Klaus sin levantar el tono de su voz.

Al ver que Stefan no reaccionaba, decidió coger a la vampiresa por el cuello y empotrarla contra un árbol. Le sacó la estaca del estómago y se la volvió a clavar en el pecho, a escasos centímetros del corazón, provocándole ahogados sollozos.

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir. Si no me dices dónde está Elena le voy a clavar la estaca en el corazón.

Stefan siguió mirándolo, sin pestañear.

- Tú te lo has buscado. – sonrió Klaus. Volvió a sacar la estaca para clavársela en el corazón.

- ¡Espera! – gritó Stefan.

Klaus se giró hacia él.

- Veo que Katerina te importa más de lo que me pensaba. Adelante. Cuéntame lo que sabes.

- ¡Los estamos buscando! Damon y ella han desaparecido. – empezó a contar Stefan.

- Continúa... – insistió Klaus.

- ¡No sé dónde están. Estamos aquí para encontrar pistas sobre su paradero!

Klaus se dirigió a Katherine mientras la estaca seguía clavada en su pecho.

- ¿Está diciendo la verdad? – le preguntó.

Asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Parecía satisfecho, así que extrajo la estaca de su pecho. Katherine respiró, pero al cabo de pocos segundos el híbrido la mordió en el brazo. La vampiresa volvió a gritar de dolor.

- Tienes tres días antes de que mueras para traerme a Elena viva. Si no lo haces, te quedarás sin antídoto para curar esa herida.

Katherine le miró suplicante, y Klaus desapareció con su ejército de vampiros, dejando a ambos solos con la mordedura de hombre lobo. Stefan acudió en su rescate.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con rostro de preocupación.

- Creo que sí...

La ayudó a levantarse, pues apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

- Vamos. Me toca conducir a mí.

Katherine le dirigió una amarga sonrisa.

- Gracias por salvarme la vida.

- De nada. – respondió él.

* * *

><p>Damon regresó a la habitación con un par de aspirinas y un vaso de agua que le había facilitado la recepcionista del motel. Elena permanecía en la misma pose que la dejó, tumbada de costado y apoyando su cabeza sobre el brazo atado a la cama.<p>

- Has tardado mucho. – refunfuñó ella.

- Lo suficiente para airearme un poco. – respondió con sarcasmo.

- Son las cuatro de la mañana y no voy a poder dormir en esta pose.

- Pues vete acostumbrando, niñata. No te pienso soltar.

- ¿Qué? – Elena estaba indignada. ¿Tendría que pasarse la noche entera durmiendo atada? – ¡Esto es muy incómodo! ¡No puedes dejarme así!

El vampiro sonrió.

- Pruébame.

- ¡Si me dejas así no te pienso dejar dormir! – amenazó ella.

Damon la contempló, divertido.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a pegar pataditas mientras duermo?

- ¡Voy a gritar!

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Damon, mientras se quitaba la ropa para dormir en calzoncillos.

- ¡Por lo menos deja que me ponga un pijama o algo! – insistió ella.

Elena no podía parar de contemplar su hermoso cuerpo. Tragó saliva e intentó disimular su sonrojo cuando se acercó a ella y le lanzó una camiseta suya. Estaba impregnada de su olor.

- Toma. Por lo menos no tendrás que dormir con la toalla mojada.

La desató de la cama para poder vestirse con su camiseta y unos pantalones de chándal que había encontrado en la habitación. Damon no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo, y pensó en lo atractiva que era incluso con una camiseta desaliñada y unos pantalones que no eran de su talla. Aquella chica era tan... no podía describirla, pero se sentía terriblemente atraído por ella. Decidió atarle ambas manos con las esposas y escondió la llave debajo de la almohada. Con sus sentidos vampíricos tan agudizados iba a resultarle imposible acceder a ella sin despertarle. Elena volvió a refunfuñar, pero estaba tan cansada que pronto cerró los ojos. Al cabo de una hora los abrió. La habitación permanecía oscura y Damon se encontraba durmiendo a su lado. Necesitaba otra aspirina, así que intentó ir al baño pasando por encima del vampiro. Arqueó su cuerpo hasta tener a Damon debajo, durmiendo boca arriba y entre sus piernas. Cuando se dispuso a levantar la pierna izquierda para salir por el lateral de la cama donde dormía, notó cómo una mano la cogió por la cintura y la empujó hacia delante, provocando que cayera encima de él. Su pecho chocó contra el suyo, y sus labios casi se rozaron. La joven no podía incorporarse al tener las manos atadas por las esposas, por lo que intentó balancearse hacia atrás sin éxito. La mano de Damon todavía seguía rodeando su cintura.

- ¿Qué... qué haces? – preguntó ella, sorprendida.

- Lo estabas deseando desde la primera vez que me viste. Reconócelo. – le susurró.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Huum... ¿robarme un beso a altas horas de la noche, quizás?

- Eres un arrogante, ¿lo sabías?

- La arrogante eres tú si te piensas que me voy a ablandar solo por el hecho de que hayamos entablado más conversación de la que debiera desde que te secuestré. ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que soy idiota? Tus intenciones se ven a la legua.

- No me puedo creer que seas tan estúpido.

Damon sonrió al percatarse de su enojo. La incorporó y la ayudó a quedarse en su sitio, tumbada a su lado.

- Necesito una aspir...

- Ssssh! Silencio... – interrumpió el vampiro. – le tocó la frente con la mano y comprobó que estaba ardiendo. - ¡Vaya! pero si tienes fiebre y todo.

- ¡No estaba bromeando!

Damon se levantó de la cama y le trajo un vaso de agua con una aspirina. También llevaba un paño humedecido.

- Y ahora duérmete. Ya casi está amaneciendo. Nos iremos en un par de horas.

- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó ella.

- Por culpa de la lluvia no he podido esconder el coche. Estamos demasiado cerca y es muy posible que nos descubran. No puedo correr este riesgo. Así que duerme lo que puedas.

Le puso el paño humedecido en la frente y en pocos segundos cayó rendida. Damon la contempló mientras dormía. Había algo tan especial en ella y tan imposible de describir que le aterrorizaba por dentro, pero dentro de su incertidumbre existía algo claro: no se podía permitir el lujo de establecer ningún vínculo especial porque tarde o temprano la tendría que matar. Así se lo había ordenado Rebekah y eso es lo que haría.

* * *

><p>Katherine miraba pensativa a través de la ventana mientras Stefan conducía. Habían llegado a donde se encontraban los restos del coche robado. Casi estaba amaneciendo y la lluvia había empezado a cesar.<p>

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó él.

La vampiresa le miró, resignada.

- He sido mordida por Klaus y la única solución que tengo es entregarle a Elena. Y esto es algo por lo que tú no vas a estar dispuesto a pasar, así que imagínate lo bien que estoy.

- Elena es la única que puede acabar con él, recuérdalo.

- ¿Y conseguiremos matarlo en tres días? Permítame que lo dude, Stefan.

- Tranquila. Se nos ocurrirá algo. Te lo prometo. De peores cosas hemos salido.

Katherine lo miró, recelosa.

- Lo siento Stefan... pero hasta hace nada me querías ver muerta. ¿Cómo sé que no me estás utilizando? Me necesitas porque no puedes probar la sangre humana, y eso te ha hecho débil.

De repente Stefan frenó el coche y la agarró por los hombros.

- Escúchame Katherine. Que tú te hayas pasado la mayor parte de tu eternidad utilizando a las personas a tu antojo no significa que yo también lo haga. Cuando estuve bajo la influencia de Klaus, fuiste tú la que me ayudó a curar mis ansias de sangre. Estuviste cada noche a mi lado, aun a riesgo de tu propia vida. Y eso no lo pienso olvidar, ¿vale? Ahora hemos de encontrar a Elena y a mi hermano. Juntos se nos ocurrirá un plan.

Le miró a los ojos. Parecía completamente convencido de sus palabras, así que no tuvo más remedio que hacer algo que nunca había experimentado desde su conversión: Confiar en alguien.

Acabaron encontrando el coche de Damon. Stefan miró en su teléfono móvil los moteles que se encontraban a poca distancia de la zona.

- ¿Motel Siesta? – Katherine parecía sorprendida con el nombre.

- Sí. Está a un kilómetro y medio de aquí. Lo más probable es que se haya alojado allí por culpa de la lluvia. – dijo Stefan.

- ¿Tú crees que Elena puede estar con él?

Stefan la miró. Sus ojos transmitían tristeza.

- El paraguas que encontramos era el de Elena. – contestó con resignación.

- Vale vale! Ya me callo!

Stefan se dirigió hacia ella.

- Escúchame Katherine. A partir de aquí debemos confiar el uno en el otro, ¿vale? Yo te he dado mi palabra de que haré todo lo posible por conseguir la cura para tu herida, pero tú has de hacer lo mismo. Quiero que te dejes de juegos sucios y puñaladas por la espalda, ¿de acuerdo?

- Entiendo lo que me dices dado mi currículum. Pero quiero que te quede clara una cosa. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por sobrevivir, y si tengo que elegir entre Elena y yo, con gusto voy a dejar morir a Elena.

- Puede ser que llegue el momento en el que tú y yo tengamos que enfrentarnos por la seguridad de Elena. Pero quiero una batalla limpia. Solo te pido eso, Katherine. ¡Basta ya de juegos! ¿Trato hecho?

Katherine lo miró por unos instantes, pensativa.

- Hecho.

* * *

><p>Eran las 6 de la mañana y ya había parado de llover. Damon y Elena acudieron a una gasolinera que se encontraba a escasos metros del motel. A Damon no le costó en absoluto robar un coche utilizando su manipulación mental, y Elena se encontraba algo mejor que el día anterior aunque apenas hubiese descansado. Miró por la ventana, preguntándose a dónde la llevaría y qué haría con ella. Ya había intentado sustraerle información sin éxito, así que esta vez no sería distinto, por lo que decidió contemplar el paisaje en silencio.<p>

Tardaron en llegar una hora a un descampado situado en Oak Ridge, lugar donde apuntaban las coordenadas de Rebekah. Damon frenó el coche y encerró a Elena dentro para que no pudiese escapar. Salió a echar un vistazo mientras llamaba a un número de teléfono anotado en el papel donde estaban las coordenadas, pues había unas indicaciones de llamar una vez hubiesen llegado a su destino. Descolgaron al segundo tono de llamada.

- ¿La has traído contigo? – preguntó una voz femenina que sin duda pertenecía a la de Rebekah.

- La tengo a punto para ti. ¿Qué quieres que haga con ella? – preguntó el vampiro.

- Debes continuar por la Carretera 68. En el 1431 verás una pizzería llamada "Bill's Pizza Pub". Pregunta por el dueño, Bill. Él te dirá lo que tienes que hacer.

- Entendido.

Rebekah colgó el teléfono. Estaba saliendo todo según lo previsto. Su hermano Klaus era muy inteligente y debía cuidar cada detalle de su plan. La coartada era perfecta: Stefan había regresado a Mystic Falls y Damon, cegado por los celos, la secuestró y asesinó a sangre fría. Era muy probable que Damon actuase de aquella forma dada su obsesión por la novia de su hermano. A Klaus le había llegado a los oídos lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser, pero aun así intentaría averiguar la causa de su muerte y acabar con el culpable. Las pruebas del asesinato de Damon debían ser irrefutables.

- ¿Y si le añades un poco más de drama al asunto?

- ¿Perdón? – Rebekah estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando fue interrumpida por una aparición.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Vicky? La hermana de Matt Donovan, convertida por Damon en contra de su voluntad y asesinada por Stefan, había aparecido delante de sus ojos.

- ¿Quieres ponerte en contacto con tu madre o no?

Rebekah asintió levemente con la cabeza. Desde hace siglos había probado todos los métodos posibles para contactar con los espíritus del otro lado, un mundo en el que los muertos vagaban sin rumbo al no poder descansar en paz. Descubrió que su madre, una poderosa bruja vikinga asesinada por un ser sobrenatural hace mil años, se encontraba encerrada en aquel mundo, pero por una extraña razón había aparecido Vicky en su lugar. Ella era la única que podía llevarla a la verdad sobre quién la había matado.

- Pues hemos de hacerlo todo según lo previsto. Tú me ayudas a deshacerme de Damon y yo te ayudo a deshacer la obsesión de tu hermano con los híbridos. – contestó Vicky.

- ¿Acaso te he cuestionado algo anteriormente? No puedes aparecer de repente como si nada, Vicky. El plan marcha según lo previsto, y Elena pronto morirá.

Vicky sonrió con maldad.

- Sí... pero quiero que Damon pague por lo que me hizo. Necesito que recuerde todo lo que ha hecho una vez mate a Elena.

- Y yo necesito que Klaus no sospeche que estoy detrás de esto. Nunca me lo perdonaría.

Vicky se acercó a Rebekah, con aires de superioridad.

- Entonces vamos a hacer algo dramático y efectivo a la vez.

Rebekah la miró dubitativa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó.

- No solo basta con que la mate. Elena debe sufrir delante de Damon para que recuerde todos los detalles una vez le quites la compulsión. – Vicky la miró a los ojos con firmeza. – Quiero que la viole.

- ¿Qué? – A Rebekah le pareció absurda la petición de Vicky.

- Piénsalo por un momento, Rebekah. Klaus querrá pruebas. ¿Y qué más pruebas que el rastro de Damon dentro de Elena?

Rebekah pensó que a lo mejor podía tener razón. Desde luego eso era una prueba más que contundente que podía creerse Klaus. Al fin y al cabo todos los crímenes pasionales acababan de la misma forma: el asesino violando y matando a su víctima.

- De acuerdo. Pero después de esto, quiero que me pongas en contacto con mi madre.

Vicky sonrió.

- Tienes mi palabra.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno! He vuelto a ir un poco más allá con la historia. Esta vez he recuperado a Vicky por ser un nexo de unión entre Rebekah y su madre, por lo que he pensado que puede ser la única en doblegarla. Por fin Klaus ha aparecido y además he dado más protagonismo a Stefan y Katherine. Espero no haber sido muy dispersa con los acontecimientos. Al final acabarán todos con un punto en común, pero necesitaba explicarlos por separado.<strong>

**La historia de Damon y Elena se está volviendo un poquito más oscura si cabe... espero que os guste por dónde la estoy llevando. Ya os he dicho que me encanta complicar las relaciones ;)  
><strong>

**Vayamos con las reviews:  
><strong>

**Claracatibiela: Ya sabes que Damon siempre ha sido el ojito derecho de Elena. Me cuesta creer algo que ella no le perdone, la verdad. Aunque nunca se sabe ;)**

**Charo-Rt: Bienvenida a mi fic. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Si te gustan Damon&Elena y Katherine&Stefan, aquí te vas a hartar, jejeje.  
><strong>

**Tefi96: La escena de Damon interponiéndose entre Elena y los cristales también me gustó mucho escribirla. Lo bueno es que él no sabe por qué su cuerpo reacciona de esta forma ante Elena. Es como un acto reflejo. Así que a tí también te gustan Katherine y Stefan... jejeje. Seguiré escribiendo también sobre ellos. **

**Khrysthynnekega: Bienvenida a mi fic. Espero que te guste tanto como a mí me gusta escribirlo! :D**

**Karymoon: ¿Tu historia favorita? ¿En serio? Me siento halagada! Muchas gracias! :)  
><strong>

****Me hace mucha ilusión recibir reviews cada semana. Ah! Y os recuerdo que vuestras sugerencias son siempre bienvenidas. Nos leemos en breve!  
><strong>**


	15. Despierta el Amor

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Damon emprendió con Elena el camino hacia el restaurante "Bill's Pizza Pub", donde el encargado le daría más instrucciones sobre la misión. Elena se encontraba un poco mareada, y su palidez era inusual. Estaba tiritando de frío a pesar del caluroso día.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el vampiro al notar que podía haber enfermado.

- Cre... creo que sigo teniendo un poco de fiebre. – respondió ella, con voz temblorosa.

Damon acercó la mano a su frente, y efectivamente estaba ardiendo.

- Por lo que veo cogiste frío anoche. Estás ardiendo, y eso no es bueno.

Apartó el coche de la carretera y frenó para salir. Encontró una manta en el maletero. La tendió en el asiento de atrás y cogió a Elena entre sus brazos para tumbarla encima. La envolvió con sumo cuidado, mientras buscaba otra aspirina en sus bolsillos. Se habían acabado las que tenía. Mojó un paño y lo colocó en su frente. Elena estaba sudando y Damon empezó a preocuparse.

- Quedan unos diez minutos para que lleguemos a nuestro destino. Me encargaré de que te den una aspirina, ¿de acuerdo?

Elena asintió, pues casi no tenía fuerzas para hablar.

Condujo despacio para no marearla, y su preocupación aumentaba a medida que transcurría el tiempo. "¿Por qué me preocupo?" se preguntó a sí mismo. Por alguna extraña razón temía por la vida de aquella chica, y de repente un nudo inundó su estómago. Nunca había experimentado una sensación por alguien como la que sentía con Elena. Bueno, con Katherine tal vez, cuando estaba enamorado de ella y pensó que había muerto en el terrible incendio, e incluso con Stefan, que era su hermano. ¿Pero Elena? ¿Por qué le importaba su vida? ¿Por miedo a la reprimenda de Rebekah si la entregaba ya muerta? No, eso no podía ser, pues el sentimiento era bien distinto. No entendía nada, pues estaba dispuesto a matar a esa chica. ¿Pero cómo matarla si temía tanto por su vida?

Llegaron al restaurante. Damon aparcó en el parking que había en un descampado y abrió la puerta para coger a Elena, que estaba profundamente dormida. No pudo evitar contemplarla durante unos breves instantes. Era tan guapa y había algo tan especial en ella que volvió a sentir pánico al pensar que la perdería. Pero algo en su interior le decía que asumiría la orden de Rebekah y la obedecería sin cuestionar. Se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente para comprobar su temperatura. La joven se dio cuenta al sentir el contacto de sus labios con su piel.

- D... Damon...

- Tranquila, niña. Descansa todo lo que puedas. – le susurró dulcemente.

Elena, exhausta y sin fuerzas, volvió a quedarse dormida.

Damon decidió dejarla en el coche para que pudiese dormir. Aprovecharía el momento para pedir una aspirina y comprobar si mejoraba. No podía entregarla en aquel estado tan lamentable.

Bloqueó las puertas del coche y entró en el restaurante. Estaban sirviendo los desayunos, y pudo ver a una guapa camarera que se le acercó para ofrecerle una mesa.

- Estoy buscando a Bill. – dijo.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó la camarera.

- Dile a tu jefe que vengo de parte de Rebekah.

La camarera lo observó con detenimiento. Su cara no le resultaba familiar, pero aun así acudió al interior del restaurante para hablar con Bill.

Damon se quedó cerca de la barra, donde se sentó para pedir un vaso de agua y una aspirina. Enseguida apareció un tipo obeso, con ropa de cocinero, desde la puerta que se encontraba situada detrás de la barra. Sin duda era Bill.

- ¿La has traído? – preguntó.

- Está en el coche. – respondió el vampiro.

- Muy bien. Entonces vamos a por ella.

- ¡Espera! Necesita una aspirina. Está enferma.

Bill lo miró de reojo.

- ¿En serio te importa que esté enferma? Eso no le va a gustar a Rebekah lo más mínimo.

Damon lo miró con gesto desafiante.

- Le he prometido entregarla sana y salva. Así que deja que cumpla mi promesa, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Vale vale! no quiero problemas en mi bar. Llévale la estúpida aspirina a la chica.

Damon salió del bar y abrió la puerta del coche. Elena seguía dormida, pero no había parado de sudar. La zarandeó suavemente para despertarla y así poder hacerle tomar la aspirina. Emitió unos murmuros extraños... parecía delirar.

- Elena... – despierta – le susurró en el oído. La incorporó de forma que se quedó abrazándola por detrás.

- Mmm...

- Aquí traigo la aspirina. Necesitas tomártela.

La joven abrió ligeramente los ojos.

- ¿D... Damon?

- Sí. Soy yo. Tómate la aspirina, por favor.

Elena intentó colocarse de forma que Damon le pudo introducir la aspirina en la boca. La ayudó a dar un par de sorbos de agua para tragarla.

- T... tengo mucho frío...

Damon la abrazó fuertemente para darle calor, pero estaba demasiado frío. Necesitaba tomar algo de café para calentar la sangre de sus venas. De repente apareció Bill por la espalda.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Damon con gesto amenazante.

- Me tienes que dar a la chica.

Elena pareció escuchar la conversación, y agarró a Damon con fuerza. Se negaba rotundamente a separarse de él.

- ¿No ves que está enferma? No te la puedes llevar en este estado. A Rebekah no le va a gustar que la haya traído así. – insistió Damon.

- Acabo de hablar con Rebekah y me ha dicho que le da igual. La vamos a encerrar dentro. – dijo Bill.

El vampiro miró a la joven. Su estado era cada vez más lamentable.

- Necesita un hospital. No te la puedo entregar así.

- Mira... no te metas en esto. Hay que seguir las órdenes de Rebekah.

De repente y sin saber cómo, Damon utilizó su velocidad vampírica para acercarse al cuello de Bill y morderlo con fuerza. Lo desangró en cuestión de segundos. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos como el fuego. Se introdujo rápidamente en el coche y al arrancar, se dio cuenta de que las cuatro ruedas estaban pinchadas. Al cabo de pocos segundos observó cómo varios humanos que parecían manipulados se acercaban al coche con estacas y pistolas que seguramente llevarían balas de madera. "¡Mierda!" pensó. Le habían tendido una emboscada.

Salió rápidamente del coche y cogió a Elena en brazos. Los humanos estaban cada vez más cerca. Logró esquivar los primeros balazos, pero no tuvo suerte con uno de ellos, que le hirió en la pierna. Aun así consiguió sacar suficiente fuerza como para huir rápidamente por el bosque cercano al restaurante. Parecía una especie de parque forestal enorme e ideal para esconderse. Se agachó entre los matorrales y permaneció un rato en la misma postura para comprobar que no le seguían. Siguió abrazando a Elena con fuerza, pero era inútil. No conseguía hacerla entrar en calor.

* * *

><p>- ¿Sigue sin cogerte el teléfono? – preguntó Katherine.<p>

- No me responde. ¡Maldita sea! – gritó Stefan pegando un puñetazo en la pared del motel "Siesta"

- ¡Oiga! ¡Le voy a cobrar por los desperfectos! – le amenazó la recepcionista.

Stefan se giró hacia ella.

- ¿En serio que no sabes nada de este hombre? – le enseñó la foto de Damon.

- No. No sé nada. – respondió ésta.

- Es inútil Stefan. Damon la ha manipulado. – dijo Katherine en un tono pesimista.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó él. - ¿Por qué no me coge las llamadas de una maldita vez?

- A lo mejor le ha dado un ataque de celos y la ha secuestrado. – sugirió la vampiresa. – aunque podría haberse esperado a que me hubiese curado la mordedura.

- No seas estúpida.

- ¿Y por qué no? Ya sabemos todos los impulsivo que es Damon. Y el hecho de que hayas regresado implica volver con Elena.

- Damon no haría nunca una cosa así.

Katherine cruzó los brazos y lo miró de reojo.

- ¿En serio?

- Nunca haría daño a Elena. Te lo aseguro.

- Eso espero, porque como Elena muera, yo voy detrás, y no me hace ninguna gracia.

De repente Katherine empezó a encontrarse terriblemente mal. Emitió un fuerte gemido y cayó al suelo. Stefan acudió a socorrerla. La mordedura se estaba volviendo cada vez peor.

- Necesito una habitación. – le dijo a la recepcionista.

- Solo nos queda una que se ha quedado libre hace poco. Tenemos que limpiarla.

Stefan se acercó a ella, utilizando la compulsión.

- Me la vas a dar ahora.

- Entendido.

Cogió a Katherine en brazos y subió a la habitación que quedaba libre. La tumbó en la cama, que todavía estaba caliente de la pareja que había dormido hacía un rato. "Un momento" pensó. El olor de la habitación le era muy familiar.

- ¡Huele a Elena! – exclamó eufórico.

- Si te sirve de consuelo también huele a Damon. – continuó Katherine, con el tono de su voz algo debilitado.

- Descansa aquí. Voy a ver si encuentro alguna pista.

Katherine se tumbó un rato mientras Stefan husmeaba cada rincón de la habitación para dar con el paradero de Damon y Elena. Llamó a la Sheriff por si existía alguna otra denuncia de algún vehículo robado, pero no hubo suerte. De momento no había ninguna información trascendental.

- ¡Dios mío! La almohada apesta a Elena. – se quejó Katherine. Tiene pinta de haber sudado mucho... – sugirió con malicia.

- ¿Te quieres callar?

- ¡Vale vale! Solo quería corroborar si aquí había ocurrido algo importante para la investigación.

Dio la vuelta a la almohada para ver si estaba más limpia, cuando se dio cuenta de que había un papel escrito debajo de ella.

- Creo que tengo algo.

Stefan se giró.

- Déjame ver.

El papel estaba doblado y escrito con tinta reciente.

- ¡Es la letra de Elena! – exclamó Stefan.

En la nota se podía leer lo siguiente:

_A quien lo lea:_

_Por favor, llamad al siguiente número: (número de Stefan). He sido secuestrada por su hermano. Él sabrá qué hacer._

_P.D. Está fuera de sí. No me conoce y no sé a dónde me lleva. _

- Vaya. – dijo Katherine. –Veo que lo ha escrito un poco en clave, ¿no te parece? Con esto no sacamos nada en claro.

- Sacamos muchas cosas en claro, Katherine. Primero de todo, es cierto que ha sido secuestrada por Damon. Pero lo más importante es que alguien lo ha manipulado para eliminar los recuerdos de Elena de su mente. Si se ha olvidado de ella, es posible entonces que corra peligro.

- Hasta ahí ya llego, Stefan. ¿Pero por qué no ha intentado sacarle más información a Damon sobre a dónde la llevaba? Un poco de seducción y...

- Elena no es como tú, Katherine. Dudo mucho que utilizara tus sucias técnicas para obtener información.

- Chica tonta... – respondió la vampiresa.

De repente sonó el móvil de Stefan.

- ¿Sheriff Forbes?

- Tengo buenas noticias.

- Adelante.

- Mis compañeros de Carolina del Norte me han dicho que ha habido varias denuncias acerca de un tiroteo en Oak Ridge. A parecer había balas de madera en el suelo.

- Esto pinta a intrusión vampírica.

- Exacto. Yo de ti acudiría allí a investigar. Te envío a tu móvil las coordenadas del bar donde ha sucedido todo.

- Muchas gracias Sheriff.

- De nada Stefan. Espero que traigas a Elena sana y salva.

- Descuide. Lo haré.

Stefan se dirigió a Katherine.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras de fuerzas para darnos un paseíto por Oak Ridge?

- Eso ni se pregunta, Stefan. ¡Vamos antes de que les volvamos a perder la pista!.

- ¿Estarás bien, Kat?

Katherine lo miró sorprendía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la llamaba con ese diminutivo.

- Prefiero pasarlo un poco mal ahora que no volver a ver la luz del día.

* * *

><p>Damon siguió caminando por la espesura del bosque. Parecía que los humanos manipulados se habían cansado de seguirles, por lo que respiró tranquilo. Miró a Elena que yacía dormida entre sus brazos. La arrimó contra su pecho. Necesitaba salvar a aquella chica a toda costa, y nada ni nadie se lo podría impedir. Existía una especie de conexión con ella que le hacía actuar con un fuerte instinto de protección, algo que no entendía en absoluto pero que debía hacer. Así que siguió hacia adelante intentando buscar la salida de aquel enorme parque para encontrar un hospital. Desafortunadamente empezó a llover de nuevo. Damon la tapó con la manta y con su cuerpo de forma que se mojara lo menos posible, pero era muy complicado porque la lluvia era cada vez más intensa. Observó una especie de cabaña a lo lejos, así que se dirigió hacia allí. Durante el camino Elena se había mojado por completo, y el ambiente se estaba volviendo terriblemente frío. Al llegar a la vieja cabaña llamó a la puerta tres veces. Al cabo de unos minutos una anciana de unos ochenta años de edad les abrió.<p>

- ¿Quiénes sois?

- Por favor. Esta chica está muy enferma. ¡Necesito entrar!

La anciana les miró con recelo. Observó el pálido rostro de la joven y se asustó.

- ¡Dios mío! Está temblando. Tiene una hipotermia...

Los invitó a entrar.

- Hasta hace nada tenía fiebre. – le dijo Damon a la mujer mientras extendía a Elena en una cama.

La vieja le tomó la temperatura.

- Está a 30 grados de temperatura. ¡Necesita calor urgentemente! Escúchame, joven. Tienes que quitarle toda la ropa mojada y taparla con la manta. Aunque lo más efectivo para estos casos es el contacto piel con piel. Es el mejor método para calentarla. Así que desnúdate.

Damon se la quedó mirando, pensativo.

- ¡Apresúrate o morirá!

- Por favor... necesito que me prepare una taza de café o té caliente. – pidió el vampiro. Era la única forma para mantener la piel caliente y así poder transmitirle su calor a Elena.

Mientras la anciana se levantaba a preparar el café, Damon empezó a quitarle la ropa. Sus escalofríos le encogieron el corazón, y de repente escuchó su voz.

- D... Damon.

- Estoy aquí, niña. – le susurró dulcemente.

- M... me has salvad...

- Shhhh. – no malgastes tus fuerzas. Duérmete.

A Elena no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir hablando, y Damon siguió despojándole de su ropa hasta que la dejó en ropa interior, que estaba empapada. "Dos tempestades son demasiadas para tu cuerpo, ¿eh pequeña?" pensó. Envolvió la almohada con una toalla y le recogió el pelo para situarlo en ella. Le quitó el sujetador con sorprendente timidez. Era una chica preciosa, con unos pechos perfectos. Se quedó embelesado contemplando cada centímetro de su piel hasta que irrumpió la anciana con la taza de café en la mano. Damon se apresuró en tomárselo, aunque casi le quemó la lengua y los labios de lo caliente que estaba.

- Me quedaré afuera viendo la televisión. Si necesitas algo pídemelo, por favor.

- Muchas gracias señora...

- Me puedes llamar Rosemary.

- Gracias por todo, Rosemary.

La vieja abandonó la habitación. Damon se quitó la ropa hasta quedarse completamente desnudo. Se secó con otra toalla que había dejado Rosemary preparada y destapó la manta para introducirse en la cama y así darle calor. Se colocó encima de ella, y le rodeó el cuello con sus fuertes brazos. Notó cómo su torso tocaba sus pechos, y contempló su bello rostro con timidez. Deslizó su mano por el interior para despojarle las bragas, las cuales estaban también empapadas por la lluvia, y en aquel preciso instante la miró con ternura. Hubiese dado su vida por salvar a aquella chica, y ahora estaba entendiendo el porqué.

- D... Damon... – intentó de hablar de nuevo.

- Shhh... – le selló la boca con el dedo índice. – Necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

El rostro de Elena parecía feliz de tenerle junto a ella.

En aquel momento, mientras sus cuerpos permanecían en contacto transmitiéndose todo el calor posible, Damon sintió infinidad de cosas al mismo tiempo: ternura, miedo a perderla, instinto protector, pasión... todos estos sentimientos se mezclaron en su cabeza, desembocándole en una serie de preguntas que no se había cuestionado hasta ahora: ¿Cómo aquella chica podía significarlo todo para él si apenas la conocía? ¿Qué provocaba sus deseos de protegerla incluso por encima de su propia vida? ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando locamente de ella?

* * *

><p>Vicky contempló a Rebekah con el rostro contrariado.<p>

- Se supone que la compulsión funcionaría. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- No lo sé.- respondió la Original. – le dije que me la trajera al sitio estipulado y eso ha hecho. Pero veo que no responde a compulsiones cuando se trata de la vida de esa chica. ¡Mierda! Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que mi hermano lo haga.

- ¿Y qué sugieres, Rebekah?

- Todavía está a mi merced. Le obligué a obedecerme cuando le pidiese que matara a Elena. Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es darle esta orden.

- ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer? ¿Vas a ir en su busca?

Rebekah sonrió.

- No exactamente. Le voy a llamar por teléfono. Puedo darle la orden desde aquí sin problemas.

- Buena idea. – alabó Vicky. Pero recuerda que debe ser trágico. Damon tiene que violarla para que recuerde todo el sufrimiento al que la ha sometido y así vivir una vida eterna con esa culpa.

- Descuida. Es una buena forma de que Klaus se crea todo ese rollo del amor pasional. – afirmó Rebekah.

- Pues ya sabes. ¿A qué esperas para coger el móvil y hacerle una llamadita?

- Ahora mismo iba a hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Damon seguía encima de Elena dándole calor mientras contemplaba cómo su rostro iba recuperando el color. Notó cómo su respiración se volvía cada vez más regular, y eso le alivió. Otra medida drástica para salvarla podría haber sido donándole su sangre, pero algo se lo impedía debido a las órdenes que había recibido de Rebekah. Si la matara regresaría a la vida como vampiro, y eso contradecía completamente el plan. Por lo tanto, no era posible haber optado por esta vía.<p>

Sonó el teléfono móvil que había dejado en la mesilla al lado de la cama. El vampiro se giró levemente e hizo un amago para reincorporarse y así llegar al aparato. Pero los brazos de Elena se lo impidieron. Lo agarró por el cuello de forma que regresó a la misma pose en la que estaban: él encima de ella, y ella rodeándole con sus brazos sin querer dejarle marchar. El corazón del vampiro se aceleró, todo fruto de la pasión que le despertaba Elena. Yacía junto a ella, que aún seguía dormida. Ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos, dándose calor mutuo y sin testigos cerca. Le entró una gran necesidad de besarla, pues quizás de esta forma descubriría lo que sentía exactamente por ella. Le acarició la larga cabellera mientras dirigía su mirada felina hacia sus labios, que habían recuperado el color. Era como la princesa Blancanieves que necesitaba recobrarse con el beso del príncipe encantador. ¿Por qué no ser esta vez el príncipe que la liberase de las tinieblas? ¿Por qué esa necesidad repentina de juntar sus labios con los suyos? "No puede ser. Apenas la conozco." se repetía sin parar. Le cogió el rostro con las manos, sabiendo que Elena no se daría cuenta de nada porque seguía dormida. Se acercó lentamente a sus labios y sin más, la besó. Fue el beso más dulce que había dado a alguien en toda su vida, y desconocía por qué había escogido a aquella chica que acababa de conocer. Damon había tenido miles de novias y compañeras de cama a lo largo de su existencia: mujeres despechadas por sus maridos, solteras en busca de la estúpida idea del amor, vampiresas con ganas de una noche de pasión... Pero nada de todas estas historias era comparable al beso que acababa de recibir Elena. Un beso que solamente surgía del amor más puro e incondicional. Separó sus labios de los de ella, temeroso, y la contempló a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Sus ojos mostraban ternura y compasión. Damon se había enamorado irremediablemente de su víctima, y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla al haber sucumbido ante la joven a quien tarde o temprano tendría que matar por orden de Rebekah.

* * *

><p><strong>La cosa está que arde. Katherine y Stefan están a punto de llegar a la siguiente pista de Damon y Elena. ¿Cuánto aguantará Katherine con la mordedura? ¿Qué sucederá con Damon cuando coja el teléfono y escuche las órdenes de Rebekah? ¿Las cumplirá o el amor que siente por Elena será más poderoso que la propia compulsión? Nos leemos en una semanita aproximadamente!<strong>

**REVIEWS**

**ohmydamonsalvatore: Gracias por los halagos! Espero que la continúes leyendo.**

**claracatibiela: Aún no ha sido violada, pero bueno. Por mucho que Damon se esté dando cuenta de sus sentimientos, la compulsión es la compulsión. ¿Será capaz de resistirse a las órdenes de Rebekah? Dentro de lo que cabe, Damon no la está cagando mucho (de momento), jeje.**

**Abanana: Gracias por el pedazo de review. Sí... decidí a nombrar los capítulos porque pensé que el fic tendría más personalidad (toque especial, como dices). Sí.. a veces Stefan parece la hermanita de la caridad. Por lo menos está empezando a mostrar preocupación por Katherine, y algún día quién sabe. Damon acaba de descubrir muchas cosas en este capítulo acerca de sus sentimientos por Elena, pero no sé si será suficiente para evitar la compulsión. Klaus volverá a aparecer, desde luego (y ahora que en la serie lo están emparejando con Caroline se me ocurren algunas cosas... jajaja, pero quizás para otro fic). Opino lo mismo: Vicky siempre ha sido una arpía, tanto viva como muerta. Rebekah confía ciegamente en ella porque la necesita para contactar con su madre. Ya veremos lo que ocurre. Me alegro de haberte sorprendido con la continuación de la historia ;)**

**supermili200: ¿Tu historia favorita? ¿En serio? Me halaga enormemente, en serio. Muchas gracias! :D**

**khrysthynnekega: No eres la única que odia a Vicky, jajaja. A mí tampoco me gusta nada. Espero que sigas con la intriga de lo que sucederá.**

**tefi96: Pues si te encantó la escena de la cama, espero que te guste la de la hipotermia. En ella Damon descubre muchas cosas sobre sus sentimientos hacia Elena. Es un buen avance. **

**karymoon: A mí también me encantaría eso. Cuando recupere la memoria y recuerde la escena del porche con Stefan ya veremos si Damon sigue yéndole detrás como siempre hace, jajaja. **

**nuri86: En este capítulo ha habido una gran aproximación. Espero que la hayas disfrutado. Gracias por leerme :)  
><strong>


	16. Corazones Rotos

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Stefan y Katherine llegaron a Oak Ridge sobre la una de la tarde. Pararon el coche a unos metros del lugar del tiroteo ya que la policía había acordonado la zona y era imposible pasar. Katherine miró por la ventana, y a lo lejos observó cómo estaban levantando el cadáver de un hombre obeso a quien le habían desgarrado el cuello de forma salvaje.

- Damon debía estar muy cabreado para llegar a esto, ¿no crees? ¿O quizás se moría de hambre? – intentó deducir la vampiresa.

- No sabemos lo peligroso que se puede haber vuelto desde que ha perdido la memoria. Debemos ir con cuidado porque no sé si Elena está a salvo. – dijo Stefan.

El vampiro era muy consciente de que uno de los motivos por los que su hermano se había humanizado era debido al amor que sentía por Elena. Si olvidaba aquellos sentimientos posiblemente se habría vuelto más salvaje.

- Hay que pensar en algo. – sugirió Stefan.

- Déjame a mí. Soy experta en estas cosas. – cogió un bolígrafo de su bolso y escribió unas líneas en un papel. – Salgamos del coche y sígueme la corriente.

Katherine abrió la puerta del coche y se dirigió a una periodista que se estaba maquillando antes de salir en antena para transmitir las noticias.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó la mujer al ver que se acercaba con paso decidido.

Katherine la miró fijamente a los ojos para manipularla.

- Necesito que leas unas líneas en directo antes de transmitir las noticias. Pídele a tu compañero, el cámara, que te siga la corriente. No se va a negar porque no ha parado de mirarte las tetas en todo este rato, así que si se porta bien le vas a compensar. ¡Ah! y dile que me haga una foto.

La periodista se dirigió al cámara sin rechistar, explicándole lo que le había transmitido Katherine.

- ¿Hacía falta lo de compensar al cámara? – preguntó Stefan con el ceño fruncido.

Katherine le sonrió, divertida.

- Vamos Stefan... hay que hacer esta mierda de día un poco más ameno, ¿no crees?

El cámara se acercó Katherine para hacerle una foto. Se recogió el pelo con una coleta y se quitó la gabardina que llevaba para quedarse con una elegante camiseta lila de tirantes con un poco de escote y unos pantalones tejanos azules. Sus botas de tacón la hacían cinco centímetros más alta.

- ¿Pero qué pretendes?

- Shhhh... – susurró la vampiresa. – en un minuto estamos en el aire.

La periodista empezó a hablar mientras Katherine se desataba la coleta, se volvía a colocar la gabardina y sacaba unas gafas de sol de su bolso.

- _Buenas tardes. Son la una y media y retransmitimos en directo desde las afueras de Oak Ridge, donde ha habido un tiroteo hace apenas unas horas. De momento hay un fallecido y dos heridos leves. Se sospecha que el asesino es una mujer de unos dieciocho años con pelo largo y castaño. Uno de los testigos ha podido fotografiarla antes de que huyese de la escena del crimen..._

El cámara empezó a mostrar en directo la fotografía de Katherine.

_...Desde aquí hago un llamamiento a la población para que nos ayude a encontrar a la criminal. Va armada y es peligrosa. Por favor, para cualquier pista llamen a este teléfono..._

La cara de Stefan se transformó al escuchar su número de teléfono transmitido en antena.

_...La policía promete una alta recompensa por pistas reales que conduzcan a la detención de la sospechosa..._

- ¿Pero qué...? ¡¿Estás loca? – exclamó Stefan. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre dar mi número de móvil?

- Tranquilo Stefan... se trata de la televisión local. No creo que te vayan a molestar mucho. – sonrió Katherine.

- ¿Así que este es tu plan? ¿Esperar a que alguien vea a Elena y llame a mi móvil pensando que es una asesina en serie mientras tú te escondes detrás de unas gafas de sol?

- Pienso hacer lo que sea para encontrarla, te guste o no. Todavía aprecio mi vida, ¿sabes? Ah! y si se te ocurre alguna idea más efectiva, dímela.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos mientras?

- Será mejor que huyamos de aquí para no levantar sospechas. Me muero de hambre... ¿por qué no comemos algo?

Stefan se calmó.

- Tú y tus extraños métodos, Kath.

- Soy una superviviente, ¿recuerdas? – dijo ella.

* * *

><p>Elena se despertó al escuchar el sonido del teléfono. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, y se sentía desorientada. "¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó. La habitación en la que estaba no le resultaba familiar. De repente descubrió que se hallaba completamente desnuda debajo de las sábanas... ¡y Damon dormía también sin ropa abrazado a ella!". Se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo, e intentó hacer memoria. Le vino a la mente cómo huía con Damon de aquellos tipos que la querían secuestrar. Entonces recordó cómo el vampiro hizo caso omiso a las órdenes de aquel obeso y se adentró con ella en el bosque. Después se puso a llover con intensidad... y allí perdió el conocimiento. Seguramente le bajó la temperatura de forma peligrosa y Damon la intentaba salvar con el calor de su cuerpo. Había leído en un libro de socorrismo del instituto que la mejor forma de combatir la hipotermia era el calor de la piel. Elena sonrió para sus adentros. Damon había conseguido luchar contra el vampiro que le estaba manipulando la mente, y eso la hacía sentirse tremendamente orgullosa. Le acarició el pelo preguntándose si en algún momento de lucidez quizás la hubiese recordado, ya que era sorprendentemente extraño que se arriesgara de aquella forma ante una desconocida que no le importaba lo más mínimo.<p>

Elena notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba, así que se recostó a su lado para contemplar al vampiro mientras dormía. Permaneció quince minutos en silencio, perdida en su perfecto rostro que parecía el de un ángel caído del cielo. En aquel mismo instante hubiese dado su vida a cambio de volver a sentir sus labios contra los suyos aunque fuera solo por unos segundos. Damon abrió lentamente los ojos, y sintió un fuerte estremecimiento entre las piernas cuando se cruzaron con los suyos. No era una mirada insinuante ni coqueta, era algo mucho más profundo que todo eso: podía ver en ellos un atisbo de tristeza e intenso amor. Elena sintió cómo su respiración empezaba a agitarse. Damon siguió mirándola, sin perder ni un solo detalle de sus reacciones mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara y le rozaba el cuello con los dedos. Se acercó lentamente hacia él sin dejar de perderse en su mirada hasta alcanzar a besarle en los labios. Damon le respondió con otro beso que poco a poco fue haciéndose más profundo y pasional. Sus lenguas se encontraron con ansias de deseo, y ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo para contemplarse durante unos segundos mientras despertaban las invencibles llamas que nunca lograban apagar debido a la increíble atracción que sentían desde siempre. Su vínculo superaba lo inentendible, y su amor crecía a medida que pasaban los segundos el uno cerca del otro. Damon no podía vivir sin Elena, y Elena no podía vivir sin Damon. Y el mundo se paró para que pudiesen liberar la pasión contenida que anhelaba por surgir.

Sus miradas lo decían todo, y sus mentes eran incapaces de pensar de forma racional. El vampiro se tumbó encima de ella sin dejar de besarla mientras la acostó de costado y le juntó las piernas. Elena emitió un gemido tan placentero que le provocó una intensa erección. Se colocó por detrás mientras le rozaba el clítoris con sus dedos. Jugó con ella un rato, lo suficiente para notarlo completamente húmedo y preparado para él. Los jadeos de Elena eran cada vez más profundos y esto provocó en Damon una excitación inigualable. Elena estiró una pierna hacia atrás, rodeando de esta forma su poderosa cintura. El vampiro la contempló mientras la joven se hundía en el éxtasis. Nunca se hubiese llegado a imaginar que aquella chica completamente desconocida le estuviese provocando de aquella forma, y al notar su mirada de aprobación, la penetró mientras la besaba con infinita ternura. Elena se arrimó todavía más a él para notar su increíble pene que entraba y salía de su cuerpo cada vez más deprisa. A medida que Damon vislumbraba un atisbo de orgasmo en ella, frenaba y se quedaba dentro durante unos instantes, provocando que Elena lo ansiara aún más. Se tumbó encima de ella y siguió empujando su cuerpo contra su sexo mientras la miraba con ojos deseosos de complacerla para siempre. La amaba con todas sus fuerzas, y durante aquellos instantes se olvidó de las órdenes de Rebekah. Elena le devolvió la mirada, extasiada de placer y perdiéndose en sus bellos ojos, en su fuerte cuerpo y entre sus brazos. Había vuelto a caer en sus encantos, y se excitó aún más al pensar que Damon no recordaba sus otros encuentros, por lo que para él estaba siendo la primera vez. Se agarraron fuertemente de las manos mientras el vampiro la penetraba con más celeridad. Elena cerró los ojos sumida en un mar de placer tan intenso que daría lo que fuera porque no finalizara jamás. Sus jadeos subían de tono a medida que se acercaba al clímax y Damon, al ser consciente de que Rosemary se hallaba al otro lado de la puerta, le tapó la boca con la mano. Ella, ni corta ni perezosa, le empezó a lamer los dedos lentamente con una mirada tan lasciva que tuvo que frenar durante unos segundos... pero fue imposible. Ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban firmemente para no perder detalle. No importaban los obstáculos, ni el pasado, ni las compulsiones mentales... después de todo lo ocurrido nada ni nadie había logrado separarlos.

- Me has embrujado, Elena... – le susurró en el oído. – Te conozco desde ayer, y mira lo que has provocado en mí. No me imagino lo loco que me volvería si me pasara el resto de mi eternidad contigo.

La joven sonrió, halagada. Lo abrazó con ternura y deseó con todas sus fuerzas permanecer de esta forma para siempre.

* * *

><p>- Eso no ha sido una buena idea. – decía Stefan mientras mordía un trozo de hamburguesa carbonizada en un sucio grill de Oak Ridge.<p>

- ¡No te quejes tanto! Este es el bar del pueblo. Si agudizamos los sentidos seguramente escucharemos algo interesante. Piensa que en este lugar suceden pocas cosas, y cuando ocurre, se convierte en un patio de vecinas. – exclamó Katherine.

- Cómo se nota que no has pedido comida. Esto es asqueroso.

- Tenemos que parecer normales, Stefan. No podemos levantar sospechas.

- ¿De verdad? Pues con esas ridículas gafas de sol quién diría que no quieres levantar sospechas.

Katherine le echó una mirada fulminante.

- ¿Te quieres callar que no estoy escuchando lo que dice la gente?

Stefan la miró, resignado.

- De acuerdo... pero deberíamos pensar en otra cosa. Tu plan del anuncio televisivo no ha funcionad...

Empezó a sonar el móvil y Stefan lo cogió.

- ¿Es usted la policía? – preguntó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

- Yo mismo. Está hablando con el agente Pierce. ¿Quién llama? – mintió el vampiro.

Katherine intentó disimular una carcajada al escuchar el apellido que se había inventado para la ocasión.

- Me llamo Rosemary. Verá. He visto a esa mujer de la televisión... la asesina.

Katherine agudizó el oído al máximo para poder escuchar la conversación.

- ¿Dónde la ha visto? – preguntó Stefan.

- Ahora mismo está en mi casa durmiendo. Llegó hace unas horas. Estaba muy enferma... un joven va con ella.

- Deme su dirección, por favor. Iremos a detenerla. ¿Podrá retenerles mientras vamos de camino?

- Creo que sí. Les ofreceré una taza de té.

- De acuerdo. Muchas gracias señora.

Katherine se levantó exaltada mientras Stefan apuntaba en una servilleta la dirección que le había facilitado Rosemary. La vampiresa notó que estaba empezando a sudar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Stefan.

- Hay que encontrar a Elena enseguida. Después ya veremos si me encuentro bien o no.

Al abandonar el grill, Katherine se mareó con la luz del sol, y Stefan acudió en su rescate.

- Tranquilo... no es nada.

- Mentirosa. – le arremangó la gabardina y observó que la herida se estaba poniendo cada vez peor.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, Stefan? ¿Que vaya agonizando durante el viaje? Me importa una mierda la herida. Solo quiero encontrar a Elena para salvarme.

- Pero recuerda... lo haremos a mi manera, ¿ok?

Katherine lo miró.

- Klaus la necesita viva... así que no creo que corra mucho peligro si se la entregamos.

- Déjame hablar con ella primero. Lo entenderá.

- Vamos Stefan... sabes que Elena me odia. Lo último que haría es dejarse ver delante de Klaus para salvarme.

- Me prometiste que nada de juegos sucios.

- Y también te dije que haría lo posible para sobrevivir.

- Nunca cambiarás, ¿eh?

- ¿Quién eres tú para echarme estúpidos sermones? – Katherine se había enojado de verdad. – Desde que hemos salido de Mystic Falls no has hecho más que quejarte. Has tirado por tierra todos mis planes y ni siquiera has cambiado la cara de maldito perro apaleado porque Elena se ha ido con tu hermano. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que no se puede ir contigo a ninguna parte?

- ¿Y tú qué Katherine? Solo falta que me despiste un segundo para que me des una puñalada trapera de las tuyas. Lo único que te importa en este mundo es salvar tu culo por encima de todo, ¿Cómo pretendes que me fíe?

- No tienes razón Stefan. Llevo todos estos malditos años vigilándote, sacrificándome por ti, salvándote de Klaus y ayudándote con tu adicción... ¿y aún dudas de mí? Vete a la mierda. Y si te vas a echar atrás ahora, dímelo. Pienso ir yo sola a buscar a Elena cueste lo que cueste.

Se giró con desdén para dirigirse al coche.

Stefan fue tras ella y al alcanzarla la agarró por el hombro fuertemente.

- Katherine...

La vampiresa volvió a mirarle. Ya no llevaba puestas las gafas de sol. Hizo un gesto violento para apartarse y seguir su camino.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – gritó.

Pero Stefan no se dio por vencido. Esta vez utilizó su velocidad vampírica para acorralarla y empotrarla contra el árbol más cercano que había. La vampiresa había perdido bastante fuerza desde que Klaus la mordió, por lo que aprovechó para sujetarla e impedir que huyese. Le giró la cara para ocultar su mirada. No se dio por vencido y le agarró la cara para que le mirase fijamente.

- Escúchame Katherine... no pretendía hacerte enfadar. Pero entiéndeme. ¿Cómo voy a fiarme de ti después de todo lo que ha ocurrido en el pasado? Me utilizaste a mí, utilizaste a Damon, pusiste a Elena en peligro, amenazaste de muerte a casi todos mis amigos y vendiste a tu gente de confianza con tal de salvarte.

- No te utilicé, Stefan. Nos queríamos. Y lo que más me duele de todo es que no confiases en nuestro amor.

Stefan la miró, sorprendido.

- ¿Pero cómo voy a confiar si me has estado manipulando desde que te conocí? Incluso obligaste a Elena a cortar conmigo. En estos 145 años no he sabido nada de ti. Siempre había pensado que estabas muerta ¿Y a eso le llamas amor?

- No volvamos a nuestra discusión de siempre. Me quedan dos días de vida y estoy harta de dramas. – le cortó. – Sabes perfectamente lo que siento, así que déjalo estar.

- El problema es que no me lo creo, Katherine.

- Me da igual lo que creas. A estas alturas ya no me importa.

- Nunca te ha importado nada, y lo sabes.

Katherine, al escucharlo, reunió todas sus fuerzas para asestarle una tremenda bofetada en la mejilla que lo derribó al suelo.

- ¿Qué sabrás tú lo que siento? No tienes ni la más remota idea.

Arrancó el coche y dejó a Stefan solo, absorto con lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

><p>El teléfono volvió a sonar. Elena se había vuelto a quedar dormida después de todo lo sucedido. Damon intentó incorporarse con cuidado para no despertarla, ya que seguía abrazada a él. Miró la pantalla del aparato y vio que se trataba de Rebekah. De pronto volvió a recordar lo que le había encomendado. Posiblemente después de su huida la vampiresa no iba a estar muy contenta con él, y a estas alturas ya era consciente de que había sido manipulado por ella. Por esa misma razón no lograba memorizar su pasado con Elena. Estaba completamente seguro de que había sido una persona muy importante en su vida y algo en su interior le decía que no era la primera vez que se enamoraba de ella. Si cogía la llamada y escuchaba la voz de Rebekah ordenándole matar a Elena, sabía que tenía que obedecer, y eso no era lo que él quería.<p>

- No cojas el teléfono. – le dijo Elena, quien se acababa de despertar debido al sonido. – si ha sido Klaus el que te ha ordenado obedecer sus órdenes, funcionará a la distancia.

Damon se giró con el teléfono en la mano y lo apagó al instante.

- ¿Conoces a Klaus?

- Ambos lo conocemos, Damon. Ya te he dicho que tú también me conoces.

Damon era consciente de que le era muy familiar, pero había algo en su cabeza que le impedía querer recordar el pasado. Es como si sus instintos le obligasen a olvidarlo por su bien. Pero cada vez sentía más curiosidad por saber de aquella chica.

- Hemos de buscar verbena. De esta forma impediremos que te den más órdenes. – le dijo Elena.

- Solo dime una cosa, Elena. ¿Qué éramos tú y yo?

Elena lo miró pensativa, como si le costase enormemente explicarle su pasado con él. Finalmente se decidió por una respuesta sencilla.

- Éramos amigos.

El vampiro intentó digerir aquella frase. ¿Habían sido solamente amigos? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Entonces a qué venían estos sentimientos tan fuertes hacia ella?

- ¿Solamente amigos? – Damon no se lo creía.

- Verás... en realidad era la novia de tu hermano.

- ¿Qué? – Ahora no entendía nada. Damon conocía a la novia de su hermano, Margaret.

Elena se incorporó para mirarlo a la cara.

- Sé que te piensas que Stefan tiene una novia llamada Margaret. Me dijiste que los viste en el porche. No es cierto, es fruto de la compulsión. En realidad me viste a mí con él.

Damon arqueó una ceja, sorprendido.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que me he acostado con la novia de mi hermano? ¿Y cómo lo has permitido, Elena? – preguntó enojado. – ¡Stefan se sacrificó para salvarme!

Elena intentó tranquilizarle.

- ¡Escúchame, por favor! No es todo tan sencillo. No ha sido la primera vez que nos hemos acostado.

- Explícame eso.

- En Nueva York... hace apenas unos días. Allí empezó todo.

El vampiro la miró con recelo.

- ¿Me puedes decir entonces qué hay exactamente entre nosotros?

- No lo sé explicar, Damon. Siempre ha sido algo más que amistad. Pero los dos sabemos que está mal lo que hemos hecho.

- ¿Y solo por ese "algo más que amistad" has sido capaz de arruinar todo lo que tenías con Stefan? ¿simplemente por echar un polvo conmigo? ¿Es esta la persona de la que me he enamorado?

Damon tenía razón, pues desconocía toda la información que le ocultaba Elena. Ella nunca hubiera arruinado su noviazgo por una simple noche de sexo. Lo que le ocurría con Damon era mucho más profundo que todo eso, pero a estas alturas todavía no había sido capaz de explicarlo. Necesitaba pensar en ello, asumir lo ocurrido y ordenar sus sentimientos. Quería a Damon, desde luego que lo quería. Le encantaba cómo era (con todos sus defectos), Su atracción hacia él era inmensa, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago cada vez que lo veía, su presencia la embriagaba... pero seguía siendo el hermano de Stefan, su novio y la persona que lo había sacrificado todo por ellos. Lo que hacían estaba mal, terriblemente mal, pero no podía evitarlo. Era muy complicado, aunque quizás el olvido de Damon podía provocar que las cosas fueran más fáciles y todo volviera a su cauce. A lo mejor era el destino, que le estaba llamando la atención por sus errores y le brindaba la oportunidad de enmendarlos. ¿Pero lograría a que todo volviese a ser como antes? ¿Sería capaz de volver a amar a Stefan como lo hizo en el pasado?

- Escúchame, por favor. Éramos amigos, nos entendíamos... y la ausencia de Stefan provocó que nos uniésemos más que nunca. Decidimos mutuamente que no volvería a pasar. Lo que ocurre es que ha vuelto a suceder, y esto no es bueno. Nos va a acabar destruyendo a todos.

Damon la miró, enfurecido y consternado al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Y qué esperas Elena? ¿Dejarme tirado y volver a los brazos de Stefan como si nada hubiese ocurrido? ¿Es eso lo que pretendes?

Se levantó de la cama y se colocó los calzoncillos.

- Damon... solo estoy buscando la salida más fácil. – contestó Elena, afligida.

- ¿Y cómo esperas que me lo tome, Elena? Me has destrozado el corazón, ¿lo sabías? En el fondo me alegro de haberte olvidado. ¡No quiero recordar nada de ti ni de tu existencia!

Se vistió y abandonó la habitación de un portazo, dejando a Elena sola con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Hasta cuándo podría aguantar fingiendo que no sentía nada mientras volvía a los brazos de Stefan? Se estaba engañando a sí misma, y lo sabía. Pero no veía otra solución menos drástica.

Damon avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor. Al abrir la puerta descubrió a Rosemary sentada en una vieja silla, completamente callada. Notó algo extraño. La anciana le miraba, pero algo le impedía hablar.

- ¿Rosemary? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó extrañado.

- Hola Damon. – contestó una voz detrás de él.

El vampiro se giró, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir que aquella voz pertenecía a la de Rebekah.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con desdén.

- Como he visto que no me cogías el teléfono, he venido personalmente a darte un par de órdenes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... Las relaciones "DamonElena" y "Stefan/Katherine" están siendo algo complicadas. Pero nadie dijo que el camino hacia el amor fuera fácil :D. Espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo y mucho más a partir de ahora, que acaba de aparecer Rebekah dispuesta a todo. ¿Logrará Damon cumplir sus órdenes? Ya lo veremos! ;)**

**Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews. ¡Así da gusto escribir, en serio! Vayamos a comentar las del último capítulo:**

**Khrysthynnekega: Damon se encuentra desorientado, no sabe cómo se ha podido enamorar de una chica que conoce desde hace solamente un día. Pero aun así, el tío cae de cuatro patas jajaja. Y sí... Kathy es absolutamente fantástica. Aunque ahora no esté en uno de sus mejores momentos, pobre... **

**Claracatibiela: Eso digo yo. ¡Qué bonito es el amor! Pero si hay espinas por el camino (en el caso de esta historia, claro), luego se saborea mejor ;)**

**Karymoon: Eso! ¡Arriba Delena! :D**

**Charo-Rt: En el próximo capítulo veremos si realmente el amor de Damon podrá contra el poder de Rebekah. **

**Tefi96: Ya sabía yo que te gustaría la escena de la hipotermia, jajaja. Aquí también ha habido momentos románticos (y subidillos de tono, claro), aunque el final ha sido un poco más amargo que otras veces. **

**Laura: Es cierto... soy bastante masoquista con esta historia. Es que me encanta que los personajes luchen contra sus sentimientos porque creen que es lo correcto. De lo contrario sería demasiado fácil. ¿Acción con Stefan? Katherine le está dando bastante caña, jaja. Y bueno... a día de hoy no sé cómo acabará, aún me lo estoy pensando. Gracias por leerme :)**

**Abanana: ¿Que si será capaz de resistirse? Huumm... aún queda un capítulo para saberlo. Y sí.. la lucha entre su amor y la compulsión ya te adelanto que no va a ser nada fácil. Me alegro que te gusten mucho sus momentos auque no seas fan Delena. A veces incluso se puede ser fan de una pareja en los fics, pero en la serie no. Es lo bonito del asunto. Y sí... en el fondo Stefan se preocupa por Kat, pero claro, no es fácil porque no confía en ella, y para poder entregarte a alguien debes confiar en ese alguien primero. A mí siempre me han gustado ellos como pareja, aunque ya veremos lo que ocurre, ya que está siendo complicado, jeje. Al final Damon apagó el móvil, pero Rebekah es muy lista y se le ha adelantado. Ya veremos a ver cómo se sale del embrollo. Y sí... la pareja Caroline-Klaus podría estar bien, pero la falta de tiempo me impide poder escribir más de un fic a la vez, así que de momento intentaré acabar este. Muchas gracias por tu comentario :)**

**Sylatta: ¡Muchas gracias! Rebekah me gusta, pero Vicky es lo peor, jajaja. En el próximo capítulo veremos si Damon es capaz de hacer daño a Elena. Además Katherine está a punto de llegar y Stefan la seguirá de cerca. Se va a liar parda en esa casa, jajaja. **

**Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews. Un besito a todo/as y nos leemos la semana que viene (aproximadamente).  
><strong>


	17. Cambio de Planes

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Katherine aparcó el coche. La dirección que les había facilitado Rosemary se hallaba a medio kilómetro, pero era imposible acceder a ella si no lo hacía a pie debido a la frondosidad del bosque. El suelo seguía húmedo después de la lluvia que había sacudido la zona hace apenas unas horas. "Mierda. Lo que tengo que hacer para sobrevivir" pensó. Se quitó los tacones que llevaba y empezó a caminar descalza por el camino que la llevaría a la casa. Se notó tremendamente cansada, y la herida le dolía cada más, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Siempre había sido una superviviente y quinientos años eran demasiados como para darse por vencida. Apenas le quedaban unos minutos para llegar a Elena y gracias a ello, Klaus le perdonaría la vida. Así que siguió adelante a pesar de la fiebre, el cansancio y las duras piedras del camino. "Maldito imbécil..." pensó refiriéndose a Stefan. "¿Quién te has creído que eres para juzgarme cuando eres peor que yo?". Katherine conocía perfectamente todos los pasos que había dado el vampiro a lo largo de su existencia desde que fue transformado por ella, y a pesar de su enfado, todavía guardaba en su mente aquella confesión tan sincera que le dedicó en 1864, cuando lo escogió a él en lugar de a Damon para acudir al baile de los fundadores. La Katherine manipuladora y malvada a quien no le importaba nadie más que su propia vida se desarmó aquella noche, en la que Stefan le declaró su amor_. "Sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo y sé que compito por tu afecto, pero nunca he conocido a una mujer como tú. Cuando te miro veo un ángel. Toco tu piel y mi cuerpo entero se estremece. Te beso y sé que me enamoro"_ fueron las palabras que llegaron a confundirla y a replantearse su huida. ¿Pero para qué? ¿Para tener una debilidad frente a Klaus? El híbrido tenía que pensar que nada ni nadie en este mundo era importante para ella, por lo que decidió seguir adelante con su misión, no sin antes prometerle que volverían a estar juntos para siempre. El amor... no importaba lo perverso que fuese o los asesinatos que hubiera llevado a cabo con tal de saciar su sed. Si un vampiro se enamoraba se convertía en una presa fácil. Cuando era humana no podía concebir una vida sin amor, pero era precisamente este sentimiento el que la hacía débil, y optó por renunciar a él durante casi cuatrocientos años. Pero a pesar de todo se enamoró, y estuvo vigilando los pasos de Stefan desde la distancia. Fue testigo de cómo lloró su pérdida al pensar que había fallecido en el incendio, siguió de cerca su época de destripador en la que no le importaba nada más que su propia sed de sangre y sabía que Lexi, su amiga, acabaría ayudándole a superar aquella dura etapa. Stefan no era peor que ella, y tantos años negando su naturaleza le habían provocado entrar en una espiral de autoengaño. No era nadie para darle lecciones de moralidad, y ella no era nadie para, después de todo lo ocurrido, seguir enamorada de él. Pero lo estaba, y odiaba a Elena con todas sus fuerzas por haberse cruzado en su camino. Aun así, sus dudas se iban haciendo cada vez más intensas, y a medida que transcurría el tiempo cada vez tenía más claro que Stefan no la iba a perdonar por todo lo que se hicieron en el pasado. Ni siquiera los ochenta años de vida de Elena bastarían para recuperarlo, y eso la deprimía. Por lo tanto, debía olvidarse del amor y volver a luchar por sobrevivir, por conseguir la sangre de Klaus para librarla de su agonía.

Llegó a la casa del bosque. Logró distinguir a lo lejos que la puerta se hallaba entreabierta, y eso le extrañó. ¿Acaso Rosemary no les había logrado distraer con su taza de té y habían vuelto a escapar? De repente escuchó voces en el interior, por lo que decidió acercarse con sigilo para intentar averiguar a quién pertenecían. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Había un pasillo que probablemente dirigía al comedor de la vivienda, pero fue imposible acceder porque no había sido invitada, así que rodeó la casa para ver si encontraba una ventana, y por suerte había una, la cual estaba cerrada, pero logró distinguir a través de las cortinas la imagen de Damon hablando con una joven rubia que se hallaba de espaldas a ella. Su silueta le era muy familiar, aunque no podía verle el rostro desde su perspectiva.

- ¿Has venido a matarme por no cumplir tus órdenes? – preguntó Damon sin tapujos.

- ¿De qué me servirías muerto? He venido a comprobar que todo siga según lo previsto. Y por eso te sigo necesitando. – dijo Rebekah. – Me vas a ayudar con esto, lo quieras o no.

Damon se acercó a ella, desafiante.

- Solo dime una cosa, Rebekah. ¿Por qué me quitaste los recuerdos de Elena?

Katherine abrió los ojos. "La hermana de Klaus" pensó. Por eso le sonaba su figura. Había tenido varios encuentros con ella a lo largo de su vida, y la mayoría no habían sido muy agradables. La vampiresa también se preguntó por qué implicaría a Damon en esta guerra.

- Quise erradicarlo para que pudieses cumplir mejor mis órdenes. – contestó Rebekah.

- ¿Y de qué ha servido toda esta maldita farsa si no has logrado borrarla de mi corazón? ¡Contéstame! - exclamó el vampiro, enojado.

- El amor es un arma muy poderosa, Damon. Un sentimiento tan incontrolable como este no se puede subestimar. Quise quitarte el sufrimiento, pero veo que por mucho que manipule tu mente, vas a seguir amándola. Para eso he venido, para arreglarlo. Una palabra mía bastará para que me obedezcas y acabe todo de una vez.

- ¿Y por qué yo? ¿Por qué me has elegido para matarla?

"¿Matarla? ¿Matar a Elena?". Katherine no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Rebekah iba a ordenarle que la matara y por eso le había borrado la memoria?

- No es nada personal, cariño. Necesito que parezca un crimen pasional. Mi hermano no puede saber que estoy involucrada. Y contigo mato dos pájaros de un tiro.

Damon no entendió la última frase, pues desconocía que Vicky también se hallaba detrás de sus planes. Tampoco sabía que sus intenciones eran simular una violación para dar credibilidad al crimen cometido.

- Ya estoy cansada de tanto sermón. Hemos de ir al grano.

Rebekah se acercó a Damon con celeridad y lo agarró del cuello. El vampiro hizo un gesto de desaprobación, pero fue inútil. Era demasiado fuerte para él.

- Ahora escúchame atentamente a lo que te voy a decir. No te vas a poder negar porque ya te lo dije cuando te borré la memoria.

_"Tarde o temprano, en el momento justo, te daré la orden para matarla y me obedecerás sin pestañear"_ fueron las palabras de Rebekah el día que se lo encontró, y el momento justo ya había llegado.

Rebekah empezó a hablar.

- Es la hora, Damon. Te ordeno que mates a...

De repente, antes de que pudiese finalizar la frase, Rebekah se giró al escuchar el estruendo de los cristales de la ventana, los cuales se habían roto debido a una piedra que había sido lanzada desde fuera. Damon aprovechó la distracción de la Original para acercarse con gran velocidad a la mesa del comedor, donde encontró un cucharón de madera que partió por la mitad. Rebekah volvió a girarse hacia él, y cuán fue su asombro al ser testigo de cómo Damon sostenía las dos estacas, una en cada mano, las cuales penetró fuertemente en sus oídos hasta reventarse los tímpanos. Emitió un intenso gemido que hizo temblar la habitación. Sus oídos le empezaron a sangrar y cayó al suelo del dolor. Rebekah, asombrada, se lo quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer. ¿Tan inmenso era su amor hacia esa chica que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de no escuchar sus órdenes de matarla?

Elena salió de la habitación al escuchar los gemidos de Damon. Se asustó al verlo en el suelo, sangrando, y corrió a socorrerle. Miró a Rebekah, de forma desafiante.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó.

Rebekah se acercó a ella con los brazos cruzados.

- Así que eres Elena, la Doble... huumm... La Original era mucho más guapa.

- ¿Qué le has hecho?

- Se lo ha hecho él solito. En serio... ¿Qué les das, Elena? Primero su hermano, luego este.

- ¿Conoces a Stefan? – preguntó.

- Demasiado bien... pero no creo que me recuerde.

- ¿Cómo?

- Déjalo... es una larga historia y mis planes se han ido al traste por hoy. Apártate de mi camino. Me llevo a tu amiguito.

Elena se interpuso entre ella y Damon, que se encontraba retorciéndose del dolor. Se agachó para abrazarlo con fuerza.

- Ni hablar. ¡Si te lo llevas a él, tendrás que llevarme a mí! – exclamó Elena.

- Quítate del medio o te mato. – amenazó Rebekah.

Elena se mantuvo quieta, agarrada a Damon. En realidad Rebekah no podía matarla en ese momento. La persona que la había distraído lanzando la piedra contra la ventana era un testigo, y no podía permitir que Klaus se enterase de que había sido ella la artífice de su asesinato. Por lo tanto se acercó a ella y la levantó del suelo. Elena forcejeó hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas. Ni siquiera había logrado hacerle un rasguño en su perfecto rostro. Pero no podía permitir de ninguna forma que se llevara a Damon.

- Si no me han informado mal, te ha hecho la vida imposible durante mucho tiempo. ¿Tanto te importa la vida de este vampiro?– sonrió.

- ¡Le quiero! – confesó Elena entre lágrimas.

Rebekah la miró.

- Una lástima que se haya quedado sin tímpanos... le hubiera gustado escuchar eso, créeme.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! – gritó Elena.

Rebekah la empujó para alejarla de Damon y la ató en una silla. Levantó al vampiro por el cuello y se lo llevó en brazos.

Katherine esperaba fuera, detrás de un árbol. Había sido testigo de todo lo ocurrido y ahora estaba observando cómo Rebekah se llevaba a Damon. Agudizó el oído cuando la Original sacó su móvil para llamar a alguien.

- Ha habido un cambio de planes. Necesito que nos encontremos en el "Hampton Inn" mañana a las doce.

Desapareció en el bosque.

Katherine acudió a la ventana del comedor, que estaba rota debido a la piedra que había lanzado para distraer a Rebekah. Elena, atada de pies y manos a la silla, se dio cuenta de su presencia. A su lado se hallaba Rosemary en estado catatónico.

- ¿Katherine?

- La misma... Sé que no es a quien esperabas ver, pero si quieres que te desate vas a tener que matar a la vieja. No he sido invitada en esta casa.

- ¿Estás loca? ¡No pienso matarla!

- Pues vas a tener que esperar a que se nos ocurra un mejor plan. – contestó con sarcasmo.

* * *

><p>Rebekah llegó al coche. Le inyectó a Damon una fuerte dosis de verbena y lo introdujo en el maletero para que no pudiera escaparse. Pensó en la escena que había presenciado. Más que enojada o disgustada por haberse estropeado el plan se sentía asombrada. ¿Hasta tal punto llegaba el poder que Elena ejercía sobre Damon? Era mucho más poderoso que cualquier manipulación mental. Su sacrificio había sido admirable, y por unos momentos sintió envidia. ¿Sería posible que alguien llegara a quererla como Damon lo hacía con Elena? Era complicado, pues se había pasado la mayor parte de su existencia huyendo con Klaus y el resto de sus hermanos. Había tenido muchos novios, desde luego, pero siempre los había utilizado para conseguir sus propósitos. Una vida como la suya no daba nunca lugar para establecer un verdadero vínculo con otra persona, y menos un ser humano, cuya existencia era demasiado efímera e insignificante. Pero lo anhelaba. Siempre había admirado los sacrificios que las personas hacían por amor, y ella tenía ganas de experimentarlo, de sentirse viva a pesar de llevar muerta desde hace mil años. ¿Sería capaz alguna vez de enamorarse o estaba condenada a no sentir nada más allá que el amor hacia su familia? Quizás su corazón se encontraba más muerto que su cuerpo, y debido a ello, le resultaba tan complicado desarrollar ese sentimiento. Le resultó curioso encontrarse con un vampiro tan dispuesto a todo por amor, a pesar de que Klaus le había contado otra historia. Según él, Elena era la novia de Stefan, y se amaban profundamente. Damon siempre había sido el vampiro loco que había intentado conquistarla para fastidiar a su hermano, pero sus intenciones se volvieron en su contra ya que acabó teniendo sentimientos reales hacia ella. Lo que Rebekah desconocía era la segunda parte de la historia: Elena. Su rostro repleto de rabia, ira, su confesión... todo indicaba que Damon había sido correspondido por ella a pesar de todo. Entonces... ¿qué había ocurrido con Stefan? ¿Ya no era el novio de Elena? ¿Estaba Elena enamorada de los dos hermanos? Ahora tenía a Damon encerrado en el maletero de su coche, en busca de Vicky para entregárselo, pero le remordía la curiosidad por aquel trío. Se reuniría con ella mañana en el hotel "Hampton Inn" para entregárselo a cambio de poder hablar con su madre. Ese era el trato, y le pareciese justo o no, nunca rompía sus promesas. Por lo tanto esperaba que ella también cumpliese su palabra.<p>

* * *

><p>- Llegas un poco tarde, Stefan. – dijo Katherine con semblante serio.<p>

- ¡Me podrías haber esperado! ¿Y si hubieras necesitado mi ayuda? ¡Eres una inconsciente! – gritó el vampiro.

- Deja tus sermones para luego. Hay que entrar en la casa.

- ¿Qué me he perdido? ¿Está Elena bien? – preguntó.

- Atada... pero bien.

- ¿Y Damon?

- Luego te explico. Primero hay que intentar desatar a Elena. Está dentro de la casa amarrada a una silla.

- ¿Y Rosemary?

- Está quieta y no habla. Ha sido manipulada por la hermana de Klaus, Rebekah. No sé durante cuánto tiempo. Ya le he dicho a Elena que intente matarla, pero no me ha hecho caso.

- Eres...

- No me vayas de santito ahora, ¿eh?

- Déjalo... no quiero volver a discutir contigo. Estoy harto.

- ¡Ya somos dos!

Stefan se asomó por la ventana, y Elena enseguida lo vio.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

- Sí... pero no me puedo desatar. Escúchame. Hay que encontrar a Damon. Esa vampiresa se lo ha llevado a algún sitio. – respondió Elena.

Katherine se dirigió a Stefan. Su rostro iba perdiendo color a medida que pasaban las horas.

- Ves a manipular a algún humano para que desate a Elena. Yo me quedaré aquí vigilando.

- ¿Estarás bien?

- No te preocupes por mí. ¡Date prisa!

Stefan desapareció y Katherine aprovechó para sentarse en el suelo. Había perdido casi todas sus fuerzas. La mordedura del brazo la estaba consumiendo lentamente, y a este paso sabía que no llegaría a mañana. Necesitaba a Klaus con urgencia para beber de su sangre, pero no sería fácil obtener la ayuda de Elena... ¿o sí? Por suerte le quedaba un as en la manga que iba a utilizar en contra de la voluntad de Stefan.

- ¡Katherine!

La vampiresa se levantó sobresaltada. Elena la estaba llamando, por lo que se asomó por la ventana.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó.

- Creo que Rosemary se está despertando...

Katherine agudizó la vista. Efectivamente empezaba a moverse. La anciana abrió los ojos y se encontró con Elena de frente.

- ¿Qué... qué me ha pasado? – preguntó desorientada.

- Hola Rosemary... no se preocupe por nada. – respondió Elena intentando tranquilizarla. – Han entrado unos ladrones, pero ya se han marchado.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, señora. Muchas gracias por todo. ¿Podría desatarme, por favor?

Rosemary la miró con recelo.

- Lo siento joven, pero no puedo hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Elena, desconcertada.

- Te he visto en las noticias. Eres sospechosa de asesinato.

- ¡¿Quéeee?

De repente sonó el timbre. La anciana se levantó para abrir la puerta. A otro lado la esperaba Katherine tapada con un pañuelo en la cabeza y unas gafas de sol.

- Discúlpeme señora. ¿Es usted Rosemary? – preguntó Katherine.

- Sí.. la misma.

- Vengo por la sospechosa. Ha llamado a mi compañero, el agente Pierce, diciéndole que la tenía.

- Exacto.

- ¿Me deja pasar?

- Por supuesto. Entre, por favor.

Katherine entró. Se quitó las gafas de sol para manipular a Rosemary.

- Te vas a estar aquí quieta y una vez me marche con la chica, olvidarás lo ocurrido.

- De acuerdo. – contestó la vieja.

Se acercó a Elena.

- Vaya... es la segunda vez que te salvo la vida en esta semana. Espero que me devuelvas el favor algún día.

- Nunca haces nada por nadie, Katherine. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en salvarme?

- Voy a ir al grano, Elena.

Katherine se arremangó la manga de la gabardina y le enseñó la mordedura. La joven emitió un sonido de asombro.

- Necesito llevarte a Klaus para que me deje beber de su sangre y curarme.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que te voy a dejar que me lleves a él?

La vampiresa sonrió maliciosamente mientras la desataba.

- Tienes dos opciones: O te llevo a rastras ahora que tengo a Stefan distraído y te quedas sin saber el paradero de Damon...

- Un momento. – la interrumpió. - ¿Sabías que Rosemary se iba a despertar?

- Por supuesto. Quien lo desconocía era Stefan. Quería tener una pequeña charla privada contigo. Sigamos por donde lo he dejado.

- ¿Cuál es la otra opción?

- Vienes conmigo amigablemente y te digo a dónde se ha llevado Rebekah a Damon.

- No te importa lo más mínimo su vida, ¿verdad?

- Bueno... antepongo mi vida a la suya, como siempre he hecho con todo el mundo. Pero digamos que le tengo bastante aprecio. Son muchos años y bastantes polvos bien echados... aunque me imagino que eso ya lo habrás descubierto tú solita, ¿verdad?

Elena se sonrojó.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Muy fácil. Tú procuras no decirle a Stefan que tú y yo hemos tenido esta conversación y yo procuraré que no se me vaya la lengua. Aunque a veces me cuesta, créeme. No es un mal trato, Elena. Una vez te entregue a Klaus te prometo ir con Stefan a rescatar a tu querido Damon.

La joven la contempló con una mirada gélida. Abandonó la casa llena de ira y resignación. Se topó con Stefan que acababa de llegar con un hombre que se había encontrado por el camino.

- Veo que ya no va a hacer falta. – sentenció Stefan.

- Has llegado tarde. Rosemary se despertó. – sonrió Elena con amargura.

- ¿Has hablado con Katherine?

- Sí.

- ¿Y te ha explicado lo que le ocurre?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Elena lo miró a los ojos. Su rostro reflejaba culpabilidad.

- Es la segunda vez en esta semana que me salva la vida. Supongo que le debo una.

- ¿Te vas a entregar a Klaus?

- No me va a hacer daño, Stefan. Y con eso conseguiré salvarle la vida.

- ¿Y Damon?

- No te preocupes. Katherine sabe dónde está. Tenemos que llamar primero a Klaus y luego iremos a por Damon.

- Pero...

- Es mi decisión, Stefan. Tú me dejas con Klaus y vosotros vais a rescatar a Damon.

* * *

><p>Rebekah frenó el coche en medio de la carretera ante los golpes que estaba escuchando dentro del maletero. Lo abrió.<p>

- Vaya... veo que la verbena te ha dejado de hacer efecto.

- ¡Déjame salir de aquí! – exclamó él.

- Huuum... se te están curando los oídos, aunque has perdido mucha sangre. ¿Te apetece un trago? – le ofreció una bolsa de donación de hospital. Damon no pudo resistirse, y la devoró literalmente.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Dónde está Elena?

- Tranquilo... está bien. Veo que ya me estás empezando a escuchar.

- Si vuelves a intentar ordenarme que la mate te juro que me reviento el corazón con una estaca aquí mismo. Lo sentiré por la tapicería de tu bonito coche.

Rebekah se abalanzó sobre él, cogiéndolo del cuello.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? No puedes moverte ni tienes escapatoria. Te ordenaré lo que me venga en gana.

Damon la miró, desafiante. Rebekah se le acercó al oído, y esta vez no pudo evitar escuchar lo que le iba a decir.

- Escúchame atentamente. Vas a volver a recordar a Elena y ya no estás a mis órdenes. Vuelves a ser libre.

Damon pestañeó. Cantidad de recuerdos empezaron a venirle a la memoria, todos tan intensos que le dolían como estacas: su primer encuentro con Elena en la casa de los Salvatore. En aquel momento la hubiese matado solamente para fastidiar a su hermano por todos los rencores que tuvieron en el pasado, pero la conexión que empezaron a tener desde el principio impidió llevar a cabo su cometido. Elena le empezó a importar más de la cuenta, sabiendo que estaba enamorada de Stefan. Lo que nunca se hubiese esperado era acabar volviéndose completamente loco por ella, al igual que su hermano. Estaban condenados a repetir la misma historia, tal y como sucedió con Katherine en el pasado. Los recuerdos siguieron acechándole: su primera conversación en la cocina de casa de los Gilbert. ¡Qué temeraria fue al haberle invitado a entrar aquella noche! A partir de entonces tenía vía libre para entrar en sus sueños y manipular sus pensamientos. La primera bofetada al intentar besarla sin saber que su hermano le había dado verbena, el intento de utilizar a Caroline para llegar a ella, el descubrimiento de lo que realmente eran... demasiadas cosas vividas en tan poco tiempo. Recordó también el día en que secuestró a Elena y se fueron a Atlanta. Se lo pasaron realmente bien, y sin darse cuenta algo desconocido despertó en ellos: una especie de entendimiento y complicidad que no se creaba así como así entre las personas. El tiempo pasó, y su amistad se fue volviendo cada vez más profunda, pero siempre repleta de altibajos porque durante todo este tiempo, también le había hecho mucho daño. Damon había hecho realmente cosas horribles, y creyó no ser digno de ella porque nunca la llegaría a hacer feliz. Pero ahora se hallaba en igualdad de condiciones ante su hermano, y seguramente Elena tendría el corazón dividido entre ellos. El recuerdo de ella besando a Stefan en el porche le rompió por dentro. La amaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, y los recuerdos despertados le hicieron quererla aun más, si cabe. Era un amor demasiado enfermizo, dolía con locura, pero incluso así se alegró de haber recuperado la memoria perdida.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – preguntó el vampiro.

- ¿De qué me serviría dejarte sin recuerdos si solamente puedo controlarte la mente, no tu corazón? – contestó Rebekah.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me has secuestrado?

La vampiresa se sentó encima del maletero del coche y cruzó los brazos.

- Mira... no tengo nada en contra tuyo ni de Elena. Para mí la vida de los humanos es insignificante, sobre todo cuando se trata de la persona que necesita mi hermano para crear híbridos. Tenía que utilizarte para no despertar sospechas, pero alguien nos estuvo observando todo el tiempo, y ese alguien puede ser cómplice de Nick. Así que de momento dejaré a la Doble en paz. Pero a ti no.

- ¿Por qué?

- Alguien quiere verte. Y necesito llevarte hacia ella para que cumpla su parte del trato.

- ¿Y quién me quiere ver?

- Vicky.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena y Damon se separan... ¿servirá esto para que Elena se dé cuenta de lo que quiere a Damon? Por lo menos se lo ha confesado a Rebekah. ¿Hasta cuándo va a poder ocultarse a Stefan lo ocurrido? ¿Y Katherine? ¿Cumplirá su palabra? ¿Qué os ha parecido? <strong>

**Vayamos a los reviews**

****khrystynnekega******: Gracias! Este capítulo no ha tenido escenón Delena, pero bueno, todo se andará, jajaja. Sí... es una pena que Elena no se aclare, ya le vale! Aunque no debe ser nada fácil estar en su piel. O eres Katherine o tu cabeza está hecha un lío siempre.** **Stefan y Katherine me encantan cuando discuten, cosa que hacen muy a menudo, jajaja. Stefan es otro que tiene que aprender a dejar de engañarse a sí mismo, a igual que Elena. Rebekah es temible, lo sé... pero por suerte también tiene su corazoncillo (al final se ha portado bien y todo).**

**claracatibiela: Gracias por tus comentarios. Sí... el pairing Damon/Elena Stefan/Katherine tiene mucho potencial. El problema es que esta última cuesta un poco más, ya que ha habido mucho rencor por en medio, y Stefan sigue queriendo a Elena. Pero todo se andará ;) Por suerte al final Rebekah se ha echado atrás... y el amor de Damon y Elena sigue todavía intacto.**

**tefi96: jajaja! yo también tenía miedo de Rebekah incluso escribiendo su escena. Suerte de Katherine que la distrajo con la piedra. Veremos ahora lo que planea hacer Vicky con Damon.**

**alice: Gracias por tu comentario. A ver por dónde nos llevan en la serie. Este fic lo empecé antes de ver la tercera temporada y a veces intento añadir personajes (Rebekah) y situaciones para reconducirla un poquito, pero es complicado. Es como una realidad paralela, jajaja. **

**Sylatta: Muchas gracias! Exacto. Ya le pueden borrar a Damon la mente, que no puede evitar volverse a enamorar. Siempre será inevitable, y eso me gusta. Katherine es genial, y aquí se vuelve a demostrar cómo lleva a Stefan por donde ella quiere. Si es que es muy mujer para él! Pero me encantan sus peleas. Lo que ocurre es que es complicado que Stefan deje de sentir lo que siente con Elena. Es todo muy difícil, jajaja. A ver cómo me lo monto! Total... si no nos quieren dar escenones en la serie, pues bienvenidos sean los fics ;) La lagartona de Rebekah por suerte ha reculado. A ver durante cuánto tiempo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Geniales las reviews. Me encantan! Es genial tener a gente que siga tus historias ;) Lo más complicado de escribirlas es crear situaciones nuevas con los personajes sin que pierdan su esencia de la serie. Nos leemos en breve!<strong>


	18. Separados

**Mil disculpas por el retraso en publicar el siguiente capítulo. He estado muy atareada últimamente y además he querido volver a darle un rumbo nuevo a la historia. Para ellos he necesitado algo de inspiración y ver si no me estoy complicando demasiado con la historia. **

**Os he querido compensar la espera con el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha. Espero que os guste. Está lleno de sentimiento.**

**Ah! Y si veis que algún día hago un parón tan largo, en mi perfil suelo poner las causas, e incluso añado la fecha prevista del próximo episodio. Más que nada porque entiendo que haya gente que se piensa que he dejado la historia a medias, pero no es así en absoluto. De esta forma os informo de todo :)**

**Recordad que el capítulo anterior finalizó con la recuperación de los recuerdos de Damon y el interés de Rebekah de llevarlo ante Vicky. Por otro lado Elena accede a entregarse a Klaus a cambio de que Katherine le desvele el paradero de Damon.**

**CAPÍTULO 18**

- ¿Vicky la hermana de Matt? – preguntó Damon con asombro.

- La misma. – respondió Rebekah.

Damon se la quedó mirando pensativo.

- ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Estaba muerta!

- Es una larga historia que ya te contaré de camino. Mañana he quedado con ella. Quería verte.

- ¿Busca venganza?

- Eso es algo que vas a tener que comprobar tú mismo. ¿Me acompañas por las buenas o te inyecto verbena y te dejo atado en el maletero?

Damon la miró con resignación.

- De acuerdo... ya que la rubita loca insiste, no haré ninguna tontería.

- Buen chico. – sonrió.

Damon se sentó en el asiento delantero y Rebekah arrancó el coche.

- Si mañana hemos quedado con ella, ¿hacia dónde me llevas ahora? – preguntó extrañado.

- Vamos a regresar a Mystic Falls. El hotel donde he quedado está muy cerca, así que si te portas bien incluso te dejaré tomar un trago en el grill.

- ¿Delante de todo el mundo que me conoce?

- Sé que no vas a hacer ninguna tontería. Si te entregas te doy mi palabra de que no volveré a perseguir a Elena nunca más.

Damon la miró de reojo. Cuando se trataba de Elena no había discusión que valiese.

- ¿Cómo sé que está a salvo?

- Llama a tu hermano Stefan.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado.

- Está bien. Lo haré yo.

La vampiresa marcó el teléfono y encendió el manos libres. Stefan contestó al segundo tono.

- Dime. – contestó Stefan.

- ¿Está Elena contigo? – preguntó ella.

- Sí.

- ¿Recuerdas la orden que te di de matarla cuando te lo pidiese?

- Sí.

- Todavía no la lleves a cabo. Ha habido un cambio de planes.

- De acuerdo.

- Regresa con ella a Mystic Falls.

Stefan colgó.

Damon la miró con el rostro lleno de ira.

- ¿Nos has manipulado a los dos?

- En realidad tú eras mi plan B. Si no recuerdo mal te dije que lo obligué el día del cumpleaños de Elena. Los planes no salieron según lo previsto porque irrumpiste en la habitación. Así que decidí esperar a darle el golpe de gracia en otro momento. Lo cierto es que nunca le quité la compulsión, tal y como he hecho contigo.

- ¿Y por qué a mí entonces? Podrías haberle dado una nueva orden.

- Lo hice por Vicky. Tengo una deuda pendiente con ella y además la primera vez no resultó muy eficaz. Al haberte visto tan desolado por lo que viste en el porche decidí cambiar mis planes. El asesinato pasional era un gran final para que Nick no sospechase nada. Y de esta forma Vicky accedería a mis peticiones. Era todo perfecto... hasta que alguien me interrumpió y ya sabes el resto de la historia.

- ¿Por qué les has hecho regresar a Mystic Falls?

- Muy fácil. Si te entregas a Vicky le quitaré la compulsión a tu hermano. En realidad quería matar a Elena para que mi hermano dejase su obsesión por crear un ejército de híbridos. Intentaré buscar otra forma si me prometes que no vas a escaparte.

- Lo prometo. – contestó Damon, con seguridad.

Rebekah sonrió satisfecha.

* * *

><p>- ¿Con quién hablabas? – preguntó Katherine recelosa.<p>

- ¿Te dedicas ahora a espiarme? – insinuó Stefan.

- Estás un poco estúpido últimamente, ¿no?

- Creo que ya somos dos.

Elena se interpuso entre ambos.

- ¿Queréis callaros? ¡Parecéis críos! Vamos a ver. Hemos de ir a por Klaus y rescatar a Damon. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

Katherine miró a Stefan con enojo, y éste empezó a hablar.

- Regresaremos a Mystic Falls.

Ambas se giraron por sorpresa.

- ¿Tú estás loco? Me queda poco tiempo de vida. ¡No pienso regresar a Mystic Falls! – exclamó la vampiresa.

- Déjame terminar, Kat. Llamaremos a Klaus desde allí. He escuchado que está reformando una mansión que hay a las afueras. Posiblemente esté cerca.

- ¿Y si lo llamas primero y lo compruebas?

Stefan sacó el teléfono móvil violentamente del bolsillo de su cazadora. Katherine le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Elena los miraba a ambos con sorpresa. No recordaba que se llevaran tan mal desde la última vez que se vieron.

- ¿La tienes? – preguntó Klaus al otro lado del teléfono.

- Está aquí conmigo. – confirmó Stefan.

- Te voy a decir dónde quiero que me la traigas.

- Eso no es negociable. Te la entregaré en Mystic Falls.

Klaus dejó escapar una carcajada irónica.

- Recuerda que solo yo puedo curar a Katerina.

- No me engañes. La quieres viva. Lo sabía desde el principio.

Katherine levantó la vista y agudizó el oído.

- Está bien. Lo haremos a tu manera si me ofreces a las dos Dobles. – sonrió el híbrido.

- Eso está hecho.

Klaus colgó el teléfono, y Katherine volvió a enfurecerse.

- ¿Pero cómo te atreves a venderme? ¿Es que eres idiota?

- Le interesa Elena. – respondió Stefan. - Su intención no es matarte de momento. Estuviste huyendo de él durante más de 500 años. Dudo que logre evitar el placer de torturarte lentamente.

Katherine se abalanzó sobre él y lo empotró contra un árbol.

- Confiaba en ti. ¿No era eso suficiente? ¡Eres un cerdo!

- ¿Desde cuándo ha habido confianza entre nosotros, Katherine? No olvides que hemos sido enemigos desde que apareciste en Mystic Falls y ahora estamos colaborando porque no hay más remedio.

Stefan empujó velozmente a Katherine contra otro árbol que había cerca del primero. Se acercó lentamente para susurrarle al oído.

- Y recuerda... con esa mordedura de hombre lobo, soy más fuerte que tú.

Katherine lo apartó de un empujón.

- Siempre consigo lo que quiero, Stefan. Y si algún día quiero verte muerto, lo estarás.

- ¿Queréis hacer el favor de parar de discutir? – interrumpió Elena. – ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí! Vámonos.

Katherine y Stefan se miraron mutuamente, llenos de ira. Todavía quedaba camino por recorrer hacia Mystic Falls, así que se resignaron y se dirigieron hacia el coche. Había sido un día terriblemente largo y duro, y Elena no podía dejar de pensar en Damon. Cuando antes llegaran y se entregase a Klaus, antes lograrían dar con su paradero. Sabía que no estaba siendo sincera con Stefan y eso le carcomía por dentro. Pensó en contarle la verdad una vez llegaran al pueblo, pues eso era lo correcto.

* * *

><p>Caroline se encontraba en el grill leyendo un libro. Hacía un rato había sido telefoneada por Elena y la había tranquilizado. Lo mejor de todo es que estaba de camino a Mystic Falls junto con Stefan y Katherine. Se levantó para pedir un refresco en la barra y de repente las puertas del grill se abrieron. Se le cayeron las monedas que llevaba en la mano al suelo al ver que tras ellas aparecieron Klaus y Elijah, dispuestos a entrar en el establecimiento "con algún plan diabólico que desarrollar", pensó la vampiresa. Se sentaron en la barra y pidieron un whisky cada uno.<p>

- ¿Ahora me liberas, hermano? ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Elijah.

- Quiero que volvamos a ser una familia. – respondió el híbrido.

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por tu familia si los tienes encerrados en ataúdes desde hace muchos años?

Klaus sonrió.

- No me culpes, hermano. Desde hace tiempo he recorrido muchos caminos para lograr dar con un lugar en el que nos podamos sentir a gusto, y creo que he acertado esta vez.

- Estás loco. No puedes ir apuñalándonos solo porque te dirijamos la contraria.

- Ya sabéis todos como soy, así que la próxima vez os lo pensaréis dos veces antes de llevarme la contraria.

Ambos pararon de hablar al percatarse que Caroline se había quedado petrificada escuchándolos al otro lado de la barra.

- Mira quién tenemos aquí. – dijo Klaus. – Pero si es la rubita amiga de Elena. ¿Cómo te llamabas?

Caroline lo miró, desafiante.

- ¿Qué más te da? – respondió.

Klaus la miró de arriba a abajo.

- Mírala... además de guapa es osada. No hay ningún vampiro que se atreva a llevarme la contraria, y menos una novata como tú. Te iba a utilizar para mi sacrificio, ¿verdad? Hubiera sido muy poético...

Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia ella.

- Nik... – dijo Elijah.

- ¡No me interrumpas! – exclamó Klaus.

Caroline se quedó petrificada. Sentía miedo por lo que aquel vampiro medio-lobo representaba. Era el ser más temido del planeta, y se estaba acercando a ella. Se paró a escasos centímetros y le empezó a susurrar al oído.

- Escucha preciosa. Nadie me lleva la contraria, y mucho menos tú. Si temes por tu supervivencia te callarás y no volverás a dirigirme la palabra en toda tu eternidad.

- Yo no soy uno de tus estúpidos esclavos que son los únicos que te soportan porque tú los has manipulado. – contestó sin habérselo pensado dos veces.

Klaus torció la sonrisa. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo contrariaran de aquella manera, y mucho menos una neonata a la que podía arrancarle el corazón sin pestañear. La agarró por el cuello y la levantó del suelo.

- ¿Quieres dejarla en paz, Nik? – interrumpió Elijah. No montes el numerito aquí delante de la gente. Y mucho menos si quieres quedarte en este pueblo.

Klaus la soltó.

- Te has librado cariño. La próxima vez que me insultes te mataré.

Elijah y Klaus volvieron a la barra. Caroline salió del grill atemorizada.

- ¿No es maravillosa? - dijo Klaus al verla abandonar el local después de su amenaza.

- Pero si la has intentado matar dos veces, hermano. ¿Cómo puedes decir esto?

Elijah no entendía muchas veces su actitud.

- Eso es indiferente. Sé apreciar la belleza femenina aunque no me importe destruirla. ¿Y tú, hermano? Desde que Katerina te traicionó con su huida parece que no quieras saber mucho de mujeres.

- Tú mismo te encargaste de inculcarme que la mayor debilidad de un vampiro es el amor. ¿Por qué cambiar?

Klaus sonrió.

- ¿Y desde cuándo me haces caso?

- Solamente cuando me interesa. – respondió Elijah.

- Cierto es que el amor nos hace débiles, pero es algo inevitable. Acaba ocurriendo tarde o temprano. Y a ti te volvió a suceder con Katerina. Por eso la odias. Ella huyó para salvar su vida y aún no se lo has perdonado.

Elijah miró a su hermano, y tomó un trago de su whisky escocés.

- Lo que más me sorprende de ella es cómo una mujer que lo daría todo por amor, haya cambiado tanto desde que se transformó y solo le importe su salvación.

- No te equivoques, hermano. La principal debilidad que tenemos cuando somos humanos se multiplica por diez cuando nos transformamos. Posiblemente Katerina se ha pasado la mayor parte de su existencia negándose a sí misma este sentimiento para sobrevivir. Pero aun con todo, han trancurrido casi 150 años y todavía se preocupa por los Salvatore. - dijo Klaus.

Elijah dio otro sorbo sin contestar.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué no me dices nada? - insistió Klaus.

- No tengo nada que decir.

Klaus sonrió.

- Aún la quieres, ¿verdad?

- No te importa. - respondió tajante.

- Te conozco, hermano. Llevas 500 años odiándola por haberte traicionado. Si no te importara no te hubiese dolido tanto.

- Tú tampoco la has perdonado.

- Lo mío es diferente. Por su culpa he tardado 500 años en convertirme en lo que soy. Por suerte no se transformó sin descendencia. Eso lo supimos hace poco.

- Es imposible que haya amor si no hay confianza. Yo la perdí con Katerina hace mucho.

- Te equivocas, Elijah. No confías en ella, pero aún así la quieres. Con toda tu alma. - afirmó Klaus con rotundidad.

- ¿Qué más da lo que sienta? Nos traicionó, y debe pagar por ello.

- Pues va a pagar muy pronto.

- ¿Y eso?

- Viene de camino hacia Mystic Falls porque la mordí, y necesita mi sangre para curarse.

Elijah se levanto de la silla.

- Estoy cansado hermano. Me voy a casa a dormir.

- Pero si aún no has acabado tu copa.

- Buenas noches.

Elijah abandonó el grill dejando a Klaus con la copa en la mano. Se cruzó con Caroline, que se encontraba fuera llamando por teléfono a Elena. Se alejó del lugar sin despedirse de nadie.

"Vamos Elena... ¡contesta!" pensó Caroline mientras llamaba a su amiga.

- ¿Caroline? – respondió Elena.

- Klaus está en el grill. – se apresuró a decir.

- Lo sé. – respondió la joven. – No te preocupes. Está controlado.

- ¿Cómo que controlado? ¿Hay algo más que no sepa? ¡No entiendo nada!

De repente agudizó la vista. A lo lejos caminaban Rebekah y Damon, quienes se estaban acercando al grill.

- Estupendo... – dijo Caroline resignada. – Tampoco me habías contado que Damon estaba en el pueblo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Damon? ¿Está ahí Damon? – preguntó Elena, nerviosa.

- ¿No lo sabías? Va acompañado de una rubia explosiva. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Elena?

- Es Rebekah, la hermana de Klaus.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo no sabía yo que la familia al completo está rondando por aquí? Elijah acaba de irse del grill hace unos minutos.

- Yo tampoco lo sabía, Caroline. Escúchame. Dile a Damon que estamos llegando al pueblo, que no se preocupe por nosotros. Por favor, tened cuidado.

Elena colgó, y Caroline se dirigió a Damon y Rebekah.

- ¡Vaya! Hoy es mi día de suerte. Tengo dos Barbies para elegir. – dijo Damon.

- ¿Quién es esta? – preguntó Rebekah.

- Es la hija de la Sheriff. Así que más vale que no te metas con ella.

Caroline miró a Rebekah.

- Por si te interesa saberlo, tu hermanito está dentro. Y dile que deje de hacerse el gallito con los más débiles. – soltó Caroline.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú y dejas que te mate? – respondió Rebekah con una pregunta desafiante.

Caroline se dirigió a Damon.

- Tengo que hablar contigo a solas.

- Está bien. Ya me voy. – dijo Rebekah. – Damon. Te espero dentro.

Rebekah se dirigió hacia el interior del grill, dejando a Damon y Caroline a solas.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Elena y Stefan se dirigen hacia aquí. Están con Katherine.

- ¿Qué? ¡Serán idiotas! ¡Pero si Klaus está aquí!

- Lo saben. Por eso me extraña que vayan a la boca del lobo.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué traman?

- Lo siento Damon. No puedo ayudarte. Sé menos que tú. Por cierto... ¿no habías huido con Elena? ¿Cómo es que ahora estás con la hermana de Klaus y Elena está con Stefan? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Es una larga historia. Créeme.

La vampiresa se encogió de hombros.

- Está bien. Yo me largo a casa. Vosotros sabréis lo que hacéis, pero yo no me fiaría de ninguno de ellos.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que me fíe?

- Es igual. Buenas noches, Damon.

Caroline abandonó el lugar y Damon entró en el grill. Se acercó a Rebekah, que estaba pidiendo una copa. Klaus estaba con ella.

- Menuda sorpresa. – dijo Klaus. – Veo que mi sangre te fue bien para curarte. Lástima que tu hermano no cumpliese el trato y escapase de mí. Ya ni te cuento que me tuve que enterar por otras personas que la Doble seguía viva.

- Sí. Es una lástima que nadie te soporte. – respondió Damon con cara de pocos amigos.

Klaus se levantó dispuesto a amenazarle, pero su hermana les interrumpió.

- ¡Basta! Lo necesito vivo. – exclamó Rebekah.

- ¿Pero qué ocurre aquí? ¿Es que no puedo matar a nadie últimamente? – preguntó el híbrido. Era la segunda vez en el mismo día que le habían impedido llevar a cabo una atrocidad.

- ¿Qué quieres de Elena? – preguntó Damon desafiándolo con la mirada.

Klaus volvió a sentarse en la silla.

- Huumm... ¿No ves un poco patético que este vampiro se preocupe tanto por la novia de su hermano? – preguntó a Rebekah.

- No lo subestimes Nik. Parece ser que a tu querida Doble le gusta llevar a un Salvatore de cada brazo.

- Interesante... – dijo Klaus. – Respecto a tu pregunta, no soy su enemigo, Damon. Soy su ángel de la guarda.

Damon levantó la mirada.

- Necesito su sangre para crear más híbridos. Con transformarlos yo mismo no sirve. Por eso en parte y muy a mi pesar, tengo que dejar que tú y tu hermano viváis, pues sé que la protegeréis con vuestras vidas.

- Ya me sabía toda esa mierda. ¿Pretendes que permita que la utilices como tu donante de sangre?

- No tienes otra opción, Damon.

El vampiro era consciente que no tenía más remedio que acceder a los deseos de Klaus. Le tranquilizó el hecho de que Elena, al ser la donante, estaría segura bajo su protección. De momento se quedaría en el grill, esperando a que apareciera. Solo se quedaría tranquilo si la volvía a ver una vez más, antes de encontrarse con Vicky al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Eran las 9 de la noche. Stefan, Elena y Katherine llegaron a Mystic Falls. La vampiresa se encontraba terriblemente mal debido a la mordedura, y se pasó la mayor parte del viaje tumbada y dormida en el asiento trasero del coche. Aparcaron cerca del grill, y Elena ya no podía aguantar más. Necesitaba contarle la verdad a Stefan. No podía ser el centro de discusión de los hermanos, no quería que ambos se peleasen por su culpa, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.<p>

- Parece que vas a tener que cogerla en brazos – dijo Elena.

- Está muy débil. No creo que pueda ir por su propio pie. La herida es profunda.

Ambos salieron del coche, y cuando Stefan estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta trasera para coger a Katherine en brazos, Elena le frenó.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Stefan. Tengo que contarte algo.

El vampiro se giró y la miró intensamente. A Elena se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil contarle la verdad.

- Sé lo que me vas a contar. – respondió el vampiro al cabo de una larga pausa que pareció eterna.

Elena empezó a llorar. Stefan se acercó hacia ella y le levantó la barbilla para seguir mirándola.

- No llores, Elena. Te quiero y eso no va a cambiar. Sé que has estado muy unida a Damon desde que me fui...

- Te equivocas, Stefan. Cuando marchaste Damon también se fue. Estuvimos todo el verano sin vernos, pero al aparecer de nuevo yo... yo...

Stefan la abrazó fuertemente. Elena le intentó explicar que su lazo de unión con Damon nació mucho antes de que él marchara con Klaus. Se llevaba cociendo desde hacía tiempo, y aunque Stefan se lo temía, ninguno de los dos había sido consciente hasta ahora.

- No culpes a Damon, por favor. Ha sido todo culpa mía. Fui yo la que insistí en acompañarle a Nueva York para encontrarte. Él me lo prohibió pero aun con todo le estropeé los planes.

Stefan odió tener que preguntarle lo inevitable.

- ¿Qué sucedió en Nueva York, Elena? ¿Os acostasteis?

Elena lo miró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Sí.

Stefan se giró hacia el coche, herido ante las duras palabras de ella. Permaneció unos instantes callado... hasta que ya no pudo más.

- ¿Le quieres?

Elena volvió a mirarle, y siguió llorando.

- No lo sé Stefan. Estoy muy confusa. Te fuiste de mi lado y no sabía si alguna vez volvería a verte. Ninguno de nosotros lo planeó.

Stefan bajó la mirada, con los ojos impregnados de lágrimas. Había sido el golpe más duro de su vida. Ahora tocaba realizarle una pregunta todavía más dura que la anterior.

- ¿Me quieres?

Elena se quedó muda. No sabía qué contestar. No había tenido tiempo material para organizar sus sentimientos después de todo lo sucedido. Lo quería, desde luego que lo quería. Pero no sabía hasta qué punto. Tal y como le había reprochado Damon, su salida más fácil y menos traumática para los tres hubiese sido dejar las cosas como estaban antes. Ellos dos volviendo a ser los novios felices que eran y Damon haciendo de las suyas como siempre había hecho. ¿Pero realmente volvería a ser todo como antes? ¿Volvería Stefan a confiar en ella y en su hermano?

- No hace falta que me respondas ahora. – dijo Stefan, rompiendo el silencio que había surgido. – Te quiero más que a mi propia vida, y sé que ha sido muy duro haber estado todo este tiempo sin mí. Lo entiendo todo, Elena. Créeme. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, y en parte también entiendo a mi hermano. Solo quiero que pienses tranquilamente y me confirmes si quieres seguir a mi lado. Respetaré tu decisión. Siempre la respetaré.

A Elena se le cayeron las lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan comprensivo después de todo lo ocurrido? Asintió con la mirada, y Stefan le correspondió.

- Voy yendo hacia el grill. Te espero allí. – dijo la joven finalmente.

Mientras Elena se alejaba, Stefan abrió la puerta del coche para coger a Katherine en brazos. Tenía muy mal aspecto, y no dejaba de sudar.

- Eres un calzonazos, ¿lo sabías? – dijo Katherine en un leve susurro, pues sus fuerzas no le permitían hablar más alto. Había escuchado la conversación entera.

- Y tú eres una cotilla. – sonrió amargamente mientras la levantaba para cogerla en brazos.

- Pero aun así me gustas... afirmó Katherine con un hilo de voz y los ojos semi-cerrados.

- Veo que sigues siendo de las que se darían cien veces contra la misma pared, ¿verdad?

- Tarde o temprano conseguiré lo que quiero... no importa c...

Las lágrimas de Stefan se deslizaron por sus mejillas hasta llegar al rostro de Katherine. Lo agarró fuertemente en señal de consuelo.

- Soy un estúpido. Lo he sabido desde siempre y nunca hice nada para remediarlo.

- Los sentimientos no se pueden forzar, Stefan. Surgen y ya está. Nadie puede evitarlos, y mucho menos nosotros los vampiros que tenemos esa mierda de pasión que duele multiplicada por diez.

- El amor es un asco.

Katherine sonrió.

- Por una vez en la vida te voy a dar la razón. Pero no te acostumbres.

Stefan volvió a sonreír mientras caminaba muy lentamente con Katherine en brazos. Su corazón se había roto en pedazos aquella noche, igual que el de ella al haber escuchado la dura conversación mantenida con Elena. El amor se había convertido en un camino tortuoso y lleno de espinas, pero fue un momento que compartieron en silencio, ya que ambos sabían el dolor que el otro sentía al estar experimentando la misma situación. No hicieron falta palabras de consuelo, ni siquiera miradas. El silencio abrumador lo decía todo, y a la vez nada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Stefan miró el bello rostro de Katherine y se estremeció al pensar que su vida pendía de un hilo.

* * *

><p>Damon tuvo un presentimiento. Dejó a Klaus y a Rebekah con la copa en la mano y salió del grill a tomar el aire con su vaso de whisky. Era el tercero de la noche y empezaba a sentirse algo perjudicado. Pensó en el día que le esperaría mañana y en lo que podría querer Vicky de él. Su pensamiento se disipó repentinamente al recordar la última vez que había visto a Elena. La joven le había dejado muy claro que lo sucedido entre ellos había sido un error. Damon en el fondo pensaba lo mismo, pues se hallaba completamente confundida y sin rumbo desde que su hermano les abandonó. "Siempre será Stefan" fue la frase que le vino a la mente y que tenía grabada en su cabeza el día en que intentó hacerle ver que entre ellos había algo más que una simple amistad. Y en el fondo lo sabía, pero quizás no era el momento de demostrárselo. Elena había pasado por mucho, y más ahora que se había convertido en el objetivo de Klaus para crear su ejército de híbridos. Quizás necesitaba volver a alejarse de ella y permitir que las cosas regresasen a su cauce. Stefan y Elena habían sido la pareja perfecta, los "asquerosos tortolitos" como él solía bromear a veces. Ahora que Stefan había regresado debía apartarse de su camino por el bien de los tres. Él era el tercero en discordia y tenía que permanecer al margen para que la situación volviera a la normalidad lo antes posible, por mucho que le doliese. Su corazón se encogía de dolor al pensar en que tarde o temprano su amada y su hermano volverían a estar juntos, y él acabaría ahogándose en el alcohol, invitando a mujeres que no le importaban, teniendo sexo sin compromiso y alimentándose de ellas para superar la depresión. Los tiempos iban a ser muy duros, pero era lo mejor dadas las circunstancias. Quizás llegó el momento de emprender un viaje para olvidarse de todo y empezar de nuevo, pero no era buena idea. Mientras Klaus siguiese rondando por Mystic Falls él debía permanecer al lado de ella, por mucho que le pesase. Al menos hasta que su corazón se fuese marchitando poco a poco debido a su tristeza. "¡Maldita Elena!" pensó. "¿Cómo puedo estar tan loco por ti? ¿Qué me has hecho, joder?". Pegó un puñetazo contra la pared del grill al pensar en lo poderoso que era como vampiro y lo impotente que se sentía como hombre que amaba locamente a una mujer. De pronto, a lo lejos, visualizó una figura femenina que se iba acercando con celeridad. Se movía como Elena, su preciosa melena ondeaba grácilmente con el viento como la de Elena, su silueta era idéntica a la de Elena... Era Elena.<p>

Damon se giró lleno de júbilo al verla de nuevo. Habían pasado unas horas desde su separación y la echaba de menos como si hubiesen transcurrido años. Elena, al reconocerle, empezó a correr hacia él. Damon corrió hacia ella y al encontrarse se fundieron en un intenso abrazo que pareció no tener fin. A Elena se le saltaron las lágrimas y él la agarró fuertemente, como si tuviese pánico a que la volvieran a separar de su lado. Le acarició el cabello con ternura y ella sonrió. Por unos instantes se olvidó de la dolorosa conversación que había tenido con Stefan.

- Te recuerdo, Elena. Lo recuerdo todo. – fue la primera frase que le susurró al oído mientras se embriagaba con su esencia.

- Lo sé. Lo he visto en tus ojos. – respondió ella, llena de alegría.

El tiempo se detuvo una vez más aquella noche para que pudiesen disfrutar de su momento. Un momento tan alegre como amargo, ya que ambos sabían que no podían estar juntos debido a las circunstancias. Damon la miró tiernamente a los ojos, y ella se perdió en su mirada. El amor que sentían era tan intenso y tan sincero que no hicieron falta palabras para entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

- No debiste sacrificarte de esa forma, Damon. – dijo Elena, rompiendo el silencio mientras seguían abrazados. Se sentía completamente segura en su regazo.

- Volvería a reventarme los tímpanos mil veces si con eso consigo salvarte, Elena. Ningún sufrimiento es suficiente ni comparable al que sentiría si te separasen de mi lado.

Elena asintió. Pensaba lo mismo, y vendería su alma por no tener que alejarse de él. Damon lo notó, y en aquel mismo instante la hubiese raptado sin importarle nada ni nadie. Lo hubiese dado todo por empezar una nueva vida con ella en cualquier otro lugar, lejos de todo, lejos de Mystic Falls. Solos ellos dos, dejando el tenebroso pasado atrás. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Debían separarse para dejar que Elena volviese a recuperar su espacio con Stefan. Tenía que olvidarse de él, volver a enamorarse de su hermano como lo hizo la primera vez. La lucha por su corazón llegaba a su fin porque Damon se había dado por vencido. Luchar por ella no haría más que provocar un daño cada vez más atroz, justo en el momento en el que los tres debían permanecer más unidos que nunca.

- Lo sabe... – susurró Elena con los ojos cerrados. Hubiera permanecido abrazado a él para siempre.

- No te preocupes. Yo me encargaré. – contestó el vampiro.

Se separaron al escuchar el carraspeo de Rebekah, que les invitaba a volver a entrar en el grill. Ambos se miraron como si no hubiese un mañana. Nunca una ruptura había sido tan dulce ni tan llena de amor. Nunca nadie se había dicho tanto en tan pocas palabras, y ni siquiera las estrellas habían vaticinado que Elena y Damon estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Amarse era lo correcto, pero no era el momento.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido el rumbo? Volvemos de nuevo a Mystic Falls para darle más protagonismo a algunos personajes como Caroline, Klaus o Elijah. Espero que os guste. Y ahora paso a responder vuestras reviews:<strong>

**khrysthynnekega****: Muchas gracias! Sí. Por desgracia Vicky va a dar por saco un rato. Se puede decir más alto pero no más claro. Hemos podido ver hasta dónde puede llegar el amor de Damon por Elena. Espero que algún día podamos ver hasta dónde puede llegar Elena por Damon. **

**claracatibiela****: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegro que te haya emocionado hasta ese punto :)**

**Sylatta****: En este capítulo tampoco ha habido escena pervert, sorry! jaja. Pero tranquila. Prometo una buena en el siguiente. A mí Katherine también me da ternura. Es una zorra manipuladora, pero siempre está ahí cuando la necesitan. El sacrificio de Damon también ha enternecido a Rebekah. Es algo que nadie ha hecho nunca por ella, y siente curiosidad. A ella también le gustaría ser amada de la misma forma. **

**tefi96****: jajaja! Por desgracia Vicky aún va a dar de qué hablar un poquitín más. Esperemos que no mucho ;)**

**Abanana****: A Elena le ha costado admitirlo, pero ha merecido la pena. A partir de ahora Klaus va a aparecer más a menudo, así como Elijah (ambos personajes me encantan en la serie). Y bueno, quiero también explorar un poco los sentimientos de los tres hermanos. Y efectivamente, Stefan se ha enterado de toda la verdad, aunque todavía no se ha encontrado con Damon. Esto lo dejo para el próximo capítulo. **

**karymoon****: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegro de que sigas leyéndome :D**

**MicaGleeVampireDiariesPLLiars****: Bienvenida a mi fic. Espero que lo sigas disfrutando. De vez en cuando le pego un giro a la trama y me voy por otros caminos. Siempre intento por eso acabar que se asemeje un poco a la serie para no perder el hilo, pero a veces cuesta.**

**Cecilia014****: Muchas gracias! Sí... es cierto que cuesta a veces subir capítulos por falta de tiempo. Pero muchas veces también es por falta de ideas y necesitas algo de inspiración para seguir escribiendo. A mí me suelen ocurrir ambas cosas, pero si puede actualizo una vez por semana. En el próximo capítulo veremos lo que le hará Vicky a Damon.**


	19. La Tormenta del Amor

**¡Vuelvo a batir records en palabras! La historia me está quedando larguísima. La verdad es que tenía pensado acabarla pronto pero cada vez me he ido enredando con más cosas. En fin... espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 19<strong>

Stefan se encontraba a pocos metros de las puertas del grill con Katherine en los brazos. Estaba delirando y no paraba de temblar. Empezó a murmurar en un idioma desconocido para él.

- Tatko, ne ya vzeme , molya...

El vampiro no entendía nada, pero supuso que era búlgaro, su lengua materna.

- ¡Por favor papá! ¡Déjame verla! – empezó a gritar, sobresaltada, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Estaba reviviendo su pasado como humana a través de los delirios que la mordedura le estaba provocando.

- Kat, tranquila. Soy yo... Stefan.

Se sentó con ella en un banco y la apretó contra su pecho para calmarla, pero no hubo forma. Estaba cada vez más nerviosa y aturdida. Necesitaba la cura para quitarle el sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

- Me duele mucho... siguió murmurando.

- No te preocupes. Ahora mismo voy a buscar la cura.

- ¡No me dejes, por favor! Tengo miedo...

Stefan la abrazó con fuerza. Necesitaba calmarla como fuese. Sabía que si llamaba a Klaus para que acudiera a las afueras del grill no accedería a sus peticiones tan fácilmente, pues su vida no le importaba en absoluto. Al revés, si le quedaban dos días de agonía apuraría hasta el final para hacerla sufrir al máximo. Pero no perdía nada por intentarlo, así que sacó su móvil de la chaqueta y tecleó el número de Elena.

- Stefan...

- ¿Estás con Damon?

- Sí. Hemos entrado hace unos minutos. Ahora íbamos a acercarnos a Klaus, que está con su hermana Rebekah.

- Dile que estoy fuera con Katherine. Necesito su sangre ya. Hemos cumplido nuestra parte del trato, así que ya es hora de que cumpla la suya.

- Ok. Ahora se lo digo.

- Muchas gracias.

Elena colgó y le comentó a Damon su conversación. Éste se puso por delante de ella y se acercó a la barra del bar donde se encontraba Klaus con su hermana.

- Mira quién tenemos aquí... mi querida Doble ha venido por fin. – sonrió Klaus al ver que sus planes iban según lo previsto.

- Katherine está fuera con Stefan, agonizando. Necesita que cumplas tu parte del trato. – dijo Damon.

Klaus miró a Elena.

- Si... es cierto que lo prometí. Pero antes quiero parte de mi recompensa. Cariño... ¿te importaría darme un poco de tu sangre ahora?

Elena se sorprendió.

- ¿Ahora? Nunca dijimos...

- ¿Qué te esperabas, amor? Lo único que quiero de ti es tu sangre, así que me darás medio litro a cambio de daros un poco de la mía.

- ¿En serio tengo que hacer esto por Katherine? – dijo resignada.

- No solo eso, amor. Si me abasteces de sangre cuatro veces al año, prometo dejarte a ti y a tus amiguitos en paz. Si fallas una vez a tu cita, mataré a alguien cercano a ti por cada cita a la que no acudas. Así de fácil.

Damon se interpuso entre ella y Klaus, lleno de ira.

- ¡Ni hablar!

Rebekah lo cogió del brazo. Elena intentó tranquilizarle.

- Damon. No me va a pasar nada, por favor. No me lo pongas más difícil. Es la única vía que tengo para salvaros a todos.

- ¿No ves que vas a ser esclava de este loco para siempre? ¿Acaso no te importa?

Damon miró a Klaus lleno de ira.

- ¿Y luego qué? No te vas a conformar con esto, ¿verdad?

Klaus sonrió de forma maléfica.

- Por supuesto que no. Esto es solo el principio. Si Elena se convierte sin haber tenido descendencia o muere, pienso destruir el pueblo entero. Así que tú y tu hermanito ya la podéis cuidar. Vas a tener que buscarte un pretendiente humano, Elena, si quieres salvar este pueblo en un futuro.

- ¡Serás...! – Damon estaba tan enfurecido que Rebekah lo siguió agarrando por el brazo para que no se le ocurriese bofetear a su poderoso hermano.

Elena lo cogió por las mejillas.

- Es un buen trato, Damon. Confía en mí. Gracias a esto sobreviviremos todos.

Damon no soportaba la idea de Elena convirtiéndose en su eterna bolsa de sangre, pero en el fondo sabía que era la única salida para ganar tiempo. Tarde o temprano descubrirían la forma de matar a Klaus y la pesadilla acabaría para siempre. Así que la miró a los ojos y decidió confiar en ella.

Stefan esperaba impaciente la aparición de Klaus con la sangre que curaría a Katherine de la mordedura. Seguía abrazado a ella, pero todavía deliraba y de vez en cuando soltaba frases sin sentido, la mayoría relativas a su duro pasado.

- ¡Mamá! – empezó a gritar. - ¡Noooo!

Stefan se imaginó que estaría reviviendo el momento en el que Klaus mató a toda su familia por haberse escapado para evitar ser sacrificada. Pensó en lo dura que debió ser su época como humana, y no le extrañó que después de todo lo ocurrido, se negara a sí misma el hecho de preocuparse por otras personas. Nadie que amase estaría nunca a salvo mientras Klaus siguiera con vida.

- Tranquila Katherine. Klaus va a morir. Te lo prometo. – le susurró al oído. Cerró los ojos y se concentró para introducirse en su mente. Quizás de esa forma lograría calmarla hasta que Klaus llegase. Intentó imaginarse un lugar en el cual la vampiresa había sido feliz alguna vez, pero fue inútil. Su vida como humana fue desdichada, y su no-vida transcurrió huyendo del ser al que más temía: Klaus. "Por favor, Katherine. Déjame ver algún momento en el que hayas sido feliz" insistió dentro de su mente. El escenario se lo estaba dejando a la propia imaginación de la vampiresa, pero era todo oscuro y difuso. Al cabo de unos instantes, logró visualizar una especie de luz a la que decidió acercarse. En ella distinguió un precioso lago rodeado de árboles robustos y verdes. Era un día soleado y el escenario parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Stefan se abrumó con tanta hermosura, y a lo lejos, sentada en un árbol, logró distinguir a una preciosa niña que estaba leyendo un libro. Debía tener unos 12 años, y estaba pronunciando palabras en voz alta. El discurso de la niña fue interrumpido por una voz muy familiar.

- Muy bien Katerina. Has mejorado mucho con el inglés.

Stefan se sorprendió tremendamente al ver que se trataba de Elijah.

- ¡Lord Michaelson! ¡Has venido! Te he echado de menos. – dijo la niña en inglés con un notable acento búlgaro. Se levantó y acudió a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

- Te dije que si mejorabas, acudiría a jugar contigo. Y si sigues así algún día te llevaré a Inglaterra para que vengas a conocer a mi familia.

El inocente rostro de Katherine brillaba con la luz del sol. Su mirada era risueña y llena de vida. Elijah le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza.

- ¿Jugamos a la pelota entonces?

- ¡Sí! – respondió la niña con una sonrisa.

Stefan estaba confundido con aquel recuerdo. ¿Acaso fue uno de los momentos más felices de la infancia de Katherine? ¿Elijah la estaba educando para algún día llevarla ante su futuro captor, Klaus, y ella lo tenía guardado en su corazón como el mejor momento de su juventud?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Stefan se giró y vio a la actual Katherine apoyada en un árbol, vestida con un traje del siglo XV verde con larga cola, de talle alto bajo los senos y mangas largas. Su largo y ondulado cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura.

- ¿Katherine?

- La misma.

- ¿Eres humana?

- En este recuerdo sí, Stefan. ¿Por qué has entrado?

- Quería quitarte la agonía. He estado rebuscando por tu cerebro algún momento feliz, y solo me he encontrado con esto.

Katherine se cruzó de brazos.

- Pues ni siquiera lo recuerdo. – respondió con resignación.

- Porque te debieron manipular para que lo olvidaras todo, Kat. Seguramente Klaus ya te conocía al nacer porque eras la Doble, y envió a su hermano a cuidar de ti durante tu infancia.

- Es curioso. Siempre había pensado que se me había dado muy bien el aprendizaje.

- Klaus te manipuló. Por eso lo olvidaste todo. Ni siquiera al transformarte regresaron tus recuerdos, pero aquí los tienes, dentro de ti.

- ¿Y de qué me sirven los recuerdos felices? ¿Para crearme debilidad frente a un mundo que es horrible?

- No entiendo cómo la mujer que vendería a su familia con tal de salvarse, puede pensar que el mundo es horrible. ¿Por qué entonces esas ganas de sobrevivir en él?

Katherine bajó la mirada.

- Desde que murieron mis padres nunca he vuelto a tener familia, Stefan. Todos los que me han rodeado siempre han querido algo a cambio, siempre se han movido a mi alrededor por interés. Evidentemente yo también les utilicé. Los vampiros somos lobos solitarios. Al final acabamos siendo testigos de cómo nuestros seres queridos nos dejan y tenemos que unirnos a otros con el mismo sentimiento de pérdida. Pero eso no significa que nos unamos porque nos queramos. Simplemente nos da miedo a vivir el resto de nuestra eternidad solos.

- Eso es muy triste, Katherine.

- Tú tienes a tu hermano. Quieras o no, es tu familia. Y eso es algo que yo nunca cambiaría por nada. Pero ahora ya es tarde. Me la arrebataron, y no me queda otra cosa que luchar por mi supervivencia.

- ¿Pero para qué vivir, entonces? ¿Por qué esas ganas?

Katherine se acercó hacia él y le cogió las manos con delicadeza. Lo miró firmemente a los ojos.

- Porque nunca he perdido la esperanza de que en algún momento pueda volver a experimentar la felicidad. Creía en el amor, Stefan, siempre he creído. Y lo más cercano que he tenido a ese momento de mi infancia ha sido conocerte. Pero estoy cansada de luchar. Quizás es el momento de dejar de creer y desaparecer.

- Katherine...

Stefan se dio cuenta de que la vampiresa se había aferrado a un hecho que había olvidado su memoria, pero aún así, había ansiado encontrar una felicidad que ni siquiera recordaba. Una vez más la compulsión había vencido a la mente, pero no al corazón.

- No digas nada, Stefan. Sé que nunca vas a perdonarme por todo lo que os hice a ti y a tu hermano. Nunca vas a volver a confiar en mí porque te he decepcionado, y lo entiendo. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, lo entiendo.

Katherine dio media vuelta para introducirse en la profundidad del bosque.

- ¡Espera! – Stefan la agarró por el hombro. – Todavía puedes, Katherine. Todavía puedes volver a ser aquella niña preciosa de mirada risueña. Puedes volver a tener una familia como la que perdiste. ¡Aún sientes! ¡No debes rendirte!

Katherine se giró para contemplarlo, con una amarga sonrisa en los labios.

- Gracias Stefan. Pero si dejamos de creer en el amor, ¿para qué vivimos?

- Por favor, Katherine. No te rindas. ¡Ahora no! – gritó Stefan mientras la vampiresa se alejaba.

Intentó ir tras ella, pero fue inútil. El escenario se estaba desvaneciendo y volvió a la oscuridad de su mente. Stefan dejó caer una lágrima al comprender que el motivo que empujaba a Katherine a sobrevivir había sido volver a tener un momento de felicidad como el que tuvo en su infancia, un momento que había olvidado por culpa del vampiro que le destrozó la vida y aún así, se aferraba a él sin recordarlo. Ahora la entendía. Lo más cercano que había experimentado a aquella felicidad olvidada había sido en 1864, cuando se conocieron. Y fue esa la razón por la que lo transformó en un vampiro. Porque en un futuro, una vez Klaus desapareciera, había conservado la esperanza de volver a estar juntos para siempre. La conversión había sido el acto más egoísta y a su vez, más romántico que habían hecho por él. Pero ahora, después de tantos años, se había rendido.

Katherine parecía haberse calmado por unos instantes. Se encontraba dormida en su regazo, como si la conversación mantenida dentro de su mente la hubiese liberado de una eterna culpa. Le acarició el pelo mientras temía por su vida debido a las pocas ganas que le quedaban de luchar. A lo lejos distinguió a Klaus, quien se acercaba a ellos a paso firme. A muy corta distancia le seguían Rebekah, Damon y Elena.

- Katerina Petrova. No tienes muy buen aspecto. – sonrió el híbrido.

- Le queda poco tiempo. – dijo Stefan. – Debes cumplir tu parte del trato y curarla.

Klaus se acercó al banco donde se encontraban sentados. La miró de arriba a abajo y le hizo un gesto a Stefan para que se apartase. El vampiro se levantó y Klaus se sentó en su lugar. Le levantó la cabeza por la barbilla.

- No parece que esté sufriendo mucho. – dijo el híbrido. – Gracias por traérmela, Stefan. Ahora Katerina es asunto mío.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿No la vas a curar? – exclamó Stefan lleno de ira.

- Por supuesto que la curaré. Te he dado mi palabra. Pero no ahora. Gracias por traérmela. Katerina debe pagar por lo que hizo, y por eso la voy a dejar sobrevivir. Quiero que se maldiga a sí misma por seguir viviendo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

- No es asunto tuyo. Ahora es mía, y pagará por su traición.

Stefan se acercó a Klaus con gesto desafiante cuando levantó a Katherine para llevarla en brazos, pero Rebekah le cortó el paso.

- ¡Déjale marchar, Stefan! Ya tienes lo que querías. Elena está a salvo y Katerina también lo estará, aunque deba pagar por lo que hizo. – exclamó la rubia vampiresa.

- ¿Por qué va a pagar? ¿Por haber intentado escaparse de una muerte segura? ¿Es que estáis locos? ¡Cualquiera lo hubiese hecho en su lugar!

Klaus desapareció con Katherine en brazos mientras Rebekah detenía a Stefan.

- Es lo mejor, créeme. – dijo Rebekah.

Damon se acercó a su hermano en señal de consuelo, pero Stefan se apartó violentamente de él.

- ¡No me toques! – gritó con furia.

Todavía tenía que asimilar lo sucedido con Elena para perdonarle, y eso llevaría su tiempo. Aun con todo, Damon se juró a sí mismo que, si sobrevivía a su encuentro con Vicky, le ayudaría a rescatarla de las garras de Klaus. Elena había contemplado la escena, en silencio. Después de todo el odio que se habían profesado no entendía la reacción de Stefan por lo sucedido. ¿Acaso todavía albergaba algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella?

Sonó un relámpago a lo lejos. Estaba a punto de empezar a llover.

- Hermano. Es hora de que te lleves a Elena a casa. Yo me quedaré un rato más en el grill. – dijo Damon a Stefan con cierto aire de tristeza en su mirada. Mañana nos vemos.

Stefan agarró a Elena de la mano mientras ésta contemplaba cómo Damon regresaba al bar con Rebekah. ¿Qué hacía con ella? ¿Qué es lo que se traían entre manos? ¿Acaso Rebekah le había vuelto a manipular para tenerlo a su merced? Intentaría averiguarlo sin levantar sospechas.

Stefan y Elena llegaron a casa de los Gilbert. Jeremy y Bonnie los estaban esperando con los brazos abiertos después de todo el embrollo del secuestro. Ambos dieron la bienvenida a Stefan, a quien no veían desde que desapareció con Klaus. Por suerte, Elena les había puesto al corriente de todo... excepto de sus sentimientos por Damon. Stefan la acompañó a la habitación. Elena se sentó en la cama, pensativa.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – preguntó el vampiro.

La joven levantó la vista, y lo miró fijamente.

- No puedo estar contigo, Stefan.

- ¿Qué?

Stefan no se esperaba aquella frase viniendo de la boca de Elena.

- Elena... te dije que te iba a dar todo el tiempo que me pidieses. Entiendo por lo que estás pasando, pero...

- ¡Basta! – exclamó. – No puedo, Stefan. No puedo seguirme engañando a mí misma. Tampoco puedo seguir engañándote a ti.

- ¡Eres la mujer de mi vida, Elena! ¡No puedes decirme esto!

Elena se levantó de la cama.

- ¿No te das cuenta que también te estás engañando a ti mismo? Te quiero, Stefan. Siempre te querré, pero eso no significa que esté enamorada de ti. Has sido el gran amor de mi vida, mi amigo, mi familia... pero ya no puedo más. No puedo quererte de la forma que necesitas ni en la forma que te mereces. He intentado sentir por ti lo que sentía antes, pero no puedo. Es imposible cambiar mi corazón.

Una lágrima se deslizó por las mejillas del vampiro. Intentó quitársela con los dedos. Hizo una breve pausa para continuar conversando.

- Es Damon, ¿verdad?

Elena se calló por unos segundos, suspiró y decidió responder su pregunta de la forma más sincera posible.

- Sí...

Stefan se giró violentamente hacia la ventana, que retumbaba ferozmente con el ruido de los relámpagos. Se avecinaba una fuerte tormenta.

- Lo siento, Stefan. Llevo mucho tiempo intentando luchar contra todos estos sentimientos que me están torturando por dentro. Pensaba que podía controlarlos y al aparecer tú, me puse muy contenta. Creí que me olvidaría de todo y volvería a verte con los mismos ojos de antes. Pero no ha sido así. Me he cansado, y ya no puedo más. ¡Mi corazón va a explotar!

El vampiro la miró, cargado de ira contenida.

- Después de todo, a mi hermano le ha venido muy bien mi desaparición.

- ¡No ha sido culpa suya! No planeamos nada, lo juro!

- ¡Me da igual Elena! ¡No sé qué es lo que ha pasado ni lo que ha dejado de pasar, pero después de todo lo que he sacrificado al final soy yo el que salgo herido!

- Lo siento...

Stefan se giró hacia ella, con rabia.

- Después de todo Katherine y tú os parecéis más de lo que me pensaba.

Elena lo miró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Stefan... no es cierto...

- Sí que lo es, Elena. La única diferencia es que Katherine siempre ha tenido las cosas más claras.

Salió de la habitación dando un portazo, dejando a Elena sola con un gran nudo en la garganta. Se tumbó en la cama y empezó a llorar desconsolada. Intentó ocultar su llanto cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada. Su vida era un desastre. Se había convertido en la eterna esclava de Klaus y había perdido a Stefan. Se sintió sucia y asqueada al reconocer en sus adentros que el vampiro no se equivocaba del todo: se había convertido en Katherine al haber tenido a los dos hermanos a su merced mientras ordenaba sus sentimientos. Pero ya no podía seguir fingiendo. Se levantó de la cama y se miró en el espejo. "Venga Elena, dilo en voz alta" pensó. "Tienes que reconocerlo de una vez por todas. Sé valiente".

Respiró profundamente hasta tener el valor de pronunciar esas palabras tan prohibidas, pero a la vez tan ciertas que siempre la habían aterrorizado de forma casi obsesiva.

- Damon Salvatore. Estoy loca, absolutamente e irremediablemente enamorada de ti.

Sintió un gran alivio en su interior, así que decidió tomarse un baño, coger el paraguas y dirigirse al grill en busca del dueño de su corazón.

* * *

><p>Damon tomó otro vaso de whisky mientras Rebekah pedía su tercer cóctel.<p>

- ¿Así que después de todo lo ocurrido Elena se va con tu hermano? – preguntó la vampiresa en tono divertido.

- Bueno... digamos que Stefan ha sido siempre la debilidad del linaje Petrova.

Rebekah sonrió.

- Tendrías que haber conocido a Tatia. Estoy segura de que ella te hubiese elegido a ti.

- ¿Tatia? – preguntó.

- Sí... ¿no habías oído hablar nunca de ella? Fue la Petrova Original.

Debido al alcohol, Rebekah estaba hablando más de lo debido, y le explicó a Damon la historia de su familia y de la mujer que volvió locos a Elijah y a Klaus en el pasado. Curiosamente la situación era muy parecida a la actualidad, pero en aquel entonces, Tatia no logró elegir entre ellos.

- Elena ya ha elegido. – confesó él.

- ¿En serio? A juzgar por sus miraditas cualquiera lo diría. Aunque ella se lo pierde...

Rebekah tomó otro trago. Damon comprobó que estaba cada vez más ebria, por lo que decidió aprovecharse un poco de la situación e interrogarla sobre las intenciones de Vicky.

- Así que una vez me entregue a Vicky cumplirás tu promesa, ¿verdad? – dijo el vampiro con voz seductora.

Rebekah volvió a mirarle, de forma coqueta y jugando con su pelo.

- Ese es el trato. Liberaré a Stefan de mis órdenes y nunca más volveré a tocar a Elena. Aunque es una lástima... tú y yo nos lo podríamos pasar muy bien juntos si no te tuviese que entregar a aquella loca.

Damon se acercó a ella sutilmente.

- Bueno... podrías liberarme una vez me entregues, siempre que no me estés llevando a una muerte segura.

- ¿Y qué gano yo a cambio?

- Mi gratitud eterna...

Rebekah estaba empezando a sofocarse. Damon era tremendamente irresistible y ella no pensaba de forma coherente cuando bebía. Sintió un tremendo hervor en su interior y empezó a acercar sus labios a los suyos de forma sugerente.

- ¿Por qué no empiezas ahora a agradecérmelo? – preguntó ella con tono provocativo.

Damon pensó que esa podría ser la oportunidad para sacarle la información que necesitaba. Había caído en su pequeña trampa y no pararía hasta obtener respuestas. Se acercó lentamente de forma que rozó sus labios con sutileza, pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de un objeto al caerse en la entrada del grill. Se giró y logró distinguir un paraguas mojado, que estaba en el suelo, junto unos pies a su lado. Al levantar la vista vio a Elena, con cara de desconcierto y sin saber qué decir. Parecía en estado de shock.

- Elena... – dijo Damon, con tono de preocupación al imaginarse que había sido testigo de la escena entera. En realidad no tenía que darle explicaciones, pero necesitaba hacerlo porque la quería, porque aunque supiese que no era el momento de estar juntos, lo último que deseaba en este mundo era hacerle daño.

- ¿Te... te ha manipulado? – preguntó la joven con voz entrecortada.

- ¿Pero qué te crees? ¿Que necesito manipular a un tío para que se fije en mí? – dijo Rebekah ofendida, levantándose de la silla.

- Elena... escúchame... – intentó decirle Damon cogiéndola del brazo.

- ¡Suéltame! – exclamó ella, zafándose de él y dirigiéndose a la puerta con celeridad.

Damon se dirigió a la puerta, pero fue agarrado por Rebekah.

- Mañana a las 11 te quiero ver aquí en el grill.

- Tienes mi palabra. – respondió.

- Si eso no es una reacción de mujer enamorada que venga Dios y lo vea. Date prisa o la perderás.

- Gracias Rebekah. Mañana nos vemos.

Damon salió apresuradamente del grill. Llovía demasiado como para ver a más de unos pocos metros de distancia, así que se dirigió a casa de los Gilbert sabiendo que era el lugar más probable para encontrarla. Enseguida distinguió su figura entrando en el porche, completamente mojada por haberse dejado el paraguas y buscando con nerviosismo las llaves para abrir la puerta. Caminó hacia ella con decisión y la agarró con el hombro.

- ¡Escúchame Elena! ¡No es lo que parece!

- ¡Déjame en paz Damon! – las gotas de agua se confundían con sus lágrimas. – No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. ¡Es tu vida y ya no pinto nada en ella!

- ¡Tu cara me está demostrando lo contrario, Elena! ¡Estás cabreadísima conmigo, reconócelo de una maldita vez!

- ¿Y qué quieres que reconozca? ¿Que estoy loca por ti y que me muero cada vez que te veo flirteando con otra?

- Elena...

A Damon se le aceleró el corazón. ¿Le estaba confesando lo que sentía?

- ¡Sí Elena! ¡Quiero que lo reconozcas si es lo que realmente sientes!

El vampiro no se esperaba en absoluto este tipo de conversación cuando hacía pocas horas pensaba que había regresado a los brazos de Stefan. Empezó a temblar por miedo a su respuesta y a la incertidumbre de que se volviera a echar atrás como había sucedido en otras ocasiones. La preciosa Elena, más radiante y triste que nunca, se hallaba junto a él completamente mojada y con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Se sentía frágil ante lo que le pudiese responder, ya que de esa frase dependía su más absoluta felicidad o su más dolorosa tristeza.

- ¡Contéstame! ¿Es eso lo que sientes o no? – insistió, con su rostro completamente húmedo debido a la intensa lluvia.

Elena le miró a sus preciosos ojos, tan azules y cristalinos que la mataban por dentro. ¿Cómo podía llegar a querer tanto a alguien que solo de pensarlo no surgían las palabras de su boca? Su corazón latía desmesuradamente, con ganas de decirle todo lo que pensaba tal y como había practicado con el espejo hacía apenas un momento. Pero Damon Salvatore la hechizaba por completo. Su cuerpo, completamente erizado, se paralizó ante su pregunta, y el vampiro intentó agotar su último recurso colocando las manos en sus mejillas y acercándose a ella con decisión.

- ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que es eso lo que sientes!

Le volvió a mirar a los ojos. Las gotas de lluvia habían mojado y despeinado sus cabellos. Era exactamente eso lo que sentía, pero las palabras seguían sin surgir. Damon la soltó y dio media vuelta para salir del porche.

- Está bien, Elena. Veo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Buenas noch...

- ¡Espera!

La frase de Damon fue interrumpida por Elena al ser consciente de que el amor de su vida se estaba alejando de ella, todo por no reunir el valor suficiente para confesarle de una vez por todas lo que sentía. Así que su cuerpo reaccionó, acercándose a él y cogiéndole del brazo. El vampiro volvió a girarse al no entender su reacción. Así que lo agarró con firmeza por las mejillas y lo besó apasionadamente en los labios. Damon, al notar los cálidos labios de la joven besando los suyos, se le deshicieron todas las barreras y la correspondió sin dudar. Su beso no fue breve ni ligero, sino largo, lento y apasionado. Un beso que alcanzó lo que no pudo confesarle con su voz. El beso de amor más puro, increíble y grande que habían experimentado en sus vidas. Damon y Elena estaban hechos el uno para el otro, habían nacido para conocerse, amarse y entregarse para siempre. Ahora ya lo sabían, y de repente las palabras de Elena surgieron de su boca.

- Sí. Estoy loca por ti y me muero por dentro cada vez que te veo flirteando con otra.

Damon la miró, con gesto dulce y sonriente. Le quitó un mechón mojado de pelo y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

- Antes me clavaría una estaca en el corazón, Elena. Para mí no existe otra. Te quiero. Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré. Estoy condenado a amarte, pase lo que pase. Lo he intentado todo para olvidarte, pero eso me ha provocado quererte y desearte aún más, si cabe.

Volvieron a fundirse en otro beso, esta vez tan intenso y fogoso que Damon la agarró por el trasero para incitarla a dar un paso más. Su amor por ella le llenaba de locura y frenesí al mismo tiempo, así que la empotró contra la pared de la casa y empezó a besarle el cuello ardientemente, lo que provocó un ligero gemido por parte de ella. La luz de los truenos iluminaba sus rostros llenos de deseo, y el ruido de la intensa lluvia apaciguaba cualquier sonido que pudiesen emitir. Necesitaban urgentemente fundirse en uno solo, y no había tiempo para que Elena sacase las llaves de su bolso.

- Elena... necesito tenerte ahora...

La sensual voz de Damon la desarmó por completo, y sintió la urgente necesidad de desabrocharle la cremallera para notar su miembro tremendamente erecto. Le bajó los pantalones y clavó sus rodillas en el suelo del porche. Le empezó a lamer el pene, de abajo a arriba, desde sus perfectamente depilados testículos hasta ascender lentamente por el tronco. Introdujo el glande entero en su boca y empezó a lamerlo dibujando círculos con su lengua. Elena lo contemplaba con deseo, y éste le correspondía con su mirada más felina que nunca. Damon se estaba volviendo loco con el placer que le estaba provocando. Si seguía así no tardaría en alcanzar el orgasmo.

- Fr... frena, por favor. – suplicó entre gemidos.

Elena hizo caso omiso a sus súplicas, y siguió al mismo ritmo durante un rato.

- ¡Elena! Por favor... para...

Frenó la velocidad, pero se mantuvo constante mientras seguía jugando con el miembro en su boca. El placer de Damon se volvía cada vez más intenso. Por suerte, la lluvia ahogaba el ruido de sus fuertes gemidos. Elena, al escucharle, se humedeció por dentro. Estaba tan excitada que volvió a lamerle el pene con la misma velocidad de antes. Damon sabía que si Elena seguía a aquel ritmo, no duraría apenas unos minutos.

- ¡Dios, Elena! Si sigues así me voy a c...

Elena no disminuyó la marcha, y Damon ya no podía aguantar más.

- ¡Córrete, Damon! ¡Por favor! Hazlo en mi boca...

Las palabras de Elena provocaron que a los dos segundos perdiese el control de forma inevitable. Empezó a gritar de placer y se cogió el miembro para eyacular en su boca. ¡Qué imagen más sexy la de Elena, contemplándole con aquellos ojos de hirviente deseo que se morían por él! ¡Solo por él! Llegó al orgasmo con tanta intensidad que necesitó una breve pausa para recomponerse. Elena se levantó y lo besó.

- Entremos en casa. Quiero pasarme la noche entera haciendo el amor contigo. – dijo ella.

- Si fuera por mí, me pasaría la eternidad metido en tu cama. – respondió.

Eran las 12 de la noche. Elena cogió las llaves y entraron en casa. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse repetidamente mientras subían por las escaleras con las luces apagadas para no despertar a nadie. Ambos ansiaban volver a tenerse con urgencia, y lo harían al llegar al dormitorio de Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... es el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha parecido interesante el viaje por el interior de los recuerdos de Katherine? ¿Estoy llevando el ritmo correcto en su interacción con Stefan? ¿Y Elena y Damon? ¿Cómo habéis visto su reencuentro? Si os fijáis, poco a poco voy intentando volver a la línea argumental de la serie (véase Tatia o la historia de los Originales contada por Rebekah). Lo que ocurre es que no entro en detalles porque ya sabemos todos cómo es el argumento. He hecho un guiño al coqueteo de DamonRebekah y celos de Elena, además de escenita en el porche. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Vayamos a las reviews! **

**khrysthynnekega: Me alegro que te haya hecho gracia Klaus. De momento este Klaus es algo más "cabrón" que el de la serie. He añadido una pequeña pincelada de Elijah dentro de la historia de Katherine y Stefan. Ya veremos a dónde nos llega, porque por supuesto Katherine va a querer recuperar los recuerdos que le quitaron de su infancia.**

**claracatibiela: Lo sieeento. A veces necesito ciertos parones para descansar y volver a llenarme de ideas. El fic tiene ya 54.000 palabras (que son 129 páginas de word, casi una novela), por lo que cuesta llevar el ritmo e intentar hacer algo mínimamente interesante. Y sí... para mí es imposible mantener a Elena y a Damon alejados más de un capítulo ;)**

**Sylatta: Aaaaay! Kath va a tener que esperar un poquito más a ser curada. Klaus es así de torturador e inhumano. Jajaja... sí que es cierto que Stefan y Katherine parecen niños pequeños cuando se pelean. Finalmente Stefan ha explotado, porque ya ha visto que no tiene que hacer nada con Elena. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegro que te hayas vuelto adicta a la historia, tal y como dice el título. Ah! y que sepas que he alargado este episodio para poder meter la última escena, pues he estado a punto de dejarla para el próximo, pero lo prometido es deuda! :)**

**tefi96: Al final Vicky va a tener que esperar para el próximo capítulo, jajaja. Yo también tengo miedo. No puede salir nada bueno de ella. **

**ainaak: Gracias por tu comentario. Por fin Elena se ha decidido. Le ha costado lo suyo, pero lo ha conseguido. No es que haya querido hacer a Elena tan indecisa. Es que he intentado que su carácter sea muy parecido al de la serie, y eso supone que hayan pasos hacia delante y pasos hacia atrás con Damon. **

**Cecilia014: Gracias! Sigo empalmando la historia con la tercera temporada, aunque hay diferencias que son irreparables, jejeje. **

**fhl666: Vaya! El autor de Buscando a los Originales por aquí :D. Sí sí... mis escenas de sexo tienen tela, pero aún recuerdo la de tu fic con (ojo spoiler) el cadáver ahí en medio. Qué grande! xD. Sí... procuro mantener la esencia de los personajes aunque claro, a veces es tremendamente complicado.**

**En fin... muchas gracias por leerme. Queda nada y menos para el próximo capítulo (el de la serie de TV). Lo espero con muchas ganas! :D  
><strong>


	20. Pasado y Presente

**He tardado algo más de una semana en escribir este capítulo porque lo he hecho y deshecho varias veces para poder estar mínimamente contenta con el resultado. Os vais a llevar un poco de sorpresa con los sucesos, pero espero de corazón que os guste, aunque sea algo "diferente" a lo que os tengo acostumbrados. Por cierto... nuevo record de palabras, si no me equivoco :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 20<strong>

**_Bulgaria. 15 de abril de 1489_**

_Katerina acababa de cumplir 17 años. Su deslumbrante rostro brillaba con la luz del sol, y su sonrisa encandilaba a la mayoría de los hombres de Bulgaria. Se había convertido en una preciosa joven llena de sueños, inquietudes y con ganas de ver mundo. Aquel día tan especial para ella, se había dirigido al interior del bosque en busca de algo que llevaba esperando cada año. Se sentó en una piedra cerca del río, y empezó a leer un libro hasta que por fin apareció él. Era elegante, apuesto y cortés._

_- ¡Lord Elijah! – exclamó al verle, levantándose y dejando caer el libro al suelo._

_- Katerina... – sonrió._

_- Sabía que vendrías. ¡Te he echado de menos!_

_La sinceridad de la joven encandilaba a cualquiera. Era la criatura más inocente y pura que había conocido Elijah a lo largo de medio siglo de vida. _

_- ¿Cómo iba a perderme tu día especial? Te prometí que vendría, y eso he hecho._

_Elijah siempre cumplía sus promesas. No importaba lo que ocurriera o lo lejos que hubiese estado de Bulgaria. Desde que Klaus le encargase su custodia, nunca había faltado a su cita en el día de su cumpleaños. _

_- No sabía si habías muerto. Hacía un año que no sabía nada de ti. – sonrió ella. _

_El vampiro había tenido que salir para atender unos asuntos que lo llevaron a desaparecer durante algún tiempo, pero aun así, hizo todo lo posible por estar en aquel día tan especial para ella. La miró a los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que ya no era una niña. Se había convertido en una preciosa mujer que ansiaría cada hombre de la ciudad. _

_Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Elijah le correspondió con un suspiro, pues había venido a instalarse durante unos días para ejecutar las órdenes de su hermano Niklaus._

_- Tengo que darte una noticia, Katerina._

_- ¡Cuéntame!_

_- Voy a estar por aquí unos meses, pues tengo que hacer algunos recados de mi hermano._

_Katerina lo miró con sus hermosos ojos llenos de alegría._

_- ¿De verdad? ¿Me lo prometes?_

_- Eres perversa. Sabes que si te lo prometo lo cumpliré. – respondió él._

_La joven, además de hermosa, se había convertido en una mujer muy inteligente y astuta._

_- Te he traído un regalo. – dijo él._

_- ¿En serio? No hacía falta..._

_Elijah le hizo una muesca para que le siguiera por el borde del río. Al cabo de pocos metros vieron un hermoso corcel negro azabache con una mancha blanca en la frente y en el hocico._

_- ¡Mira! ¡Un caballo! –señaló Katerina con el dedo. Es precioso..._

_Su mirada se llenó de alegría al verlo. Los caballos eran sus animales favoritos. Siempre había soñado con tener el suyo propio algún día. _

_- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Elijah con una sonrisa._

_- ¡Me encanta! – se acercó cuidadosamente hacia el corcel, que estaba bebiendo agua del río. Al escuchar sus pasos, levantó el hocico y se acercó a la joven con un relinche de aprobación. Le acarició la crin suavemente._

_- Parece que le gustas. – sentenció Elijah._

_- A mí también me gusta él._

_- Lo he traído de Inglaterra. Es uno de mis caballos: El más especial de todos. Se llama Dark Pierce._

_- Dark Pierce... suena muy bien. – dijo la joven._

_- Es una palabra inglesa. Significaría algo así como "el que atraviesa la oscuridad". Es tu regalo de cumpleaños._

_Katerina lo miró confundida y avergonzada._

_- Elijah... este regalo es demasiado para mí. No puedo aceptarlo._

_El vampiro se acercó a ella, y le levantó la barbilla con la mano para que volviese a mirar al caballo._

_- Este corcel te va a proteger de la oscuridad, Katerina. Cuídalo bien y siempre te será fiel. _

_- Pero..._

_- Te has convertido en una preciosa jovencita, y 17 años es una edad mágica. Así que disfrútala con tu regalo._

_Katerina sonrió tímidamente, asintiendo con su mirada. _

_- Muchas gracias._

_- De nada. Y no te preocupes. Como me voy a quedar por aquí una temporada, te enseñaré a montarlo._

_- Nunca me habían hecho un regalo tan bonito como este._

_- Este caballo es el más rápido que tengo, y si necesitas huir de la oscuridad, te ayudará a escapar. Nunca lo olvides. ¿Me lo prometes?_

_- Te lo prometo. – asintió con su mirada risueña._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mystic Falls. 15 de noviembre de 2011<span> (un mes después de lo sucedido en el capítulo anterior).**

Elijah se levantó temprano. Los rayos de sol de la mañana no le habían dejado dormir debido a que su habitación carecía de cortinas. Todavía quedaba ultimar algunos detalles para que la recién restaurada mansión de Klaus fuera completamente acogedora y habitable. Decidió sentarse en su taburete para acabar un lienzo que estaba pintando al óleo, y que había empezado el mismo día que salió de su letargo. Pero fue interrumpido por Klaus, que llamaba a su puerta.

- Adelante.

Klaus entró y observó el cuadro que estaba pintando su hermano.

- ¿Un caballo negro con una mancha blanca en la frente y otra en el hocico? Huuum... se parece a aquel que te robaron hace más de quinientos años. Recuerdo que era el más rápido de todos, y nunca volviste a encontrar uno igual. – dijo el híbrido.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Elijah, tajante.

Klaus se apoyó sobre la puerta de la habitación, cruzando los brazos.

- Buena pregunta... verás. Tengo dos noticias.

- Sigue.

- La primera es que Katerina quiere verte.

Elijah le miró impasible.

- ¿Sigue encerrada en el sótano?

Klaus se acercó a su hermano.

- ¿Es que ya no te importa nada?

- ¿Por qué iba a importarme?

- No me engañes, hermano. Aunque lleve un mes encerrada en esa habitación y no hayas ido a verla ni siquiera una vez desde que la curé con mi sangre, no te creeré. No soy estúpido. Siempre ha habido un misterio con la huida de Katerina, y nunca hemos encontrado al culpable.

Elijah se levantó del taburete.

- Te olvidas de Trevor. – indicó.

-¿Te crees que aún me creo que ese estúpido de Trevor lograra evitar toda mi guardia por sí solo?

- ¿Has venido a culparme de su huida después de más de quinientos años? ¿A qué viene esto, Nik? Ya tienes a tu Doble humana, así que déjame en paz.

- La Doble... sí. No levanta cabeza desde que ese Damon Salvatore desapareciese de la faz de la tierra hace apenas un mes.

- ¿No se ha vuelto a saber nada de él ni de Rebekah?

- ¿Qué importa eso? Seguro que Rebekah está bien. Me dijo que no nos preocupáramos por ella. Hermano... no pretendía culparte de su huida, pero es que no me lo pones fácil. Es muy curioso que el mismo día de su desaparición, fuera vista rondando por el pueblo a lomos de un caballo idéntico al que te robaron. El mismo caballo que estás pintando.

Elijah miró a su hermano detenidamente.

- Será una coincidencia. Hay muchos caballos que tienen estos colores.

Klaus era un ser obsesivo-compulsivo, y cuando creía que alguien le mentía, no paraba hasta averiguar la verdad. No importaba el tiempo transcurrido, ya que su vida era eterna, y la eternidad era a veces tan aburrida que necesitaba distraerse con nimiedades.

- ¿Cuál era la segunda cosa que querías decirme? – preguntó, cambiando de tema radicalmente.

- Quiero dar una fiesta de bienvenida en esta casa. Necesitaré a alguien que me la organice, que me haga el trabajo este tan incómodo de propagarlo por el pueblo y que me ayude con la decoración. Me gusta Mystic Falls... creo que nos podemos establecer aquí por un tiempo.

- Dile a Rebekah que te ayude cuando regrese de su viaje. Seguramente estará encantada. Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

- Vamos hermano. No sabemos cuánto tardará Rebekah. Curiosamente desapareció el día que Damon también dejó el pueblo. Quizás tenga que ir al centro a ver si puedo manipular a alguien del club de voluntariado.

- Esa sería una buena opción, Nik.

- Quiero hacer una gran fiesta, hermano. El pueblo nos debe conocer y temer al mismo tiempo. Será la bienvenida a una nueva era, la presentación de la nueva especie que me deberá lealtad eterna.

- ¿Así que planeas presentar a tus híbridos en sociedad?

- ¿Por qué no? Suena muy poético.

- Estás loco, Nik.

- Esos híbridos nos están protegiendo de todo lo que nos rodea. Deberías estarles agradecido. Voy al pueblo a ver si alguien se presta "amablemente" a organizarme la fiesta.

Klaus desapareció, dejando a Elijah sumido en sus pensamientos. Volvió a su taburete y siguió pintando en el lienzo, dando forma a una joven y hermosa jinete, subida en el corcel negro y ondeando su larga cabellera al viento.

* * *

><p><em>Querido diario. Hace un mes y un día que Damon se fue de mi lado. No dejó ninguna nota, ninguna señal. El día que desapareció solamente noté cómo me besaba la frente como si fuera una despedida. Lo he intentado todo y no ha habido forma. Alaric está muy preocupado porque he dejado de comer, pero la verdad es que no tengo ganas de nada. Estoy acudiendo a una psicóloga que me intenta ayudar con todo lo que me ocurre, pero no hay forma. Lo único que me consuela es estar escribiendo aquí, encerrada en mi habitación y quedarme dormida mientras lleno las páginas y las tengo que repetir porque se manchan con mis lágrimas. No existe nada que me anime a seguir adelante. Le echo tanto de menos que no sé si algún día cesará este nudo en mi estómago. Aún sueño con sus caricias, recuerdo su olor, sus besos... mi corazón nunca va a recuperarse, y yo ya no puedo seguir siendo la misma. ¿Por qué, Damon? ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado? No te lo pienso perdonar nunca. <em>

Elena paró de escribir. Sus lágrimas habían vuelto a empapar la hoja y la tinta se había esparcido de nuevo, como tantas veces ocurría últimamente. Miró por la ventana con la esperanza de ver su silueta, observándola como solía hacer en el pasado, pero todo era inútil. Damon se había desvanecido como las hojas en otoño, Rebekah se había esfumado como él y los Originales no sabían nada al respecto. El invierno acechaba, y ella solamente quería refugiarse entre sus brazos. Caroline interrumpió sus pensamientos llamando a la puerta.

- Elena...

- Hola Caroline. ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Elena la observó tratando de ocultar su tristeza, pero fue inútil. Abrazó a Caroline y rompió a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Permaneció consolándola, a su lado, hasta que ya no le quedaron lágrimas.

- Lo siento. Es que me siento tan impotente sin poder hacer nada. No sé si estará bien, si Rebekah lo está torturando... no sé qué hacer. La Mansión de los Michaelson es completamente hermética. Es prácticamente imposible acceder allí.

Caroline le acarició el pelo.

- Ayer hablé con Stefan. Bonnie está con él. Van a seguir fuera una semana más. Están intentando averiguar la forma de matar a Klaus.

Elena asintió.

- ¿Me sigue odiando por lo que hice? – preguntó, dolorida.

- Dale tiempo, Elena. Seguro que lo acabará entendiendo. Has pasado por situaciones muy duras últimamente. Lo único que sabemos es que necesitamos tu sangre para matar a Klaus.

Elena miró hacia la ventana.

- Tengo que decirte algo. – continuó la vampiresa.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tengo una forma de acceder a la mansión de los Michaelson.

- ¿Qué? – A Elena se le iluminó la mirada.

- Verás... Klaus ha estado esta mañana en el instituto preguntando por el Club de Voluntariado.

- ¿Y eso?

- Quiere presentar su casa en sociedad, o algo así, y necesita que alguien le eche una mano con los preparativos para una fiesta.

- ¿Y tú has aceptado?

Caroline la miró.

- No tuve más remedio. Intentó manipularme pero se dio cuenta de que estaba tomando verbena, así que ha amenazado con matar a mi madre si no accedo a su petición.

Elena la miró, llena de ira.

- ¡Será...! Es horrible, Caroline. Tiene que haber alguna forma para no entrar allí. ¡Estarás en peligro!

- No te preocupes, Elena. Si Damon ha desaparecido, voy a hacer todo lo posible para averiguar su paradero desde dentro. No te preocupes por mí. Le organizaré una gran fiesta, y de paso, espiaré todos sus movimientos.

Elena abrazó a la vampiresa.

- ¿Tyler y Matt lo saben?

- Prefiero que no sepan nada. Sus vidas corren peligro si descubren dónde me encuentro. Va a ser un mes de trabajo más o menos, el tiempo suficiente para organizar algo grande y daros espacio a ti y a los demás para buscar una forma de vencerle. Lo conseguiremos Elena. Klaus morirá, te lo prometo.

Elena sonrió amargamente.

- Cuídate mucho, ¿entendido?

- Tranquila. Piensa que si voy a ser la Relaciones Públicas de la fiesta, Klaus no me puede dejar sin mi teléfono móvil. Cualquier cosa que te preocupe llámame. He quedado en la mansión con él a las 7 de la tarde.

Caroline se despidió de Elena. En realidad temía mucho por su vida, pues nunca había conocido a un ser tan terrible e inhumano como Klaus. Pero tenía que hacerlo por su madre, por Elena y por la seguridad de sus amigos en Mystic Falls. Si ello servía para pararle los pies, haría lo posible por colaborar discretamente. La batalla acababa de comenzar, y ella quería estar en primera fila.

* * *

><p>Elijah bajó pausadamente las escaleras de la mansión hasta llegar al sótano. En una de las habitaciones de huéspedes se encontraba Katherine, encerrada sin barreras a base de compulsión y sin posibilidad de ver la luz del día. Su hermano había estado buscándola desde hacía más de medio siglo, y ahora que la tenía a su merced, quién sabe el futuro que le esperaba. Se situó delante de la puerta donde se encontraba y permaneció medio minuto pensativo antes de llamar con sus nudillos para avisarle de su llegada.<p>

- Adelante. – dijo una voz dentro de la habitación.

Elijah abrió la puerta. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Katherine, que se encontraba sentada encima de la cama leyendo una novela de Shakespeare bajo la luz de una lámpara. La habitación era muy grande y confortable, aunque se echaba de menos la luz natural.

- ¿Romeo y Julieta? – preguntó Elijah, intentando romper el hielo con la vampiresa.

- Me conmueven las historias de amor trágicas, y mucho más si vienen de un autor inglés como Shakespeare. No recuerdo en qué época aprendí a leer en inglés. Huumm... ¿Cuando tenía doce años, quizás? – se preguntó, esperando algún tipo de respuesta por parte del Original.

Elijah se abalanzó sobre ella a una velocidad tan inesperada que a Katherine se le cayó el libro al suelo. La cogió por la nuca, con fuerza, de forma que no lograse escapar a su mirada.

- ¿Qué recuerdas? – le preguntó, con tono amenazante en su voz.

- ¿Qué... qué quieres que recuerde Elijah? ¡Tú y tu hermano me arrebatasteis mis recuerdos! – respondió ella, desafiante.

- Esto no es un juego, Katerina. ¡Dime qué diablos recuerdas!

- ¡Me estás haciendo daño! – se quejó, con un lamento.

Elijah la soltó para dejarla hablar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tan importante es lo que yo recuerde? ¿A estas alturas, después de más de medio siglo, sigue teniendo importancia esta mierda? ¿Por qué?

- Klaus no debe saber que recuerdas nada. Es por tu seguridad.

- ¿Qué más me da mi seguridad? Desde que Klaus me encontró estoy muerta. Llevo un mes encerrada en esta habitación a la espera de que me ejecute sin piedad.

- Vamos a hacerlo a mi manera entonces.

Elijah depositó sus dos manos en la cabeza de Katherine y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Tenía que averiguar por todos los medios qué es lo que recordaba de su pasado, y no le iba a resultar muy complicado dado que le sacaba por lo menos medio siglo de edad. Se alivió al darse cuenta que solo tenía un recuerdo borroso de su infancia en el que él le estaba enseñando a hablar en inglés. Lo que Elijah desconocía es cómo que no había sido borrado completamente de su memoria. La compulsión siempre había resultado infalible.

- ¿Cuándo empezaste a recordar esto, Katerina?

- Desde que Klaus me mordió y empecé a delirar.

Elijah entendió que en situaciones extremas al borde de la muerte, era posible llegar a revivir ciertos recuerdos que habían sido forzados a olvidarse mediante la compulsión mental. No era una idea tan descabellada, después de todo.

- ¿Por qué no te recuerdo? Tú me enseñaste todo lo que sé y ni siquiera me sonabas cuando te conocí.

Se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

- Katerina... sí que es cierto que nos conocimos antes. – empezó a decir. – Llevo vigilándote desde que eras una niña... desde que Klaus supo que eras la Doble.

- Eso ya me lo imaginaba. – contestó ella, medio indignada.

- Te enseñé a hablar y a escribir porque tarde o temprano llegarías a Inglaterra y conocerías a mi hermano.

- es obvio que me manipulasteis para que acudiera a veros después de los dieciocho años, ¿me equivoco?

- Algo así...

Elijah recogió el libro del suelo y se lo devolvió mientras se levantaba de la cama.

- Es una de mis novelas favoritas. Las mejores historias de amor siempre acaban en tragedia. Tan real como la vida misma.

El vampiro abrió la puerta para abandonar la habitación, pero fue frenado por la voz de Katherine, que sonó segura y contundente.

- ¿Qué había entre nosotros, Elijah? – preguntó con firmeza.

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó éste.

- Recuerdo tu mirada. No me mirabas como si fuese un simple objeto al que tenías que cuidar. ¿Me equivoco?

El vampiro la miró pensativo.

- ¡Respóndeme, Elijah!

- Sí. Te equivocas.

Elijah cerró la puerta, dejando a Katherine atrás, completamente desconcertada. Miró al techo, pensativo, esperando que el gran secreto que ocultaba permaneciese escondido para siempre.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bulgaria. 30 de junio de 1489<span>_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí, Niklaus? – preguntó Elijah al ver a su hermano aparecer en la taberna del pueblo._

_- Simplemente velo por mis propiedades, hermano. Últimamente me están llegando noticias un tanto desconcertantes, y por eso he venido. Quiero comprobarlo por mí mismo. – contestó, con un tono irónico en su voz._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- ¿Dónde está Katerina?_

_- En casa con sus padres. – respondió Elijah._

_- Así me gusta. Que acuda temprano a su casa para que no le ocurra nada malo por el camino._

_Elijah se levantó de la mesa._

_- ¿A qué has venido? ¿Es que no te fías de mi cometido?_

_Niklaus sonrió maliciosamente._

_- No me fío de tus sentimientos, hermano. Estás enamorado de ella, y algo me dice que ella también lo está de ti. Si no me fallan mis instintos ni mis fuentes de información, estáis planeando huir de Bulgaria a un lugar donde no os pueda encontrar, ¿es eso cierto?_

_- No piensas con cordura, hermano._

_- Perdimos la cordura una vez con Tatia. ¿Recuerdas? Reconozco ese sentimiento desde que empiezo a olerlo en el ambiente. _

_Elijah lo miró lleno de ira, y se dispuso a abandonar la taberna. Niklaus lo agarró por el hombro._

_- Ni se te ocurra huir con ella. _

_Elijah perdió la compostura. Estaba harto de someterse siempre a las órdenes de su hermano sin derecho a cuestionarlas, así que lo agarró por la solapa y lo zarandeó con furia._

_- ¿Y qué harás si escapamos? – preguntó lleno de ira. _

_- Sabes que os encontraré. Y si no lo hago, te juro que mataré a toda su familia, empezando por su madre. Los planes saldrán a mi manera, así que debes continuar con tu misión. _

_Elijah lo soltó ante la impotencia de no poder matarlo, pues era mucho más poderoso que él._

_- ¡Así me gusta, hermano. Debes cumplir con tu parte del plan! – gritó mientras observaba cómo se alejaba a través de la oscuridad de la noche._

_Katerina se hallaba en su lecho, profundamente dormida. Elijah había entrado por la ventana de la cabaña, tal y como solía hacer desde que regresó de Inglaterra hace un par de meses. La intensa luz de la luna se reflejaba en su rostro mientras la observaba detenidamente, sumido en un mar de tristeza. La joven se despertó al notar su presencia._

_- ¿Lord Elijah? ¿Eres tú?_

_Le tapó la boca suavemente con su dedo índice para evitar despertar a su familia, que dormía a esas horas de la noche._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, preocupada._

_- Me ha surgido un imprevisto, Katerina. Debo partir hacia Inglaterra con urgencia._

_- ¿Qué? – los ojos de la joven se salían de sus órbitas ante la noticia. _

_- Lo siento._

_Katerina se levantó de la cama. Sus largos cabellos estaban enredados y llevaba un camisón completamente blanco con algunos bordados búlgaros. _

_- ¡Llévame contigo! – imploró ella._

_- No puedo. Debes quedarte aquí. – respondió él, procurando no mirarla a los ojos para no deshacerse en la más absoluta desdicha._

_- ¡Lord Elijah! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Me prometiste que algún día huiríamos juntos en barco. Me dijiste que me llevarías a surcar los mares, a conocer otros lugares! No me dejes aquí sola. - ¡No pienso dejarte ir! Por favor... te lo suplico. ¡Prométeme que nos volveremos a ver! _

_Elijah la miró, con dulzura._

_- Te lo prometo._

_Katerina lo abrazó fuertemente._

_- Si me lo prometes, entonces te creo. – respondió, con una amarga sonrisa. – Espera. Quiero darte algo. – dijo sacando un objeto de debajo de su almohada. Se trataba de un hermoso pañuelo de seda blanco que ella misma había cosido con sus iniciales, (E.M.) cosidas con una perfecta caligrafía inglesa._

_- Katerina... es precioso._

_- Cada vez que te veas en dificultades, saca este pañuelo. Quiero que pienses en mí._

_El vampiro la miró con una melancólica sonrisa en sus labios._

_- Lo guardaré siempre. Lo prometo._

_- Entonces sé que lo cumplirás._

_- Ahora quiero que me prometas una cosa. – dijo el vampiro, mirándola a sus hermosos ojos castaños. _

_Katerina asintió con su mirada._

_- Prométeme que si estás en peligro, pase lo que pase, siempre huirás. Llévate a Dark Pierce contigo. Te ayudará a escapar sin dificultad. _

_Katerina volvió a mirarlo en señal de aprobación._

_- Te lo prometo._

_La agarró por las manos y la miró atentamente a los ojos. Aquellas palabras cambiarían el rumbo de su vida._

_- Mañana vas a salir por esa puerta y conocerás a alguien de quien te enamorarás. Vivirás feliz para siempre y nunca te acercarás a Inglaterra, porque es demasiado peligroso para ti. Una vez me marche por donde he venido, me vas a olvidar. Vas a olvidar todas las situaciones que hemos vivido juntos. Cuando veas a Dark Pierce, creerás que te lo encontraste en el bosque, bebiendo en un río. Debes olvidarme, Katerina. Pero yo nunca te olvidaré, y siempre te ayudaré a escapar mientras viva._

_Se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente con ternura. Salió por la ventana sin mirar atrás, dejándola completamente desorientada y con un tremendo vacío en su interior. _

_Al cabo de unos instantes salió de su habitación, descalza, para acudir a la cuadra, sin saber exactamente por qué. Allí descansaba Dark Pierce, su corcel azabache de hocico blanco y crin brillante. Lo acarició durante un rato hasta quedarse completamente dormida._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mystic Falls. 15 de noviembre de 2011<span>**

Klaus se encontró con Elijah, que acababa de salir de la habitación de Katherine.

- ¿Qué quería? – preguntó

- ¿Qué importancia tiene? – respondió Elijah con desdén.

Klaus lo agarró por el cuello.

- Que sea la última vez que me hagas enfadar, hermano. No me hagas arrepentirme de haberte liberado.

- Adelante. Hazlo. Ya veremos qué tal le sienta a nuestra hermana volver a desunir esta familia aún más de lo que ya está.

Klaus lo miró con furia.

- Algún día conoceré la verdad sobre la huida de Katerina. Y el día que se lo saque, yo mismo le desgarraré el corazón. Y ahora, si me disculpas. Tengo que atender la visita de mi nueva relaciones públicas.

Klaus abandonó el sótano para recibir su visita, dejando a Elijah solo y apoyado en la pared. Sacó de su bolsillo un antiguo pañuelo blanco bordado con sus iniciales, el cual apretó con fuerza mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo lentamente. Permaneció en esa posición durante un buen rato.

Caroline llamó a la puerta con un incómodo temblor en su mano. Respiró profundamente para quitarse los nervios de encima, pero era inútil. No conseguía tranquilizarse de ninguna forma. Al cabo de unos segundos abrió una especie de mayordomo, y no logró distinguir si se trataba de un ser humano o uno de sus híbridos recién convertidos. Lo acompañó hasta el interior del salón, donde le hizo sentarse a la espera de que llegara el anfitrión, el cual no tardó en llegar.

- Me alegra, que hayas venido, querida. – dijo Klaus con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No he tenido más remedio. – contestó ella. – Si no vengo mi madre sufrirá las consecuencias.

El híbrido la miró maliciosamente.

- Y si te marchas, también.

Caroline lo miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a tener aquí secuestrada?

- Por supuesto, cariño. Vas a permanecer un mes conmigo, ayudándome en todos los preparativos para mi gran día. Si por alguna casualidad veo que te has escapado, te juro que tu madre sufrirá las consecuencias de mi ira.

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! – gritó la vampiresa.

- Claro que puedo. El mayordomo te acompañará a tu habitación. – dijo con tono divertido y diabólico al mismo tiempo.

- Eres...

- Cuidado, pequeñita. Vigila esos modales. Por cierto... Caroline... Bonito nombre.

Abandonó la sala dejando a Caroline con el mayordomo.

- Ni siquiera me he traído una maleta con ropa... – suspiró.

- Tranquila Srta. Forbes. Niklaus se ha ocupado de ello. Ha enviado a alguien a tu casa a traerte ropa.

- Fantástico... – respondió con ironía. Acababa de caer en su propia trampa, pero no se daría por vencida. Quizás desde dentro podría averiguar más pistas sobre el paradero de Damon.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Bulgaria. 1 de julio de 1489<span>_**

_Katerina no logró dormir bien aquella noche. Se había quedado recostada junto a su caballo sin saber por qué. El vacío que notaba en su interior seguía cesante, sin tregua. Decidió dar un paseo a lomos de Dark Pierce para dirigirse al pueblo y así intercambiar algo de leche por lana, ya que en unos meses tendría que prepararse para el frío invierno._

_- Bonito caballo. – le dijo un transeúnte que iba en dirección al pueblo._

_- Muchas gracias. – contestó ella, risueña._

_- ¿Serías tan amable de darme un poco de agua? – preguntó el hombre._

_- Por supuesto. – Katerina se bajó del caballo y le ofreció una cantimplora de piel. El hombre la bebió con ganas. _

_- Eres muy amable._

_Se fijó en su voz. Tenía un notable acento inglés que le era muy familiar... demasiado._

_Se acercó a ella._

_- Siento haber sido descortés. Me presentaré. Me llamo Niklaus. _

_La besó en la mano y la miró fijamente a los ojos._

_- ¿Niklaus? – preguntó, confundida. Nunca antes había escuchado aquel nombre._

_Empezó a hablar sin dejar de mirarla._

_- Respecto a lo que te dijo mi hermano anoche, por supuesto que acudirás a Inglaterra. Tendrás una vida desgraciada que te empujará hacia mí tarde o temprano, y ya no habrá escapatoria. Y por último, nunca recordarás que tuvimos esta conversación._

_Niklaus desapareció sin dejar rastro. Katerina miró a su caballo, el cual acarició en el hocico porque parecía nervioso._

_- Tranquilo Dark Pierce... me encanta tu nombre, caballito. Es tan... inglés. – sonrió. Algún día tú y yo conquistaremos Inglaterra, ¿verdad? _

_El caballo relinchó, como si entendiera lo que le estaba contando. Katerina miró al cielo, que estaba empezando a nublarse. Nunca se hubiera imaginado, ni por un momento, el poco tiempo que le quedaba para disfrutar de su efímera y trágica juventud. _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo de Flashbacks. Espero que os haya gustado. He querido profundizar un poco más sobre lo que compartieron Katherine y Elijah en Bulgaria, cuando ella era una joven con toda una vida por delante y él era el encargado de vigilarla. Aquí se vuelve a demostrar que el amor es la mayor debilidad de un vampiro. Damon y Stefan han desaparecido (lo sé, he sido muy cruel), pero necesitaba algo de espacio para explicar más acerca del resto de personajes a los que quiero dar un poco de protagonismo.<strong> **¿Qué os ha parecido esta introspección al pasado de Katherine y Elijah? ¿Os gusta el posible triángulo que se puede montar con Stefan? ¿Y el nuevo protagonismo que le estoy dando a Caroline? ¿Os gusta este Klaus tan malvado y obsesivo? **

**Vayamos a las reviews. Cualquier sugerencia / opinión o lo que sea es válido para mí.** **Empecé este fanfic un poco antes de que empezara la tercera temporada y aún no lo he acabado. Quizás lo acabe en mayo, junto con el final de la serie.**

**Khrysthynnekega: Algún día lograré aprender a escribir tu nick de memoria, jajaja. Me alegro que te gustara el viaje por los recuerdos de Kathy. He querido profundizar algo más en ellos, y además he acabado de explicar un poco su pasado con Elijah. Espero que te guste el posible triángulo que puede llegar a montarse entre Elijah/Kat/Stefan. A Elena y a Damon los he separado, pero no durará mucho (espero). Ya ves los calores! Yo también me sulfuro a veces con lo que escribo!**

**Claracatibiela: ¿Que los deje felices durante algún capi? jejeje... lo sieeeentoooo! He sido cruel, lo sé. Pero te prometo que no durará mucho. Ahora le toca el turno a otros personajes como Katherine, Elijah, Caroline o Klaus ;)**

**Sylatta: Wooow! Me encantan tus comentarios. Qué largoooos! :D Síii... Han manipulado a Katerina desde que era bien pequeñita los muy cerdos! Peero... Elijah no pudo resistirse a ella, jajaja. ¿Qué te parece Elijah? ¿Un digno contrincante de Stefan? Sí. Elena reconoce lo que siente, y no levanta cabeza desde que Damon desapareció. ¿Dónde estará? ¿Qué ocurrió con Rebekah? jijiji. Te lo juro... la escena pervert la metí en el capítulo por ti, porque te lo prometí :D Y sí... un poco de sex-porching no está nada mal mientras sea Delena, of course. Este capítulo por eso, es apto para todos los públicos.**

**Cecilia014: Muchas gracias por tu review. Sí... a ver si Elena se da cuenta de lo que siente como ha ocurrido en este fic. Y sí... Stefan se está deshaciendo poco a poco con Katherine. Aunque es un proceso leeento y doloroso. Pensad que Katherine, aunque de humana fuera una joven inocente y risueña, ahora es una bitch con todas las de la ley. Lo que ocurre es que su pasado también le ha hecho ser un poco como es ahora. **

**Ainaak: Sí sí... aún quedan cosas por esclarecer. Pero al final me voy yendo por las ramas, jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review!**

**Tefi96: Stefan siempre ha sentido una especie de debilidad por Katherine, pues fue su gran amor. Pero no olvidemos que el amor que siente por Elena no se va a ir en dos días. Habrá que ver lo que ocurre mientras están todos separados. A veces la distancia te hace darte cuenta de a quién quieres en realidad.**

**Laura: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me encanta que te tenga tan emocionada. Espero que no te importe haber quitado protagonismo a Damon y a Elena en este capítulo para así poder desarrollar la historia de los otros. Y por su puesto la estoy continuando. La voy actualizando cuando puedo. A veces es una vez por semana y otras veces tardo más (por ejemplo he tardado doce días esta vez). Todo depende un poco del tiempo libre que tenga y si las musas llaman a mi puerta para seguir creando historia, jejeje.  
><strong>


	21. Nuevos Aliados

**Después del descanso de Semana Santa y en pleno parón de TVD, vuelvo de nuevo con fuerzas para continuar esta historia, la cual tiene abierto varios frentes que espero desarrollar bien. Quedan apenas 4 capítulos para que finalice la temporada y yo no sé cuántos capítulos van a quedar para finalizar la historia. Recordemos que Damon y Rebekah han desaparecido, Katherine se encuentra encerrada en la mansión de Klaus y Klaus "contrata" a Caroline para prepararle una gran fiesta de presentación. **

**Este capítulo empieza el mismo día en el que Damon desapareció con Rebekah sin dejar rastro, así que vayamos a ello. Agradezco muchísimo los reviews. Es un placer leerlos y contestarlos todos. **

**Aprovecho también la ocasión para agradecer que este fic esté anunciado en Only TVD's Blog (no puedo poner el enlace porque se borra por políticas de esta web, pero si lo ponéis así en el google, lo encontraréis enseguida. Para mí es el mejor blog que podéis encontrar sobre TVD). Además me he enterado que se ha abierto un foro de discusión sobre esta historia en TVDForo (el cuál podréis acceder a él si vais al apartado "foro" del blog). GRACIAS A TODOS/AS por vuestro apoyo :)  
><strong>

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**Mystic Falls. 16 de octubre de 2011 (un mes antes)**

La tormenta seguía incesante. Cada vez que un relámpago sonaba estrepitosamente en Mystic Falls, Elena se acurrucaba con temor en los brazos de Damon. Aquella noche se había convertido en su propio acto reflejo, y el vampiro permaneció a su lado, contemplándola sin pestañear para evitar cerrar los ojos y no despertarse nunca ante la temeridad de que aquello pudiese ser un sueño. El sonrojo de sus mejillas, el calor de su piel, su respiración entrecortada mientras dormía... Elena parecía una dulce niña que se sentía segura y arropada a su lado. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, había conseguido conciliar el sueño con tranquilidad, porque sabía que Damon siempre estaría ahí, protegiéndola, pasara lo que pasara.

Eran las 10 e la mañana. Había quedado con Rebekah dentro de una hora y debía apresurarse. Le costó terriblemente levantarse ante el miedo de volver a separarse de ella. Pero debía hacerlo. Rebekah podía llegar a ser muy vengativa si no cumplía su palabra, y Stefan todavía se encontraba manipulado por ella. La miró de nuevo con sus hermosos ojos y antes de abandonar la habitación, la besó en la frente. No dejó nota, ni se despidió, pues en el fondo sabía que volvería a verla. Un amor como el suyo no podía acabar de otra forma, de ninguna manera.

- Llegas cinco minutos tarde. – insinuó Rebekah con los brazos cruzados al ver a Damon bajar de su antiguo descapotable.

- Perdona, encanto. Pero he tenido que pasar por mi casa para ducharme y coger ropa limpia. – respondió Damon, con media sonrisa.

- Huum... veo que finalmente triunfaste. – sonrió maliciosamente. – Me pregunto cómo le habrá sentado eso a tu hermano.

- ¡Deja de hablar de mi hermano! Acabemos esto de una vez por todas.

Rebekah se subió en el coche de Damon para ir al hotel donde había quedado con Vicky, el cual se encontraba a unos 30 minutos de Mystic Falls.

- Repasemos las condiciones de nuestro acuerdo, Rebekah. – empezó a decir Damon. – Yo me entrego a Vicky y tú dejas de manipular a mi hermano para que mate a Elena cuando te plazca.

La vampiresa lo miró a los ojos y sacó unas gafas de sol de su bolso.

- Un trato es un trato.

Llegaron quince minutos antes de la hora prevista. Damon sabía que después de todo, a lo mejor no salía vivo de aquel encuentro, pero tenía que asegurarse de que Elena no corriese peligro, pues sin ella a su lado su vida carecía de sentido. Por un momento pensó en su hermano. No le había dicho nada al respecto, en parte porque en el fondo no se había tomado este encuentro como una despedida, sino como un obstáculo más que debía superar. Pensó en cómo debía de sentirse debido al rechazo de Elena. No habían tenido tiempo para hablarlo, ni siquiera para pelearse y echarse en cara todas las cosas que les quedaban pendientes. Un atisbo de culpabilidad inundó su mente al pensar en el gran desamor sufrido ya que, en parte, él era consciente de cómo se sentía al haber estado en su mismo lugar la primera vez que fue rechazado por Katherine.

Aparcó el coche donde le indicó Rebekah y entraron al recinto del hotel, llamado "Hampton Inn".

- ¿La habitación 202, por favor? – preguntó Rebekah al recepcionista, que se hallaba sentado en una silla mascando chicle.

- Suban las escaleras del pasillo de la derecha. Segunda planta. – indicó el hombre.

Rebekah y Damon subieron por las escaleras, tal y como les había indicado. Llegaron a la puerta número 202 y llamó con los nudillos.

- ¿Hola? ¿Vicky? – preguntó la vampiresa.

Nadie contestó.

Damon la miró con cara de circunstancias.

- ¿Seguro que habíais quedado a esa hora? – preguntó, dubitativo.

- ¡Pues claro!

Rebekah sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolso al no haber respuesta a su llamada. De repente, mientras marcaba el número en cuestión, la puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente. Damon se apartó, pues la situación era muy extraña.

- Ahora las puertas se abren solas... – dijo el vampiro, con mirada de asombro.

- Esto es muy raro. Vicky no me contesta.

- ¿Desde cuándo los fantasmas tienen teléfono móvil?

- No es un fantasma bien bien. Se trata de la mensajera de mi madre que se apoderó del alma de Vicky.

- ¿Cómo?

Rebekah husmeó alrededor de la puerta que mágicamente se había abierto ante sus ojos. Entró sigilosamente e hizo una seña a Damon para que la siguiera. La habitación estaba vacía.

- No hay nadie. – dijo la vampiresa.

- ¿Me puedes explicar un poco lo de Vicky entonces si no te importa?

- Verás... mi madre escogió su alma, pero por culpa del odio que llevaba en su interior, ha sido un poco complicado controlarla. La estoy usando para que me lleve a ella.

- ¿Y qué pinto yo en esto?

- Como ya te dije, te odia por haberla convertido en el pasado. Por culpa de eso acabó muriendo.

- No será para tanto. Si su vida era una mierda. – respondió Damon.

- Eso ya se lo dirás tú en persona.

Rebekah siguió husmeando la habitación del hotel. No había ni rastro de Vicky. De pronto Damon empezó a escuchar una especie de sonido imperceptible para los seres humanos.

- Oigo algo.

- Yo también. – respondió ella.

Se acercaron con recelo a donde provenía el ruido, pero solo veían un armario que se encontraba empotrado en la pared. Rebekah decidió abrir la puerta lentamente. Damon la seguía desde cerca, curioso por aquel pitido tan imperceptible. De repente un destello luminoso salió del interior del armario, y ambos vampiros, sin tiempo a reaccionar, fueron succionados por el mismo hasta desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Aparecieron en la cima de una montaña completamente desconocida para ambos. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Se miraron extrañados. ¿Acaso el armario era una especie de portal para transportarse a otro lugar? A lo lejos descubrieron un pequeño templo rodeado de árboles.

- Esto es lo más extraño que me ha ocurrido en la vida... a parte del vampirismo y esas cosas, claro. – dijo Damon.

- Tengo un presentimiento. Vayamos al templo. – sugirió Rebekah.

Ambos emprendieron su camino hacia el templo. Tardaron unas horas en llegar. Era un pequeño recinto con paredes de mármol que brillaban con la luz del sol. Por una extraña razón, Rebekah no dudó en entrar al observar que la puerta se encontraba abierta.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡A lo mejor es una trampa! – exclamó Damon.

- No. Esta vez sé que no es una trampa.

Damon la siguió al interior del templo. Era un lugar extrañamente acogedor, repleto de columnas y unos bancos para meditar. Observó cómo Rebekah se dirigió velozmente hacia una mujer que se hallaba sentada en uno de los bancos de meditación. La mujer al verla se levantó y acudió hacia ella. Ambas se fundieron en un cálido e interminable abrazo.

- Veo que os conocéis. – dijo el vampiro al ver el rostro de Rebekah inundado de lágrimas.

- Damon... es mi madre.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Solo se me ocurre pensar en una cosa.

La mujer se dirigió hacia él.

- Has pensado correctamente. Estáis en el "Otro Lado"

- ¿Qué? – Damon no podía creerlo. - ¿Acaso estamos muertos?

- No exactamente. Me llamo Esther. Tú eres Damon, ¿verdad?

Damon se quedó mirándola pensativo y sorprendido por lo ocurrido. ¿le podía leer los pensamientos?

- Sí, Damon. Los puedo leer perfectamente. Por lo menos en este lugar – sonrió Esther.

Rebekah volvió a acercarse a su madre.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, madre? ¿Dónde está Vicky?

- Habéis venido aquí inconscientemente porque me necesitáis. En cuanto a Vicky, me he deshecho de ella.

¿Y eso? – preguntó Rebekah.

Al final se convirtió en un estorbo y te chantajeó para llegar a mí. Eso no es correcto.

- ¿Cómo has podido abrir esta puerta para que entrásemos aquí? – preguntó Damon.

- Vicky dejó una grieta bastante importante al haber interactuado demasiado con el mundo real. Lo único que he hecho ha sido utilizar esa grieta para crear un portal y así vendríais a mí.

Damon siguió preguntando, pues estaba lleno de dudas.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?

- Los dos queréis lo mismo. – respondió Esther.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron al unísono.

Esther se acercó a ellos.

- Ambos queréis matar a Klaus.

Rebekah la miró con ira.

- ¡No es cierto, madre! No quiero matarle.

- Lo querrás, hija mía.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sé que eres muy vengativa, y fue él quien me mató hace mil años.

Rebekah se quedó de piedra. No podía creerse que su hermano hubiese matado a su propia madre.

- ¿Cómo sé que es cierto? – preguntó, tremendamente dolida.

- Hija, ya sabes lo impulsivo que es tu hermano. Nos mataría a todos aunque luego se arrepintiera de lo sucedido.

Rebekah se giró. No quería escuchar nada más. Damon se acercó de nuevo a Esther.

- ¿Conoces la forma de matar a Klaus? – preguntó.

- Por supuesto. Yo misma lo creé, y yo misma he de darle fin.

- ¿Serías capaz de matar a tu propio hijo?

- Sí, Damon. Klaus es una abominación de la naturaleza. Desterré su licantropía con un hechizo y me ha vencido al romperlo. Le quiero, pero debe morir.

Damon se sorprendió ante la frialdad de Esther.

- ¿Y qué hemos de hacer para destruirlo?

- Tenéis algo muy importante: la sangre de la Doble os ayudará en el proceso, pero hay algo más.

- ¡Cuéntamelo! – Damon no podía soportar el hecho de Klaus utilizando la sangre de Elena y la de su descendencia con el solo propósito de crear un ejército de híbridos.

Esther sonrió.

- Te veo muy seguro de ti mismo. Una vez realices el hechizo no va a haber vuelta atrás.

- Me da igual. Quiero deshacerme de él.

- Está bien. Una vez extraigáis la sangre de la Doble para hacer el hechizo, debe quedar inutilizada.

- ¿Inutilizada? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el vampiro.

- Solamente podréis matar a Klaus con la última gota de sangre que la Doble cree en su sistema. Así que solo tienes dos vías para inutilizarla.

- ¡Ni hablar! – exclamó. ¡No puedo hacerle esto!

- Lo vas a hacer, Damon. Es la única forma.

- Buscaré otro modo.

- No existe. Debes matarla o convertirla en vampiro. Tú mismo. Pero has de saber que si escoges la segunda vía sin consultarle, te odiará eternamente. La sangre de la Doble como humana debe dejar de fluir.

Esther sacó una pulsera de su bolsillo.

- Dásela a Bonnie. Necesitará canalizar parte de mi poder para crear el hechizo. Con esta pulsera sabrá lo que tiene que hacer.

Se la entregó a Damon.

- Hija mía. – prosiguió Esther, mirando a Rebekah, quien seguía incrédula ante lo que había escuchado. – Si no crees mis palabras pregúntale a tu hermano.

Le entregó el anillo que llevaba en el dedo.

- Este anillo me lo regaló Niklaus. Lo reconocerá en cuanto lo vea. Ahora debéis apresuraros en salir de aquí. El tiempo en este lugar es diferente al del mundo real.

- ¿Diferente?

- Cada día que pasáis dentro de este lado, transcurre un mes entero en el mundo real. Así que yo de vosotros me daría prisa. Vuestros seres queridos deben estar preocupados.

- ¡Esther! ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

- Regresad por donde habéis venido. – contestó la bruja.

- ¡Espera, Madre! – exclamó Rebekah. - ¿Volveré a verte?

Esther sonrió.

- Eso nunca lo dudes.

Desapareció tras un destello.

Rebekah y Damon salieron del templo.

- Así que planeabas matar a Nick.

Damon la miró.

- Al parecer, según tu madre, tú también.

Rebekah bajó la mirada.

- No lo sé, Damon. Ahora mismo estoy muy confusa.

- Tranquila. Yo también lo estoy. Cargarme a Klaus implica que Elena me odie para siempre.

- ¿Así que no le darás opción? ¿La transformarás, sin más?

- Elena es muy terca. Jamás querría transformarse en un vampiro.

- Pero si te quiere, ¿no lo haría por ti?

Damon dudó unos instantes, y decidió no contestar.

- ¡Salgamos de aquí!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mystic Falls. 16 de noviembre de 2011 (un mes después)<span>**

Caroline se despertó temprano esa mañana. Era su primera noche recluida en la mansión de los Mikaelson y había mucho trabajo por hacer. Había llamado a su madre para decirle que iba a quedarse a dormir durante un tiempo fuera porque le había surgido un trabajo que le aportaría mucho prestigio como organizadora de eventos y Relaciones Públicas. No quiso darle muchos más detalles.

Llamaron a su puerta. Apareció una mujer humana vestida de doncella con una bandeja repleta de galletas y café con leche. Notó la compulsión al ver que le acercó el cuello para que tomara su sangre.

- Esto es de parte del Sr. Mikaelson. Necesitará reponer fuerzas. – le dijo la humana.

- Dile a tu señor que no necesito nada de él. Si quiero algo, lo cogeré yo misma. – respondió ella, enojada. Odiaba que se manipulasen a los seres humanos de esa forma, y todavía no se le había pasado el enfado de la noche anterior. Klaus la había encerrado en su mansión bajo amenaza de matar a su madre. Eso era terriblemente cruel.

La doncella desapareció por la puerta. Caroline se duchó y vistió a toda prisa. Tenía que ponerse a trabajar cuanto antes. Salió de la habitación y se encontró a Klaus sentado en el salón, con la doncella a su lado.

- Así que has rechazado mi desayuno. – le dijo con tono diabólico.

- No tenía hambre. – respondió ella.

Klaus se levantó y de un fuerte manotazo, decapitó a la doncella, dejando un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

- No se desprecia la comida, ¿entendido?

Caroline se lo quedó mirando durante unos instantes, repleta de odio. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inhumano? No apreciaba en absoluto la vida de las personas.

- ¡¿ENTENDIDO? – gritó.

- Sí. – respondió con mirada desafiante.

- Mucho mejor, cariño. Si te portas bien conmigo y haces un buen trabajo, nos llevaremos estupendamente. – sonrió. – Voy a contratar a una nueva doncella.

Le lanzó una tarjera de crédito para que realizase todas las compras necesarias para los preparativos y abandonó el salón dejando el cadáver sangriento en el suelo. Caroline no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Klaus era mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado, incluso.

- Buenos días Caroline. – le dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Al girarse se encontró con Elijah, apoyado contra la puerta y perfectamente vestido y peinado.

- Elijah...

- Mi hermano ya me ha dicho que pasarías una temporada aquí con nosotros.

- Falta tu hermana Rebekah. ¿Dónde está? – preguntó ella, intentando indagar sobre la desaparición de Damon.

- Desapareció hace un mes aproximadamente. Lo hace muy a menudo, por eso no me preocupo. Me imagino que me preguntas porque vuestro amigo también ha desaparecido con ella. Ya me enteré. Mi hermana es muy obstinada, y si se ha encaprichado de ese vampiro, posiblemente esté con él recorriendo el mundo.

- Pero no puede ser... Damon quiere a Elena.

- Pues espero que llevara verbena en la sangre. – respondió él.

- ¿Dónde está Katherine?

Elijah la miró fijamente.

- Haces demasiadas preguntas, ¿no crees?

- Stefan me lo ha contado todo. Tú y Klaus la manipulasteis cuando era pequeña. ¿Qué vais a hacer con ella?

- ¿Y desde cuándo Stefan se preocupa tanto por ella? – preguntó con un tono de voz serio.

- No lo sé, Elijah. Yo nunca he tragado a Katherine, y ninguno de nosotros tampoco después de todo lo que hizo. Pero Stefan es mi amigo y por una extraña razón me dijo que estaba preocupado por ella. Después de todo, Katherine es otra víctima más de vuestras fechorías. Tú más que nadie deberías saber cómo era antes de que le destrozaseis la vida tu hermano y tú. Y por eso le habéis borrado la memoria. ¿Acaso no soportas que vea en lo que se ha convertido por vuestra culpa?.

- Hablas demasiado, Caroline. No tienes ni idea de lo que ocurrió en esa época.

- No necesito saberlo. Con verla a ella, en lo que se ha convertido, está claro que algo malo le debió de ocurrir en el pasado.

- Te sugiero que no indagues mucho y que acabes lo que has venido a hacer aquí, por tu bien.

- ¿Es una amenaza?

- Es un aviso. No tienes ni idea de lo que mi hermano sería capaz de hacer si se da cuenta de que haces demasiadas preguntas.

Elijah abandonó la sala, dejando a Caroline sola, y preguntándose por qué diantres había intentado defender a Katherine, cuando había sido la causante de su transformación en vampiro. Decidió salir a realizar algunas compras con la tarjeta de crédito de Klaus y de pronto se percató de que alguien la seguía.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Caroline al hombre, quien había salido de casa a la vez que ella.

- Me llamo Jonas. Soy uno de los híbridos de Klaus. Me ha ordenado que te escolte en todo lo que hagas mientras estés fuera de la mansión.

- ¿En serio? – "Mierda" pensó. Ahora sería tremendamente complicado contactar con cualquiera de sus amigos. Tenía que contactar con Stefan y Elena a toda costa para explicarles su situación. Incluso la excusa de ir al lavabo para llamar por teléfono no valdría porque su oído vampírico sería capaz de escucharle la conversación entera. A estas alturas ya debería saber que Klaus siempre estaba a un paso por delante de ellos. Lo había vuelto a subestimar.

- Pues ya que me estás escoltando hasta la ciudad, hazme un favor. – dijo la vampiresa. Le lanzó las llaves y las cogió al vuelo. – Conduce tú y llévame al pueblo.

El híbrido asintió, y Caroline empezó a conversar con Stefan a través del chat del móvil.

_Caroline: Estoy en la mansión de Klaus._

_Stefan: ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?_

_Caroline: Me necesita para hacer una estúpida fiesta de presentación. He de estar un mes encerrada aquí. _

_Stefan: Ten mucho cuidado. Bonnie y yo estamos intentando averiguar el hechizo que matará a Klaus con la sangre de Elena, pero es muy complicado. No está en ningún grimorio. _

_Caroline: Katherine sigue viva, encerrada en alguna habitación de la casa. Elijah también está viviendo allí._

_Stefan: ¿Sabes algo de Damon?_

_Caroline: Sigue desaparecido con Rebekah. Ellos parece que tampoco saben nada, pero no están preocupados. Elijah dice que es normal este comportamiento en su hermana._

_Stefan: Así que crees que están juntos..._

_Caroline: Eso me han dejado entrever. No estoy segura, pero es una gran casualidad que hayan desaparecido los dos._

_Stefan: No le digas nada a Elena sobre esto, por favor. Le dolería mucho esta información. Mejor que sepa cuando tengamos más detalles._

_Caroline: Ok. Lo entiendo. La fiesta se celebra dentro de un mes. Sería una gran oportunidad para tenerlo todo preparado. Me encargaré de que Klaus esté muy distraído para que le podáis atacar. _

_Stefan: Perfecto. Intenta averiguar lo que quieren hacer con Katherine._

_Caroline: Ok. Porque tú me lo pides. De ser yo por mí como si se pudre en el infierno._

_Stefan: Gracias, Caroline. Cuídate mucho. Volveré pronto._

_Caroline: Te iré informando._

* * *

><p>Katherine no había podido dormir bien aquella noche. No había parado de pensar en aquellos recuerdos que le habían sido arrebatados durante su juventud. Estaba segura de que Elijah había jugado un papel muy importante para ella, pero no recordaba nada en absoluto. La memoria de su infancia se hallaba completamente borrosa en su mente, y aquella joven que había visto el día que irrumpió Stefan en ella no se parecía en nada a su personalidad actual. ¿Acaso había labrado su carácter en base a todos los recuerdos que le habían arrebatado en su juventud? ¿Con qué fin? ¿Por qué Elijah le haría eso? ¿Tanto la odiaba? Sí. Desde luego Elijah la odiaba después de todo lo ocurrido cuando llegó a Inglaterra. Pero cuando era una niña nada tenía que ver con ellos ni era culpable de los hechos acontecidos posteriormente. Empezó a pensar en la época vivida en el castillo de Inglaterra. Allí se encontró con Elijah por primera vez (o eso creía). Debería haberse percatado del destello en su mirada, de su cálida voz al dirigirse a ella, de sus manos temblorosas cuando la tocaban... todo eran detalles que ella había interpretado como una debilidad del vampiro para poder escaparse de todos ellos cuando en realidad había existido algo mucho más profundo. Katherine se había ganado el favor de Elijah y Trevor para salvar su vida, y no le importó en absoluto traicionarles para conseguir sus fines.<p>

"_Prométeme que si estás en peligro, pase lo que pase, siempre huirás" _le retumbaba siempre la misma frase en su cabeza. Desconocía por qué, ni cómo. Pero sabía que era importante, que pasara lo que pasara, siempre tenía que huir. Se lo había prometido a alguien... ¿a sí misma, quizás?. Nada le importaba. Solo quería cumplir su promesa, porque a pesar de no saber de dónde surgía, era lo único real que le quedaba y por lo que valía la pena luchar.

Recordó sus encuentros con Elijah, sus falsas promesas con el fin de escaparse de aquel horripilante sacrificio. Ambos habían tenido un tórrido romance a las espaldas de Klaus con el fin de luchar por su vida y huir de ellos para siempre. Elijah, quien había dejado de creer en el amor porque lo consideraba una debilidad, había caído irremediablemente en sus encantos, al igual que lo hizo Trevor y el resto de víctimas que había ido dejando por el camino con tal de salvarse. Y a pesar de la promesa que le hizo de mantenerla a salvo con un elixir que a ciencia cierta no sabía si funcionaría, decidió no contar con él y desaparecer de Inglaterra para siempre. _"Sí, te equivocas" _le respondió Elijah a su pregunta sobre si estaba equivocada al pensar que no era un simple objeto al que tenía que cuidar cuando vivía en Bulgaria. Katherine no había creído en sus palabras porque estaba segura, más que nunca, que algo había ocurrido entre ambos en aquella época de su juventud, y desde luego, sus reacciones posteriores dejaban entrever que sus encuentros en Inglaterra no habían sido puramente sexuales.

Elijah se preocupaba por ella, y no se lo creyó en parte por haber olvidado sus recuerdos con él en Bulgaria. Pero no le importó destrozarle el corazón porque había considerado que no era de su bando. No le importaba nada en absoluto con tal de aferrarse a sus promesas y sus recuerdos perdidos. Pero... ¿y si hubiera recordado lo sucedido en su infancia? ¿Hubiese cambiado las cosas de alguna forma? ¿Habría llegado a confiar en Elijah?

Miró al techo y cogió el libro de Romeo y Julieta para seguir leyendo. Notó que había algo entre las hojas...

- ¡Verbena! – exclamó la vampiresa con alegría.

De pronto recordó cómo Elijah recogió el libro del suelo el día anterior y se lo devolvió diciéndole que Romeo y Julieta era una de sus novelas favoritas. La vampiresa no entendía nada. ¿Acaso la estaba ayudando a escapar?

Se enterneció por un momento. ¿Cómo era posible que Elijah pudiese albergar algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella después de lo que había ocurrido en Inglaterra? Estaba claro que necesitaba recordar su pasado para averiguarlo.

* * *

><p>Damon y Rebekah llegaron a Mystic Falls a altas horas de la noche.<p>

- ¿Pero cómo es posible que haya transcurrido un mes si llevamos apenas un día desaparecidos? – preguntó Rebekah, quien conducía el coche.

- Eso nos ha dicho tu madre. – respondió Damon.

La miró a los ojos.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres acabar con tu hermano? No puedo poner en peligro la vida de Elena si al final te vas a arrepentir.

- Niklaus ha traicionado a nuestra familia entera y nos ha ocultado ser el asesino de nuestra madre. Debo vengarla. – respondió ella con aire de tristeza. - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer con Elena?

- Intenté hacerle beber mi sangre para transformarla una vez, y casi no me lo perdona. No podría soportar la idea de que me odiase para siempre, así que se lo voy a contar.

- ¿Y si se niega?

- Si ella muere, yo me voy con ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma, no?

Damon la miró con seriedad.

- Morir no es una opción, así que es mejor no pensar en eso. Ya me inventaré algo.

- Yo intentaré convencer a Elijah para que se ponga de nuestra parte. Ya lo quiso matar una vez. No me extrañaría que volviera a querer hacerlo después de lo que le voy a contar sobre nuestra madre.

- Ok. Déjame en casa de Elena. ¿Nos vemos mañana a las 11 en el Grill?

- De acuerdo. Pero Nik debe sospechar que nos hemos ido de viaje romántico porque te he manipulado, ¿vale?

- Ok.

Rebekah dejó a Damon en casa de los Gilbert. Ascendió a la habitación de Elena por la ventana y contempló cómo dormía agarrada a su diario. Abrió el cristal sigilosamente y entró despacio para no interrumpir su sueño. Había transcurrido un día para él y le había parecido una eternidad. Pensó en su transformación. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que hiciera tal cosa? ¿Cómo pedirle a la mujer que amaba por encima de todas las cosas a que renunciara a sus sueños para matar a Klaus? Se sintió tremendamente egoísta por pensarlo, pero no veía otra solución más fiable que aquella.

Se quitó la ropa hasta quedarse desnudo y se introdujo en su cama. Estaba preciosa cuando dormía. Retiró el diario de sus manos y lo dejó en la mesilla. Se acercó hacia ella y la besó con ternura en los labios. Elena se movió, inquieta. Se estaba empezando a despertar al notar un cuerpo extraño en su cama. Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero estaba todo oscuro. No podía ver nada. Intentó acercar su mano al interruptor de la lámpara pero una mano se lo impidió. Empezó a latirle fuertemente el corazón. ¿Quién estaba en su cama? Intentó gritar pero la misma mano le tapó la boca con delicadeza. Notó cómo el otro brazo empezaba a rodearla y cómo se acercaba lentamente para besarle el cuello. Le tocó el pelo con su mano, y notó un olor tremendamente familiar. Aquella persona olía a Damon, sin duda.

- ¿D... Damon? – preguntó sorprendida.

- El mismo, preciosa. – respondió él.

Su voz era la de Damon, sin duda.

- ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Eres un idiot...!

Damon la calló con un profundo beso tan intenso que la dejó sin aliento. Notó cómo sus manos le empezaron a rozar los pechos por debajo de su camisón y sin darse cuenta, el vampiro le estaba lamiendo la comisura de los pezones, que se le habían erizado completamente. Elena no podía creérselo. Había ansiado tanto volver a encontrarse con él que se creía estar viviendo un maravilloso sueño que la dejaría con una profunda tristeza al despertarse. El vampiro la despojó de su ropa interior con ansiedad. Necesitaba tenerla, poseerla, que fuera suya una vez más... y Elena quería lo mismo. Sus piernas se abrieron y lo agarró por las nalgas para ayudar a penetrarla. Damon podía ver su placer a través de la oscuridad, y Elena se lo podía imaginar. Empezó a penetrarla con firmeza, ansiedad y desespero, como si realmente hubiesen transcurrido semanas desde la última vez que la vio. Elena cerró los ojos y lo agarró por la cintura. Necesitaba sentirlo, aunque fuese todo fruto de un maldito sueño. ¡Pero era tan real...! Siguió penetrándola con movimientos cada vez más rápidos en intensos mientras jadeaba cerca de su oído. Esto provocó que Elena se excitara de tal manera que fue imposible frenar su orgasmo.

- Prométeme que nunca te vas a ir de mi lado. – dijo Elena entre lágrimas.

- Te lo prometo.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon y Elena se han vuelto a encontrar. ¿Qué decisión va a tomar el vampiro? ¿Se lo contará todo a Elena? ¿Decidirá no llevar a cabo el hechizo para no tener que matarla o transformarla? ¿Qué quiere hacer Klaus con Katherine? (me pregunto lo mismo que Stefan). ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo?<strong>

**Vayamos a comentar las reviews**

**Claracatibiela: Lo sé. No te hice caso, pero en este capítulo lo he compensado. Me alegra que te haya gustado el pasado de Katherine. Me emociona mucho escribir sobre ella y descubrir un poco por qué es así de egoísta. A ver qué decisión toma Damon respecto a Elena.**

**Sylatta: Hola guapa! Sí... Katherine era vulnerable e inocente en el pasado, pero tal y como diría la canción de Alaska: "Yo soy rebelde porque el mundo me ha hecho así", Kat es como es por culpa en parte de su pasado. Elijah, pobre, me parece que de momento ya tiene bastante con olvidar lo que siente por ella, lo cual no se lo puede quitar de la cabeza tan fácilmente. Tal y como tú dices, Katherine está muy stefalinizada. Y Stefan está planeando rescatarla, así que a ver cómo de desarrolla este triángulo. Sobre Damon... ya os dije que no tardaría mucho en volver a aparecer. Espero que os guste su viaje al Otro Lado para averiguar la forma de matar a Klaus. Lo bueno es que Rebekah (y a lo mejor Elijah) estarán de su lado! Él no lo tiene tan claro porque esto implica convertir a Elena, y no parece que esté mucho por la labor después de haberlo intentado la temporada pasada. Caroline lo tiene complicado de momento para fijarse en Klaus (¿has visto lo cruel que es?) aunque nunca se sabe... que la vida dá muchas vueltas xD. Muchas gracias por leerme, no me importa que tus reviews sean una parrafada. Al revés. ME ENCANTA! :)**

**Nuka: Oooh! Muchas gracias por leerme. Creo que es la primera vez que escribes, verdad? Sí... es cierto que aparté un poco a Damon y a Elena de la historia para poder desarrollar un poco el pasado de Katherine (es que sino, el capítulo se hace demasiado largo), pero ahora Damon ha vuelto... y con un plan para matar a Klaus que compromete la vida de Elena. Sobre Klaus y Caroline... huumm... de momento no hay humanidad en su corazón. Ya has visto lo despiadado que es. Pero nunca pierdas las esperanzas, jeje. **

**Kirstty: Otra nueva leyéndome! :D Muchas gracias por tu review. Así que tu cumple es el 15 de abril como el de ella... qué casualidad, jeje. Sí si... el triángulo Stefan-Katherine-Elijah me emociona bastante. Ya veremos hacia dónde nos lleva. Yo me guío mucho en vuestras opiniones, que lo sepáis ;)**

**Mels Williams: Gracias! Estoy en ello... sigo continuándolo cuando tengo tiempo libre. A veces me cuesta, pero hago todo lo posible. Muchas gracias por leerme. **

**Tefi96: Me alegra que te guste la historia de Elijah y Katherine. Es una de las historias que más me emociona explotar ;) Y tranquila... ya has visto que Damon ha vuelto a aparecer. **

**Muchas gracias a todos/as. Nos leemos en breve (espero). Por suerte este jueves reanudan TVD, y eso es un GRAN alivio. Un besote!  
><strong>


	22. Otra Alternativa

**Hola a todos!  
><strong>

**Pido mil disculpas por el retraso en publicar, pero es que estoy muy liada últimamente con los exámenes. La verdad es que iba a dejarlo para la semana que viene, pero me ha venido un pequeño momento de inspiración y he pensado... "¿Por qué no?". En el capítulo pasado sucedieron cosas bastante importantes. Os hago un pequeño resumen para que no perdáis el hilo: Por fin descubrimos que Damon y Rebekah llegaron al Otro Lado donde pudieron hablar con Esther para encontrar una forma de matar a Klaus. Ésta les dio la solución, pero Elena debe morir o transformarse en vampiro, así que el tema está un poco peliagudo. Por el otro lado tenemos a Caroline encerrada en la mansión de Klaus y colaborando con Stefan en secreto, quien ha salido con Bonnie en busca del hechizo que puede matar a Klaus (evidentemente ellos no saben nada del Otro Lado). Después tenemos a Katherine con los recuerdos de su pasado (en el que descubrimos que utilizó a Elijah y a Trevor para escaparse de Klaus) y la visita que le hace Elijah para darle verbena. Y por último, el gran encuentro de Elena y Damon 3  
><strong>

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Caroline regresó temprano a la mansión de los Michaelson. Había realizado algunos pedidos para empezar los preparativos para la fiesta que se realizaría en un mes. La verdad es que aquel trabajo no le desagradaba en absoluto, y mucho menos si la tarjeta de crédito de Klaus no tenía límite alguno. Siempre había soñado con ser periodista o convertirse en una gran organizadora de eventos. Cuando era humana había pensado en muchas ocasiones salir de Mystic Falls y montar su propio negocio relacionado con este tipo de fiestas. Ahora mismo era lo más cercano que tenía a un sueño que nunca pensó que ocurriría una vez convertida en vampiro, así que intentaba disfrutarlo al máximo a pesar de que su jefe fuese el híbrido más despiadado y monstruoso del mundo. Lo llamó por teléfono para ver si estaba en casa para tener una reunión con él y ponerle al día de los acontecimientos. Afortunadamente esa tarde no tenía ningún plan, así que podían estar reunidos toda la tarde sin interrupciones. Así que entró en el gran salón donde Klaus había encendido la chimenea, ya que el invierno estaba a punto de entrar y empezaba a hacer frío. Caroline se acercó a él, a paso decidido y se sentó en uno de los sofás. Klaus hizo lo mismo.

- Vamos a ver, amor. Cuéntame tus progresos. – dijo el híbrido con un tono gélido.

Caroline sacó su libreta de apuntes y empezó a explicarle paso por paso el presupuesto que había estimado para la celebración, además de otros detalles.

- He pensado que la fecha idónea para la celebración sería el sábado día 10 de diciembre. – dijo la vampiresa. – Es una buena fecha porque posteriormente empezaremos con las Navidades y las vacaciones. Si vas a reunir a 200 invitados necesitaré que me facilites los domicilios para enviarles las invitaciones por carta o bien, vía email.

- Huum... 10 de diciembre. Me parece una buena fecha. Hablaré con Jonas, tu nuevo guardaespaldas, para que te facilite la información que necesitas. Quiero presentarme en sociedad como un híbrido con mi ejército. Necesitaré imponer respeto porque piensa que dentro de la fiesta, también habrá gente que me odia. Es muy importante que entiendan que soy invencible para que no se atrevan a acercarse.

Caroline permaneció pensativa durante un rato.

- No creo que sea tan buena idea que se te vea cómo eres en realidad. Yo creo que deberías dar otro tipo de imagen. No sé... algo más humano. Piensa que existen otras formas de ganarse a la gente que con un ejército invencible.

- ¿Cómo cuáles? - preguntó Klaus.

- Verás. Sería muy importante que donaras alguna obra de arte de estas que tienes en tu salón al fondo del pueblo, o crear una subasta benéfica. Es una forma de tener atado al consejo del pueblo y a la Alcaldesa. De esta forma empezarás a hacerte un hueco en sociedad y ya sabes que las influencias son importantes.

- ¿Pero para qué? Puedo manipular a quien quiera y como me dé la gana.

- En este pueblo no, Klaus. Y menos en el siglo en que vivimos. Hoy en día existen otras formas para ganarte el respeto de la gente. Antes me has dicho que hay muchos vampiros que te temen. Deberías abrirles las puertas de tu casa y dejarles ver que puedes ser un hombre respetable. Si te ganas a las personas, se pondrán siempre de tu lado.

Klaus la miró pensativo.

- Humm... no creo que esta táctica funcione. Todos me conocen y me temen. ¿Qué gano con que me respeten de una forma que no soy?

- Ganarás que la gente a la que invites asista a la fiesta. Pero has de dejarte ver, donar dinero a alguna fundación y acudir a eventos caritativos. Es una forma de que bajen la guardia contigo, pero tú siempre estarás a salvo gracias a tu ejército.

- Eres muy lista, pequeña. Podría ganarme el respeto de la comunidad vampírica de esta forma. ¿Serás capaz de organizarme todo esto?

Caroline asintió.

- ¡Ah! Hay otro pequeño detalle que puede funcionar muy bien para lograr limpiar tu imagen de sádico.

- ¿Sádico?

- No pretendo ofenderte. Solo es que tu imagen no es muy humana que digamos. Verás... detrás de un gran hombre siempre hay una gran mujer.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?

- Deberías buscarte una mujer que te acompañe a los eventos. Eso es símbolo de estabilidad y fortaleza.

- ¿Una especie de novia?

- Algo así. – respondió Caroline.

- Huumm... búscame a una mujer guapa que no tome verbena para poder manipularla.

Caroline lo miró incrédula.

- ¿De verdad que no eres capaz de conquistar a una mujer a la forma tradicional?

Klaus la miró, ofendido.

- ¡Por supuesto que puedo! Pero me niego a perder el tiempo si necesito una acompañante.

- Tengo una idea.

- Cuenta...

Caroline se levantó del sofá.

- ¿Por qué no llevas a Katherine?

- ¿A Katerina?

- ¡Es perfecta como acompañante! Guapa, con modales... los dejará a todos deslumbrados.

- Y además puedo manipularla para que no se escape...

- ¡Exacto! Es la pareja ideal.

- Buen trabajo, amor. Eres una buena relaciones públicas.

- De nada. Ahora déjame que haga un par de llamadas. Mañana hay un evento benéfico en Richmond. Podrías subastar uno de tus cuadros para destinar el dinero a actos de caridad. También he de empezar a reservar el catering de la fiesta.

- Haz todos los preparativos. – respondió el híbrido.

* * *

><p>Stefan y Bonnie estaban regresando a Mystic Falls. Damon les había llamado para hablar con ellos en persona.<p>

- Espero que sea muy importante lo que nos tenga que decir tu hermano. Me he quedado con el hechizo a medias. – dijo la bruja, algo enojada por haber interrumpido su labor.

- Si mi hermano nos ha llamado para que acudamos, es que es importante lo que nos dirá. – respondió Stefan.

Bonnie le miró mientras conducía.

- ¿Vas a estar bien?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno... vas a volver a ver a Elena después de un mes. Y me imagino que estará con Damon.

- Ahora lo que más me preocupa es deshacerme de Klaus. Ya lo sentiré después.

De repente sonó el móvil de Bonnie. Era Caroline.

- ¡Caroline! ¿Estás bien?

- Sí sí... escucha. No tengo mucho tiempo. Dile a Stefan que he hecho lo que me ha pedido. Katherine acompañará mañana a Klaus a una fiesta benéfica que se va a celebrar en Richmond.

- ¿Cómo lo has convencido?

- Le he hecho ver que su imagen apesta, y debe hacer algo para remediarlo.

- Muy típico en ti. No sé cómo no te ha matado. – sonrió Bonnie.

- No te preocupes. Seguramente Klaus querrá que les acompañe al evento. Debéis tener cuidado. La va a manipular para que no se escape, así que no sé cómo vais a hacer para deshechizarla.

- Dile a Caroline que lo tengo todo controlado. – respondió Stefan, quien podía escuchar la conversación a través del móvil sin problemas.

Bonnie colgó.

- ¿Controlado? ¿Cómo vas a hacer para que Katherine te siga? Estará influenciada por Klaus.

Stefan la miró sonriente.

- Elijah le ha dado verbena.

- ¿Q... qué? ¿Cómo has conseguido tenerlo de tu lado?

- Sé que en el fondo se preocupa mucho por ella. Fui testigo de uno de sus encuentros en el pasado cuando me introduje en la mente de Katherine.

- Vaya...

- Al principio fue muy reticente, pero sabe que se lo debe. Ellos la han convertido en lo que es, y si le tiene un mínimo de aprecio sabía que me ayudaría.

- Y efectivamente le tiene aprecio, por lo que veo.

- Sí... más de lo que nos pensamos.

- Escúchame, Stefan. Te apoyo porque eres mi amigo, pero que sepas que nunca he estado de acuerdo con que liberes a Katherine.

- Lo sé, Bonnie. Pero quiero que me des un voto de confianza. Aquella noche, cuando me introduje en su mente, logré empatizar con ella de una forma asombrosa. Llegué a entender el por qué de su cambio. Si la hubieras visto siendo humana... era la criatura más increíble que había visto en mi vida. Tan risueña, inocente... nada que ver con lo que es ahora. Ellos se lo arrebataron todo y Katherine no tiene ya nada por lo que luchar. Solo busca salvar su vida a costa de la de los demás.

- Es muy triste.

- Lo sé. Pero tengo la esperanza de que recuerde. Cuando Klaus muera, recuperará todos los recuerdos. Necesito volver a sentir el alma de aquella niña. Y sé que en el fondo está escondida en algún lugar. Quiero recuperarla a toda costa, Bonnie. Debes confiar en mí.

- De acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Elena se levantó de la cama. Eran las 10 de la mañana y se asustó al no ver a Damon a su lado. ¿Ya había vuelto a desaparecer como sucedió hace un mes? Todavía no había podido hablar con él sobre lo que le pudo haber sucedido durante su ausencia. La noche fue tan intensa que había caído rendida de sueño. El hecho de pensar que a lo mejor cabía la posibilidad de que volviera a separarse de su lado la hizo temblar. De repente respiró aliviada al escuchar el ruido de la ducha. Fue a la habitación de Jeremy y vio que no estaba. Dio un grito para percatarse de que no había nadie en casa y se dirigió al baño donde escuchaba el ruido del agua. Abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontró a Damon completamente enjabonado mientras se enjuagaba la cabeza. Elena lo miró de arriba a abajo, ruborizada. No podía creerse cómo aquel vampiro la había conquistado por completo sin pretenderlo, cómo había rozado el cielo solo tocándola y cómo su corazón palpitaba estrepitosamente cuando se acercaba. El vampiro se percató de su presencia y empezó a mirarla de forma felina, como la de un depredador que había visualizado a su presa. La joven no pudo evitar perderse en sus azules ojos, tan intensos como el océano. No intercambiaron ninguna palabra, solo fueron gestos, pero tan sugerentes que hablaban por sí solos sin llegar a decir nada. Elena se acercó con lentitud, extasiada con solo mirar su cuerpo desnudo, tan perfecto que parecía una escultura griega. Damon seguía comiéndosela con su intensa mirada, sin apartar la vista en ningún momento para no perder detalle de lo que estaba sucediendo. Elena dejó caer su camiseta del pijama y se quedó con los pechos al descubierto, los cuales se hallaban completamente erectos, y Damon no pudo evitar una inmensa erección ante la escena que estaba contemplando. Elena era perfecta, sus pechos redondos y firmes, su suave piel aterciopelada, su rostro angelical... toda ella era fruto del pecado por el que merecería la pena condenarse a vivir en el infierno para toda la eternidad. Se quitó los pantalones del pijama a escasos centímetros de la ducha, y abrió la cortina para introducirse con él. Damon la seguía mirando con lujuria, con ganas de perderse entre sus piernas y provocarle el mayor placer de su existencia, y Elena se excitó aún más al haber captado el mensaje en su mirada. Ambos habían llegado a un punto en que no hacían falta palabras para transmitir lo que sentían. Se conocían muy bien para jugar a este juego tan sutil de gestos y miradas. El rostro de Elena empezó a mojarse con las gotas que caían encima de su cabeza, y al cerrar los ojos el vampiro aprovechó para besarla en los labios. Aquel beso fue intenso, tierno y pasional. Ambos desearon que aquel momento no finalizara jamás.<p>

Siguieron besándose intensamente a medida que el agua les mojaba por completo. Damon empezó por el cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Elena no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa más que satisfacer completamente a aquel hombre que tanto amaba y que por fin tenía entre sus brazos. Pero Damon no le dejó. Cuando se disponía a masturbarle, éste la frenó y la empotró contra la pared mientras seguía rozándole los pechos y besándole el cuello con locura. Elena empezó a gemir de placer. No había visto una imagen tan sexy en su vida como la de Damon completamente mojado con su torso perfecto y abriéndose camino entre sus piernas mientras empezaba a rozarle el clítoris con la yema de los dedos. Los gemidos de Elena empezaron a convertirse en casi gritos, y Damon le tapó la boca con la mano para que no hiciera ruido. Pero ella, juguetona, empezó a lamerle los dedos con lascivia, cosa que provocó que el vampiro la levantara por las nalgas y la obligara a rodearle la cadera con sus piernas mientras su espalda quedaba encajada en la fría pared. Damon empezó a penetrarla con intensidad, embistiéndola de forma intermitente y lleno de ansia por darle el mejor orgasmo de su vida. El contraste de la fría pared que se chocaba contra su espalda con el calor del agua la hicieron suspirar de nuevo, y no pudo evitar agarrar al vampiro por la espalda con tal fuerza que los arañazos empezaron a sangrar... y sucedió lo inevitable. Elena alcanzó el clímax y Damon, al sentirlo en su propia piel, eyaculó unos instantes después. Ambos se miraron después de la explosión de adrenalina, y volvieron a besarse con intensidad. Elena apartó el cabello de su cuello. Incitó a Damon a tomar su sangre y no pudo rechazar su oferta. Era demasiado tentadora. Sus ojos se transformaron en los de un demonio, su bello rostro desapareció... todo fruto de la sed de sangre que sentía hacia ella, sed por su vida, sed por su esencia... pero Elena, incluso con aquel rostro endiablado, le parecía el hombre más atractivo del planeta.

- Te quiero, Elena. – fueron las primeras palabras que surgieron de su boca aquella mañana.

- Te quiero. – respondió ella, llena de júbilo al ver que no estaba soñando. Damon había regresado a casa y eso era lo único que le importaba.

* * *

><p>Rebekah miró el reloj. Eran las 11:10. Había quedado con Damon a las 11 en el grill y le resultó extraño que llegara tarde. Observó cómo Bonnie y Stefan entraban por la puerta.<p>

- Menuda sorpresa. – dijo la vampiresa. - ¿Qué hacéis vosotros por aquí?

Stefan la miró.

- Hemos quedado con Damon. – respondió.

- Vaya... resulta que yo también he quedado con él.

- Sí... me imagino que querrá vernos a todos. – dijo Bonnie.

Acto seguido, Damon apareció por la puerta del grill. Su cabello seguía húmedo y se había vestido con unos tejanos, camiseta negra y su habitual cazadora de cuero.

- ¡Oooh! Veo que te has dormido, Damon. – dijo Rebekah en tono jocoso. - ¿Pasaste una buena noche?

- Mejor que la tuya. – respondió él.

- Cuánto tiempo sin verte, hermano. ¿Por qué nos has reunido con urgencia?

Damon sacó de su bolsillo la pulsera que le dio Esther en el otro lado y se la dio a Bonnie.

- Toma. La Bruja Original me dijo que sabrías qué hacer con esto.

- ¿Has estado con la Bruja Original? – preguntó Bonnie, muy sorprendida.

- Es una larga historia. Descifra primero esto y luego te la cuento.

- De acuerdo. Veré lo que puedo hacer. Voy a pedirle a Matt que me deje ir a la despensa. Necesito concentrarme un poco.

- Muy bien. – respondió Stefan. Si Matt pregunta por Caroline dile que está bien.

- Deberíamos ir a un sitio un poco más discreto para hablar de todo esto. Los híbridos de Klaus empiezan a estar por todas partes. Vayamos al bosque de los Lockwood. Bonnie ha logrado perfeccionar un hechizo que les impedirá escuchar nada de nuestras conversaciones. – sugirió Stefan.

- Ok. Me parece bien. Id al bosque. Yo acudiré cuando acabe de descifrar lo que me quiere decir la pulsera.

Stefan, Damon y Rebekah se levantaron para dirigirse al bosque.

- ¿Rebekah también viene? – preguntó Stefan.

- Por supuesto que vengo. – respondió ella.

- Está de nuestro lado. Te lo explicaré por el camino. – dijo Damon.

* * *

><p>Katherine se encontraba profundamente dormida en su habitación de la mansión de los Michaelson. Enseguida despertó al encontrarse su boca tapada con una mano. Intentó gritar, pero el sonido se ahogó entre los dedos.<p>

- ¡Shhhhh! – dijo Elijah. – tranquila... soy yo.

Katherine se calmó al verlo.

- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¿Qué ocurre?

Katherine se empezó a levantar de la cama, preocupada.

- ¿Te has tomado la verbena que te di? – preguntó él.

- Me la iba a tomar esta mañana.

- Pues date prisa. Klaus vendrá de un momento a otro.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quiere llevarte de acompañante a una fiesta mañana. Es tu oportunidad para escapar, Katerina.

Katherine lo miró con sus grandes ojos. Elijah bajó la mirada al sentirse observado.

- ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? No lo entiendo...

- Porque te lo prometí. Te dije que siempre te ayudaría a escapar, aunque tú no lo recuerdas.

El vampiro se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente con ternura. De repente Katherine sintió una gran punzada en su cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Esta situación ya la había vivido antes. Le vino a la cabeza una noche en la que salió por la ventana de su habitación de Bulgaria, hace más de 500 años, cuando todavía era humana. Fue aquella noche la desencadenante del tremendo vacío que había surgido en su interior. ¿Acaso estaba relacionada con él? ¿Con Elijah? No entendía nada.

- ¿Qué me está ocurriendo, Elijah? ¿Por qué estoy empezando a recordar cosas?

El vampiro la miró, sin contestar.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Lo recordarás todo a su debido tiempo, Katerina. La memoria que te arrebaté todavía yace fuerte dentro de ti, y lucha intensamente con salir. Eso es debido a que estuviste a punto de morir por aquella mordedura.

- ¡Hazme recordar entonces! ¡No puedo aferrarme a algo que ni siquiera sé que existe! ¡Me estoy volviendo loca! – exclamó Katherine.

- Es mejor que de momento no recuerdes, Katerina. No sería bueno para ti.

- ¿Por qué?

Katherine se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo en la boca, con el único propósito de recuperar su memoria al ver que había funcionado con el beso en la frente. Quizás, si cuando era humana ya se habían besado, seguiría recordando. Pero Elijah la frenó agarrándola por las manos y tumbándola en la cama de forma que sus rostros se quedaron a escasos centímetros. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas durante unos instantes y el vampiro, al percatarse que la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, se levantó sin dejar de mirarla.

- Esto no funciona así. – respondió él. – Debes tomarte la verbena. Que tengas suerte, Katerina.

Elijah abandonó la habitación dejando a Katherine algo perpleja con lo que había sucedido. Se tocó los labios, pensativa, intentando recordar la escena vivida la noche en la que salió por su ventana. Acto seguido volvió a notar la punzada en su cabeza, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logró recordar lo que le dijo aquella noche en la que desapareció y creyó que no volvería a ver nunca más:

_Mañana vas a salir por esa puerta y conocerás a alguien de quien te enamorarás. Vivirás feliz para siempre y nunca te acercarás a Inglaterra, porque es demasiado peligroso para ti. Una vez me marche por donde he venido, me vas a olvidar. Vas a olvidar todas las situaciones que hemos vivido juntos. Cuando veas a Dark Pierce, creerás que te lo encontraste en el bosque, bebiendo en un río. Debes olvidarme, Katerina. Pero yo nunca te olvidaré, y siempre te ayudaré a escapar mientras viva._

Una lágrima se deslizó de nuevo por sus mejillas.

"Así que Dark Pierce era tu caballo. Siempre has estado ahí para ayudarme y protegerme... ¿pero por qué te he olvidado? ¿Por qué no recuerdo todo lo que he sentido por ti?"

Miró hacia el techo, pensativa.

"¿Y por qué no me puedo quitar a Stefan de la cabeza?"

* * *

><p>Rebekah, Stefan y Damon llegaron al bosque de los Lockwood. Durante el camino le había estado poniendo al corriente de su visita al Otro Lado y la conversación mantenida con Esther sobre la forma de matar a Klaus.<p>

- ¿La última gota de sangre de Elena como humana? – preguntó Stefan, sorprendido.

- Lo sé, hermano. La única forma de completar el hechizo que matará a Klaus para siempre es, o Elena muere, o Elena se convierte. Créeme. Le he dado unas cuantas vueltas a la cabeza. – dijo Damon.

- Tiene que haber otra forma. – respondió Stefan.

- Si la hay, espero que la encuentre la brujita a través de la pulsera esa tan hortera. – dijo Damon con sarcasmo.

Rebekah se acercó a ellos.

- Chicos. Espero que ahora no os echéis atrás con el plan para matar a mi hermano, ¿eh?

- No seas idiota. Lo que ocurre es que Elena no será un daño colateral. – respondió Damon.

- ¿Pero tan malo es que se convierta en vampiro? La verdad es que no estamos tan mal. Mejor esto que ser un insignificante humano.

- Damon ya intentó convertirla una vez para salvarla del sacrificio y se enfadó mucho, aún sabiendo que quizás el elixir que le dio Elijah no funcionaría. – explicó Stefan. – Convertirla no es una opción viable.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntáis directamente? Quizás os sorprenda la respuesta. – sugirió la vampiresa.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué iba a cambiar de opinión? – preguntó Damon.

Rebekah miró a Damon.

- Por ti.

Stefan y Damon se miraron con cara de circunstancias. ¿Acaso Elena podría llegar a dar este paso por Damon? ¿Un paso que era absolutamente impensable cuando salía con Stefan?

Bonnie apareció entre los bosques, interrumpiendo el silencio incómodo que había surgido de repente.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Lo tengo!

Se giraron los tres hacia ella.

- ¡Tengo el hechizo que puede matar a Klaus! – exclamó la bruja. – lo que ocurre es que hay un ingrediente que no va a ser posible conseguir.

- Te refieres a la última gota de sangre de Elena como humana, ¿verdad? – dijo Stefan.

- Exacto. Supongo que estaréis de acuerdo en que esta opción es inviable.

Damon y Stefan asintieron con la cabeza. Rebekah cruzó los brazos. Estaba empezando a aburrirse.

- No os preocupéis. Esta pulsera me ha dado algunas ideas que tengo que desmembrar poco a poco. Pensaré en algo sin que Elena tenga que sufrir las consecuencias.

- Es hora de ir a casa entonces. Por cierto hermanito. Bienvenido a la ciudad. – dijo Damon.

- Lo mismo digo. – respondió Stefan.

Rebekah empezó a caminar para irse.

- Bueno. Entonces estaremos en contacto, supongo. Pondré a Elijah al día de los acontecimientos.

Stefan y Damon llegaron a la casa de huéspedes de los Salvatore. No hablaron en todo el camino debido a los hechos ocurridos hacía un mes. Elena había escogido a Damon y todavía le dolía la herida.

- ¿Está Elena bien? – se atrevió a preguntar Stefan.

- Sí. Todo bien. – respondió Damon.

Stefan subió las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio, y Damon notó una vibración en su teléfono móvil. Bonnie le había enviado un mensaje de texto para que saliera afuera, pues le estaba esperando.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Antes no he sido del todo sincera.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Bonnie sacó la pulsera de su bolsillo.

- En esta pulsera he encontrado otra forma de matar a Klaus.

- Adelante. Te escucho.

- Si logro canalizar el poder de Esther, podría hacer un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso como para crear un caza-vampiros más fuerte y poderoso que los Originales.

- ¿Es eso posible?

- Sí. Pero toda magia tiene sus consecuencias.

- Continúa.

- Este caza-vampiros podría matar a todos los Originales, pero se transformaría en un ser sin alma cegado por el espíritu de odio de un cazador de sus características.

- ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

- Porque te necesito, Damon. Necesito que seas el recipiente para convertirte en el caza-vampiros. Tus poderes se multiplicarían por diez, pero perderías tu alma a cambio. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué me dices?

- ¿Qué ocurrirá con Stefan? Si me transformo no seré responsable de mis actos y podría matarle.

- No te preocupes. Habrá una forma de revertir el hechizo. Eso déjamelo a mí, pues tengo que seguir investigando. ¿Aceptarías esto en lugar de transformar a Elena?

Damon la miró durante unos instantes.

- Daría mi alma por ella sin dudarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? Estoy siguiendo diferentes hilos por si a alguien le aburre una historia, pues que tenga otra donde elegir. Lo que ocurre es que dentro de nada se van a centrar todas en la misma. La situación se ha vuelto algo complicada, y mucho más desde la idea que me dio el último capítulo de utilizar un caza-vampiros para que mate a Klaus. Lo que ocurre es que no va a ser Alaric la víctima, sino Damon. Lo sé... me vais a matar por ello. Pero pacienciaaa... ;) Nos leemos cuando pueda!<br>**

**Vayamos a las reviews:  
><strong>

**amparopozi: ¡Bienvenida! No sé como sobreviviste a los 18 capítulos del tirón, en serio. Tiene mucho mérito, jajaja. Te explico un poco cómo se han desarrollado los acontecimientos en este fic, porque efectivamente a veces es un lío con la cantidad de cosas que nos meten en la cabeza. El tema es que cuando Katherine fue a Inglaterra (con los recuerdos borrados), allí conoció a Klaus y a Elijah (a éste último ya lo conocía pero no lo recuerda). Como olvidó a Elijah y todo lo que sentía por él, andaba junta y revuelta con el único objetivo de huir al enterarse que iba a ser sacrificada. Se cameló a Elijah y a Trevor sin remordimiento alguno. Jajaja... así que no te mola nada Elijah con Katherine... pues no sé si te gustará mucho una parte de este capítulo. A mí sí que me gustan, sobre todo con el juego que pueden dar con Stefan. En fin... ya veremos lo que ocurre (porque todavía no lo he pensado, si te soy sincera). Respecto a Klaus... sí. Yo también pienso que se ha amoñado un poco el de la serie. Por eso quería darle un aire más cruel. Lo que ocurre es que ahora quiere tener una apariencia de "bueno" porque de lo contrario ni cristo le va a aceptar la invitación de su fiesta. Es un personaje muy retorcido en este fic. Ya lo verás. La Rebe de momento se comporta, y Caroline va a tener telita para aguantar al loco de Klaus. Gracias por tus comentarios :)  
><strong>

**claracatibiela: Gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te guste esta relación entre Damon y Rebekah. A mí también me gusta. Y si el encuentro de Damon y Elena te ha parecido bonito, a ver qué tal el de este capítulo ;)  
><strong>

**Sylatta: OoooH! Pedazo de comment! Me encanta! :) Damon y Rebekah fueron GRANDES en el Otro Lado xDD. Y sobre si Elena se transformaría o no por Damon, tendremos que esperar a verlo porque ahora Bonnie le ha dado otra opción. Y éste, después de lo que ocurrió la última vez cuando le dio la sangre a Elena, le dijo que la mataría el mismo si regresaba transformada porque no podría soportar que le odiase siempre. Damon ahora se niega a volver a cagarla de este modo, y está buscando una vía algo más drástica, que es la del caza-vampiros. Respecto a Kat y Eli ya he explicado un poquillo cómo sucedió: Ella se lió con él en Inglaterra sin sentimiento alguno porque Eli le robó la memoria. Hoy ha vuelto a haber interacción entre ellos. Espero que te haya gustado aunque seas Stefarine. Ah! Y de nuevo te brindo con una escena HOT Delena (madre mía... ya no sé que posturas inventarme xDD). Espero que te haya gustado.  
><strong>

**Alicia Salvatore: Gracias! Aquí estoy intentando continuarla :)  
><strong>

**Abanana: Me encanta que a una persona no Delena le guste el Delena en este fin :) Si fuera Julie Plec posiblemente las escenas cardíacas fueran con Stefan... y va a ser que mejor dejar a Stefan con Katherine, jajaja. Me alegro que te guste el triángulo Elijah-Kath-Stefan. Ya va bien que haya un tercero en discordia para que Stefan se dé cuenta de las cosas. Y sí... también ha habido algo de Klaroline, pero por ahora Caroline lo está utilizando para ayudar a Stefan & Co. Como se entere Klaus se puede liar mucho. Veremos lo que ocurre en la gala benéfica del próximo capítulo.  
><strong>

**tefi96: Graciaas! Me alegro que te gustara todo. Reviews como las vuestras me hacen tener ganas de seguir escribiendo :) Y si el final te gustó, espero que te guste la escena Delena de este capítulo.  
><strong>


	23. El Dolor de la Traición

**Hola a todos/as!**

**Después de un largo hiatus he vuelto con la historia. Disculpadme, pero he estado muy liada por temas de trabajo, exámenes y vacaciones. Ahora por fin he podido retomar Adicción con nuevas tramas e ideas. Quizás estoy liando demasiado la historia, pero bueno, espero que opinéis sobre ello al respecto. Os voy a hacer un breve resumen del último capítulo porque estoy segura de que habréis perdido el hilo jeje.**

**Por cierto... el 3x22 ha sido GENIAL! :)**

**_Caroline trabaja para Klaus en la organización de una gran fiesta, y logra convencerle de que Katherine lo acompañe a una gala benéfica para ayudarla a escapar por petición de Stefan. Por otro lado Katherine intenta recordar el pasado que compartió con Elijah. Stefan, Damon, Bonnie y Rebekah se reúnen para planear la muerte de Klaus. El problema es que según la pulsera que contiene el hechizo de Esther, se necesita la última gota de sangre de Elena como humana, por lo que la única forma sería muriendo o convirtiéndose en vampiro. Lo que desconocen es que Bonnie tiene otro plan: convertir a Damon en un poderoso cazavampiros que mate a Klaus, pero debe sacrificar su alma a cambio._**

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Klaus se despertó muy temprano aquella mañana para aprovechar bien el día. Tenía que bajar al sótano para obligar a Katherine a acompañarle y además tenía que arreglarse e ir con Caroline a probarse un par de trajes para la gala benéfica en Richmond. Finalmente había decidido donar una de sus obras de arte al evento, la cual sería subastada para fines sociales. Se miró al espejo sonriente. Después de todo Caroline estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que existían otros tipos de respecto además de la intimidación. Necesitaba ganarse pronto a la comunidad vampírica y hacerse un nombre en sociedad, pues de esta forma lograría llenar su fiesta de gente importante. Los medios no le importaban en absoluto con tal de lograr su fin. Los actos de buena voluntad no eran lo suyo en absoluto, pero debía fingir para el resto del mundo que era un hombre compasivo que se preocupaba por el prójimo… nada más lejos de la realidad. A parte de su familia, no existía nada ni nadie que le importase lo más mínimo, y así seguiría siendo porque el amor por los demás era la mayor debilidad de los vampiros. Y él no era débil. Era un ser sin escrúpulos que mataría sin pestañear si alguien le molestaba lo más mínimo… y el amor le molestaba demasiado como para caer rendido en él. Aún recordaba lo estúpido que fue con Tatia, su primera locura de juventud. Jamás se perdonó el hecho de haberla amado y haber sufrido por ello. El sufrimiento era cosa de humanos, y él era superior a todo eso. Se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama y cogió una toalla del armario para darse una ducha. Salió de la habitación silenciosamente para no despertar a Rebekah, Caroline y Elijah, pues una cosa que odiaba obsesivamente era el ruido por la mañana antes de desayunar, por lo que siempre procuraba no hablar ni dar temas de conversación. Se dirigió al baño a través del largo pasillo y abrió la puerta. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar la esbelta y perfecta silueta de Caroline completamente desnuda a punto de entrar en la ducha. La vampiresa, al escuchar el ruido de la puerta se giró al instante y al ver a Klaus mirándola de arriba a abajo empezó a gritar.

- ¡Pervertido! – gritó lanzándole un bote de champú a la cabeza.

Klaus esquivó el bote y le lanzó la toalla que llevaba en la mano.

- ¡¿Pero a quién se le ocurre levantarse a estas horas?! – respondió, enfadado. - ¡Deberías haber puesto el cerrojo!

Caroline, al darse cuenta de que era Klaus quien la había pillado desprevenida, se tapó con la toalla lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¿Y para qué sirve tu super oído? ¿Acaso no podías notar que yo estaba dentro?

- ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué he venido expresamente a espiarte? No lo necesito, amor. Nunca me fijaría en una neonata como tú. Tengo mucha más clase que todo eso.

A Caroline se le transformó el rostro. ¿La estaba llamando "ser inferior" o algo peor? Hubiese preferido la opción de haberla intentado espiar. Por lo menos era menos cruel para su autoestima.

Klaus se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. La voz de Caroline le estaba resultando tremendamente molesta a esas horas y la habría matado allí mismo de no ser que la necesitaba para organizar su fiesta. Así pues, procuró calmarse y cerró la puerta sin contestarle.

"¿Será estúpida?" pensó. "¿Quién se cree que es?"

Regresó a su habitación y se puso una camiseta para acudir al sótano donde descansaba Katherine.

- Katerina…

Katherine se despertó algo desorientada.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó

- Son las 7 de la mañana

- ¿Qué quieres?

Klaus se acercó a ella lo suficiente para poder manipularla.

- Necesito utilizarte como acompañante para una gala benéfica que se celebrará en Richmond. Permanecerás a mi lado todo el rato y me obedecerás en todo lo que te ordene. La nueva criada te traerá varios vestidos para que te pruebes. Escoge el más deslumbrante de todos. Quiero que se hable muy bien de nosotros esta noche.

- De acuerdo. – respondió la vampiresa.

Cuando Klaus abandonó la habitación, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Era su oportunidad de escapar, y no la pensaba desaprovechar por nada del mundo.

* * *

><p>Elijah se levantó temprano para acabar el lienzo que estaba pintando. Katerina y Dark Piece… el hecho de contemplarlos en su obra le dolía por dentro. Si pudiese volver al pasado seguramente habría actuado de otra forma, quizás no cegado por el respeto que le imponía su hermano y más por su propio instinto y corazón. Pero ahora ya no podía enmendar los errores de antaño, y la única forma de redimirse era ayudando a liberar a Katherine de su encierro. Al fin y al cabo la promesa que le hizo era la única esperanza que le quedaba para empezar a hacer las cosas correctamente. Él siempre había sido un vampiro justo y sabio. ¿En qué se había convertido con el tiempo? El amor hacia su familia le había nublado el juicio, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. ¿Por qué no se percató antes de su amor por aquella inocente niña que se había convertido en un monstruo sanguinario por su culpa? La había conocido mejor que nadie, había compartido infinidad de atardeceres con ella y le había enseñado gran parte de lo que sabe. Había intentado hacerla mejor persona pero al final logró el efecto contrario. Ahora le había brindado la oportunidad de escapar, de tener una vida mejor y de reunirse con Stefan. Se le encogió el corazón por el hecho de pensar en su encuentro, pero se lo debía. La historia de amor que habían compartido ya era agua pasada, y la había obligado a olvidar todo aquello para proteger su vida y la de su familia. ¿Pero de qué había servido su sacrificio? Katherine se transformó en vampiro y su hermano se vengó igualmente. Nunca olvidaría aquel verano de 1489 en Bulgaria, cuando le prometió que la llevaría a un baile de la alta sociedad burguesa de la zona. Aquella noche nunca la olvidaría. Estaba tan preciosa que hasta el mismísimo lord de la casa preguntó quién era esa joven que no había visto nunca en el pueblo. Sonrió amargamente al recordar el primer instante en el que se percató que aquella niña que había custodiado para el bien de su hermano se había convertido en una mujer. Fue precisamente aquella noche, al sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba al escuchar cómo el apuesto lord de la casa intentaba cortejarla.<p>

_- Así que os llamáis Katerina Petrova. – preguntó en inglés nativo. _

_La joven sonrió tímidamente. – Así es, Lord Thomson. Gracias a usted puedo practicar un poco de inglés. Ha sido muy amable al invitarme._

_Elijah no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero no pudo evitarlo en ese momento. _

_- Se lo debía a mi querido amigo Elijah. Me dijo que no me arrepentiría de conocerla, y así ha sido. Se ha quedado corto al describirme su belleza._

_- Es usted muy amable. – sonrió algo ruborizada._

_- Así pues… ¿de qué conoce a Elijah? La verdad es que fue muy reservado al hablarme de usted._

_Katherine lo miró pensativa…_

_- La verdad es que es un gran amigo. Lo conozco desde que era pequeña._

_- ¿Solo un amigo? Disculpe mi indiscreción, Srta. Petrova. Si no quiere contestarme a eso, lo entenderé._

_Katherine lo miró a los ojos._

_- Sí. Solo un amigo._

_¿Solo un amigo? ¿Eso significaba él para ella? En el fondo sabía que no podía ser más perfecta esa situación. Sin implicaciones para que de esta forma su cautiverio a manos de Niklaus en Inglaterra fuese menos doloroso para él. Pero ya era tarde. No podía evitar sentir lo que su corazón gritaba y había intentado acallar durante tanto tiempo. ¿Pero por qué era tan doloroso? ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente con Tatia? Katerina se merecía lo mejor del mundo, y quizás una vida al lado de un noble como lord Thomson era lo más adecuado. Incluso sus padres aprobarían un marido tan rico y apuesto como él. Sabía que debía ser así, pero el solo pensamiento de separarla de su lado para desposarse con cualquier otro hombre de la faz de la tierra le mataba por dentro. Nunca nadie sería suficiente para ella. Y mucho menos él, un vampiro sanguinario que había dejado cantidad de cadáveres por el camino, se consideraba digno de su amor. La situación le asfixiaba de tal forma que se acercó a ellos._

_- ¡Lord Elijah! – sonrió Katherine._

_- No me encuentro muy bien, Katerina. Me voy con Dark Pierce a dar una vuelta. Volveré en un par de horas a recogerte._

_Se despidió de Lord Thomson y caminó hacia el corcel. Katherine se quedó paralizada al darse cuenta que algo sucedía. Su mirada no la había logrado engañar._

_Elijah se dirigió hacia el bosque donde solía encontrarse con Katherine para estudiar inglés. Se bajó de Dark Pierce y se sentó en la orilla del río, pensativo. La luna estaba completamente despejada y su reflejo en el agua deslumbraba. Se tumbó boca arriba para contemplarla, pensativo. ¡Qué egoísta era! ¿Cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza que podía llegar a aspirar a algo con Katerina? Se odió a sí mismo por haberlo pensado durante un solo instante, y empezó a tirar piedras al río sumido en la rabia y la tristeza. Agudizó el oído. Algo se movía tras los arbustos. _

_- ¡¿Quién hay ahí?! – gritó._

_El ruido cesó, pero Elijah no se conformó con ello. Utilizó su velocidad vampírica para atrapar a aquel incauto que le estaba espiando y efectivamente logró atrapar al espía, cogiéndolo del cuello. El vampiro gritó al ver de quién era el cuello que estaba sujetando._

_- ¡Katerina!_

_La joven bajó la mirada._

_- Me haces daño... – exclamó._

_Elijah la soltó delicadamente._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me has seguido? – preguntó él._

_- No ha hecho falta seguirte. He deseado con todas mis fuerzas que estuvieses aquí, en nuestro rincón especial del bosque. – contestó bajando la mirada._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque si estaba en lo cierto, entonces significaba que he logrado descifrar tu mirada y lo que llevas escondiéndome desde que hemos llegado a la fiesta._

_Elijah la miró pensativo, alabando la perspicacia de la joven, pero temeroso de lo que se podrían llegar a complicar las cosas. Katherine se dirigió lentamente hacia él, tocándole el rostro con las manos. _

_- Katerina… por favor. Ya has visto lo que soy… un monstruo…_

_- Lo sé desde siempre, Elijah. Te conozco desde hace años, y sé lo que eres. No te tengo miedo._

_¿Cómo había descubierto su naturaleza? Katerina era mucho más lista de lo que había llegado a imaginar. ¿Tanto tiempo intentando esconderle lo que era en balde? Apartó el rostro de sus manos, y bajó la mirada._

_- Debes alejarte de mí. Por tu bien._

_Katherine se acercó decidida a Elijah. Cogió una horquilla de su melena y se la clavó en la muñeca, provocando que la sangre brotara sin cesar. El vampiro no pudo evitar su ansia de sangre, y se le transformó el rostro._

_- Por favor… ¡Sal de aquí! – suplicó. - ¿Cómo sabes de qué me alimento?_

_- Te he seguido algunas noches. – contestó, decidida a que tomara sangre de su muñeca. – Por favor, Elijah, toma mi sangre._

_- ¡No!_

_Katerina se abalanzó sobre él y éste, sin poder evitarlo la empotró contra un árbol para beber de la sangre que tanto había ansiado. La joven suspiró levemente a medida que cerraba los ojos para notar cómo le succionaba la muñeca sin parar. Cuando empezó a sentir debilidad en sus piernas, el vampiro logró frenar su sed._

_- ¿Por qué, Katerina? ¿Por qué someterte a este peligro?_

_Katerina lo miró a los ojos de criatura del diablo. Hacía tanto tiempo que había deseado aquel momento que no pensaba desaprovechar la ocasión. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó en sus labios sin importarle notar el sabor de su sangre. Elijah no pudo evitar agarrarla por la cintura para responder el beso, sabiendo que estaba cometiendo el mayor y más hermoso error de su existencia. _

Elijah se estremeció al recordar su primer beso con Katherine. Fue tan extraño, romántico y perfecto que todavía despertaba sentimientos prohibidos en él. El lienzo estaba casi listo. Solo quedaba hacer unos retoques en la inmensa luna que se reflejaba en el río, tal y como la recordaba aquella noche. Hoy iba a ser un día largo, y por fin iba a compensar a su amada por el daño sufrido, aunque fuese a entregarla a los brazos de otro hombre.

Rebekah estaba enfadada. ¿Acaso la información de su madre no iba a valer la pena por aquel ridículo amor que sentían los hermanos Salvatore hacia Elena? Ella y Elijah se habían unido para derrotar a su hermano y la vida de una simple humana se interponía en su camino. Sabía que la decisión que había tomado iba a provocar mucho odio, ¿pero desde cuándo le importaba? Necesitaba apartar a Klaus de sus vidas lo antes posible, e iba a necesitar a Elena para eso, así que la llamó por teléfono para quedar con ella en el porche de su casa y ponerla al día de los últimos acontecimientos.

- ¿Mi última gota de sangre como humana? – Elena no se podía creer que Bonnie, Damon, Stefan y Rebekah hubiesen tenido aquella conversación a sus espaldas.

- La decisión es tuya, Elena. Si decides convertirte o morir avísame. Te ayudaré con ello. Pero date prisa, porque como se me agote la paciencia voy a tener que elegir yo.

Elena estaba indignada. ¿Acaso no confiaban lo suficiente en ella como para que fuese capaz de tomar su propia decisión? Estaba cansada de que todos la protegiesen siempre de cualquier peligro. ¿Es que ella no podía proteger a los demás? Se dirigió a casa de Bonnie para hablar con ella y pedirle explicaciones. Al menos Rebekah, como no la apreciaba en absoluto, no tenía miramientos hacia ella y había sido la única persona sincera. Entendía los motivos de sus amigos, pero una decisión tan importante debía tomarla ella, sobre todo cuando era la única forma de librarse de Klaus.

- ¡Bonnie! ¡Abre la puerta! – gritó Elena.

Al cabo de unos segundos apareció Bonnie, sorprendida ante la alteración de su amiga.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Que necesitas mi sangre para derrotar a Klaus?

Se le cortó la respiración por un momento.

- ¿C… cómo lo sabes?

- Eso no importa.

Bonnie intentó tranquilizarla, haciéndola pasar al salón. Le ofreció un té caliente.

- No me lo puedo creer. La decisión es mía. ¿Por qué no me habéis preguntado si estaba dispuesta a sacrificarme? – preguntó Elena, todavía alterada.

- Porque sabemos tu respuesta, Elena. Sabíamos que te sacrificarías, y es un riesgo que no estamos dispuestos a correr.

- Pero si no hay otra forma…

- De hecho, sí que hay otra forma.

- ¿Cómo? – Elena levantó la mirada mientras pegaba un sorbo de su té.

- Verás… es algo complicado. Existe una forma. Debes confiar en mí.

- Confiaré en ti si me explicas los detalles de la otra forma.

Bonnie la miró tristemente.

- Debes perdonarme…

Elena se sorprendió.

- ¿Por qué debo perdonart….?

No le dio tiempo a finalizar la frase. Elena cayó al suelo, inconsciente, provocando que la taza de té se rompiera en pedazos.

- Lo siento mucho Elena… es lo mejor para ti. – suspiró la joven bruja.

Damon salió de la habitación de al lado.

- ¿Ya está dormida? – preguntó.

Bonnie asintió. Damon se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Elena y le acarició el rostro. La llevó en brazos a la habitación contigua, donde la dejó caer suavemente en la cama.

- Dulces sueños, Elena… - le susurró al oído. Se despidió con un beso en la frente.

- ¿Estás preparado? – irrumpió Bonnie.

- Sí.

* * *

><p>Caroline miró el reloj mientras se maquillaba para la gala benéfica que se celebraba en Richmond. Como trabajaba para Klaus, había decidido optar por un traje de chaqueta y pantalones en lugar de llevar un vestido, pues se negaba a que la confundieran con su acompañante. Así pues, optó por una tonalidad oscura bastante discreta, maquillaje discreto y un recogido. Lo tenía todo controlado. Había preparado un discurso para su jefe en el que realzaba su desinteresada y generosa donación. Aún así no podía estar más nerviosa, pues había una cosa que se encontraba fuera de su alcance y control: Katherine. Sabía que la vampiresa aprovecharía el mínimo despiste para escaparse y desaparecer para siempre. Pero por otro lado estaba Stefan. Él acudiría a la gala para encontrarse con ella, pero debía darse prisa. Klaus descubriría pronto que su acompañante había escapado, y lo más probable es que se vertiesen sospechas sobre ella o Elijah. Tragó saliva. Hacía un rato se había reunido con Elijah y mantenido una conversación bastante tranquilizadora en la cual el vampiro le había insistido que no se preocupara por su vida, pues las sospechas recaerían sobre él al haber descubierto su hermano el cuadro que estaba pintando. Elijah y Katherine… Caroline sabía que habían tenido su historia después de haber hablado con Stefan al respecto, y de la cual ella no recordaba nada debido a que le habían arrebatado sus recuerdos. Stefan se estaba aferrando a lo que había vislumbrado el día que cayó enferma debido a la mordedura de hombre lobo. ¿Qué pretendía Stefan con esto? ¿Conseguir que la malvada, egoísta y diabólica Katherine recuperara su humanidad? ¿Para qué? ¿Tanto le importaba ella? ¿Y Elijah? ¿Qué ocurrirá con su eterna historia cuando recupere sus recuerdos? Por otro lado Bonnie, Damon y Rebekah estaban estudiando una forma para matar a Klaus. Todo era muy complicado, y cuanto más pensaba, más nerviosa se ponía. Al fin y al cabo el malvado híbrido descargaría su ira en ella una vez se percatase de la desaparición de Katherine. Pero ella no podía escapar todavía. Tenía que hacer lo posible para ganar su confianza y así ayudar a conseguir que sus amigos le asestasen el golpe de gracia. Necesitaba darle tiempo a Bonnie para descubrir un remedio que les libraría de Klaus para siempre.<p>

- ¿Estás lista, querida? – interrumpió el híbrido.

Caroline se giró sobresaltada. Le había dado un susto de muerte. Klaus la miró de reojo.

- Veo que ya estás arreglada. No está mal para ser una neonata.

La vampiresa lo miró con odio, y bajó la vista sin ganas de contestar a su sarcástico comentario. Le tendió el discurso para que se lo leyera.

- Humm… no está mal, a pesar que el noventa por ciento de lo que pone es completamente falso. – dijo Klaus después de habérselo leído.

- Bienvenido al mundo de las Relaciones Públicas, donde no existen los cánones morales y hasta un monstruo como tú puede convertirse en un ser respetable. – contestó ella, sin poder evitarlo.

Klaus la miró fijamente a los ojos, y ésta apartó la mirada, con desdén. Se acercó lentamente a ella y le susurró al oído.

- Entonces entenderás de lo que soy capaz de hacerte si ocurre algo durante la gala, ¿verdad?

Caroline tragó saliva.

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando. No voy a buscar culpables. Si sucede algo esta noche, toda la responsabilidad caerá sobre ti. – contestó en tono amenazante, y dejando a Caroline aún más nerviosa y preocupada de lo que estaba. Klaus se dirigió hacia la puerta. – ¡Ah! Estás preciosa esta noche. – sonrió maliciosamente mientras la cerraba detrás suyo.

Caroline cogió el teléfono móvil, completamente nerviosa y fuera de sí. Intentó chatear con Stefan.

_Caroline: ¿Dónde estás?_

_Stefan: ¿Ocurre algo?_

_Caroline: Creo que Klaus sospecha algo._

_Stefan: ¿Y eso?_

_Caroline: Me acaba de amenazar. Creo que corro peligro, Stefan. No sé qué hacer. Cuando Katherine desaparezca me va a matar. Y ella ya ha tomado verbena._

_Stefan: Tranquila. Pienso hablar con ella para que no huya. Mientras tome verbena está a salvo. Lo entenderá._

_Caroline: Confías demasiado en esa zorra. Nunca ha hecho nada por nadie. Cuando tenga la oportunidad de escapar, lo va a hacer._

_Stefan: Confía en mí. Todo saldrá bien._

_Caroline: OK. Confío en ti, pero no en ella. En un par de hora estaremos en la gala._

Caroline borró la conversación. No había nada controlado, y eso la ponía frenética.

* * *

><p>Elena se despertó sobresaltada. ¿Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué tramaba Bonnie? Desconocía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida, pero necesitaba salir de aquella habitación para averiguar cuáles eran sus intenciones. Empezó a escuchar ruidos al otro lado de la puerta. La abrió lentamente para no ser descubierta y escuchó a Bonnie pronunciar unas palabras en latín. "¿Un hechizo?" se preguntó. De repente, al girar la vista, logró visualizar a Damon tumbado en el suelo boca arriba. Estaba mirando al techo con los ojos completamente abiertos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Bonnie estaba hechizando a Damon? Eso no podía ser nada bueno.<p>

- ¿Preparado para perder tu alma? – preguntó la bruja en medio de sus cánticos.

- Sí. – respondió Damon completamente decidido.

- En diez segundos lanzaré el hechizo. A partir de entonces no habrá vuelta atrás.

- De acuerdo.

Elena no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Perder su humanidad? ¿Acaso Damon se estaba sacrificando por ella? ¿Para no dejarle escoger entre transformarse en vampiro o morir? Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus mejillas. Tenía que hacer algo. Quedaban cinco segundos para reaccionar.

- ¡Vires naturae!. Ad me. Reformabit hoc esse potens telum. – gritó Bonnie mientras un destello surgía de sus manos. Llevaba la pulsera de Esther en la muñeca izquierda.

Elena abrió la puerta de golpe y corrió instintivamente hacia el vampiro. Se lanzó sobre él antes de que el hechizo le alcanzara… e impactó de pleno en ella.

- ¡Elena! – gritó Damon. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?!

La joven lo miró tiernamente mientras todo el poder de Bonnie se descargaba sobre su espalda.

- Te quiero Damon. Y siempre te querré. Nunca lo olvides. – fueron las últimas palabras que surgieron de su boca antes de gritar y desplomarse encima de él.

Bonnie, al percatarse de la situación, intentó frenar el hechizo. Pero fue inútil.

- ¡ELENA! – siguió gritando Damon mientras la joven yacía inconsciente sobre su regazo. – ¡DIOS MÍO! No puedes morir… NO ME DEJES! Te lo suplico!

El vampiro intentó zarandearla para ver si reaccionaba. Bonnie acudió corriendo hacia su cuerpo sin saber muy bien lo que había ocurrido. Damon se rasgó la muñeca e intentó hacerle beber sangre, pero no había forma.

- Trágala, por favor. ¡POR FAVOR! - las lágrimas empezaron a surgir y deslizarse sobre sus mejillas.

Bonnie se sacó la pulsera a toda prisa y se concentró en ella. Necesitaba una revelación para saber qué efectos tendría el hechizo sobre un ser humano. Utilizó las fuerzas que le quedaban para intentar contactar con Esther. Necesitaba un remedio, y rápido.

Damon seguía abrazando a Elena, desesperado y temeroso de que fuese demasiado tarde. Su cabeza se negaba a asimilar un mundo sin ella. Pensar en su posible muerte lo había hundido de tal forma que se le había nublado la mente por completo. Una vida sin Elena era una vida sin razón de ser, sin voluntad de vivir… Una vida sin ella era algo que no estaba dispuesto a asimilar. Ni ahora ni nunca. Si moría Elena, su mundo se derrumbaría con su marcha, y su corazón huiría para siempre junto a ella.

Klaus y Katherine llegaron a la gala con puntualidad, la cual se celebraba en una elegante mansión llena de jardines y grandes ventanales. Tras ellos se encontraban Caroline y Jonas, el guardaespaldas. Ambos se posicionaron cada uno a un lado para hacer algunas llamadas relacionadas con la aparición de la bella pareja. Caroline los miró de reojo. El traje que había elegido para Klaus le quedaba como un guante: un smoking negro con pajarita y camisa blancas que realzaban su mirada. La barba de dos días le daba un toque muy interesante y atractivo. Por un momento la rubia vampiresa suspiró. ¿Cómo un maldito híbrido sin corazón alguno y tan despiadado podía ser tan terriblemente guapo? Katherine también estaba espléndida con su traje dorado de larga cola que le dejaba la espalda destapada. Un elegante recogido que realzaba su largo cuello y maquillaje suave le daban el toque final. Ambos hacían una pareja impresionante, lo que aún ayudaba más a creer la falsa pretensión delante de los invitados de la gala. Se dirigió al baño y empezó a chatear con Stefan.

_Caroline: ¿Dónde estás?_

_Stefan: Escondido en un lugar seguro de la fiesta._

_Caroline: ¿Eres consciente de que Katherine puede desaparecer en cualquier momento?_

_Stefan: No le quito el ojo de encima, así que tranquila. Necesito que me hagas un favor. Invéntate algo para que acuda a la parte de arriba de la casa. La estaré esperando en el balcón._

_Caroline: No sé cómo voy a hacerlo. Klaus sospecha de mí._

_Stefan: Seguro que se te ocurre algo. Y tranquila… Klaus no te va a hacer daño._

Caroline suspiró por un momento. Cogió una copa de champagne que traía un camarero en su bandeja e intentó probar un canapé, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa. Volvió a ponerse detrás de Klaus, quien la miró en señal de que iba a empezar el discurso. Cogió a Katherine de la mano mientras lo presentaban como el gentil caballero inglés que había donado un generoso fondo para la investigación de una vacuna contra el sida. El discurso le salió perfecto y elocuente. Hasta pareció por un momento que lo sentía de verdad, síndrome típico del gran malvado que se disfraza con una máscara para convencer a sus víctimas. Caroline se dio cuenta de que su influencia mediática podía ser muy peligrosa si seguía siendo tan falsamente encantador y convincente. "Estoy creando un monstruo" pensó. "Un monstruo más peligroso todavía si sigue tan… encantador". Después del elocuente discurso Caroline se asomó a la terraza de la mansión para tomar el aire. Se encontraba algo mareada. ¿Sería el champagne? Se había tomado más de tres copas debido a los nervios. Al cabo de un rato apareció Klaus detrás de ella.

- Ha sido un discurso muy bien redactado. Has hecho un buen trabajo, cariño. – le dijo el híbrido acercándose lentamente a su espalda.

- ¿En serio? Veo que se te da muy bien eso de mentir. – contestó con rechazo.

Klaus sonrió. Caroline se ruborizó por un momento al mirarle a los ojos con la cantidad de copas que se había tomado. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía estar tan bueno? Se dio asco a sí misma al pensarlo aunque fuese por unos instantes, pero prefirió pensar que era fruto del alcohol que distorsionaba su realidad de una forma catastrófica. Empezó a temblar, pero desconocía si era por los nervios, el frío o el sexy acento inglés de su malvado y asqueroso jefe. ¿Pero qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Cómo podía estar pensando esas cosas? ¡Maldito alcohol!

- ¿Tienes frío, pequeña? – le preguntó Klaus al oído, lo que le provocó un inmenso ardor por todo el cuerpo. Se quitó la chaqueta del smoking y se la colocó suavemente en la espalda. Desapareció al cabo de un instante, dejando a la vampiresa completamente aturdida y llena de… ¿deseo por él? ¡Ni hablar! Eso era una locura fruto de las tres copas de champagne. Necesitaba agua e idear un plan para que Stefan se encontrara con Katherine lo antes posible.

Katherine miró a su alrededor. Klaus no le quitaba la vista de encima, y sabía que nunca viajaba sin su ejército de híbridos. Si quería escapar tenía que ser cautelosa y no levantar sospechas. Una camarera se acercó a ella para ofrecerle una copa, y al aceptarla, derramó parte de ella sobre su vestido dorado debido a un torpe gesto. La camarera se disculpó y se ofreció a acompañarla al baño para lavarse la mancha, todo ante la desconfiada mirada de Klaus. Katherine le pidió permiso con la mirada y éste asintió con la cabeza. La camarera la llevó al piso de arriba y de repente, al llegar al pasillo, una sombra la empujó con gran rapidez a una de las habitaciones. La sombra le tapó la boca para que no gritara, y Katherine enseguida reconoció su penetrante mirada de ojos verdes.

- ¿Stefan?

El vampiro la miró durante unos instantes. Estaba preciosa con ese vestido dorado que le dejaba la espalda al descubierto. Desde que se introdujo en su cabeza aquella noche en la que la mordió Klaus no había parado de pensar en ella. Tenía que quedar algún resquicio de aquella inocente niña que había conocido y que habían transformado en un ser egoísta y cruel. Sí… su mirada seguía siendo la misma. Aún tenía esperanzas en ella.

- He venido a rescatarte. – le susurró con ternura.

- Gracias, pero sé cuidarme sola. – respondió ella.

- Katherine… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tan empeñada en estar sola en este mundo? ¿Acaso no quieres que alguien se preocupe por ti?

- Lo siento Stefan. Hace un tiempo me prometí a mí misma que no dejaría que el amor se interpusiera en mi camino. Es mi única forma de sobrevivir.

- ¿Y si no crees en el amor, para qué vivir? – preguntó él.

Katherine lo miró fijamente, recordando que esa misma frase fue la que le dijo a Elijah hace mucho tiempo, cuando todavía era humana y creía fervientemente en el amor.

- ¿Por qué haces esto, Stefan? ¿Porque me parezco a Elena? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que Elena te ha rechazado y ahora te quieres consolar conmigo?

- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Elena!

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué ha sucedido para que cambies de opinión? ¡Hace mucho tiempo que me odias, así que déjame en paz, Stefan!

Katherine intentó abandonar la habitación, pero Stefan se lo impidió empujándola contra la pared.

- ¡No huyas de tu corazón, Katherine!

- ¡Ya no tengo corazón! ¿Recuerdas?

- ¡Mentira!

- ¿Qué sabrás tú de mi cora…?

No pudo acabar la frase al verse interrumpida por los carnosos y sedientos labios de Stefan, que estaban llenos de ansia y deseo hacia ella. Katherine cerró los ojos, completamente desarmada y sin poder resistirse.

- Stefan… por favor…

El vampiro empezó a besarle el cuello con ternura.

- Por favor, Katherine… no te resistas. Deja que te haga sentir…

Katherine suspiró sin remedio. Había deseado tanto que llegara este momento que se le erizó la piel por completo. La empotró contra la pared y empezó a acariciarle la espalda.

- Déjate llevar por lo que sientes, Kat…

- ¡No… no quiero sentir nada!

Stefan se arrimó a ella, con decisión. Volvió a besarla, y esta vez la vampiresa no logró resistirse. Se fundieron en un inmenso beso que los trasladó al pasado, cuando Stefan era humano y se enamoró perdidamente de Katherine Pierce, la joven huérfana que venía de Atlanta. Había pasado tanto tiempo y la había llegado a odiar tanto que nada le hizo cambiar de opinión hasta el día que entró en su cabeza, y se enamoró de aquella inocente niña de alma pura que ansiaba por surgir.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – preguntó ella, con la voz entrecortada. Casi no podía articular palabra. Stefan la estaba besando con ansia, con deseo, con pasión… algo que nunca hubiese imaginado que volviera a ocurrir después de todo lo sucedido. Estaba tan excitada que utilizó su velocidad vampírica para empujarlo contra la pared y quitarle la camisa. Su cuerpo era perfecto, completamente musculado y todo para ella. Le desabrochó los pantalones y él la frenó para lanzarla sobre la cama y quitarle el precioso vestido que llevaba. Le sacó el sujetador con furia contenida y empezó a lamerle el pecho, de arriba abajo. Katherine volvió a usar su velocidad para darle la vuelta de forma que ella se puso encima, y con el vestido a medio quitar, le empezó a desabrochar el pantalón. Stefan empezó a jadear cuando su miembro erecto se encontró con las manos de ella, y ésta, completamente excitada, se montó encima sin apartar la mano de su pene. Stefan comenzó a penetrarla y Katherine gritó extasiada. Agarró el respaldo de la cama con las manos y empezó a embestirlo con fuerza, encima de él, gritando y gimiendo con anhelo. La sensación era peligrosa y agradable al mismo tiempo. Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de una casa desconocida haciendo el amor como posesos mientras Klaus se preguntaría dónde se encontraba su pareja. Esta peligrosa sensación los excitaba, y las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes. Stefan ya no aguantaba más, estaba a punto de explotar.

- Córrete para mí, Kat – suplicó casi sin aliento.

Katherine tardó dos segundos al escuchar su nombre de su boca, y Stefan se corrió junto a ella. Ambos se miraron y ella se tumbó junto a él, medio vestida, sin saber qué decir ni hacer. Había sucumbido a sus encantos y se sintió débil por unos momentos.

- Ha sido fantástico. – dijo Stefan rompiendo el silencio.

- Tú tampoco has estado mal.

- No huyas esta noche, por favor.

Katherine lo miró, sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo sabes que voy a huir?

- Elijah te dio la verbena. Lo sé todo. En cierto modo, este es nuestro plan de rescate. Pero las cosas han cambiado. Klaus sospecha de Caroline y si huyes, la matará. Necesito que confíes en mí, Kat. Encontraré la forma de sacarte sin poner a nadie en peligro.

Katherine sonrió.

- De acuerdo. Confío en ti.

Se levantó de la cama y se abrochó el vestido. Stefan miró tiernamente cómo se dirigía al baño a arreglarse, puesto que no podía levantar sospechas ante Klaus después de su pasional encuentro. Escuchó el ruido de su teléfono. ¿12 mensajes? Era Caroline.

_Caroline: ¿Dónde estás, Stefan? Klaus empieza a sospechar. Está buscando a Katherine. Necesito que la traigas ya._

_Stefan: Tranquila. Está todo controlado. Katherine está conmigo y la he convencido para que no huya. Ahora mismo baja al salón. _

Stefan se levantó de la cama y llamó a la puerta del baño.

- Kat. Klaus te está buscando. Date prisa, por favor.

No escuchó respuesta.

- ¡Kat! ¿Estás ahí?

Stefan empezó a ponerse nervioso, así que después de insistir, empujó la puerta de una patada. No había nadie. El grifo estaba encendido y la ventana abierta. Se asomó por ella y no vio a nadie.

- ¡Mierda Katherine! – gritó. - ¡Eres una idiota! ¡Lo lamentarás!

Estaba histérico. Por culpa de haber confiado en Katherine había puesto en peligro la vida de su amiga. No podía sentirse más herido y decepcionado. Tenía que hacer algo… y rápido. No le dio tiempo. Klaus se estaba asomando por la puerta de la habitación.

- Pero mira qué sorpresa. – sonrió perversamente.

- ¿Dónde está Caroline? – preguntó él.

- Veo que has cambiado a tu rubia amiguita por la zorra de Katerina. ¿De verdad ha sido un buen cambio? Ya lo veremos.

- ¡Déjala en paz! Ella no tiene nada que ver.

- Me da igual. Ya le advertí al respecto. Así que despídete de ella. Me la pienso llevar lejos de aquí. Y si aparece Katerina, quizás acepto un cambio. Ya lo veremos.

- ¡Klaus! ¡No lo hagas! Por favor…

El híbrido lo miró con odio.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de favores? Despídete de tu amiguita. Me va a acompañar a un largo viaje, y si se porta mal, quizás la mato por el camino.

Cerró la puerta delante de sus narices. Lo había estropeado todo. Había intercambiado a Caroline por Katherine sin quererlo, y todo por su culpa, por creer que había esperanza con Katherine. Llamó a Caroline al móvil pero no hubo respuesta. Posiblemente ya la habría secuestrado. Salió apresuradamente de la habitación e intentó buscar a Klaus, pero era inútil. Él y sus híbridos habían desaparecido. Stefan empezó a gritar, desesperado. Maldijo a Katherine unas cuantas veces antes de abandonar la mansión.

* * *

><p>Caroline se despertó, desorientada. Estaba en el asiento del copiloto de un coche… pero no reconocía nada excepto la sensación de velocidad. Se fijó en el conductor. Era Klaus.<p>

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Te he noqueado, cielo. – respondió él con sarcasmo.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?

- ¿No lo sabes? Te dije que si Katherine desaparecía sufrirías las consecuencias. Y eso es lo que ha pasado. Estamos huyendo de Mystic Falls. He pensado que me serás más útil si te mantengo viva. Así que te he secuestrado.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?

- ¿Prefieres morir, cariño? El viaje va a ser largo, y te mataré si te pones molesta. Mientras tanto, estoy a la espera de que tus amiguitos aprecien lo suficiente tu vida como para intercambiarla por la de Katerina. Es un trato justo, ¿no crees?

Caroline empezó a llorar.

- No llores, mi niña. Eso te ha pasado por traicionarme. Abróchate el cinturón.

La vampiresa temía por su vida, pero más por el sufrimiento o tortura que éste le podría provocar. Sabía que Klaus era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir su objetivo, y eso era muy peligroso. Intentó buscar su móvil pero efectivamente no lo tenía. Se lo debía haber quitado cuando estaba inconsciente. Suspiró y maldijo a Stefan por haber confiado en Katherine. Todo esto le había ocurrido por ilusa. No debería haberse fiado de nadie. Ahora mismo se encontraba secuestrada por el ser más malvado del mundo, indefensa y hacia un destino completamente desconocido.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado la escenita KatStefan? ¿Y el flashback Elijah/Katherine? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Elena ahora que ha recibido ella el hechizo? ¿Y Caroline? ¿Qué va a pasar con ella ahora que Klaus sabe que lo ha traicionado?

**Vayamos a las reviews:**

**Sylatta:** Hola guapa! Me alegro que te haya gustado tando el capítulo. A mí también me gustó mucho cómo Stefan describe la escena de cómo se sintió al introducirse en la cabeza de Katherine. No ha habido escenón Delena pero sí Stefarine. Algo es algo, verdad? ;) Y la bitch siempre será la bitch. Ha vuelto a huir como siempre... jajaja. Y bueno... a ver qué piensa Katherine cuando recupere sus recuerdos perdidos. ¿Volverá a enamorarse de Elijah o bien seguirá queriendo a Stefan? En este capítulo hay escenas con ambos. Y sí... Rebekah está muy bien en contra de su hermano. La verdad es que es un personaje que me gusta mucho, y puede ser de mucha utilidad.

**claracatibiela:** Jejejeje... no te diré qué es lo que ha ocurrido con Elena. Se sabrá muy pronto, créeme :). Gracias por los halagos. Me encanta escribir este fics por comentarios como este.

**Laura:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Me sabe mal haber estado de parón, pero créeme, al final siempre acabo retomando la historia. Lo único es que no sé cuánto tiempo la quiero hacer durar.

**amparopozi:** Sí que es extraño, pero estamos hablando de una gala en Richmond. Elena no se va a mover de Mystic Falls. En Richmond no la conoce nadie. Ya veo que la historia de Katherine y Elijah no te parece muy real... te entiendo. Pero es que para mí es el triángulo perfecto. Da mucho de sí y además no se sabe por dónde van a ir los tiros cuando ella recuerde. Ahora está muy Stefalinada, eso es cierto, pero ya veremos cuando recupere los recuerdos, jiji. Y sobre la edad... bueno... en esa época se casaban con hombres mayores xD

**tefi96:** Aquí lo tienes. Siento el retraso!

**Mimita 93:** Muchas gracias! Como ves, de momento no la he dejado a medias :)

**Krispipe:** Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado.

**Avarel Salvatore de Briel:** Muchas gracias. He tardado, pero por fin la he actualizado.

**Elizabeth Serena:** Muchas gracias! Sobre lo de Elena vampiro es una posibilidad. Gracias por la sugerencia :)

** 6:** Por supuesto que la sigo. He estado en hiatus, como la serie :P

**Sandy Petrova:** ¿En serio? ¿20 capítulos en un día? Qué bieeeen! Aunque debes haber acabado saturada, jejeje. Como ves, Damon no ha sido quien ha recibido el hechizo. Veremos lo que ocurre con Elena.

**Y bueno... espero que me disculpéis por los retrasos. Este capítulo lo he ido escribiendo poco a poco porque no he tenido casi ratos libres. Nos leemos pronto (espero) :)**


End file.
